Curse of Kyuubi
by AoiKishi
Summary: Alur cerita kehidupan normal Naruto berubah menjadi kutukan, saat pertama kalinya dia membangkitkan kemampuan Jinchurikinya. Madara Jinchuriki Jyuubi Mode: ON!. Genre:Adventure, Romance, Humor, Fantasy . FemKyuu. Typo. OOC. NotGodLikeNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Casting Curse

.

.

Fic sebisa mungkin diupdate tiap Sabtu/Minggu.

Sedikt terinspirasi dari Anime Dragonar Academy.

Bagi yang ingin tau rupa kurama disini, bisa liat gambar di cover. Makasih..

.

.

.

Semua chapter berikutnya tidak lepas dari chapter 1. Bahkan, endingnya sangat berkaitan dengan chapter 1. Jadi, kalo ada reader yg mau nebak endingnya silakan saja. Fufufu.. kali aja benar.. slamat membaca.

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Resume:

Cerita kehidupan naruto yg normal berubah menjadi kutukan. Semuanya menjadi kacau ketika pertamakalinya dia membangkitkan kemampuan jinchurikinya..

...

...

...

Naruto Namikaze - age:13. Tall:147.5cm

Uchiha Sasuke -age: 13. Tall:153.2cm

Kurama -age:13 (Aslinya uda ribuan tahun). Tall:121.1cm.

.

.

# Naruto pov

Ugh, sakiiiit! Yo, halo semua, aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, 13 tahun, Main Character terkeren di fic ini. Seorang jenius tampan yang hidup dengan serba kecukupan, damai, tenang dan bahagia. Tapi sayang, hari ini aku sedikit kurang beruntung.

Kabut putih tebal menyelimuti pandanganku dan banyaknya jarum yg menusuk tubuhku membuatnya mati rasa! Sepertinya kali ini aku akan benar-benar mati deh. Padahal masih banyak yang belum kulakukan, hiks.. pacar saja, aku belum punya.

Mimpiku menjadi Hokage rasanya tidak akan pernah terwujud. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, aku tidak bisa menolong Sasuke yang terkapar tidak berdaya dihadapanku.

".Ukh. Sa-sasuke.."

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi gelap. Apakah aku akan menyusulnya.?

# End Naruto pov

.

.

Naruto jatuh tak berdaya di hadapan Haku.

Disaat Haku mencoba mendekati jasad korban jutsunya. Tiba-tiba, dia dikejutkan dengan aura merah yg menyeruak keluar dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh bocah kuning itu.

Haku pun mundur beberapa langkah. Menyadari ada yg aneh dari bocah dihadapanya yang mulai berdiri dengan perlahan. Dengan cepat, Haku merapal segel untuk sekali lagi memastikan kematian Naruto.

"Hyoton-..."

Belum sempat haku menyelesaikan segelnya. Tiba-tiba, Naruto sudah berada dihadapanya dan melepaskan pukulan ke perut Haku..

Krakk..duakkk...duaaakk..

Diikuti dengan gerakan membenturkan kepalanya ke wajah Haku, menyikutnya, menghempasnya dan diakhiri dengan tendangan yg kuat ke pinggang kiri Haku.

Ditengah-tengah keterkejutan dan mulai memudarnya kesadaran Haku akibat serangan yang sangat kuat, terbesit didalam hatinya 'Ap-apa yg terjadi?'

Bummm!

Haku terhempas beberapa puluh meter dengan diiringi suara dentum yang keras.

Haku mendapat beberapa patah tulangnya disertai beberapa kerusakan organ dalam. Dengan itu, Haku kehilangan kesadaranya dikarenakan rasa sakit yg tak tertahankan diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Groaaaa...rr...!"

Naruto berteriak mengumandangkan kemenanganya..

Perlahan dia mendekati Sasuke, tetapi pingsan sebelum mencapainya. Tampaknya, luapan cakra Kyubi terlalu beresiko bagi tubuh kecil Naruto yang belum siap menerimanya.

.

.

.

# Naruto Pov

'Ugh, dimana ini? Kenapa badanku sakit semua?'

Akupun mencoba membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa sangat berat. Sesudah mengerjapanya beberapa kali dengan susah payah, aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yg diterima oleh retina mataku...

Kulihat pohon-pohon yg terlihat bergerak cepat disekitarku.

"Ugh.. dimana aku?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kita sedang dalam perjalan ke Konoha rambut Duren!" Jawab sasuke sambil melompat dari pohon kepohon.

"Sialan kau! Pantat ayam!" Sahut ku otomatis.

Sedetik kemudian otakku menerima respon yg mengejutkan "Pantat ayam? Sukee.. ? Kau masih hidup...? Kukira kau sudah matiii.. Huaaa..." Tangis ku.

.

.

# End Naruro Pov

.

.

"Diam kau Naruto! Jangan panggil aku 'Suke' aku paling benci itu!"

"Huaaa...Kukira kau benar-benar sudah matiii.. huaaa..."

"DIAM!" Kakashi dan sakura berteriak.

"Mana ucapan terima kasih darimu Naruto? Sensei sudah susah payah menggendong mu begini. Setidaknya jangan berteriak di dekat telinga orang" sungut Kakashi, meskipun wajahnya tetap seperti biasanya. Mungkin pengaruh masker yg menutupi mulutnya.

Akhirnya Naruto pun sadar kalau posisi dia saat ini ada di pundak kakashi.

"Hiks..Maaf sensei, habisnya aku sangat terkejut setelah melihat sasuke. Hiks...A-Apa yg terjadi? A-Apa saja yang kulewatkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sehabis pertarungan di jembatan negara kiri. Kau dan sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Aku mengira kalian berdua sudah mati. Tapi, untunglah setelah diperiksa, sasuke cuma mati suri. Dan kau cuman mendapatkan kerusakan aliran cakra.

Satu hari kemudian, sasuke sadar. Tetapi, karena kau masih tidak sadarkan juga, kami memutuskan untuk menunggumu siuman, selagi sasuke berusaha memulihkan keadaan tubuhnya. Setelah 2 hari kemudian, kami memutuskan membawamu pulang.

Soalnya, kalau berlama-lama di rumah tazuna-san. Itu hanya akan menambah repot mereka. Kau ini, benar-benar suka membuat yang lain kesusahan!"

Jelas sakura panjang lebar.

"Apaa? Aku sudah pingsan selama tiga harii? Maafkan aku, karena membuat kalian khawatir. Dan makasih Kakashi sensei, sudah menggendong ku"

"Sudahlah, bagaimana keadaan tubuh mu? Apa kau sudah bisa jalan?" Tanya kakashi

"Hiks, aku masih belum bisa merasakan kedua kaki dan tanganku"

"Cih, seandainya kamu itu perempuan, mengendongmu pasti akan menjadi pengalaman yang lebih 'menyenangkan' " Sahut kakashi

Mereka yg mendengarnya, hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan pikiran mesum sensei mereka.

.

.

.

# Berjam-jam kemudian *Konoha Gate.

Setibanya di gerbang desa, kakashi melambaikan tangan kirinya

"Yo izumo, Kotetsu." Kakashi menyapa dua penjaga.

"Kakashi senpai, bagaimana misinya? Apa yg terjadi dengan naruto? Sepertinya dia kelelahan?" Kotetsu langsung membanjiri Kakashi pertanyaan dengan wajah khawatir.

Naruto hanya diam dan memperlihatkan senyumnya, meskipun kedua kaki dan tanganya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Bukan masalah besar siih. Naruto ceroboh seperti biasa. Baiklah, setelah mengantar naruto kerumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Kami akan kekantor hokage segera." Jawab Kakashi.

Kakashi pun berlalu diiringi sakura dan sasuke dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Selama diperjalan merekapun banyak menerima pertanyaan yang serupa. Banyak warga konoha yang penasaran dan khawatir akan keadaan naruto (ceritanya disini semua orang desa tahu kalau naruto itu anak Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato dan Bloody Red Kushina Uzumaki dan Jinchuriki kyuubi. Sehingga mereka mengganggap naruto sebagai pahlawan dan penyelamat desa. Meskipun para orang tua tidak memberi tahu kalau naruto adalah jinchuriki kyuubi. Merupakan perintah yondaime, supaya hal itu dirahasiakan. Agar anak mereka bisa menjalani kehidupan normal. Masyarakat pun setuju saja, dan percaya dengan hokage mereka. Bagaimanapun, Yondaime lah yg berhasil menyegel kyubi ketubuh anaknya. Dan masyarakat tidak ragu dan percaya akan kehebatan pemimpin mereka.)

"Seperti biasa kau dobe. Menarik banyak perhatian dimanapun kau berada" ejek sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu sasuke? Mentang-mentang aku tidak bisa bergerak, kau pikir aku akan diam saja mendengar ejekanmu?

Dasar ekor bebek!"

"Kepala duren!"

"Apa maksudmu emo uchi..

Duakk..

Belum sempat naruto membalas ejekan, dia sudah dihadiahi pukulan manis dari sakura tepat dipipinya.

"Hiks, bahkan sakura juga.." tangis naruto.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

"Seharusnya kau menggunakan tenagamu itu untuk istirahat, biar cepat sembuh naruto!" Hardiknya.

Sementara sasuke puas akan kemenanganya. 'Ini kesempatan mengejek naruto, selagi dia tidak bisa apa-apa.. hahaha..' batin sasuke.(kejam nian dikau suke)

Akhirnya setelah perjalan yang terasa cukup lama bagi kakashi (dikarenakan naruto dan sasuke tetap bertengkar), mereka sampai di-Konoha Main Hospital.

Setelah menunggu Naruto check up selama 10 menit. Kemudian, mereka pun menuju kantor hokage.

.

.

.

# Kantor Hokage.

Setelah mereka sampai, naruto segera diserahkan kepada minato yg segera membuat bunshin dan menyuruh membawa naruto kerumah dengan hiraishin no jutsu. Dengan alasan, kushina menjadi sangat khawatir setelah mendengar gosip yg beredar didesa bahwa anak mereka terluka setelah menjalankan misi.

Kakashi pun membubarkan tim setelah mereka memberikan rincian misi kepada Hokage. Mereka pun pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

.

.

# Street- with sakura dan sasuke

"Nee.. sasuke kun, boleh kah aku berkunjung kerumah mu? Karena kita mendapatkan istirahat selama beberapa hari karena menunggu Naruto pulih. Jadi apa salahnya aku menjenguk mu, untuk memastikan kesehatan mu juga." Sakura bertanya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Tidak sakura, aku tidak perlu kamu rawat. Dan juga aku yakin, Aniki ku tak akan membiarkan aku 'beristirahat dengan tenang'. Huff..." Sasuke yang kurang peka hanya menghela nafas diakhir perkataanya.

'Hahh.. benar juga.. Itachi-san yg menderita Brocom Hyper akut itu pasti akan bersama sasuke selama dirumahnya. Latihan ini lah, latihan itu lah. Kadang-kadang aku juga merasa kasihan dengan sasuke yg berangkat ke akademi dengan kantung mata yg hitam. Mungkin diakibatkan kelelahan atau kurang tidur. Hmm..hmm.. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan si uchiha super jenius itu' sakura mangut-mangut tak jelas.

Sasuke yg melihat sakura hanya diam dan mangut-mangut hanya menatap malas dengan heran. "Baiklah, sakura. Aku pulang dulu. Bye"

"Ah.. tung-.."

"..."

Belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke sudah melakukan Shunshin meninggalkan sakura seorang diri.

.

.

.

## with Naruto##

Bunshin Minato langsung menghilang setelah memastikan Naruto terbaring di kamarnya.

Saat ini Naruto berada dikamarnya, dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya di lantai dua yang berwarnakan biru, dinding orange dengan beberapa lambang spiral ciri khas keluarganya. Lemari pakaian dan desk di sudut ruangan. Serta jendela yg menuju langsung ke pekarangan rumah, sehinga mentari pagi bisa langsung masuk kekamarnya di pagi hari. Dari jendela bisa terlihat kebun yang dirawat oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Tap..tap.. tap..

Terdengar suara derap langkah menuju kamarnya.

Sreeek...!

Suara pintu geser kamar naruto terbuka dengan paksa.

"Narutooo-chaan... ini ibu buatkan bubur kesukaanmu..." kushina dengan pakaian jonin lengkap membawakan semangkuk bubur dan minuman di tray yg dibawanya.(sepertinya kushina langsung pulang selesai menjalankan misi tanpa sempat ganti baju dan langsung menyiapkan bubur untuk naruto)

"Kaa san.. bu-bukanya aku lebih suka ramenn...?" sahut Naruto.

...

"Araa.. tenyata anaku sekarang suka sayur yah. Ibu sudah sudah susah bikin bubur dari racikan obat-obatan looh.. sini ibu suapin.. supaya kamu cepat sembuh.." ucap kushina dengan senyum 'manis' yang membuat anaknya terdiam kaku ketakutan.

Deg..

Insting naruto meneriakan "LARII!" Tapi, apa boleh buat, kaki dan tanganya masih kaku.

"Buka mulutnya.. aaaa.." kushina tersenyum dengan 'lembut' sambil mengulurkan sendok berisi bubur yang sudah ditiup dan mendekatkannya kemulut naruto.

Naruto yg wajahnya sudah pucat pasi hanya bisa menggeleng dengan kencang dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Takutnya, kalau dia berbicara dan membuka mulutnya sedikit saja. Bubur yg penuh dengan sayur-sayuran itu akan masuk kemulutnya.

Melihat anaknya yg memberontak tidak ingin makan bubur kushina berujar

"Mana yg kamu pilih. Memakan bubur ini dengan cara 'damai' atau dengan cara yg 'me-nye-nang-kan'?" Dengan sedikit tekanan nada pada kata 'me-nye-nang-kan'.

Naruto pun akhirnya sadar, sudah saatnya dia menyerah. Meskipun dia memiliki kemampuan regenasi yg lebih tinggi dari shinobi lainya dan chakra aneh didalam tubunya serta daya tahan hidup yg tinggi warisan klan uzumaki. Tetap saja, semua akan berakhir dengan buruk kalau berhadapan dengan kaa-san nya.

"H-ha-haii...kaa-san. Aku akan memakanya. Aaaa..." naruto pun membuka mulutnya.

Beberapa menitnya berikutnya berakhir dengan senyum bahagia dari ibunya yg menyuapi naruto dengan bubur hingga habis.

Tidak lama setelah makan, naruto terkulai tidak berdaya. Setelah memakan habis bubur itu dengan terpaksa, akhirnya mata naruto pun mengantuk. Sepertinya obat buatan ibunya sudah melakukan aktifitasnya didalam tubuh naruto.

Sebelum dia tertidur, naruto baru sadar. Bukan kan ini pertama kalinya dia jatuh sakit parah yg membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dalam waktu yg lama. Bukankah, luka maupun penyakit biasanya cuma bertahan beberapa jam didalam tubuhnya.

'Mungkin cuma kebetulan saja' pikirnya.

Mengindahkan pikiran negatifnya itu, dia pun terlelap.

Setelah memastikan anaknya tertidur pulas. Kushina menyelimutinya, membereskan peralatan makan naruto dan meninggalkan anaknya untuk beristirahat.

...

...

Setelah kushina turun, dia mendapati suaminya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan naru?" Tantanya

"Dia sedang tertidur. Aku sudah memeriksa dan memastikan sekali lagi keadaan naruto-chan setelah dia tidur.(kushina juga mempelajari sedikit ilmu medic dasar) Dan seperti apa yg dikatakan dokter, tidak ada yg serius. Hanya terjadi sedikit kekacauan aliran chakra dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin disebabkan karena dia mengalirkan chakra yg besar sekaligus kedalam tubunya. Dengan istirahat sebentar dia akan sembuh dengan sendirinya" Jelas kushina.

"Benarkah? Apakah tidak berbahaya bagi segel atau tubuhnya? Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan kakashi dan sakura tentang aura merah di tubuh naruto, aku khawatir." Minato kembali bertanya dengan cemas.

"Tidak ada masalah Anata... aku pun juga pernah menjadi jinchuriki dari kyuubi. Apa kau sudah lupa? Aku sudah memastikan segel diperutnya masih terkunci, dan tubuhnya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kacaunya aliran chakra Naruto tidak disebabkan oleh kyuubi, melainkan tubuhnya hanya belum terbiasa dan mampu menerima cakra yg disalurkan dari segel. Aku pun dulu pernah mengalaminya. Bukan kah ini langkah awal bagi naruto untuk mengendalikan kyuubi?" Ucap kushina dengan senyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo kita kekamar"

"Baiklah Anata.."

...

...

...

Malam itu, naruto mendapatkan mimpi yg aneh. Desa, bangunan, masyarakat, serta semua orang yg berbicara denganya adalah orang yg tidak dikenal naruto. Seakan dia berada di dunia yg berbeda. Tidak ada yg familiar dimata Naruto. Mimpi itu berjalan dengan cepat. Bagaikan memori yg mengalir deras berusaha melewati alam mimpinya.

Mimpi itu diakhiri dengan senyuman dari seorang kakek tinggi besar yg berambut dan berjanggut putih tersenyum lembut dan berkata.

"Jadilah anak yg baik..KURAMA"

"Hai jii-san"

...

...

...

# Morning

"Pagi naru kuun.." terdengar ucapan lembut dari seorang ibu.

Kushina menghampiri jendela, dan membuka tirai. Sehingga cahaya matahari masuk dan membuat Naruto menggeliat. Berusaha memalingkan dari cahaya pagi yg silau.

"Pagi kaa-san..." sahut Naruto dengan malas.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu?" Tanya kusina seraya memandang selimut yg menutup seluruh tubuh Naruto hingga lehernya.

"Sudah mendingan.." Naruto pun mencoba menggerakan kaki dan tanganya..

Tiba-tiba, ... ... ... Gyuuut ...*

*suara tersentuh benda lembut.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengintip apa yg dia pegang di balik selimutnya.

'Seperinya aku kenal dengan benda 'itu' batin Naruto.

*Gyuuut..*... Naruto menyentuhnya kembali.

Selimut yg menyelimuti tubuhnya bergerak sedikit.

Insting Naruto langsung berteriak "ALERT! DANGER! CAUTION! BAHAYA!"

(Bayangkan saja, Chibi-chibi Naruto yg ada di otaknya lari kalang kabut sambil teriak-teriak. Dengan seluruh background ruangan merah kerlap-kerlip)

"Bagaimana?" Tanya kushina sambil mendekat ke Naruto.

"Bi-bisa digerakkan kok kaa-san.. ahahahaa... Bu-bukan kah hari ini kaa san sibuk mengajar?" Naruto menjawab dengan keringat dingin. Dia berpikir dengan keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan menghindari kejadian yg tak diinginkan.

"Yasudah. Cepat mandi sana. Ibu sudah siapkan sarapan. Ayahmu juga sudah bersiap-siap. Habis ini ibu juga akan pergi akademi**. Masih ada beberapa dokumen yg harus ibu selesaikan" Suruhnya, seraya mengarah keluar kamar naruto.

**(kushina merupakan jounin pengajar elit konoha. Dia mengajar karena merasa bosan ditinggal oleh anak dan suaminya dirumah. Kadang-kadang dia juga membantu suaminya dikantor hokage).

"Ba-baik Kaa-san" balas Naruto sambil memegang seprainya dengan erat. 'Save...' batinya.

Setelah yakin dengan kepergian ibunya. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik seprei kasurnya...

Kemudian darah diwajahnya telah menghilang. Digantikan warna putih pucat pasi. Terlihat dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yg ada dihadapanya kini.

Seorang anak kecil yg umurnya kurang lebih 8 tahun, pikirnya.

Dia masih dengan damainya tidur tanpa sehelai benang pun melapisi tubunnya yg putih mulus. Tidur dalam keadaan menindih bagian dadanya yg masih dalam masa tumbuh. Dengan kedua tangan mengarah sebelah kiri badanya menghadap naruto. Sehingga naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk tubuk anak gadis itu. Rambut merah panjangan tergerai menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yg polos itu.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba tubuh naruto merasakan panas dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubunya. Dan merasakan gejolak aneh. Terutama disekitar perut bagian bawahnya..(*fufufu.. seringai author).

Dengan cepat dan panik naruto menutup kembali kasur dengan seprei yg dipegangya.

'Ap-apa yg baru saja kulihat? Apakah aku masih bermimpi?' Batin naruto seraya mencubit pipinya dan mengaduh kesakitan.

'GAWAT! Ini nyata! Kenapa dia disini? Kapan masuknya? Bagaimana caranya? Kenapa tidur disampinya? Siapa dia?' Muncul pertanyan demi pertanyaan di kepala naruto.

"Yg lebih penting apa yg harus kulakukan? Lapor ibu? Tidak! Ayah? Mana mungkin!"

...

"Narutooo.. apa sarapanya perlu ibu bawa kekamarmu" Tanya kushina dari bawah yg tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

"Ti-tidak perlu kaa san! Biar Naru yg turun" Naruto yg tersadar dari kepanikanya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Kemudian dia mengunci pintunya dari luar. Harap-harap gadis itu belum bangun sampai keadaan jadi aman.

Setelah Naruto mandi, dia pun bergabung untuk sarapan didapur.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang diisi dengan percakapan ringan.

"Kaa san, Tou san, apakah naru boleh membawa gadis kerumah?" Pertanyaan ini sontak membuat kedua org tuanya terkejut dan memandang naruto dengan heran.

"Mi-misalnya saja.. A-apakah boleh?" Selama makan dia berpikir. 'Lebih baik mencari 'kemungkinan kecil' selamat daripada diam-diam menyembunyikan sesuatu yg nantinya membawakan petaka bagi dirinya nanti.'

"Tentu saja boleh kalau kau sudah dewasa nanti, dan bisa bertangung jawab terhadapnya" jawab Minato dengan santai sambil mengunyah roti telur serta menyeruput kopi beberapa kali.

"Tapi, untuk sekarang kamu harus memikirkan masa depanmu dulu sebelum memikirkan untuk berkeluarga Naru. Ibu juga ingin bayi yg banyak nantinya. Fufu.." seru Kushina.

Naruto yg saat ini ditengah makan hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban ayah dan ibunya. Sebenarnya tidak salah apa yg dikatakan keduanya. Tapi, dengan posisi Naruto sekarang. Apakah ini bisa memberikanya jalan keluar? Dia pun kemudian mencoba berpikir, mencari beberapa skenario-skenario yg bisa menyelamatkanya dari situasi ini.

Mulai dari alasan menemukan gadis yg tersesat atau pingsan dihutan, sampai adik dari temanya yg berkunjung.

Ketika Naruto berfikir sambil menikmati susu digelasnya terdengar suara keras dari lantai dua.

BRAKKKK!

Naruto pun tersedak diikuti dengan wajahnya yg memucat.

"Apa itu?" Tanya minato.

"Sepertinya berasal dari kamar Naru" sahut Kushina sambil menatap wajah anaknya yg kini putih. Bagaikan tubuh yg nyawanya bisa melayang kelangit dengan sedikit hembusan angin. "Kenapa Naru?" Tanyanya kembali.

"I-ituu..."Yg ditanya hanya diam membatu ketika mendengar langkah kecil menuruni tangga.

Tap

Tap

Tap..

"Hei naruto! Adakah pakaian yg bisa kupakai?" Tanya seorang gadis manis dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Meskipun seluruh mata yg di ruangan memandangnya yg saat ini tanpa menggunakan busana sehelai pun.

"NARUTO! Bisa kah kau menjelaskan semua ini?" Bentak Minato sambil menggebrak meja dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. Sementara Naruto, saat itu tubuhya kaku dan mulutnya sudah bebusa.

Ketika Kushina yg baru sadar dari shock diterimanya bertanya.. "Siapa kau?"

Anak gadis itu kemudian membusungkan dada kecilnya dan berkacak pinggang dan berkata "Aku adalah Kurama Kitsune, Biju terkuat yg pernah ada yg dikenal dengan sebutan Kyuubi no Kitsune! Hahahahaha..." tawanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sementara Naruto, Kushina dan Minato hanya mematung tak berdaya. Otak mereka bersuaha menangkap apa yg didengar dan dilihat saat ini.

Beberap detik kemudian, Naruto yg sudah melewati masa kritisnya berlari menuju gadis yg mengaku bernama Kurama. Sambil melepas piyama yg digunakanya untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu.

"He-hei! Apa yg kau lakukan?" Sentak gadis itu sambil memelototi naruto yg berusaha memakaikan piyama orange dengan corak lambang uzumaki dibelangnya ke tubuh mungil Kurama.

KRUYUUUUUKKK..~~

Terdengar suara dari arah gadis yg wajahnya sudah merah merona itu.

"Be-berikan persembahanmu untukku!. De-dengan begitu A-aku tidak akan membunuh kalian semua.. hmph!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

***OMAKE***

10 Oktober...

Setelah Tobi melepaskan Kyuubi ke alam liar, dia harus berhadapan dengan Minato 1 vs 1. Yg mana tobi kalah telak dari Yondaime. Yaitu, manakala mereka showdown menetukan pertarungan dengan jurus andalan mereka (Kamui vs Hiraishin) Tobi tidak sengaja terpeleset kulit pisang sehingga dia terjerembab dengan tidak elitnya. Yang berakibat fatal sehingga dia terluka parah dari serangan rasengan yondaime.(JANGAN PERNAH MEREMEHKAN KEMAMPUAN KULIT PISANG!) Dengan berat hari dia melarikan diri ke tempat madara asli. Karena berusaha sekeras apapun melawan yondaime pada saat itu hanya sia-sia dan buang nyawa. Yondaime selalu saja bisa menghilang dan muncul didekatnya dan memberikan luka serius di tubuhnya (tobi belum sadar kalo ada segel hiraisin ditempelkan di badanya)

Sementara kyuubi yg masih dalam pengaruh genjutsu Mangekyo Sharingan dihadapi oleh gabungan klan dari konoha (hyuuga, uchiha, nara, dll). Awalnya para uchiha menggunakan genjutsu mereka berusaha untuk mengurangi gerak kyuubi. Dibantu oleh formasi 'ino shika cho' dan klan lainya yg menghentikanya dengan pasti, sementara kyuuubi kena genjutsu, diperkuat oleh pengendalian pikiran oleh beberapa elit klan yamanaka. Sedangkan tubuh aslinya dihentikan oleh beberapa elit klan akimichi (menjadi raksasa) dan nara (mengkikat bayangan kyuubi)

Sedangkan elit hyuuga (dengan jyuuken mengacaukan sedikit aliran chakra dan gerak kyuubi ) dan aburame (berusaha memparalize sedikit, dengan racun serangga). Mereka hanya berusaha menghentikan gerak kyuubi dan menunggu bantuan datangnya yondaime hokage.

Mereka berusaha tidak mengambil salah langkah, karena telah melihat kemampuan bijudama kyuubi. Dan hanya yondaime yg bisa menghentikannya dengan 'jikukan no jutsu'.

Setelah minato datang, barulah klan-klan lain seperti klan hatake, klan sarutobi dan klan lainya beserta elit-elit konoha lainya seperti tsunade, orochimaru, dan jiraiya yg kebetulan berada dikonoha melancarkan serangan untuk melemahkan kyuubi.

Barulah Namikaze minato bersama Kushina uzumaki berhasil mensegel biju secara keseluruhan kedalam tubuh naruto (meskipun mereka berdua hampir mati).

Sejak itulah 10 oktober merupakan hari pahlawan di Konaha.

.

.

.

A/N. Chap 1-4 epiloge. Akatsuki Arc dimulai dari chap 5 keatas. Thanks.

.

Yosh.. chapter 1 dah kelar...

Minta ide, kritik dan saranya yah, meskipun sepele, itu sangat berarti bagi saya.

Hiks.. kasihanilah author yg naas ini.

Mwahahahahaha...

.

Reader dipersilakan bertanya kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, dari chapter 1 sampe terupdate. Author akan menjawab dengan tanpa mengurangi SUPRISE effect yang ada. Fufu.. JADI JANGAN LUPA PERIKSA -INBOX- PM ANDA!

.

.

.

.

.

Um sekali lagi makasih, dan tunggu saja kejutan-kejutan lainya...

Bersiaplah untuk terkaget! Khukhukhu!

Ah, memang epilogenya agak gaje. Tapi, tenang aja. Saya cuman bikin fic dengan cerita yang masuk akal menurut dunia Naruto.

Kalo ada yg penasaran dengan Kulit Pisang, beberapa chap nanti akan dijelaskan dipojok tanya jawab.

.

.

.

Thanks buat reader n' silen reader.

Silakan review, buat ngasih ide, saran, kritik, pertanyaan ato nge-flame juga nga masalah!**Author dah siapin tabung pemadam kebakaran!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Source of Curse

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

Resume:

Cerita kehidupan naruto yg normal berubah menjadi kutukan. Semuanya menjadi kacau ketika pertamakalinya dia membangkitkan kemampuan jinchurikinya..

...

...

...

Naruto Namikaze - age:13. Tall:147.5cm

Uchiha Sasuke -age: 13. Tall:153.2cm

Kurama -age:13 (Aslinya uda ribuan tahun). Tall:121.1cm.

.

.

.

.

.

# Morning at Training Area 44

.

*Naruto Pov*

Didanau inilah aku berlatih berlari diatas air seperti biasanya. Seperti yg dianjurkan tou san, aku menggunakan banyak kage bunshin untuk menambah exp yg kudapat dari latihan.

Sementara sasuke, dan sakura sparing dengan kakashi sensei.

Tidak jauh dari tempat kami latihan. Dibawah bayangan pohon yang rindang, tampak seorang gadis berambut merah duduk dengan kedua telapak tangan didagunya dengan pandangan lurus ketempat kami latihan. Sesekali dia menghela nafasnya. Entah dia melamun atau hanya bosan dengan kegiatanya tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan uzumaki kurama?

Oh iya, sudah dua bulan sejak kedatangan Kuu-chan kedalam kehidupan damaiku, maksudku yg dulunya damai.

Dia didaftarkan tou san sebagai sepupu jauh-ku yg menetap didesa. Dan dia terpaksa duduk disana karena pagi tadi dia disuruh oleh ibuku(dg senyum yg 'lembut') menemaniku latihan, dengan alasan supaya kuu tidak kesepian kalau dirumah yg kosong (tentu saja kaa san dan tou san kerja).

Ah, dan kalian tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan 'Kuu-chan'! Bukannya aku sok posessif atau apa, hanya saja itu bisa menyebabkanmu menjadi trauma.

Kenapa trauma? Hahaha.. apa kalian belum tahu? Atau belum mendengar infonya? Pada hari pertama dia masuk akademi. Tersebar berita beberapa guru dan murid ninja ditemukan tak sadarkan diri mengalami beberapa patah tulang dan luka dalam di beberapa tempat dikonoha(samping rumahku, jalan, kelas akademi, diatas atap, gang, dll).

Dengan bodohnya mereka yg mendekatinya dan memanggilnya "Kuu/Kuu-chan/Kurama chan" dan sejenisnya masuk kerumah sakit. Jumlah korban tepatnya 10 genin 5 chunin dan 2 jounin pada hari pertama. Dan beberapa org dihari berikutnya.

Diantara mereka ada yg menggoda, hanya menyapa atau mengajak kenalan. Ada juga guru yg memanggilnya seperti itu(mungkin untuk mengakrabkan diri atau karena tubuh kuu yg pendek). Mereka tertipu dengan penampilanya yg mungil itu. Padahal kekuatanya seperti gorila yg kelaparan.

Begitulah ceritanya, setelah 3 hari berturut-turut. Berita mengemparkan itu menyebar. Dan ditetapkan aturan baru?(secara sepihak)? "Jangan mendekat, memberi makan, dan mengelus makhluk imut yg bernama "Uzumaki Kurama" kalau masih sayang nyawa!"

Yah.. apa boleh buat. Kekuatan yg besar itu disebabkan karena dia adalah bagian dari kyuubi. Akupun baru diberi tahu oleh ayah dan ibuku pada hari pertama kemunculanya. Yang tentu saja membuatku kaget setengah hidup?

Sekarang semua menjadi masuk akal bagiku. Kenapa aku memiliki regenasi yg lebih cepat dari ninja lain, chakra yg besar, wajah yg tampan dan otak yg jenius*lupakan dua yg terakhir.

Jangan khawatir... hanya aku dan kedua orang tuaku yg mengetahui bahwa Kuu-chan adalah kyubi. Semua org cuma mengetahui bahwa kyubi masih tersegel didalam tubuhku. Dan tentu saja bahwa fakta ini tetap 100% benar.

Kuu chan menjelaskan kepada kami bahwa dia bukanlah kyubi. Melainkan medium/tubuh kosong dari kyubi. Seperti halnya juubi, walaupun chakranya yg disegel sudah dibagi menjadi 9. Tubuh/medium aslinya tetap berada di bulan.

Karena itulah, meskipun cakra kyubi masih tersegel ditubuhku. Tubuhnya tetap terpisah di tempat lain. Tubuh kurama yg sekarang adalah bentuk asal dari tubuh kyuubi, sebelum dia dibungkus oleh chakra pekat yg penuh dengan emosi-emosi negatif jinchuriki kyuubi.

Hanya saja, menurut Kuu chan. Kejadian yg dia yg membuatnya muncul kedunia manusia sangatlah tidak wajar menurutnya. Ini terjadi pertama kalinya baginya. Dia bilang, selama ini dia hidup dan tumbuh di "invisible world atau Limbo" yaitu dunia lain disekitar kita yg tidak bisa dilihat (dunia gaib).

Mungkin ini terjadi karena kuu chan pertama kalinya dia disegel kedalam seorang jinchuriki laki-laki. Meskipun dia tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Jadi, kesimpulanya dia bukan siluman maupun manusia normal. Dia mucul disebabkan efek samping dari penyegelan kyuubi kedalam tubuhku. Tubuhnya tumbuh seiring dengan pertumbuhan ku. Layaknya parasit yg hidup dari inangnya.

Meskipun dia memiliki susunan tubuh layaknya manusia normal (sistem chakra, reproduksi, syaraf, pernafasan dan seterusnya), dan memikiki asupan chakra yg sangat besar. Mungkin 2 kali lipat dari klan Uzumaki. Sangat disayangkan dia tidak bisa molding chakra (mengumpulkan/menciptakan chakra) untuk melakukan jutsu (mirip lee dan guy).

Sebagai gantinya dia bisa melakukan enhance chakra dengan bebas keseluruh bagian tubuhnya (menyelimuti sebagian/seluruh tubuhya dg chakra) sehingga dia bisa keningkatkan speed, defense, agility, sense (panca indra) dan attack.

.

.

BYURR! POFT! POFT!POFT!

Hampir 40 bunshin dari 50 yg kubuat menghilang. Mungkin sudah saatnya mereka kehabisan chakra.

Oh, kalian bertanya bagaimana dengan tubuhku?

Hm...

Entahlah... aku tidak ada merasakan hal aneh. Kualitas maupun kuantitas chakraku normal. Tidak ada perubahan besar yg kurasakan sejak munculnya kuu chan.

Jadi akupun tetap menjalani aktifitas ninjaku seperti biasanya.

Tapi, kalau kalian tetap bersikeras menanyakan keadaan tubuhku.

Akan kukatakan satu hal...

"Hah.. hahh..hah.. sial! Capek sekali ternyata memaksimakan pengendalian chakra dengan 50 bunshin! SANGAT MELELAHKAN!" Teriakku.

BOFT..BOFT..POFH..

Dengan begitu seluruh bunshinku menghilang.

"Hei... ! Teriakanmu sudah menghancurkan mood melamunku! Duren jelek!"

Teriak kuu yg sedang berdiri dan roti tergeletak tak jauh dihadapaynya. Sepertinya dia hendak memakanya, tapi terlempar karena terkejut dengan teriakanku barusan.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari sepupu yg memiliki papan cucian di dadanya! Hahahaha..." dengan begitu, aku pun berlari dengan cepat. Berusaha melarikan diri dari kuu yg mengejarku dengan aura hitam.

"Hahaha... tangkap aku kalau bisa kuu-cwaan!"

.

.

*Sasuke pov*

'Cih.. mesra sekali mereka berdua. Main lari-lari seperti itu. Meskipun aku yakin si duren itu lari sekencang yg dia bisa. Tentu saja kalau dia masih sayang nyawa' seraya mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk menahan tendangan kakashi.

'Enak sekali si baka yg satu itu. Bisa menarik perhatian kuu chan. Mana manggil-manggil dia dengan nama depan lagi. Sementara aku dan laki-laki lain cuman bisa memanggil Uzumaki/Uzumaki san/Uzumaki sama. Itu pun dia kadang tidak menoleh sama sekali(tentu saja sasuke tidak tahu kalau nama aslinya adalah Kitsune Kurama. Jadi wajar dia tidak menyahut). Arghh.. Bikin aku frustasi melihatnya!' Setelah melompat mundur, aku membentuk segel tora. Kemudian..

"Katon: chou gokakyu no jutsu" (Ultra-Great Fire Technique)

Bola api sebesar dengan diameter 12 m itu disambut Kakashi dengan membuat dinding air yg diikuti jurus penjara air.

"Hebat kau sasuke. Bisa menembakkan api yg sangat besar itu." Sahut kakashi. Dia pun mengambil kunai dengan tanganya yg tidak memegang buku terkutuk yg berjudul 'icha-icha paradise' dan memanfaatkan kabut uap untuk menyerangku dari dekat.

'Che.. jurus itu belum sempurna. Aku masih belum bisa membuat api sebesar kakak-ku!' Batinku geram. Lalu aku memakai dua kunai dikedua tanganku untuk menangkis shuriken yg dilempar kakashi. Dan menangkis beberapa serangan kakashi. Kemudian dia masuk kembali ke dlm kabut yg mulai memudar.

"Hei, sasuke! Apa kalian benar-benar serius mau masuk ujian chunin tahun ini? Kalian bisa mati loh. Hahaha...!"

Apa dia berusaha membuatku lengah dengan ancaman yg tidak meyakinkan itu?.

"KYAAAAAA!"

'Apa lagi sih yg dilakukan si pink? Hahh.. pasti dia terjebak dalam genjutsu sensei mesum itu lagi.

Yah, meskipun dia sudah sedikit lebih hebat dalam beberapa bulan ini. Apalagi kontrol cakranya. Membuat aku dan naruto jadi iri. Cih!'

"Heh.. Ancaman sensei tidak akan membuat aku takut. Aku dan naruto memastikan kami akan lulus tahun ini. Lebih baik sensei mulai serius melawanku kalau tidak ingin buku kesayanganmu itu terpanggang olehku!" Aku mengaktifkan sharingan ku yg sudah memiliki 2 tomoe di keduanya.

"Yah.. meskipun kau dan naruto memiliki kesempatan untuk jadi chunin. Bagaimana dengan sakura? Tanpa dia, kalian tidak akan diijinkan ikut. Selain itu, kalau kau babak belur sekarang. Aku ragu kau bisa mengikuti ujian besok."

Kulihat kakashi memasukan bukunya kedalam tas pinggangnya. Sepertinya dia mau mengakhiri sesi sparring hari ini.

"Tenang saja, aku dan si baka akan melindunginya. Jangan remehkan kami sensei! Hahhhhh!"

.

.

**1 jam kemudian**patung pahat raksasa wajah hokage.

.

**naruto pov**

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..

Ne.. Kuu chan apa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja main kucing-kucingan ini. Aku sudah lapar, bagaimana sebelum pulang aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen?"

"Hosh hosh hosh... "kurama pun berusaha menegakkan badanya

"Hmph.. -jangan kau kira kau bisa menyuapku dengan makanan jelek itu yah. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Hari ini ada diskon loh. Kau bisa makan 2 mangkuk kalau kau mau. Bagaimana? Apakah yg mulia kuu-chan mau menerimanya?"

Aku menampakkan seringai tipis.

'sudah saatnya' batinku

KRUYUUUKKK..

...

...

...

"Ba-Baikalah, karena karena aku org yg berlapang dada(tentu saja dadanya lapang seperti lapangan bola). Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi aku akan minta 3 porsi!" Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah mendahuluiku menuju warung ramen yg sudah beberapa kali kami kunjungi.

'Haha.. tidak sia-sia aku memerhatikan kuu-chan selama ini. Aku sudah tahu kalau instingnya sangat tajam. Setiap 3 kali sehari alarm ditubuhnya akan meminta haknya. Dengan begitu aku memiliki hal untuk negosiasi'

Aku pun mengikuti kuu dibelakang sambil memperhatikan rambut merah berkepang kuu yg berayun kekanan kekiri mengikuti irama langkahnya.

Saat ini Kuu chan memakai kaos dan rok hijau dan sweater kecil berwarna krem. Memakai dasi sailor putih dan stoking hitam. (Sedikit mirip dengan yg dicover).

Dia tidak memakai accesoris pelindung konoha ditubuhnya. Karena gennin pun dia tidak. Dia ke Akademi hanya mengikuti kelas yg di ajar oleh kaa san. Hanya pengetahuan umum dan sedikit beladiri.

Kaa-san lah yg mengurus pakaian dan penampilan kuu. Mulai dari rambut, hingga ujung kaki. Aku pun suka melihat wajah kaa san yg berseri bahagia ketika mendandani kuu. Kaa san pernah bilang bahwa versi kuu chan yg sekarang sangat berbeda dengan apa yg ditemui kaa san dulu sewaktu masih jadi jinchuriki. Dia bergumam tentang lebih mature, dewasa, besar, dan mempesona? Entah apa yg dimaksudnya saat itu.

Oh, iya apa kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku sering menjahili kuu?

Aku melakukanya bukan karena hobi atau karena aku ini seorang masocis (karena beberapa kali aku hampir mati karena menjahilinya) bukan pula karena aku org jahat yg suka membuly dan mengganggu orang.

Ini bermula saat aku tidak sengaja melihat kuu menangis dari jendela kamarnya (dia tidur dikamar tamu rumah kami sekarang). Meskipun dia itu kyuubi yg kuat. Tetap saja dia memili sisi lain dari dirinya. Selama ini dia hanya tersenyum ketika bersama kaa san.

Aku pun bingung. Kenapa kaa san tidak takut dengan makhluk yg sering disebut orang sebagai monster. Ketika aku bertanya kepada ayah. Dia hanya berkata.

"Yg namanya wanita itu memiliki rahasia berharga baginya."

Tetap saja itu membuatku bingung. Hingga beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapat mimpi aneh seperti biasaya. Berkali-kali aku mendapat mimpi buruk. Aku dipaksa melihat darah ditanganku, kubangan kotor, mayat dimana-mana, rantai belenggu, kebakaran dan hal-hal yg membuatku ingin muntah.

Aku tetap merahasiakanya dari semuanya. Termasuk orang tuaku, kuu chan, dan teman-temanku. Dan berharap tidak akan pernah memberitahukanya.

Karena aku yakin itu adalah 'rahasia berharga' milik Kuu chan. Bagaimana dia menghabiskan beribu-ribu tahun yg dihadapinya dalam tubuh jinchuriki-jinchuriki sebelumnya.

Karena itulah aku berusaha membuatnya bahagia, mengalihkanya dari ingatan-ingatan mengerikan itu dan melupakannya.

Ada hal yg masih ku ingat tentang perkataan mito oba san yang sering kaa san ceritakan sebelum aku tidur(tentu saja saat itu aku masih kecil dan tidur bersama kedua orang tuaku).

"Kita memang ada untuk wadah kyuubi, tapi sebelumnya kita harus memenuhi diri kita dengan cinta, dengan itu kita akan hidup bahagia sebagai jinchuriki"

.

.

'Cinta? Hmm.. Aku belum tahu pasti apa itu.

Yg jelas hanya satu yg membuatku bahagia saat ini. Yaitu melindungi kuu-chan!'

.

.

**takeuchi ramen shop**

Setelah naruto dan kurama sampai diramen shop. Mereka bertemu dengan kakashi, sasuke, dan sakura.

"Yo..naruto kami sudah menunggu. Sudah kuduga kau akan kesini untuk makan siang"

Sapa kakashi yg duduk disebelah kiri sasuke dan sakura.

Setelah naruto dan kurama duduk, kakashi berujar "Baiklah karena kalian sudah lengkap, mari kita mulai pesta perayaan kalian masuk ujian chunin"

"Apakah sensei yg mentraktir kami?" Tanya naruto antusias.

"Tentu saja kalian bayar masing-masing." Sahut kakashi santai.

"Sensei pelit!"

"Aku tidak pelit. Hanya sedang irit saja"

.bla.

.bla.

Sementara itu kuu sudah memesan 3 ramen ke paman takeuchi dan mulai memakanya satu persatu.

Sasuke yg saat itu makan memandang kurama dengan senyum penuh arti?

Sakura yg disamping sasuke dari tadi sudah kegirangan karena duduk disamping sasuke. Jadi mereka tidak memperharikan adu mulut naruto dan kakashi.

.

.

*besok hari* at morning *uchiha residence*

"Sasuke berjuanglah, kakak yakin kau akan berhasil!" Senyum itachi.

"Jangan kalah dengan anak hokage sasuke! Berusahalah sekuat tenaga! Hajar dia! Jangan sampai kalah! Tunjukan masa mudamu!" Seru fugaku dengan wajah datarnya sementara itachi dan sasuke sweatdrop.

"Apa yg kau katakan Anata? Apa jadinya kalau org mendengar kepala polisi desa menyuruh anaknya berkelahi dengan anak hokage?"sahut mikoto seraya menyerahkan bento sasuke.

"Tenang saja tou-san, meskipun kami berdua adalah best rokie tahun ini. Dan teman satu tim. Aku akan mengalahkanya dan merebut Kuu chan dari tanganya!" Seru sasuke seraya membuka pintu dan berkata "aku berangkaat!"

..

..

Sementara mereka yg dirumah masih kaget dengan apa yg dikatakan sasuke tadi?

.

"Araa.. sasuke chan ternyata sudah dewasa. Kau jangan sampai kalah itachi kun. Kapan kau mendapatkan pasangan dan membuatkan cucu yg banyak untuk ibu?" Senyum mikoto.

Sementara fugaku hanya mangut-mangut tak jelas.

"Bu-bukan urusan ibu! Hari ini aku ada tugas dari hokage" Itachi hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yg memerah malu dan kembali kekamarnya dengan diam. 'Jangan sampai kata-kata ibu barusan membuatku sampai membantai seluruh klan-ku untuk menutupi hal memalukan ini... uhh!' batin itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 6 hari berlalu. Yondaime memutuskan ujian chunin hanya akan berlangsung selama seminggu. Karena sebulan terlalu lama, kasihan para kage, tamu penting dan ninja lain yg datang dari negri yg jauh.

Senin, untuk ujian tertulis, dilanjutkan ujian survival di death forest (a.k.a hutan kematian) pada selasa-kamis, jum'at untuk seleksi final, sedangkan sabtu dan minggu final.

Jadi para ninja harus dengan bijaksana untuk memutuskan untuk menggunakan fisik dan mental mereka. Apakah mereka melakukan full offense pada survival test? Atau harus menghemat untuk seleksi final, dan final?

.

.

*jum'at sore* kediaman naruto.

"Hahhh... hari yg melelahkan...

Okaeri kaa san" teriak naruto.

"Tadaima naru chan, bagaimana hasil ujianya?" Sahut kushina yg memakai celemek di tubuhnya dan pisau dapur ditanganya? seraya mendekati naruto.

"Ah, tentu saja aku dan sasuke masuk final dengan mudah. Enam org lainya ialah neji, shikamaru, shino, kankuro, temari dan gaara" sahut naruto seraya melepaskan sandal.

"Kaa san masak apa malam ini?" Tanya naruto dengan wajah yg mengatakan 'semoga spesial ramen' kepada ibunya.

"Fufufu.. sayang sekali, ibu masak kari ayam pedas kesukaan kuu chan malam ini. Sudah, ganti baju dan mandi dulu sana!"

Naruto pun melangkah kekamarnya di lantai dua dengan lemas.

"Bagaimana dengan sakura teman satu tim mu?" Tanya kushina yg kembali ke dapur.

Naruto yg sudah turun membawa handuk hendak membuka kamar mandi menyahut "oh, dia seri melawan rivalnya ino pada saat selesksi final. Benar-benar pertarungan yg sengit" sahut naruto sambil tersenyum kepada ibunya.

Kreeek...

Ketika naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi, senyum dimukanya tergantikan oleh senyum yg dipaksakan dan gemetar seluruh tubuhnya..

"Eh?" Kuu berpaling menuju pintu yg dibuka

"Kyaaaa...! Naruto b-bakaaa! Tutup pintunya Mesum idiot!" Naruto pun langsung menutup pintunya dan berlari sambil meminta maaf. Sementara Kurama langsung menceburkan seluruh badanya kedalam bak mandi.

Pipinya terasa panas.

Deg..

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak keras.

Deg...deg..

Entah kenapa sejak sebulan terakhir dia merasakan ada yg aneh didadanya.

Deg...deg..deg..

'Ugh..! Aku harus tenang! Jangan terbawa suasana! Dia hanya si kuning idiot yg membuatku marah setiap hari batin kurama.

Meski ini adalah kedua kalinya naruto melihat seluruh tubuhnya.

Sejak hari pertama berlalu, kushina selalu menasehatinya bahwa kurama harus berhati-hati terhadap yg namanya pria kalau tidak mau perutnya menjadi kembung? 'Hm.. aku pun masih kurang mengerti. Tapi, semenjak aku terbiasa berada di samping naruto. Dia berhasil menarik perhatianku (meskipun itu kemarahanku) tapi, entah kenapa disisi lain aku merasa senang. Dan mulai melupakan apa yg namanya kesepian itu. Karena tanpa sadar, entah kenapa dia selalu muncul saat aku merasa kosong dan sendirian.' Batin kurama.

"Ugh...yg jelas awas saja kau naruto. Aku akan membantaimu malam ini!" Kurama pun menyudahi mandinya dan berpakaian

.

.

"Kushina-chan.. dimana bocah kuning itu?" Tanya kurama yg baru selesai berpakaian.

"Ah, kuu-chan.. dia makan tergesa-gesa dan langsung keluar dan bilang akan kerumah sasuke. Sepertinya dia akan bermalam disana malam ini" jawabnya

"Awas saja.. tak akan kubiarkan dia membuat perutku menggelembung! Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa makan kari kesukaanku nantinya." Seru kurama sambil mengkepal tangan kirinya.

Kushina yg mengerti apa yg dimaksudnya dengan 'menggelembung' hanya bisa mengkikik geli.

"Maafkan dia kuu chan. Tadi itu tidak disengaja olehnya. Ya sudah kita makan berdua saja. Minato kun akan pulang malam. Karena masih ada urusan untuk final exam chunin besok"

Mereka berdua pun menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Dilanjutkan nonton tv bareng.

.

.

Andai saja kurama tahu. Apa yg dimaksud dengan perut menggelembung itu (Fufu..author menyeringai mesum).

.

.

.

*kediaman uchiha*

"Itachi nii chan... boleh kah naru numpang mandi dan menginap lagi dirumah nii-chan?" Pinta naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Tentu saja, nii chan yg baik ini membolehkan mu. Benarkan tou san?" sahut itachi.

"Ya.. silakan saja. Istirahatlah yg cukup malam ini. Karena besok ada ujian final chunin. Sasuke pun pasti akan senang kau menemaninya malam ini. Ha ha ha..." sahut fugaku dengan sedikit senyum.

'Ck.. mana ayah yg sebelumnya menyuruh anaknya ini mengalahkan si baka? Dan itachi nii, seperti biasa bawaan alaminya soal brother complex. Hahh...' batin sasuke pasrah. Dia pun tidak kebetatan sih soal ini. Soalnya naruto sudah sering bermalam tidur dikamarnya atau kakaknya.

Sementara mikoto lagi asyik nonton sinetron di TV. Seperti halnya Kurama dan kushina ditempat lainya.

.

.

*keesokan harinya* - Konoha Dome-

Konoha dome sudah diupgrade beberapa bulan yg lalu. Sehingga menjadi lebih besar dari arena sebelumnya. Berbentuk lingkaran sempurna dengan diameter 200 meter dan bangku penonton sejumlah 5.484 buah. Lapangan dilengkapi dengan 2 pohon rindang dan 1 kolam kecil.

Kemudian setelah diadakan undian dengan menarik nomer urut battle sebelum acara dimulai (ini ditujukan untuk mencegah kemungkinan ada sabotase sebelum acara final. Karena mereka tidak bisa mengetahui siapa lawan mereka sebelum hari pertandingan). Dengan hasil undian .

.

.

1st battle Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku Temari

2nd battle Aburame Shino vs Sabaku Gaara

3rd battle Sabaku Kankuro vs Sasuke Uchiha

4th battle Namikaze Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji

.

.

Kushina dan kurama saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu bangku VIP(tepatnya disamping jejeran Kursi para kage dan daimyo) Di kanan kiri mereka adalah tamu-tamu terhormat dari beberapa negara. Kebanyakan mereka menatap dengan heran dan kagum kepada sepasang rambut berwarna merah.

"Kushina chan, kenapa mereka menatap aneh kepada kita?" Kurama yg merasa risih ditatap berbisik dengan kushina.

"Tenang saja, itu karena hari ini kau terlihat sangat manis kuu chan. Jangan salahkan mereka yg terpesona dengan penampilanmu. Apalagi karena kau duduk disamping seorang istri Hokage. Fufufu..."

Benar saja, saat ini keduanya memakai kimono dengan tema yg serupa. Kimono berwarna orange dengan lukisan sakura menghiasi permukaanya. Serta motif gulungan ombak dibagian ujung lengan dan kaki. Kushina yg rambutnya tergerai memamerkan senyum manis kesemua orang.

Sedangkan Kurama yg rambutnya dikepang dari tadi menatap balik orang-orang dengan death glare pamungkasnya dan sekali-sekali membuang mukanya (meskipun orang-orang menyalah artikan pandangan intens dari Kurama tersebut dengan tatapan yang mempesona dari seorang anak yang pemalu, imut dan manis).

"Kapan sih giliran naruto, apa masih lama Kushina chan?"

"Sabar sedikit, naruto mendapat giliran tetakhir. Jadi duduk saja yg manis disampingku. Ok?" Jelas kushina dengan aura keibuan yg berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan pertama berlangsung cukup lama. Mungkin sekitar satu setengah jam. Meskipun penonton merasa bosan pada awal pertandingan, entah kenapa beberapa saat kemudian mereka menjadi terpukau hingga berdecak kagum terkesan saat bocah nara menjalankan strategi bertarungnya seperti membaca langkah lawan.

Pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh shikamaru dengan keberhasilanya menangkap temari dengan kagenui(bayangan pengikat)-nya yg diikuti ancaman akan membuat temari telanjang bulat ditengah lapangan. Yg membuat banyak penonton laki-laki menelan ludah dan tertegun mendengarnya. Sementara kazekage dalam hatinya sudah meyakinkan akan melakukan perang dengan konoha kalau sampai hal ini benar-benar terjadi.

Awalnya temari tentu saja menolak menyerah. Tetapi dia tak berkutik ketika shikamaru benar-benar serius membuatnya mencoba melepas pakaianya. Temari yg tidak ingin membuat dirinya dan ayahnya lebih malu menyerah begitu saja.

Dan saat shikamaru dimintai memberikan komentar tentang kemenanganya. Dia hanya bergumam seraya melangkah keluar lapangan.

"Benar-benar merepotkan sekali...! Seandainya saja aku tidak diancam oleh ibuku, mungkin aku akan memilih menyerah saja."

Penuturan tersebut membuat hampir seluruh penonton terjungkal dari duduknya. Benar-benar tipikal Nara, bahkan tidak memiki motifasi untuk menang.

.

.

Pertarungan kedua pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Gaara.

Awalnya shino berusaha untuk menyuntikkan racun melalui serangganya. Tetapi usahanya gagal karena perlindungan pasir sempurna milik Gaara. Sehingga shino melawanya dengan rencana lain yakni menghabiskan chakra gaara.

Meskipun Shino beberapa kali menghancurkan pasir bergerak Gaara (yg digunakanya untuk menyerang) dengan menyuruh serangganya untuk memakan chakra yg mengalir dalam pasir. Tetap saja pasir itu tanpa habis-habisnya muncul dan membuat shino kewalahan dan terus menghindar dan mengulur waktu dengan harapan Gaara akan kehabisan chakranya.

1 jam sudah berlalu dengan perlawanan sengit oleh shino. Dan semua serangga pemakan chakranya sudah kekenyangan. Akhirnya dia mengumumkan menyerah kepada wasit.

Setelah itu dia langsung menghilang dari lapangan tanpa memberi komentar apapun. Meninggalkan gaara yg tidak peduli akan hal itu.

.

.

Ketika kankuro dan sasuke sudah saling berhadapan di arena. Suara riuh pun terdengar diseluruh bangku penonton. Tentu saja, mereka tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan pertarungan salah uchiha muda yg menjadi best rookie konoha tahun ini.

"Uhuk..uhuk..Baiklah..

Pertandingan ini...Mulai!" Hayate pun langsung mundur membiarkan peserta memulai pertarunganya.

"Heh..aku akan mengalahkanmu uchiha sombong! Heaaa...!" Teriak kankuro seraya menyerbu sasuke.

"Heh, coba saja keberuntunganmu!" Sahut sasuke dengan seringainya.

.

.

**Kage seat**

"Wah, hebat sekali kau Sabaku san. Ketiga anakmu masuk final. Apalagi anakmu yg paling muda, jelas sekali dia memiliki kejeniusan yg kau punya. Bahkan dia mengendalikan pasir seperti-mu" Puji minato yg saat ini melihat sasuke menyemburkan bola apa raksasa pada Kankuro

"Haa ha ha ha.. yah, itu benar sekali Namikaze san. Anak-anakku memang hebat apa lagi yg paling kecil itu" Kazekage berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya."Tapi..., sangat disayangkan. Ia tidak pernah bertemu ibunya. 14 tahun yg lalu, aku kehilangan 2 orang terdekatku... Sandaime dan istriku menjadi korban Akatsuki!" Kazekage menyaksikan Kankuro mengeluarkan salah satu bonekanya dan melakukan serangan kombinasi.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku mengingatkanmu akan kenangan pahitmu sabaku san" rutuk minato.

"Tidak apa.. Aku maklum akan hal itu. Bagaimana dengan konoha? Apakah kalian mendapat info baru mengenai Akatsuki? Terakhir aku mendengar salah satu sanin berkhianat pada konoha dan bergabung dengan organisasi terkutuk itu?" Kazekage tersenyum ketika melihat sasuke tidak bisa bergerak karena terikan perban dan diapit oleh dua boneka kankuro.

"Tidak, sudah 10 tahun kami belum tahu kabarnya. Sementara ini, Jiraiya, seorang sanin katak masih berusaha melacaknya." Sahut minato.

.

.

*Lapangan arena*

DHUAAARRR!

Tiba-tiba sasuke yg tertusuk itu meledak membuat kankuro kaget dibuatnya.

'Bunshin peledak? Darimana bocah ekor bebek menguasai teknik rumit itu?' Batin kankuro.

Meskipun keterkejutanya tidak berlangsung lama. Karena sasuke yg tiba-tiba muncul menggantikan boneka yg ada digendongan kankuro dan mengarahkan kunai kelehernya.

"Se-sejak kapan?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Setelah bunshinku meledak, aku melakukan henge dan membiarkanmu menarikku ke titik buta-mu. Meskipun aku tidak suka menyerang dari belakang dan meniru trik murahan ini dari seseorang. Aku harus menghemat chakraku untuk melawanya nanti. Bagaimana? Menyerah atau kehilangan kepala?"

'Yg benar saja? Aku tidak ingin mati perjaka' batin Kankuro.

"A-aku menyerah" sahutnya.

.

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton bergema diseluruh arena.

.

"Ternyata keturunan uchiha memang tetap luar biasa. Meskipun sepertinya uchiha muda satu ini tidak sepamer dan tidak terlalu narsis seperti Uchiha-uchiha sebelumnya" Kazekage merasa tidak bisa memungkiri kehebatan uchiha. Meskipun anaknya yg kalah.

"Ha..ha..ha... Be-begitulah." Sahut minato dengan kikuk

'Andai saja Kazekage tahu sifat aslinya. Bagaimana kenarsisan dan seringnya sasuke pamer akan jurus-jurus yg diajarkan itachi dihadapan naruto. Pasti dia akan mencabut kembali kata-katanya barusan.' Batin minato.

.

.

"Naruto! Jangan sampai kalah!" Itulan komentar sasuke sebelum naik menuju Kakashi, sakura dan Naruto.

.

.

Setengah menit kemudian Neji dan Naruto sudah saling berhadapan di Arena. Dengan tatapan serius.

.

.

.

.

"Ehem.. uhuk..uhukk.. baiklah.. ronde terakhir hari ini.. dimulai!" Seru Hayate.

.

.

"Baikalah aku akan langsung serius neji. Bersiaplah!"

"Kapanpun kau mau, datanglah!"

Kemudian naruto melemparkan 2 kunai yg dialiri chakra mengarah tepat menuju neji. Dan tangan kirinya melemparkan 3 kunai lain yg dialiri chakra ke sebelah kanan neji. Sementara naruto berlari lurus kesebelah kiri neji dengan tangan kosong.

'Heh... dia berani sekali mengajakku bertarung jarak dekat dengan melempar 5 kunai itu sebagai umpan. Aku sudah mendengar bahwa kau bisa menggunakan hiraisin no jutsu milik ayahmu. Tapi, kaitenku akan menghempaskanmu dari arah manapun kau menyerang. Heh, Kau akan menyesalinya. Akan kuakhiri dalam sekejap!' Batin neji.

"Byakugan!"

Kemudian dia berlari ke arah kirinya menghindari 5 kunai tersebut untuk menyambut naruto dengan kuda-kudanya.

Diluar dugaan neji, setelah naruto mengguanakan segel. Naruto tetap maju menghadangnya dengan tangan kanan mengepal hendak memukulnya.

'Apa? Dia tidak berteleportasi? Segel apa barusan? Apa dia bodoh mengira bisa mengalahkan pengguna juken hanya dengan memakai taijutsu?' Nejipun tidak ambil pusing dan mengarahkan jarinya hendak menyerang tenketsu milik naruto.

JLEB. JLEB! JLEB!

"Ukh! Ap-?" Rasa sakit dan terkejut karena serangan dari 3 kunai yang menancap di punggung kanan Neji menghentikan usahanya untuk menyerang Naruto.

Disaat yang sama kepalan tangan naruto mengenai wajah neji dan membuatnya terpelanting sekitar 10 meter.

"Ukhh.. barusan apa yg terjadi." Tanya neji berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya. Tetapi, terhenti ketika dia merasakan benda tajam menyentuh lehernya dari depan.

"Maaf neji san... Aku menang" senyum naruto.

.

.

.

Semuanya tercengang diam sesaat.

.

.

WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAH.

PLOK PLOK PLOK...

Kemudian seluruh arena gaduh oleh sorak dan tepuk tangan.

Apa yg dilihat mereka barusan adalah pertarungan tercepat dan terkeren.

Bahkan ada sebagian yg mengumpat karena tidak sempat menyaksikan apa yg terjadi.

Ada juga yg tidak mengerti apa yg terjadi, meskipun menyaksikanya.

.

.

.

"Wah...ternyata orang jenius itu benar-benar ada Namikaze san" Kazekage seraya bertepuk tangan.

Sementara Minato, Kushina, dan Kurama hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

'Kami percaya padamu Naruto'

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Oh, ada yg penasaran apa yg terjadi?

Yg dilakukan naruto sangatlah simple.

Dia hanya mengubah arah 3 kunai menggunakan salah satu dari 2 kunai yg sudah dia pasang segel teleportasinya.

Sebenarnya ke 5 kunai itu terdapat segel. Dan bia bisa mengaktifkanya dari jarak jauh selama chakranya masih menepel . Tetapi setelah dipakai tentu saja chakranya hilang. Jadi dia hanya bisa melakukanya satu kali.

.

.

.

Maaf, sementara ini saya masih membangun plot cerita. Jadi masih belum bisa nyuguhin banyak battle dan romance. Nanti ceritanya mulai serius di romance dan battle sesudah naruto sedikit dewasa. Maklum dia dan kurama masih dalam tahap unyu-unyu nya. Mereka masih belum tercemar oleh kemesuman Jiraiya dan Kakashi. Haha...

.

.

Terimakasih buat reviewnnya:

.

Kuroki Kaze-san

Nanase Akira

Sarutobi RianMaru

mudiantoro

Rival. Chivass. Namikaze

Silent reader tobat

HarisHeavenStar

Yogi. 35912

Bagus A Namikaze

altadinata

syafria meily

mudiantoro

Nokia 7610

uchiha drac

.

Dan makasih buat yg nga login.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekalian saya menyampaikan spoiler bagi reader yg lain. Karena sebagian sudah ada yg tau.

Efek samping Kuu chan nongol di dunia nyata ialah:

Naruto tidak bisa memakai chakra Kyuubi yg tersegel dalam dirinya.

Jadi, tidak seperti jincuriki yg lain, semarah atau seingin apapun, Naruto tidak bisa membuat chakra Kyuubi merembes dari segelnya.

Singkatnya dia tidak bisa mengaktifkan Kyuubi mode.

Oh, iya bagaimana menurut kalian tentang cover fic-nya? Fufu..

Tolong review lagi yah.. :)

Aoi out


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Daily Curse?

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

Resume:

Cerita kehidupan naruto yg normal berubah menjadi kutukan. Semuanya menjadi kacau ketika pertamakalinya dia membangkitkan kemampuan jinchurikinya..

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

.

**Malam minggu/sebelum turnament babak kedua dilaksanakan**

Banyak lampu yg menyala diseluruh jalan-jalan desa. Dengan pejalan yg hilir mudik menikmati meriahnya malam. Banyak pedagang, wisatawan, ninja-ninja dari desa lain maupun masyarakat desa konoha itu sendiri memenuhi jalan-jalan di desa, memberikan kesan hidup pada malam.

Yaah.. bisa dibilang desa konoha pada malam ini seperti mengadakan festifal besar.

Terlihat anak-anak gadis yg memakai kimono berlarian bersama dengan teman-temanya.

Ada juga beberapa pasang remaja yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang berjalan bergandengan selagi bercakap.

Banyak juga yang menikmati malam yang ramai ini sebagai sebuah keluarga, contohnya seperti seorang ayah yg menggendong anaknya dibahu sambil tersenyum kepada istrinya.

Ada juga mereka yang bercakap atau membeli makanan di stand snack di sekitar jalan utama desa.

.

.

Ok, mari kita lihat apa yg dilakukan tokoh utama kita.

Naruto, neji, shikamaru, sasuke, lee chouji dan kiba saat ini berada di "Q-yakiniku". Salah satu tempat favorite bagi ninja untuk makan yakiniku bersama tim mereka atau teman setelah misi selesai. Banyak juga pelanggan yg datang kesini karena menu-menu lain yg enak dan beragam yg disediakanya.

Dari aura wajah mereka yang tegang dan serius. Sepertinya mereka terlibat dalam percakapan yang sangat penting.

"Baiklah! Ini sudah ditetapkan!" Terang sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!" Jawab naruto

"Itu benar! Terlalu berbahaya Aku masih belum mau mati!" Kiba menjawab dengan gemetar.

"Masa mudaku meledak!" Sahut lee..

"Hei...dengarkan aku!" Teriak neji.

"Nyam..nyam.." chouji? Ya.. kaliah tahu lah apa yg dia lakukan dimanapun berada. Hiraukan saja.

.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya Dobe?"

"Ini untuk kebaikan kalian!"

"Apa maksud mu Dobe? Coba beri kami alasan yang kuat!"

"Pokokya, Aku tetap tidak setuju! Apa kalian tidak sayang nyawa?"

.

Sementara itu urat-urat dikepala neji sudah bermunculan.

BRAKKK!

"Heiii! Dengarkan aku! Kalian tidak seharusnya bertingkah seperti kanak-kanak didepan umum!" teriak neji yang sudah kehabisan kesabaranya menggebrak meja. Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yg saling berhadapan beradu mulut.

Mereka pun diam sejenak, meskipun saling tatap tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Hampir-hampir terlihat kilatan listrik dari tatapan mereka.

"Hahhh..."

Desah neji panjang dan memijit kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Kemudian dia sedikit meringis. Karena luka di bahu kananya yg diperban masih berdenyut.

'Aku tidak habis pikir, bahwa aku bisa kalah dengan naruto yg terlihat seperti idiot pada pertandingan siang tadi'

.

**Little flashback**

*Neji Pov*

Sehabis penutupan turnament di sore itu. Aku berjalan mendekati naruto yg bercakap riang dengan sepupunya dan ibunya.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku minta waktumu sedikit?"

Naruto kemudian berpaling kepadaku, kemudian kepada ibunya yg menganguk sesudahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan kembali apa yg terjadi kepadaku? Sungguh, aku masih sedikit kaget karena itu berakhir dengan cepat" balasku.

"Oh," sahutnya.

"Hmmmm...mmmm... " sepertinya dia masih merangkai kata.

"Ah, yg jelas. Aku hanya mencurangi mu. Itu saja"

"Eh?" Aku bingung.

"Um.. begini.. sebelumnya aku pernah membaca bagaimana kerja byakugan dari buku diperpustakaan ayahku. Salah satunya tentang blindspot yang kecil pada tehnik itu. Aku pun, hanya mengira-ngira sebesar apa blinspot milikmu.

Jadi, aku sengaja melempar 2 kunai lurus menujumu dan menunggu timing yg tepat sampai mencapai blindspot-mu. Kemudian dengan aplikasi tehnik ayahku, aku menteleport 3 kunai yg menuju arah lain. Dengan begitu arahnya pun berubah menuju pusat blinspot"

"Yah... terlihat jelasnkan? Bahwa aku curang. Maaf...hahaha" dia tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hah... tidak pernah kukira orang sebodohmu bisa memikirkan straregi itu" sahutku.

Sedangkan naruto berteriak-teriak protes aku mengatainya bodoh.

'Benar-benar dia ini...jenius dalam pertarungan' senyumku dalam hati.

Aku pun membungkuk hormat kepada ibu naruto sedangkan sepupunya mulai memarahi naruto karena tingkahnya itu.

**flashback end**

.

.

Kembali ke Q-yakiniku, banyak mata pengunjung lain yang mengarah kepada sasuke dan naruto yang masih menatap dengan sengit.

"Lebih baik kita pindah duduk saja karin, jugo. Disini terlalu ribut" seorang pengunjung berambut putih dengan gigi hiu. Tak sengaja sikunya menyenggol punggung sasuke. Yang lantas hampir badan sasuke limbung kedepan menuju Naruto.

...

... krik kriik..

...

"Temeee! Apaa maksudmu haah? Aku tidak sudi kehilangan first kiss ku dengan mu!" Teriak naruto kalap

"Aku juga tidak mau bodoh!"sahut sasuke tak mau kalah. Sementara kedua tangan mereka saling beradu. Mencengkram tangan dengan tangan dan saling dorong mendorong menahan wajah mereka dari bersentuhan.

(Ternyata sodara-sodara...meskipun sasuke sudah didorong, mereka tidak jadi berciuman.. sayang sekali!)

Manakala mereka sudah bisa menyeimbangkan badan mereka dengan tegak. Sasuke langsungn mendelik kebelakangnya berharap menemukan dalang dibalik semua ini. Tapi sudah terlambat, pelakunya sudah kabur menuju kerumunan masa diluar dengan menyeret kedua nakamanya.

.

.

"Jadi, apakah kita mengajak Uzumaki kecil itu jalan-jalan malam ini?" Tanya shikamaru yang baru saja ikut dalam pembicaraan. Dengan wajah tidak peduli akan kejadian barusan.

"Tidak! Itu benar-benar ide buruk!" Sahut naruto.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Uzumaki hime akan bahagia?" Tanya lee dengan antusias. Sementara yang lain mengiyakan perkataanya.

"Kalau kalian mengajaknya malam ini. Sama saja kalian cari mati! Memanganya apa kalian tidak jera sesudah berkali-kali dihajarnya?" Tanya naruto

"Aku baru sekali!" Jawab sasuke bangga.

"Aku juga sekali" sambung neji.

"Aku juga" sahut shika

"Aku belum!" Sahut chouji

"A-aku baru 2 kali" sahut kiba trauma pada kedua kalinya. Yang membuat dia di rumah sakit selama 3 hari.

"3 kali, tapi itu tidak akan kembuatku menyeraaah! Sahut lee berapi-api.(yang pertama waktu kenalan. Yang ke dua dan ketiga. Lee sengaja menantangnya)

(A/N: oke sebenarnya bukanya mereka kalah hebat dari Kuu. Diantara mereka ada yang tidak sanggup melawan karena imutnya Kuu(neji-sasuke-lee) Ada juga yang tidak sempat menghindar(kiba-lee). Ada juga yang tidak sengaja(kiba-lee).)

"Tapi, tetap saja yang namanya dihajar sampai masuk Rumah sakit tidak enak. Jadi lebih baik kalian tidak mengajaknya malam i-"

BRAKKKKK!.!..

PRANGGGG!

Tapi sayang kata-kata naruto terhenti ketika pintu toko terpental dan mengenai kiba yang berada tepat berseberangan lurus dengan pintu.

"Naa-ruu-too...~"

Suara menggeram terdengar dari bayangan hitam dengan mata merah yang terlihat menyala. Sepertinya bayangan itu terlihat siap memangsa siapa saja. Dan rambut merah berkepangnya yg meliuk-liuk dengan kasar menambah kesan sangar. Serta Aura kegelapan yang dingin menyebar dari tubuhnya memenuhi ruangan.

"A-ku me-nemukan-mu~..."

Tentu saja tebakan kalian tidak salah. Dia adalah kuu chan.

Ok, sebenarnya dia cuma terlihat seperti gadis kecil imut normal yang baru selesai berlari dan menendang pintu dengan keras. Hanya saja gambaran diatas adalah apa yg terlintas dipikiran 4 pemuda (shika, neji, sasu, lee) yang masih sadar ditempat itu. (Kiba KO setelah kena critikal hit, dan chouji sudah terkapar tak bergerak dengan roh yg terlihat sudah mulai berusaha meninggalkan tubuhnya, mungkin tersedak daging ketika terkejut tadi)

Oh, kalau Naruto. Dia sudah hilang dari tempat kejadian. Dilihat dari jendela yang pecah, sepertinya dia pergi tergesa-gesa.

"Cih, dia pergi lagi.."

Dengan santainya kuu chan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya keluar toko.

Tidak ada yang berani menghentikanya. Bahkan yang punya toko. Dia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, menangisi pintu rusak dan jendelanya yang pecah.

.

.

**Morning**Arena Tournament**Konoha Dome**

"Naruto, kau serius untuk bertarung dalam keadaan itu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada naruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapanya dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih memakai perban.

"Ah, tidak apa... kok...setelah tidur semalaman dirumah sakit tubuhku sudah baikan. Ninjutsu tsunade baachan memang hebat. Hehe..."jawab naruto diiringi senyum.

"Itulah jadinya kalau kau selalu menuju rumahku setiap kali melakukan pelarian dari kurama chan. " (sasuke berani memanggilnya begitu kalau dia tidak berhadapan atau dekat dengan kuu) " Tentu saja dia akan tahu tujuanmu melarikan diri, bodoh! Lain kali, cobalah menginap ditempat yang berbeda setiap kalinya. Dan kau harus berterimakasih pada Aniki ku. Malam-malam dia mengendongmu yang mengenaskan tak sadarkan diri di jalan depan rumahku menuju rumah sakit" tambah sasuke.

"Ya sudah... ayo kita mulai pertarungan kita ini dengan pemanasan" kata naruto seraya meloncat mundur menuju ujung arena diikuti sasuke yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Oh, iya. Ujian chunin di hari kedua sudah dimulai satu setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah pembukaan sambutan dan lainya.

Pertarungan pertama dimenangkan oleh gara dengan mundurnya shikamaru sebelum bertanding, dia menjelaskan tidak ingin repot-repot bertanding dengan hasil yang pasti. Setelah penjelasan agak panjang dari shikamaru tentang alasan terlalu mencoloknya perbedaan kemampuan (bayanganya bukan untuk offense. Sedangkan gara pasirnya digunakam untu offense dan deffense).

Dan begitulah, kami berdua berada di pinggir arena memakai jurus yang sama untuk pemanasan.

"Rasengan!"

Setelah meneriakan kata itu, kami berlari untuk beradu jurus.

.

.

**sasuke pov**

'Hei, hei heii... kalian tidak perlu bingung seperti itu. Aku tahu apa yg kalian ingin tanyantakan. Kenapa aku memakai rasengan? Kenapa bukan chidori (yang juga kukuasai)?'

'Asal kalian tahu ya, rasengan adalah jutsu original ciptaan yondaime dari penelitianya terhadap bijudama. Dan memasterinya sangat sulit bagi orang normal'

'Seperti yang kalian mengerti sistem kerjanya: spinning(putaran), power(kekuatan), shape(bentuk). Dengan latihan yang cukup, kalian bisa memnggunakanya. Kalau kakashi, jiraiya, dan onii-chan-ku saja bisa. Kenapa aku tidak? Betul tidak?'

DHUUARRRR!

'Kami bertahan ditempat yang sama untuk beberapa detik untuk adu dorong. Mengacuhkan kawah kecil dengan diameter 2 meter yang terbentuk dari jurus kami yang beradu dan debu yang berterbangan disekitar kami.'

'Aku merasa badanku sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Sementara naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya mungkin ini yang dikatakanya"kau lihat ini pantat ayam?".

Tentu saja, kuakui kalau soal kekuatan Naruto lebih juat. Tapi, ini baru 'pemanasan' bukan?

"Hei, lihat uchiha muda terdorong kebelakang"

"Bola yang ditanganya juga mengecil"

"Apa dia akan kalah?

'Itulah beberapa spekulasi penonton yang sempat kutangkap dari pendengaranku. Yah, bersiaplah untuk terkejut'

'Meski begitu, disalah satu bangku penonton, kakak tersayangku yang menyadari apa yang sedang kulakukan tersenyum penuh arti padaku'

***Dan kalian jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, meskipun dia mengidap brocon hyper ultra complex, kami ini sedarah. Jadi tidak bisa menjalin hubungan yang seperti kalian pikirkan***

(Author: bukan itu masalahnya sukee! Kalian itu sama-sama laki!)

BLAAAARRRRR!

'Kulihat Rasengan milik naruto meledak, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang. Sementara rasengan ditanganku yang sudah 'kukecilkan' setengah ukuranya kuarahkan keperutnya'

'Sekarang mungkin kalian faham apa yang telah ku perbuat? Kalau belum, biar ku ejakan'

'Yang kulakukan tadi adalah pemadatan chakra. Semakin padat, tekanan dan perputaran dalam bola chakra semakin besar. Sehingga memerlukan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi.'

'Singkatknya adalah aku melawan kuantitas (jumlah) dengan kualitas. Naruto yang memiliki kuantitas chakra yang besar, cuma bisa kulawan dengan kualitas chakra yang lebih padat. Mengingat aku tidak memiliki chakra sebanyak Naruto.'

DHUAAAR!

'Kali ini ledakan singkat membuat kawah kecil di sebelah kanan tubuh naruto.'

Setelah hening sesaat. Arena dipenuhi kembali dengan sorak sorai riuh dan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

.

.

**Pov End**

"Bagaimana naruto? Siap mengakui bahwa aku setingkat lebih tinggi dalam mengembangkan rasengan?" Tanya sasuke.

"Hei, dari pada itu. Apa kau tadi memcoba melubangi tubuhku?" Sungut naruto kesal seraya menunjuk kawah sebesar bola basket di tanah bekas seranganku barusan.

Kalau serangan rasengan naruto yang memiliki area damage yang besar dan biasanya membuat lawanya terpental serta berputar (yah.. bisa juga dengan ditambah beberap cedera dalam). Serangan rasengan sasuke memiliki area damage yang relatif kecil, tetapi lebih terfokus. Sehingga memungkinkan tubuh manusia akan berlubang dibuatnya).

"Ahh.. tidak juga kok. Tapi, kalau itu terjadi kau akan kerumah sakit lagi untuk dirawat tsunade baachan" sahut sasuke 'aku sudah mengurangi aliran chakraku ketika rasenganku mengalahkan rasengan naruto. Jadi paling-paling kau akan cedera dalam saja' batin sasuke.

"Sudah lah, meski begitu berkat reflekku yang bagus. Aku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah" balas naruto.

'Ok, mungkin aku harus membor kepaanya dengan rasenganku lain kali' batin sasuke gemess melihat keidiotan temanya.

.

.

Kemudian pertarungan pun berlanjut cukup lama.

Meskipum keduanya sudah mendapat beberapa luka gores dan memar disana sini, mereka masih tetap bergerak lincah.

Ketika sasuke mengeluarkan jutsu apinya, naruto hanya bisa menghindar dengan meng'enchance' kakiknya dengan element anginya. Karena tahu bahwa jutsu angin tidak mempan melawan api.

Sasuke yang tahu akan kelemahan naruto itu memanfaatkanya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

(A/N : disini naruto hanya punya satu element. Yaitu angin)

Bahkan trik tipuan henge, bunshin, dan hiraishin naruto tidak terlalu berpengaruh melawan sasuke.

'Sial, julukan sasuke pantat ayam jenius, yang diajar oleh kakak yang super jenius sangat membuatku kewalahan, apalagi dengan sharinganya itu, dia bisa membaca gerakanku. Meski aku menambah kecepatanku dengan Enchance angin, tetap saja dia masih unggul.

Selain itu, aku dan sasuke sudah mengetahui hampir seluruh jurus dan taktik bertarung masing-masing. Karena kami sudah sering melakukan latihan bersama.

Harapanku cuma trik hiraishin kunaiku dan 'kartu as'-ku saja'. Batin naruto seraya melempar 8 kunai yang bersegel yang dilapisi chakra dengan masing-masing 4 pada kedua tanganya.

'Naruto melempar 8 kunai kearahku, diikuti melakukan segel. Dengan sharinganku aku bisa tahu jumlah chakra yang akan dipakainya. Kalau chakranya cukup banyak, dia akan menteleportasi seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi, kalau cuma sedikit. Dia kemungkinan mengubah arah kunainya' batin sasuke, seraya mengumpulkan chakra dikakinya dan melompat jauh keudara. Setelah mengetahui jumlah chakra yg dikumpulkan naruto. Tangan sasuke membentuk segel tora.

"Katon: Cho gokakyu no justu (Ultra Great Fire Ball)"

Bola api berdiameter 12 m itu mendarat di tanah dan menyebar kesekitarnya menambah area damage menjadi sekirar area berdiameter 20 m. Membuat naruto yang sudah ketahuan sasuke di awal mengumpukan cukup banyak chakra menghentikan jurusnya kalau tidak ingin terpanggang di tujuan teleportasinya yang kini dibanjiri api sasuke.

"Arghhhhh...!" Teriak naruto kesal.

"Kau curang sasuke! Memakai sharingan itu curang!" Rengek naruto.

"Heh, kamu yang sering melakukan tipuan dan kecurangan tidak cocok mengatakan itu. Aku hanya menggunakan kelemahanmu. Haha" ejek sasuke yang sudah mendarat di area yang jauh dari shuriken-shuriken bertebaran dimana-mana.

Meskipun sasuke ada pada pihak yang menang. Tetap saja dia tidak mengendurkan penjagaanya. Karena yang dihadapinya adalah ninja yang paling sering memberikan kejutan kepada kalian.

"Hahh.. baiklah, apa boleh buat. Aku akan mengakhiri pertandingan ini dengan cepat sasuke. Sebenarnya jurus ini akan kusimpan untuk melawan Gaara nantinya" keluh naruto seraya meloncat mundur beberapa kali kemudian mengeluarkan scroll dari tas pinggangnya.

Dia pun mengambil sedikit darah dari hasil lukanya dalam pertarungan.

BOFFT

Tiba-tiba seluruh arena dipenuhi dengan tulisan-tulisan tak jelas yg mirip satu sama lain. Tulisan dari tinta itu tersebar rapat dipermukaan tanah dan dinding.

Para penonton bersorak riuh. Tetapi, beberapa orang yang mengenal apa yg di summon naruto tercekat kaget luar biasa (diantaranya itachi, kakashi, sasuke, kushina, minato, dan tsunade yg kebetulan menyempatkan diri keluar dari rumah sakit untuk melihat pertarungan naruto.

"Anak ini... luar biasa jenius." dalam batin mereka

Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Kau tahu sasuke, memerlukanku waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan jutsu ini. Area yg dilingkupi segel ini, sementara ini hanya area berdiameter 250 meter, kau tahu kan kalau arena ini punya diameter 200 meter?" Seringai naruto.

"Na-naruto, kau bercanda bukan?"

Tanpa menghiraukan sasuke naruto melakukan segel seraya berujar dengan percaya diri.

"Oh, iya. Original jutsu milikku ini adalah **Tajuu Hiraisin no justu**!"

Zappp.!

Tiba-tiba naruto yg tersenyum dan melipat tanganya di dada sudah berada dibelakang sasuke. Ketika sasuke baru hendak menggerakan kepalanya, naruto sudah menghilang dan berdiri jauh dari tempat sasuke berdiri di dinding arena.

"Baiklah sasuke, keputusanya ada di tanganmu. Apakah kau ingin menjadi tumbal jurusku dan kupastikan kau mendapatkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Atauu... kau menyerah? Aku masih memberimu sedikit waktu untuk memilih karena aku tidak ingin merusah wajahmu dan mempermakukanmu didepan kuu-chan (naruto sedikit memelankan suaranya) kalau bisa siih.. haha..." Tawanya..

"Mana mungkin seorang uchiha akan menyerah!"

Sementara, sasuke berusaha berpikir dengan keras. Kemudian melirik menuju kakaknya yg hanya diam. Sepertinya itachi juga menyerahkan keputusan kepada sasuke.

"Baiklah, sepertinya waktumu sudah habis"

Sasuke hanya tertegun melihat naruto yg sudah mengumpulkan chakra yg sangat banyak. Sepertinya kali ini dia akan melakukan bebebrapa teleportasi sekaligus.

"Maaf sasuke... kamu kalah"

Deg...

Itu adalah kata-katanya yg ditujukan kepada neji.

"Aku terpaksa membuatmu menyerah dengan paksa"

.

.

.

"Tunggu.." seru sasuke, yang membuat Naruto menatapnya, sementara tanganya yg sepertinya sudah hampir menyelesaikan segelnya.

Akal sehat sasuke masih ditempatnya sudah memantapkan sasuke akan keputusanya.

'Orang yang kuat, adalah orang yang tahu serta mengakui kelemahanya. Tetapi berusaha untuk melampauinya'

"Mungkin aku akan mengalahkanmu lain kali... Jadi, kali ini aku menyerah saja..." Terang sasuke dengan tangan mengepal. Sudah pasti dia tidak menerima kekalahanya hari ini.

Tentu saja, sparring dan latihan yang biasanya dia lakukan dengan naruto selalu diakhiri dengan seri atau kemenanganya. Sangat jarang naruto bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk menang (biasanya sasuke kalah, karena naruto mengunakan trik atau jurus baru)

Hoaaaa!

Prok prok prok prok...!

Banyak teriakan dan tepuk tangan yang membahana diseluruh arena.

"Ehem, .. uhuk uhukk.. baiklah.. sepertinya pertandingan kali ini dimenangkan oleh Namikaze Naruto!" Seru genma seraya mengangkat tangan naruto.

.

.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan diam dilorong menuju ruang peserta. Didepan mereka sudah ada kakashi, sakura, itachi, kurama dan kushina yang menungu mereka.

"Kau hebat sasuke, mungkin lain kali kau pasti akan menang" itachi dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya mengacak-acak rambut sasuke untuk menenangkanya.

"Makasih nii-chan" balas sasuke.

Sementara kushina dan kurama (yang bahkan biasanya sangat cuek itu ikut) memeluknya Naruto bangga.

"Kau hebat Naru, tanpa bantuan ayahmu bisa mengembangkan jurus seperti itu. Coba kalau minta bantuanya, mungkin dia sangat senang nantinya" seru kushina.

"Benar, kau sangat hebat naruto" tambah kakashi.

"Hmph.. meski aku tidak mengerti, sepertinya kushi-chan sangat bangga karena itu. A-aku hanya ikut-ikutan dia saja" imbuh Kuu

"Ahahaha... aku tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku tidak sehebat itu. Ahahaha..." naruo menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Um.. sasuke.. aku minta maaf yah"

"Tidak apa Dobe. Masih untung kau tidak langsung menghajarku babak belur saat itu" balas sasuke dengan senyum.

"Yah.. begitualah.. hahahahaha...

Oh, iya. Aku ingin memberi tahukan rahasia jurus itu pada kalian saat ini" baju jaket yang naruto kenakan saat ini seperti dibanjiri keringat yang mengucur deras.

Hmm?

Pandang mereka pada naruto dengan tanda tanya.

"Apa itu?" Sakura menangapinya.

"Sebenarnyaaaa..." kali ini hampir-hampir jelas bahwa peluh naruto mengalir layaknya sungai di balik jaket naruto. "Sebenarnya jurus itu palsu. A-aku belum sempat menyelesaikanya."

...

Krik krik krik (mereka hanya diam)

...

Melihat mereka hanya diam. Naruto melanjutkanya

"Um ituu.. diantara 1000 segel yang ada. Aku baru bisa mengaktifkan 50 segel. Soalnya sangat susah untuk mengingat lokasi dan nomer dari banyaknya segel. Ahahahaha.."

.

.

"Na-ru-too~"

.

.

"Akhhhhhh!"

Teriak naruto yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

.

.

Untunglah hanya mereka berenam yang berada disana. Jadi adegan gore yang terjadi sesudahnya tidak terlalu 'parah bagi naruto'

.

.

**unknown place**

Ok, mungkin kalian sudah kenal dengan orang-orang aneh dan tidak jelas berkumpul diruangan ini. Jadi author tidak akan menutupi identitas mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan proses rencana kita?"

Tanya madara yang duduk di ruang yang terlihat seperti laboratrium.

Dia duduk disana, sementara punggung tubuhnya terhubung dengan gedo mazo yang berada di belakangnya.

"Fufufu...Rencana kita sudah berjalan 70% madara sama" sahut orochimaru yg masih berpejam menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Pengumpulan uang oleh tim kakuzu dan hidan sepertinya bejalan dengan lancar. Rencana anda membangun kasino di otogakure dan beberapa desa lainya berjalan dengan baik. Ninja-ninja itu tidak sadar mereka membantu kita mengumpulkan dana untuk menghancurkan mereka sendiri. Fufufu.. sementara dibaliknya kakuzu juga masih menerima misi untuk membunuh dan memburu ninja-ninja yang memiliki bounty besar"

"Biarkan sesuka mereka untuk membunuh sampai puas. Asalkan mereka masih berguna, kita bisa memanfaatkanya." Sahut madara menyeringai menunjukkan mata hitam kelamnya.

"Dan penyewaan ninja sewaan untuk mata-mata juga berjalan lancar oleh tim kisame dan obito. Sementara pengumpulam mayat-mayat untuk dijadikan white zetsu pun berjaan lancar, seiring banyaknya korban yang tim-tim lain 'hasilkan' dalam misi mereka" orochi menjulurkan lidahnya

"Bagaimana dengan informan kita?" Tanya madara

"Oh.., sasori, deidara, dan kabuto sudah bekerja dengan memuaskan. Fufufufufu...

Selain itu, Bagaimana keadaan tubuh tuan?" Tanya orochimaru seraya membuka matanya perlahan menampilkan 3 tomoe yang berpendar merah dalam ruangan gelap itu.

"Tubuhku sudah hampir kembali fit 100%, meski begitu aku belum menguasai rinnegan dengan sempurna. Mata itu menyerap banyak chakra dari tubuhku" desis madara.

(Kalian tahu kan, tubuh madara mengering sesaat setelah membangitkan rinegan)

"Apa boleh buat tuanku. Semua kekuatan memiliki bayaran yang setimpal. Sama seperti mata uchiha yang anda berikan padaku ini. Kedua mata ini menyerap energi yang besar. Yah... mungkin tidak sebesar rinnegan yang anda punya.

Apa boleh buat, Karena tubuh kita bukanlah tubuh yang tepat bagi mata yang kita pakai. Selain itu, disinlah tugasku sebagai peneliti gila. Yang akan menyempurnakan kekurangan kita." Tawa orochi

"Hmph... cepatlah selesaikam proyek joutai lvl.3 yang kau rencanakan. Aku sudah bosan menghisap chakra dari manusia lain dengan *Gokaido* milikku. Seandainya saja aku bisa menyerap chakra biju. Terntu masalahnya akan mudah. Tapi, aku harus membiarkan biju untuk nanti kusegel kedalam gedo mazo untuk membangkitkan Juubi."

"Tentu saja madara sama, aku disini ada untuk melayanimu dan menjalankan perintahmu" orchimaru seraya berlutut dihadapan madara.

.

.

**dua hari kemudian** Desa Konoha

"Nee... Kuu chan maukah kau membujuk naruto keluar dari kamarnya? Sudah dua hari dia berkurung diri didalam kamarnya. Bahkan dia cuman makan keripik dan cemilan saja. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa dia akan menjadi *hikikomori*. Aku dan minato dan beberapa temannya sudah mencoba berbicara dan mengetuk pintunya. Aku sangat khawatir" Jelas kushina yang pagi ini (rabu pagi. Karena ujianya dilakukan dihari sabtu dan minggu) sedang menonton tv bersama kuu-chan sementara minato sudah berangkat kerja.

"Hmph.. biarkan saja. Setelah kecuranganya dengan sasuke. Dia kalah telak dengan anak panda bernama gaara itu. Hmhp.. tertekan hanya karena kalah, seperti anak kecil saja. Toh, meskipun begitu. Dia dan rambut ayam tetap lulus jadi chunin seperti anak panda. Bahkan si nanas juga lulus. Meskipun dia tidak bertarung sama sekali" jawab Kuu ketus seraya tak mengalihkan pandanganya dari Tv dan memakan kripik.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau kau mencobanya?" Tatap kushina dengan penuh harap kepadanya.

"Hahhhh... aku tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat... Baiklah, aku melakukan ini hanya karena kau yang minta" sahut kuu yang mengela pasrah berjalan menuju lantai dua.

.

.

**with Naruto**

*Naruto Pov*

"Kereeen..! Ternyata cerita ini bagus juga! Tidak rugi aku membacanya selama dua hari ini." Aku lagi membaca buku yang diberikan jiraiya jii-chan karena kelulusan ku di ujian chunnin dua hari yang lalu.

(Ok, sodara-sodara. Ternyata kita bodoh kalau memikirkan bahwa orang yang lebih idiot seperti naruto bisa tertekan karena kalah. Kasihan sekali kalian kushi-hime dan my lovely kuu-chan.)

Tok tok tok..

"Naruto.. kau didalam?" Suara kecil yg sudah tidak asing bagiku.

Kali ini, mereka mengirim kuu ternyata.

Hhhhh...

"Hahahaha... gila abiss! Ngakak banget pas adegan ini" suaruku yg kutahan kecil supaya tidak kedengaran kuu yang masih kuacuhkan mengetok pintu.

"Naruto... aku masuk yah..."

Buku sampul hijau edisi kelima buatan jiraiya jii-chan memang keren! Aku harus menyelesaikanya secepatnya. Kakashi sensei pasti memelas minta dipinjamin kepadaku, ketika kuceritakan bahwa aku sudah mendapatkan jilid novel terbaru icha-

BRAKKKKKK!

Aku terkejut melihat pintu geser kamarku terhempas dan terbentur dinding tidak jauh di sebelah kanan kasurku.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku?"

Aku hanya terdiam diri. Shock? Terkejut?, tentu saja! Sementara kuu chan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" Dia berjalan kemudian naik keranjang dan duduk disampingku.

Matanya tertuju pada sisi halaman buku yang belum kubaca.

"Me-re-ka, ber-ciuman, sam-bil ber-gandeng, tang-an? Hmmm..." dia sedikit kesulitan membacanya karena pada jarak pandang baca yang cukup sulit. Sementara dia terlihat berpikir, otakku langsung sadar akan apa yang barusan di bacanya.

Dengan segera aku menutup buju itu, berdiri dan meletakkanya dilaci meja belajarku.

"Ap-pa ya-yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Tanyaku tergagap.

"Hmmm?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya menambah kesan imutnya.

Ok, aku akui. Kuu chan itu imut dan manis, benar seperti apa yang temanku katakan dengan iri kepadaku. Karena aku tinggal serumah denganya.

"Sudah jelas kan untuk menjengukmu. Aku kira kau masih menangis setelah kalah dari anak panda" sahutnya lugas.

Anak panda? Oh, gaara? Benar, aku sempat menangis sebentar kemudian lari menuju ramen ichiraku untuk menghikangkan kesalku. Dan disanalah aku bertemu jiraiya jii-chan. Dan dia minta maaf karena datang telat menghadiri ujian chunnin-ku.

"Tidak kok! Aku tidak menangis lagi! Lagian, kenapa mengancurkan pintuku?" Tanyaku ngotot. Tak mau aku dilatai cengeng.

"Untuk masuk kekamarmu, tentu saja."

Hhh..bodohnya aku menanyakan hal yang jelas seperti itu.

"Naruto," katanya dengan nada yang terdengar bersemangat.

"Ciumam itu seperti apa rasanya? Aku sudah beberapa kali menonton diTV. Jadi, cuma penasaran saja"

Deg.. otak-ku seperti ada yang konslet.

Dan, ketika aku sudah mulai sadar dari keterkejutanku. Badan Kuu yang kecil sudah didepanku. Tanganya menggenggam tanganku. Dan wajahnya mulai mendekat kepadaku.

CUPPP!

Dan, Dia yang masih berdiri diatas ranjang telah sukses melancarkan seranganya kepadaku dengan menempelkan bibirnya dengan punyaku. Setelah beberapa saat, dia melepaskanya.

.

**End Naruto Pov**

.

.

"Hmm.. ciuman seperti ini yah?" Lalu dia berjalan kecil keluar kamar.

"Kuu-chann..bagaimana keadaan naruto? Aku mendengar suara nyaring barusan." Kushina bertanya kepada kuu.

"Um.. dia baik-baik saja kok. Cuman sedang membaca buku" kuu chan pun kembali kedepan TV melanjutkan cemilanya.

"Narutoooo! Tidak lama terdengar teriakan Kushina yg panik melihat keadaan Naruto dari lantai atas.

Kemudian Kushina merebahkan naruto yang membisu dan kaku dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu naruto? Apa ada yg sakit? Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda KDRT ditubuhmu. Bisa jelaskan pada kaa-san?" Tanya kusina khawatir seraya menyetuh dahi naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok kaa-san"

Kemudian naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut dan diam. Memori tentang yang barusan terjadi terus berputar diotaknya.

Kushina yg sudah lega karena naruto tidak demam dan tidak terluka meninggalkanya sendirian.

"Baiklah, nanti kalau kau sudah merasa baikan jangan lupa turun kebawah untuk makan malam."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Wew, padahal mau nulis nyampe rahasia dari Kuu-chan, tapi wordnya uda kebanyakan. Jadi di chap nanti ajah.

Makasih buat teman yg sudah baca. Makasih juga buat silent reader.

Makasih banyak, syukron, and thanks.

.

.

Terima kasih kepada:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'. Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, zukito, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, rifal. vengeance, ryuzan45, , Nokia 7610

.

.

.

.

Nah, bagi teman-teman yg penasaranu dengan kemampuan naruto dichapter ini uda kejawabkan?

Naruto ntu nga overpower kan? Malah kayak sangat lemah dan normal kan? Tapi dia kreatif,

Dan mode kyubi juga nga berhasil dengan ciuman ato gandengan/bersentuhan tangan ternyata..

Wah.. gimana ini?

Sementara orochi sama madara jadi tambah hebat!

Weew.. tunggu aja chap berikutnya..


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Cursed meeting! Hell!

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

Resume:

Cerita kehidupan naruto yg normal berubah menjadi kutukan. Semuanya menjadi kacau ketika pertamakalinya dia membangkitkan kemampuan jinchurikinya..

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

## WARNING: ADA SPOILER PADA AKHIR CHAPTER!##

.

.

Ehem! Uhuk.. uhukk..

Maafin..author lagi kurang semangaat..lesuu..pengen... banget ngelus-ngelus Kuu.. huaa..T_T

.

Ehem..(lagi).. baiklah, sebelumnya mungkin ada yg masih janggal ato bingung sama jurus naru pada chap lalu. Jadi, disini kishi- san mau kasih sedikit info.

.

Name: Tajuu hiraishin no jutsu (1000 Flying thunder god tehnique)

Level: SS

Type: Fuin jutsu

Element: Netral

User: Namikaze Naruto

Info: Jurus yg mensummon 1000 segel jikukan no jutsu yg sudah ditentukan koordinatnya oleh user. User bisa melakukan teleport dengan bebas pada 1000 segel yang ada.

Weakness:

- cuma bisa teleport di permukaan.

- beban mental yang besar, karena mengkontrol chakra untuk koordinat dan kecepatan teleport sekaligus (ketika melakukan kombo/rentetan teleport)

- area terbatas.

Dan soal kenapa sasuke memakai rasengan pada chap sebelumnya. Sasuke sebenarnya juga bisa memakai chidori. Hanya saja dalam rangka pamer ke naruto, dia mau kasih lihat sudah seberapa hebat dia memakai rasengan versi dia.

Sebagai catatan, Naruto dana Sasuke di fic ini memiliki jutsu dan kepadaian yg lebih dari yg dikanon. Sebab, masih ada yg masih hidup untuk mengajar mereka jurus dan jalan ninja yang benar? Ingat, semuanya berubah sejak obito tergelincir saat itu!

Jadi, sasu belajar rasengan dasar dari itachi (yang bisa menciptakanya setelah mendengar penjelasan rasengan dari Hokage). Sasuke juga sudah mendapatkan 2 tomoe dimatanya karena selalu latihan dengan itachi (dichap 1, diceritakan kalo dia dilatih mati-matian oleh itachi)

Sedangkan naruto, dia menjadi seorang genius (keturunan Namikaze gitu) karena sejak dini dia diajarkan Kagebunshin, serta banyaknya org yg bisa mengajarnya (ortu-nya, sandaime, jiraiya).

Jadi, kalau ada banyak perubahan yg muncul di fic ini dan berbeda dengan yang di kanon. Itu semua gara-gara KULIT PISANG! Dan Kenyataan bahwa Yondaime, Kushina, dan Klan Uchiha yang Masih Hidup.

Ok, makasih.. dan selamat membaca.

.

.

Yosh..mari kita mulai cerita ini dengan ngintip Kuu-di onsen.

Eh? Kishi nga diajak? Kenapaaa? Aoi kasi chap bonus deh..! Eh? Nga bisa? Kalo dikasi tanda tangan? Nga juga? Emmm... gimana kalo spoiler buat ending story? Eh? Trus, maunya apa supaya kishi diajakin ngintip bareng.? Hak kepemikan Kuu?! NGGAAA!

.

.

**Unknown place**

"Hei, apa ini jalan yg benar" Tanya rambut kuning

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah hapal seluruh persembunyian yg 'tepat' ditempat ini. Insting ahli mata-mataku mengatakan bahwa kita akan mendapatkan info yg sangat berharga dari misi kita! Diam, dan ikuti saja!"seru rambut putih yg terus mengendap-endap mengikuti instingnya.

Tidak lama sesudahnya, mereka sudah bisa mendengar suara air yg mengalir. Dan tepat dihadapan mereka terdapat titik kecil, yang mengeluarkan secercah cahaya ditempat yg seluruhnya dipenuhi kegelapan itu.

"Yap, akhirnya kita sampai Naruto, benar bukan apa yg dikatakan instingku?"

"Iya..iyaa.. aku percaya kok. Trus, Jii san... siapa yg duluan?"

"Tentu saja aku duluan. Kau harus mengormati yg lebih tua."

(Oh, ternyata mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Jiraiya. Apa yg mereka lakukan ditempat gelap begini?.)

Jiraiya pun mendekatkan pandangan sebelah matanya menuju titik yg baru saja mereka temukan.

"Bagaimana jii-chan?"

"Masih belum.. tidak ada siapa-siapa disana"sahut Jiraiya

"Hahh.. kenapa kita harus disemak belukar begini? Cuma ada suara binatang dan cahaya bintang. Mana dingin lagi.. brr..."

Naruto seraya berjongkok, manyandarkan badanya kedinding dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut siih? Tanyanya.

"Bukanya kau ingin jadi ninja hebat? Maka diamlah, dan ikuti saja petunjuk dariku! Espionage (memata-matai) adalah salah satu skill ninja yg sangat penting. Menemukan info dan rahasia dari musuh sangat menentukan kemenangan dalam perang!" Jelas jiraiya sementara masih tetap sibuk pada posisi salah satu matanya tertuju pada apa yg didalam lubang.

"Lagi pula, latihan dariku sangatlah sulit. Yg kita lakukan sekarang adalah misi tingkat S! Salah sedikit, kita bisa mati konyol!"

"Ya... ya..yaa... untung tsunade baa-chan tidak ikut libur. Kalau dia ada, sudah pasti misi atau apapun yg kau maksudkan itu berubah menjadi jadi misi bunuh diri" naruto masih melanjutkan bermain dengan semut yg kebetulan lewat dibawahnya?

SRRREEEK!

Suara pintu geser terbuka.

"Psssst... ada yg datang!" Seru jiraiya girang?

Naruto pun mendongakkan wajahnya, memperhatikan perubahan air wajah Jiraiya menjadi seperti orang gila? Hmm.. orang ayan? Ah, yg jelas Jiraiya sudah senyum-senyum nga jelas. Tapi, tidak lama sesudahnya wajah Jiraiya diam. Tak berekspresi seperti sebelumnya..

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya naruto lagi.

"Hahhh..." Jiraiya geleng-geleng "lihat saja sendiri".

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Aku melakukan persis seperti jiraiya lakukan, yah.. bahasa simpelnya 'mengintip'.

Setelah mataku menempel kelubang, aku pun bersuaha mencari-cari apa yg dilihat Jiraiya barusan.

Seperti yg dikatakan jiraiya sebelumnya. Ruang disebelah kami masih kosong, aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sesuatu.

Hingga akhirnya aku berujar "oh!" Saat ini, aku melihat pungung kecil yg penuh dengan buliran air yg berusaha turun, berselancar pada kulit lembut putih yg kemerahan. Rambut merah yang diikat melilit, membentuk ekor pada belakangnya. Sugguh pemandangan yg indah, jika saja handuk putih yang melilit badanya itu jatuh kelantai.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya? Hanya anak kecil'!" Seru jiraiya dengan suara kecil.

Benda atau.. emm.. anak kecil yang baru kulihat barusan menghentikan gerakannya yang berjongkok saat bermain-main air hangat dipermukaan kolam itu dengan memakai sebelah tanganya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling. Sepertinya dia mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Benar-benar tidak ada bagus dan nilai seninya! Mana bisa laku dipasaran!" kudengar celotehan jiraiya disampingku.

Deg!..!

Akupun terkejut ketika aku melihat wajah anak itu sesaat, ketika dia memutar wajah kesekelilingya. Wajahnya mengingatkanku akan memori yg terjadi padaku beberapa hari yg lalu. (Hal ini membuat pipiku sedikit merona) Ya! Dia yang dengan wajah innocent-nya mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Kemudian, berlaku normal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sesudahnya!

Yah, sebelumnya jiraiya dan aku hanya melihat punggung dan sedikit sisi kiri anak gadis itu sebelumnya. Dan karena kolam itu tertutup kabut tipis, aku tidak memperhatikan wajahnya (ehem.. karena aku lebih memfokuskan pandanganku ke*ehem*). Sepertinya jiraiya pun demikian.

"Ji-jii san... se-sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Dia musuh yg memiki insting yg kuat!" seruku berpaling pada jiraiya dengan suara berbisik seraya menjauhkan mataku dari lubang.

"Heh, apa kau bilang? Mana mungkin aku lari dari medan perang! Aku tidak akan puas hanya melihat buah yg belum matang itu, hm.. bukan! gunung kempes mungkin! Ah, lebih tepatnya papan tulis? Melihatnya tidak membuatku bersemangat sama sekali! Heh, yg jelas aku kesal! Jauh-jauh aku kesini cuma dapat itu! Aku akan menunggu yg lebih besar!" Protes jiraiya dengan panjang lebar. Tentu dengan suara berbisik!

SREEEKKK!

Tap..tap..tap..

Wa..wa..wa..waa..

Terdengar riuh beberapa suara langkah yang diiringin backsound suara gadis-gadis lain.

.

**Pov End**

.

.

"Sepertinya banyak mangsa yang dat-"

BRAKKKK!

Eh? Entah apa yg terjadi, suara jiraiya terhenti ketika dia mau mendekatkan matanya kelubang.

Lubang yang seharusnya menunggu untuk diintip malah datang menuju wajah jiraiya*dengar arti yg sebenarnya.

Sedetik kemudian, aku dan jiraiya yg kaget dan tidak sempat memekik sudah berada diudara. Ditemani dengan dinding yg lepas, kami mengapung diudara untuk sesaat sebelum jatuh ke air kelaut.

BYURR!

Itulah akhir petualangan kami dimalam ini!

.

.

**Kuu-chan pov**beberapa menit sebelumnya.

SRRREEEK!

Aku masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yg dipenuhi dengan kepulan uap hangat.

'Waaaaah! Ini onsen yang SESUNGGUHNYA!' Batinku.

Aku yg sudah melilitkan handuk kebesaran didadaku tersenyum riang, seraya berlari menghampiri kolam.

Aku pun bermain-main air dengan tanganku sambil bernyanyi kecil.

Deg!

Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku pun melihat kesekeliling.

Hm.. ada apa? Aku merasa diejek oleh kakek-kakek mesum itu. Oh, iya... kalian belum tahu ya? Dia adalah Jiraiya. Kakek mesum yg sering berkunjung kerumah kami sambil mengaku-ngaku sebagai sanin legendaris. Hehe.. mana mungkin kan?

SREEEKKK!

"Hei, tadi siang menyenangkan yah"

"I-iya"

"Malam ini menunya apa yah?"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk berendam"

Aku melihat hinata, sakura, dan Konan one-san masuk ke sini.

Ahh.. entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak ini masih ada.

Aku pun berjalan ke sembarang arah. Hingga akhirnya aku menemui dinding yg membuatku marah? Marah? Entahlah.. Aku pun mengangkat tangan kananku, dengan sedikit enchance cakra padanya, aku memukul dinding yg tak berdosa itu, hingga terlempar jauuuuh! Menuju ujung tebing laut diadapanku.

Akhirnya perasaanku legaa.!

"Eh? Kuu-chan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanya konan nee.

"Um..?" Sambil memiringkan kepala "Aku hanya memukulnya. Setelah itu perasaanku nyaman"

"Nyaman?" Sahut sakura.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Na-nanti kalau ada yg mengintip bagaimana?" Kulihat Hinata tergagap seperti biasanya.

"Ooh, kuu chan suka berendam sambil menikmati pemandangan laut yah? Ide pemandian dialam terbuka kadang juga terlintas dipikiranku! Kuu-chan hebat!"

Seru seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang kemudian memelukku dengan erat. "Ahhhhh~.. Kuu-chan.. Kulitmu lembuuut~".

"He-hentikan Karin Onee-san~" se-sesak!

"Kyaaa~ kau memanggilku onee-san" Bruukk!

Saat ini aku melihat karin-ne terjatuh dengan mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidungnya.

"Hahhh.. sudalah. Ayo kita seret dia kekolam, dan berendam bersama"

Aku pun mengikuti saran dari konan nee.

.

.

Kami pun berendam bersama, kemudian datanglah kushina-chan bergabung dengan kami.

Tidak lama sesudahnya, kami makan malam, diikuti dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain sebelum tidur.

Ketika aku sudah mengantuk, kushina mengajakku kekamar kami yang tempatnya terpisah, dia pun bercerita seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan pada malam-malam sebelumya.

Kushi chan banyak menceritakan cerita-cerita menarik kepadaku. Seperti cerita serigala laki-laki yang jahat, kakek sihir yang meracuni putri tidur dengan apel, penjahat yang menculik gadis berkerudung merah, pemburu pria yang menelantarkan si putri tidur dihutan, pangeran jahat yang berusaha menyiksa puteri cinderella, jin laki-laki yang mesum, dan cerita lainya.

Entah kenapa, laki-laki itu sangat jahat. Mereka menipu, meracuni, menelantarkan, menyiksa, menipu, dan melakukan hal-hal jahat lainya kepada anak gadis.

Kushina pun sering menasehatiku supaya tidak dekat-dekat dan penuh waspada dengan yang namanya pria. Bisa saja mereka menculikmu ketika kamu lengah. Dan yang paling mengerikan diantaranya adalah yg bernama "author" mereka itu sangat jahat!

Karena itulah aku merasa tidak enak didekat laki-laki, dan badanku secara autopilot menyingkirkan mereka dari hadapanku.*denganmaksudygsebenarnya.

Meskipun mereka jahat, ada juga yang memperlakukanku dengan baik, seperti itachi nii-san. Hwaaah... entah kenapa, setiap kali kami bertemu dia tersenyum kepadaku. Awalnya aku juga takut... Tapi, lama-lama itu membutku nyaman. Dia sangat sopan, keren, sering melindungiku dari laki-laki jahat yang berusaha mendekatiku, mentraktirku makan kue, ice cream dan lainya.

(Ok, disini itachi yang berstatus sebagai kapten ANBU dan pengawal pribadi Hokage sering ditugasi yondaime untuk menjaga Kuu-chan. Dia bertugas 'mencegah' Kuu dan warga Konoha supaya tidak baku hantam, mengingat kejadian yg menghebohkan terjadi ketika awal kedatangan Kuu ke-Konoha (Hokage mengatakan bahwa akan *berbahaya* kalau membiarkan Kuu sendirian memukul preman, atau orang-orang yang ingin mendekatinya))

Tentu saja sarutobi jii san, dan minato sangat menyayangiku. Aku juga sayang mereka.

Heh..sedangkan Naruto? Aku tidak mengerti harus bersikap apa padanya. Perasaanku campur aduk. Senang, gelisah, bahagia, sedih, malu, marah, dan lainya. Dia sering mucul dipikiranku setiap saat. Dan entah kenapa, memukul juga menendangnya sangat menyenankan! Fufu..

**End Pov**

.

.

*ditempat lain naruto merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dan menggigil kedinginan bersama jiraiya.(mereka baru saja menepi kepantai)*

.

.

**Next morning**

"Hoaahmm..."

"Hoaaah.."

Seorang anak berambut gaya ekor bebek yg hancur karena tidur menguap. Diiringi rambut nanas hancur disebelahnya.

Tap.

Tap.

"Pagi sasu, shika.. bagaimana tidur kalian?"

Tanya itachi yg baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yg sedikit basah.

"Nyenyak nii" sahut sasuke seraya bangun menuju kamar mandi, dan mulai menggosok giginya.

.

.

**Sasuke Pov**

Aku membasuh muka dan menyikat gigiku didepan cermin dikamar mandi.

Hmmm.. halo wajah kerenku yang terlihat di cermin! (sasuke menyapa bayanganya dalam hati).

Kalau diperhatikan dari dekat, aku tampan juga ya?. Tidak lama lagi aku akan menyaingi onii-san dan hokage..hahaha..

Hmm.. akupun mulai mengingat-ingat kenapa aku berada disini.(sambil menggosok gigi tentunya).

Seminggu sesudah ujian chunin, tepatnya kemarin. Ketika hari masih pagi, aniki mengatakan padaku bahwa hokage dan keluarganya akan berlibur. Aku dan shikamaru juga diajak. Hitung-hitung hadiah dari perwakikan konoha yang lulus menjadi chunin semester ini. Nii-san juga disuruh ikut, sebagai perwakilan pengawal pribadi yondaime. Aku tahu bahwa yondaime tidak perlu hal itu, tetapi itu sebagai formalitas saja kayaknya.

Ketika aku sampai dirumah Naru, aku sudah melihat shika yg tidur disofa, sakura dan hinata berbincang bersama Kuu (sepertinya kuu mengajak mereka berdua). Kalau naruto.. hmm mana dia? Oh, dia masih latihan di pekarangan rumahnya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, yondaime datang. Dia menyuruh itachi mengumpulkan semuanya.

Setelah peserta liburan menjadi lengkap (Naruto dan kaa-sanya juga ada). Kemudian Hokage mengisntruksikan kami untuk bersiap-siap dengan barang-barang kami (tas, dll) dan bergandengan tangan. Dan...

BOFT!

Dalam sekejap, kami sudah diluar rumah naruto. Tidak! Tepatnya kami berada dipantai!.

Setelah itu, kami diajak ke rumah peristirahatan milik Uzumaki clan. Disana kami bertemu paman Naru dan Istrinya. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Nagato yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai jounin Uzugakure dan Uzumaki Konan seorang ibu rumah tangga. Kami pun saling memperkenalkan diri.

Tidak lama setelahnya kami dipersilakan menikmati pulau ini sepuasnya (ternyata mereka memiliki satu pulau!)

.

.

"Sasuke...! Kau melihat naruto dan jiraiya-Sama?" Teriak itachi dari ruang sebelah yang sukses membuyarkan lamunanku barusan.

Tidak lama setelahnya aku melihat sikamaru berjalan dan masuk keruangan disampingku yg diiringi bunyi air. Sepertinya dia mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak aniki! Semalaman mereka tidak kembali ke dalam kamar!" Sahutku.

"Yah, sudah lah. Selama ada Jiraiya-sama, dia akan baik-baik saja. Habis ini kita kedapur untuk sarapan." Jawabnya.

"Oke"

**End Pov**

.

.

Hari sangat tenang. Seperti hari sebelumnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu siang dengan bermain air dan pasir sepuasnya.

Tidak lupa rasa syukur yang amat teramat. Karena mereka bisa menikmati indahnya 'pakaian renang'! Yah benar!

Author juga masih bingung kenapa itu disebut pakaian renang? Menurut author itu mirip ''underwears'' maksudnya "pakaian di dalam" yang seharusnya ditutupi oleh "pakaian lainya" yg lebih menutupi kulit mereka. Yah...tidak masalah kalian mengerti atau tidak.

Terlihat Naru dan sasuke berlomba membangun pasir dengan semangat 45'.

Kuu-bermain dengan kerang dan ubur-ubur yang barusan dia temukan ditepi pantai.

Sakura, hinata, karin, dan konan bermain bola pantai (volley).

Suigetsu dan juugo yg berenang-renang dilaut.

Sementara, shika hanya tidur dipasir yg diatasnya dijadikan landasan untuk istana yang sasu dan naru buat.

.

.

Eh? Kalian bingung kenapa ada karin, juugo, dan suigetsu? Kenapa tidak tanya dari tadi?

Mereka bertiga adalah murid Nagato. Mereka bertiga disuruh sensei mereka untuk menemani para tamu dari Konoha.

Oh, iya. Awalnya suigetsu takut dan gemetar sebelum berkenalan dengan Sasu dkk. Tapi, setelahnya dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Ternyata, ada yg Hiperaktif selain Naruto dikelompok ini sekarang. (Untung saja tidak ada yg mengenalinya sebagai tersangka yg membuat sasu naru hampir berciuman.)

.

.

(Sebenarnya author mau menjelaskan tentang penampilam mereka saat ini, tapi karena masih bulan puasa. Author akan menahanya! Jadi, silakan kalo ada diantara reader yg mau ngasi penjelasan tentang penampilan dan apa yang sedang dipakai mereka. Jangan terlalu Ekstrim!)

.

.

**Meanwhile.. at Konoha village**

"Nooooooooooo!"

Ok, ternyata kita disambut dengan teriakan memilukan dari arah kantor Hokage.

Disana terlihat seorang berambut perak yg berlutut didepan meja Hokage yg kini diambil alih oleh seorang nenek sihir yang menyamar menjadi gadis muda*plakk!

"Sudah lah kakashi..! Tidak ada gunanya kau menangisinya. Biarkan mereka tenang disana tanpa gangguanmu!" Kata Tsunade dengan muka jengkel selagi membenahi dokumen-dokumen dan sesekali membubuhkan tanda tangan diatasnya.

"Tapi...tapii..tapiii...!" Seru kakashi dengan tampang memelas sambil memukul-mukulkan tangan kirinya ke lantai.

"Haaah? Tapi apa? Lebih baik kau membantuku! Bukanya kau disuruh menjadi asistenku sementara sizune mengurus rumah sakit?" Tutur tsunade yang mulai jengkel dengan tingkah dan keributan kakshi.

"Tapi..tapii..AKU INGIN MELIHAT KUU-CHAN DENGAN PAKAIAN RENANGNYA!"

DHuaakkk!

Dengan itu, satu orang jounin dan bangku dengan mulusnya terbang melewati jendela.

Sementara ANBU yg berada diatap-atap dan didepan pintu hanya sweatdrop.

(Kalian masih ingat dengan 2 jounin yg jadi korban Kuu-chan kan? Nah, sekarang kalian sudah dapat jawabanya. Kakashi-lah salah satunya. Kalau yang satunya lagi, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya)

.

.

**Night, at secret chamber, somewhere at Uzumaki private island**

.

.

Dalam ruangan tatami yang tidak terlalu besar dimana didindingnya dipenuhi segel-segel kedap suara dan deteksi. Juga ditemani oleh nyala lampu yang lumayan terang. Disana terdapat 4 orang yang duduk didepan meja kecil bundar yang dihadapan mereka ada layar sebesar 40'inc.

"Hahh.. akhirnya ini sudah hari kedua kita berada disini. Minato, bagaimana dengan kurama dan kushina? Apa mereka sudah tidur?"

"Aku sudah menjenguk kamar mereka jiraiya sensei. Dan sepertinya mereka sudah tertidur dengan lelap karena kelelahan."

"Maafkan kelancanganku, tapi bolehkan aku tahu, kenapa aku baru saja diberi tahu akan pertemuan ini? Dan kenapa tidak dilakukan pada hari pertama?"

"Itachi, alasan aku baru saja mengatakannya kepadamu, tentu saja karena pertemuan ini sangat rahasia. Cuma kita berempat yang mengetahui rapat ini. Dan dihari pertama, aku harus menelusuri keadaan pulau ini, serta memasatikan keamanannya! Hahaha!"

'Hahhh, kami sudah tahu kebiasaan sensei. Karena pada malam itu, kau pasti berencana untuk memata-matai pemandiam cewek kan?'

Batin kedua orang muridnya bersamaan.

''Hebat sekali, sungguh jiraiya sama sangat teliti dan penuh hati-hati dalam melakukan tugasnya"

'Haha...bisa-bisanya uchiha satu ini tertipu oleh sensei begitu saja. Coba saja kalau kau lebih mengenal kepribadian sensei. Kau pasti akan menyesal memujinya.' Batin pemilik rinnegan, seraya menuangkan kopi pada 4 gelas dan menyuguhkanya kemeja. Beserta beberapa cemilan yang dibawanya dari dapur.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai rapat rahasia ini dengan menyampaikan info baru yang kuterima." Semuanya menajamkan pendengaran mereka untuk memperhatian apa yang akan disampaikan Jiraiya

"Setelah sekian lama kita kehilangan kontak dan informasi tentang Orochimaru. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya dikota perjudian yang bernama Tanzakugai." Tampak keterkejutan diantara pendengar, ketika tim unggulan mereka kebobolan 1 angka.

"Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas yang saat itu memakai jubah hitam corak awan merah ketika keluar dari salah satu kasino besar disana, sebelum dia hilang membaur dengan pejalan lainya.

Setelah itu, aku masuk ke kasino yang dikunjunginya untuk memeriksa beberapa hal. Tetapi, aku tidak mendapatkan informasi sedikitpun dari pemilik dan pelanggan kasino yang ada disana. Seolah-olah, mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan orochimaru. Dan tentu saja tidak terlihat adanya tanda kebohongan dari mereka." Seraya memakan sanbe yang renyah.

"Hmm.. itu memang aneh. Mana mungkin dia hanya berkunjung ke kasino saja? Apa yang dilakukanya disana? Dan kenapa tidak ada orang yang menyadari keberadaanya?" Tanya Minato sambil meminum sedikit kopi yang sudah tersedia dihadapanya.

"Mungkinkah itu semajam jurus kamuflase? Atau sejenisya?" Tanya itachi sambil makan keripik.

"Itu mungkin saja, Apa sensei menemukan keanehan pada kasino itu?" Tanya Nagato sambil memasukkan beberapa manisan kemulutnya

"Aku tidak tahu, setelah kuperiksa tidak ada keanehan didalamnya. Hanya kasino biasa."

"Hmm..."

mereka mangut-mangut sesaat dan diam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan menyeruput kopi dengan serempak.

"Baiklah, sementara kita kesampingkan dulu hal ini. Dan menuju informasi lainya. Silakan, Itachi-san" Seru minato mengeluarkan beberapa tumpuk foto hasil jepretanya 2 hari ini.

"Terima kasih, minato-sama. Ketika aku menjalankan misi yang kau berikan ketika Ujian chunin kemarin. Aku dan timku berhasil menemukan relik lain di daerah selatan negara petir." Itachi seraya memperhatikan benerapa foto adiknya, Naruto, dan Kurama.

"Relik?" Tanya Nagato yg ikut melihat-lihat.

"Benar, sudah hampir 2 tahun Konoha melakukan pencarian dan penelitian tentang relik kuno secara rahasia. Itu semua berawal dari info tentang batu peninggalan rikudo sannin di bawah kuil takano yg ditemukan oleh itachi dengan bantuan seseorang" jawab Minato seraya mempersilakan mereka untuk mengambil gambar yang disuka. Dan memberi isyarat bahwa dia masih memiliki aslinya di cetak Hitam Putih dikantongnya.

(Oh, iya di fic ini memang memiliki teknologi sedikit maju. Mungkin seperti era 80an. Karena itu sudah ada TV dan Kamera. Btw, dicanonnya juga ada kan?)

"Lebih tepatnya orang itu mengajakku masuk ke organisasi Akatsuki. Dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan menemukan kebenaran, pada relik batu itu" sambil mengambil beberapa foto Naru Sasu dan Kuu yang dianggapnya 'Manis' kedalam kantongnya.

"Apa? Organisasi akatsuki merekrutmu?" Seru Nagato seraya menambil foto-foto Konan dan murid-muridnya.

"Begitulah, untung saja Uchiha muda ini menolaknya dan 'memanggil' Minato tepat pada waktunya. Sehingga mereka berdua berhasil mengusirnya lagi dari Konoha " jelas jiraiya. (Setiap orang kepercayaam Minato memiliki satu 'spesial Kunai'.) Seraya berusaha mengambil foto Kushina dan Konan. Tetapi gagal. Sehingga dia harus bersyukur mendapatkan foto Sakura dg memakai wajah sedih dan Hinata dg wajah bahagia. Serta beberapa foto karin.

"Itu karena org itu persis dengan apa yang dideskripsikan Yondaime tentang pelaku penyerangan Kyuubi di Konoha 13 tahun lalu" sahut itachi.

"Bagaimana hasil penelitalian reliknya sampai sekarang?" Tanya Nagato antusias.

"Berdasarkan dari data yang kami kumpulkan sampai saat ini, 'kebenaran' yang tertulis pada batu itu adalah palsu. Sepertinya ada yang sengaja ingin menjebak klan Uchiha" Jawab Minato seraya mengumpulkan seluruh foto Kushina dalam satu tumpukan.

"Alasan pertama aku menolaknya untuk bergabung dan meragukam kebenaran yang ditawarkanya adalah karena aku pernah menemukan relik lain sebelumya. Yaitu, relik yang tidak sengaja ku temukan sewaktu berumur 8 tahun di reruntuhan kuil klan uzumaki didaerah utara desa Konoha"

(Seperti dikanon, saat itachi kecil menemukan relik)

"Wah, ternyata masih ada bangunan penting seperti itu disana? Sudah lama klan uzumaki pernah meninggalkan daerah itu, tepatnya sejak sebelum perang dunia ninja pertama. Kakek-ku pernah bercerita, alasan Klan Uzumaki meninggalkanya adalah karena letak desa kami saat itu 'dekat' dengan medan perang." (Yang pada masa itu satu atau dua jutsu bisa mengubah bentuk geografis bumi)

Tutur Nagato.

"Setelah itachi menceritakanya kepadaku. Akupun menugaskan tim spesial ANBU-ku untuk mencari relik lain diseluruh negara elemental. Karena dengan hasil penelitian dari banyak relik, kita bisa menentukan setidaknya sejarah palsu dan benar" Tambah Minato.

"Hmmm.. teka-tekinya tambah menarik. Orochimaru-Akatsuki-Penyerangan Konoha-Relik. Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang apa yang kau ketahui dari relik tersebut?" Tanya nagato seraya mengeluarkan kartu. Dan mengisyaratkan kalau kalah harus minum satu gelas kopi atau sebungkus keripik.

"Baikalah, aku akan mulai menceritakanya" kata itachi dengan wajah serius seraya memperhatikan kartu yang ada ditanganya.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N: Awalnya author udah selese bikin rapat mereka dengan suasana serius sebelumnya. Tetapi, pas diperiksa ulang. Malah seperti rapat parlemen diatas kuburan. Suasananya serius, nyesek dan ngebosenin. Jadi, alhasil ane nambahin kegiatan Gaje mereka. Nah, ini baru keren! Meskipun apa yg dibicarakan mereka hal-hal penting suasananya tetap santai. Haha..)

.

.

.

.

**After MidNight, at seashore**

"Ahhhh... Perutku sudah sesaaakkk! Sepertinya aku kekenyangan!" Seru Minato yang saat ini berjalan santai dipinggir pantai. Dia meninggalkan 3 orang yang lainya tidur diruangan rahasia.

Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandanganya menuju horizon yang masih gelap.

Ketika dia memalingkan wajahnya ketumpukan batu ditepi pantai diikuti suara deburan ombak yang membahana. Disana dia melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya sedang bertekuk lutut menghadap laut.

"Hei, Naru-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan lewat tengah malam begini?" Seru minato mengejutkan sosok yang ternyata Naruto.

"Ah, tou san. Tidak apa, aku hanya berfikir." Sahutnya

"Berfikir? Tentang apa?" Tanya minato serata duduk disampingnya

"Banyak hal... tentang Kuu-chan, Desa, tou san, kaa san, dan diriku sendiri" jawab Naru dengan pelan.

"Hei..hei..heii... Mana bocah berisik yang tou san punya? Ini tidak seperti kamu yang biasanya" sahut Minato sambil mengacak rambut pirang Naru.

"Tou san, kenapa aku lemah? Aku kalah telak pada ujian lalu melawan anak Kazekage. Bahkan, seandainya aku tidak curang, aku mungkin kalah melawan Neji dan Sasuke"

"Ahh...ternyata kau memikirkan kekalahanmu baru-baru ini? Kukira apa...hahaha..."

"Kenapa tou san malah tertawa? Kalau aku lemah, aku tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang penting bagiku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Teman-temanku, tousan, kaa san, dan Kuu chan. Aku ingin lebih kuat!"

"Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan ayah? Atau jiraiya sensei? Atau sarutobi jii-san?" Senyum minato seraya menepuk pundak naruto.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban ayah dan jii-chan. Aku..aku.."

"Kau bukanlah beban bagi kami. Kami semua sangat bangga padamu. Dan kau tidak harus menanggungnya sendiri. Disana ada kaa-san, kuu-chan, tou-san, sasuke, itachi, tsunade baa-san, jiraiya jii-san, sarutobi jii-san, dan lainya yang ada disisimu. "

"Ba-baik, terima kasih..tou san" senyum naruto seraya menghapus setitik air mata dipelupuk matanya.

Mereka berdua kembali menikmati semilir angin, alunan merdu suara ombak, dan indahnya langit bertabur bintang diatas mereka.

"Nee.. tou san, bukankah ikatan yang kudapat dari Kuu-cham adalah segel ini?" Seraya memegang perutnya "Bagaimana kalau suatu saat segelnya terlepas? Apakah ikatan kami juga akan putus? Apakah dia akan meninggalkanku? Aku...sedikit khawatir tentang itu" Naruto berkata dengan wajah menunduk kebawah. Menutupi matanya dari pandangan Minato.

"Hmm...akupun tidak tahu, secara teori kalian akan terpisah. Tapi, mungkin saja kalian memiliki ikatan lain yang lebih kuat. Hm?" Tanya minato diringi seringaian yang sering membuat wanita klepek-klepek dihadapanya.

"Ap-apa maksud tousan? A-aku ti-tidak mengerti" sergah naruto seraya memalingkan wajahnya...

Minato hanya terkikik mendapat reaksi seperti itu.

"Um..a-apakah ayah akan marah kalau a-a-aku memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Kurama-chan? Bukankah dia itu bukan manusia?" Tanya naruto harap-harap cemas.

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Deg! Apakah ayahnya menjadi gila setelah mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu?

"AHAHAHAHA..."

"Tou-san? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Minato pun menghentikan tawanya seraya menahan perutnya dan berkata "Ternyata tebakan Kaa-san mu dan Tousan selama ini benar!. Ahahaha..."

Tidak lama kemudian yondaime menghentikan tawanya."Dan..apa kuu-chan tidak sedih mendengarkanmu mengatakan hal itu tentang dia?"

"Habisnya.. dia berbeda dari manusia kan?" Tanya Naruto setengah hati.

"Hm...Kalau soal berbeda itu memang benar. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya" senyum minato yang diikuti dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya dari naruto.

.

.

.

'Kalau apa yang kami dapatkan dari penelitian relik itu benar. Dan jika legenda tentang Putri Kaguya, Hogoromo Kitsune, Indra, Chandra, dan Bijuu itu benar. Maka sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi di masa dekat. Sementara Naruto dan Kurama akan ada ditengah badai itu' Batin minato seraya menatap matahari yang sudah mulai menampakkan cahayanya.

"Sudah pagi ternyata. Ayo kita kembali kepenginapan". Seru minato berjalan meninggalkan naruto.

"Oh, iya ada sesutu yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu sebelumnya" Minato mengisyatatkan naruto untuk mendekat. Dan...BOFFT, seketika mereka hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

***3 tahun kemudian. 10 okt xxx***

'Ap-apa yang terjadi?'

Apa yang dihadapan naruto adalah bangunan yang terbakar, dan disekitarnya banyak mayat, darah yang tergenang, puing-puing bangunan berserakan dan asap yang membumbung tinggi keudara.

"O-onii chan"

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Um, author minta maaf. Disini bukanya author ga bermaksud serius. Sebenarnya uda direncanaain di beberapa chap ini emang damai (sebagai epiloge), soalnya Seperti pepatah bilang "Tenang sebelum Badai".

Dan kalian tahu? Sejarah adalah pengetahuan masa lalu yang diabadikan oleh manusia. Jadi bisa saja kau menulis sejarah dirimu sendiri untuk anak cucumu kelak.

Disini Minato dkk bisa meneliti lebih lanjut tablet/relik peninggalan uchiha setelah mendapat bantuan dari Nagato.

Relik sejarah tidak hanya ditemukan di klan uchiha saja, ada banyak lainya seperti Uzugakure, Senju, Hyuuga, Sarutobi, Suna, Kaguya, Tsuci, dan klan-klan tua lainya. Selain itu relik tidak mesti berbentuk tablet, ada juga berbentuk lain seperti perkamen, dokumen, makam, monumen, dan lainya.

Rasionalnya, setiap negara pasti punya sejarah masing-masing. Nah, tidak menutup kemungkinan kan kalau terselip cerita yang sama atau mirip?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler:

Disini yang jadi akatsuki : Madara, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, dan Obito. Uda pas 10 kan?

Trus, kalo "tujuan" Akatsuki yg di canon sama di sini beda dikit. Ane mau coba lebih rasional disini. Kalo ane diposisi madara, ane nga mau org lain tahu kalo ane jahat. Kan aneh, masa org jahat bilang gini "gue mau mukul elu! Mau tendang elu!"? Bukanya, kalo ngasi tau org gitu, bikin org lebih waspada?

Jadi, ane dieem.. aja dulu (bikin persiapan). Trus, kalo kita sudah punya 'kesempatan' dan rencana 100% buat menang. Ane langsung nyerang abis-abisan. (Biar musuh KO dg cepat. Kalo bisa, nga nyadar dia uda kalah)

Kalo pas ngga ada peringatan, ato pemberitahuan dan tau-tau aja langsung kena serang, pasti kaget! Dan bertanya "Lu siapa? Kenapa mukul ane? Apa salah ane?". Dan pas mereka lagi mikir ato nyari tanggapan. Kita tetap nyerang dengan full power! Buat mereka nga sempet balas! Hahahaahaha...

Nah, Gimana? Madaranya sangat jahat kan?

(Kuu, Naru, dkk: YANG JAHAT ITU KAMU AOI!)

Kalo bahasa kerenya "serangan kejutan dengan full offence". Jadi, kalian siap ato nga. Itulah hasilnya. Nyahaha..

(Kuu-chan: Aoi Kejaaam.. Huaa!)

Yah, sebenarnya, Kishi juga bingung. Mau dipihak siapa? Apa aye musti mihak madara aja? Kan keren tuh.. Nyahaha... **LOL**

Tenang aja Kuu-chan...itu semua demi kamu*cling cling..clingg***aoi masang pose ala pangeran. *Plakkk!DhukDHUAKdHUAAR!(Author dihajar masa dan reader).

.

.

.

.

Saya ucapkan Terima kasih kepada:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, , Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'. Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, zukito, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, rifal. vengeance, ryuzan45, , Nokia 7610,

See ya next chap.~


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

.

The Emerging Curse...

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

## AFTER THREE YEARS PASSED##

**Mount Myobokuzan**

.

Dihari yang terik, sementara matahari sudah tinggi, hanya beberapa awan yang lewat di luasnya langit biru. Angin berhembus damai, sayup-sayup terdengar kicauan burung. Ditanah lapang penuh rerumputan, terlihat dua siluet manusia sedang menari dengan indahnya.

Trang! Trakk, Trang!

Terdengar suara metal beradu. Dua kunai yang dipegang oleh Minato dan Naruto menimbulkan percikan metal. Setelah beberapa saat beradu tebas, tendang dan pukul, keduanya melompat mundur. Kemudian, mereka saling melemparkan kunai mereka menujutu satu sama lain.

Klank!

Manakala kunai itu bertabrakan dan memantul karena efek benturan, ketika itu pula dua sosok berambut kuning itu memegang kunai itu dan..

TRANNKKK!

Kedua kunai yang seharusnya jatuh mengikuti gravitasi itu bergesekan kembali, sehingga suara benturan keras kembali terdengar sesaat, sebelum keduanya menghilang menuju arah yg berlawanan.

"Tou saan! Kenapa Tou san tidak menyerah saja? Hosh. Hosh." Tanya Naruto (yang saat ini berpakaian seperti naruto shipuden canon) seraya memegang dadanya untuk mengatur nafasnya yg tersengal. Kemudian Naruto melihat ayahnya yg berada sekitar beberapa puluh meter dihadapanya.

Sial! Memakai sage mode sambil menggunakan Tajuu hiraishin bukan hal mudah. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan kontrol chakra alam, meskipun sudah beberapa minggu aku berlatih. Karena itulah, aku tidak bisa melakukan teleportasi beruntun.' Batin Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban dari ayahnya. Dia pun mengkedipkan matanya sekejap. Dan ketika matanya kembali terbuka, pandanganya tertutup oleh bola biru sebesar mangkok ramen yang siap menabraknya.

Dan seketika itu juga Naruto menghilang menuju sekitar 100m dari tempatnya berada.

"Apa Tousan benar-benar mau membunuh ku!?"

"Ayolaah.. ini baru satu jam latihan pemanasan. Bukanya kau sudah sering terkena rasengan di wajahmu?" Seringai minato(yang memakai kaos tebal berlengan panjang berwarna biru malam yang ditutupi oleh jubah hokagnya) seraya mengilang kembali.

Kali ini naruto pun menghilang ketempat lain dan mulai mengumpulkan chakra ditangan kananya, sementara ayahnya sudah berada di tempatnya berdiri beberapa saat sebelum menghilang tadi.

"Tetap saja rasanya sakit Tousan!" Seru naruto seraya sudah siap dengan rasengan miliknya. Diapun menghilang dan muncul 1 meter di belakang minato, sementara minato memiringkan badanya kekanan untuk menghindari serangan naruto dan menyikut dada naruto yg masih dalam posisi sengarangnya barusan dengan tangan kiri.

Dhuaak!

Sikutan yang membuat naruto sedikit terlempar diudara tadi, telah memaksa udara keluar dari paru-parunya dengan paksa.

Detik itu juga pandanganya dikejutkan dengan senyum ayahnya yg membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

SRIIINGGG! BLARRRRR!

Rasengan Minato dengan telak mengenai perut naruto dan melemparkanya melambung tinggi ke udara.

"Uaaaaaaaa!" Teriak naruto melayang diudara, sementara rasengan ditanganya sudah sejak tadi menghilang ketika dia kehilangan fokus.

Naruto kemudian menendang udara dengan mode sagenya untuk menstabilkan daya dorong dari rasengan yang didapatnya. Kemudian dia beberapa kali melompat sambil menendang udara. (Taijutsu gaya sage katak bisa menendang udara untuk bergerak beberapa saat seperti dikanon). Setelah dia melihat dimana ayahnya berdiri. Dia pun menghilang kembali sekitar 10 meter dihadapan ayahnya dan melemparkan 2 kunai kepadanya.

Ayahnya menghilang dan muncul sekitar 200 m disisi kanan naruto, seraya membentuk rasengan yg dialiri chakra angin dengan bantuan 1 klonya.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengikuti permainan trikmu naruto? Apa kali ini kau mau terkena *rasenshuriken*ku lagi"?

"Tou san curang!" Naruto pun membentuk 2 bunshin dan membentuk *rasenshuriken* juga. Setelah selesai membentuknya, dia mendispel bunshinya dan diam. Menunggu gerakan dari ayahnya. (Alasan naruto tidak memakai bunshin sejak awal, karena akan menambah beban mental pada latihanya.)

"Hm.. kau cukup pintar untuk tidak langsung menyerang ayahmu? Haha" seru Minato setelah mendispel bunshinya.

"Ughh.. yg tadi itu sakit! Mana mau aku terkena rasenshuriken yg bisa membuat seluruh badanku mati rasa!".

'Ughh.. Meskipun ketahanan tubuhku lebih tinggi karena 'latihan paksa' yang dilakukan Kuu-chan selama 3 tahun ini, tetap saja yang namanya dihantam dengan rasenshuriken itu sangat menyakitkan. Kalau tou san yg kena siih... Sudah pasti dia akan terkapar untuk dirawat tsunade baachan esoknya. Haha.. entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih dengan perlakuan kasar Kuu atau tidak' batin naruto.

.

.

.

Ok, saatnya menjelaskan apa yg sedang terjadi. Naruto dan ayahnya berlatih menggunakan sage mode dalam 'arena' berdiameter sekitar 500 m yg dipenuhi oleh mereka berdua dengan segel fuin (minato juga bisa memakai tajuu hiraishin no justu). Ini adalah latihanya beberapa minggu terakhir dengan minato, semenjak Naruto akhirnya bisa menyempurnakan sage modenya. Walaupun pemakaian mode sage Naruto memiliki waktu yang lebih singkat dari Minato, yakni naruto hanya bisa 15 menit sedangkan Minato 55 menit.

Saat ini, dia bisa melakukan maksimal 80 combo teleport tanpa sage mode. Tapi dengan sage mode, dia tidak bisa melakukan combo teleport sama sekali. Sehingga, setiap kali teleport, dia memerlukan 2 detik untuk berteleport kembali. (Alasanya ialah kalau memakai sage mode, fokusnya akan tertuju pada menyeimbangkan energi alam dalam tubuhnya)

Karena itulah, ia berlatih dengan minato, supaya bisa mengaplikasikan strategi, tehnik, dan membiasakan diri bertarung dengan kecepatan tinggi.

(Combo teleport adalah jumlah teleport yg bisa dilakukan, sebelum mengumpulkan chakra kembali untuk melakukan rentetan/combo berikutnya. Jadi, 80 kombo artinya adalah : setelah naruto mengumpulkan chakra yang cukup besar, dia bisa berteleport terus menerus pada 80 titik koordinat, sebelum mengumpulkan chakra lagi untuk 80 kombo berikutnya. Dan semakin banyak combo teleport, semakin banyak pula chakra dan beban mental).

.

.

.

.

**Namikaze residence**

"Kuu-chan, bisakan kau membeli kentang, daging, bumbu kare dan beberapa bahan lainya? Sementara aku menyiapkan yang lainya. Sepertinya persediaan yang ada tidak akan cukup buat makan malam nanti". Seraya memotong kentang menjadi kotak-kotak.

Zrassshhh...

Terdengar suara air keran

"Kenapa? Bukanya Kaa-san bilang masih cukup?" Tanya kurama yang saat ini dibalut oleh kaos hitam, mini skirt coklat dan stoking hitam selagi membasuh beberapa sayuran.

'Fu..fu.. senangnya aku, ketika kurama memanggiku kaa san. Ah..~ bahagianya~...

Tetapi, sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa kurama tidak memiliki ingatan tentang dia hidup saat aku menjadi jinchurikinya? (Meskipun aku tidak mau memaksanya bercerita dan mengingat kejadian 16 tahun lalu). Apakah itu yang membebani fikiranya selama ini? Tidak mengingat masa lalunya? Dan merasa dikucilkan serta ditinggalkan sendirian oleh yang lainya? Apakah dia menggangap dirinya sendiri sebagai mosnter?

Sangat aneh, kenyataan bahwa dia hanya memiliki ingatan semenjak dia hidup bersama naruto di dimensi 'Limbo' antara beberapa tahun setelah proses penyegelan(seperti halnya saat bayi) sampai dia muncul kedimensi ini. Tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak ingat denganku. Apa penyebabnya?

Bahkan saat pertama bertemu dia cuma mengenal naruto. Jadi, kemana ingatan lamanya? Apakah terhapus? Ikut tersegel?

Atauu...ah, sudah lah. Yang jelas, selama setahun ini, aku berhasil 'meyakinkanya' untuk memanggilku kaa-san..fufufu.. (Kushina dan Kurama tidak tahu bahwa memori itu 'berada' pada naruto.)

(Inilah alasan kurama memperkanalkan diri pada mereka di chap 1, kadang-kadang menangis karena merasa kosong dan sepi, juga memiliki sikap seperti anak-anak. Kurama cuma mengenal naruto, dan cuma tahu bahwa kushina dan minato adalah orang tua naruto. Itu dikarenakan karena dia lahir dan tumbuh beriringan dengan Naruto setelah penyegelan. (Jadi, naruto lebih tua beberapa jam))

"Itu karena keluarga uchiha akan ikut hadir untuk makan malam bersama." Sahut Kushina menghentikan fikiran-fikiran anehnya.

Mendengar itu kurama langsung bersemangat.

"Apakah itachi nii datang?"

"Tentu, ini keranjang, catatan, dan uangnya" seraya menyerahkanya kepada Kuu.

Kuu yang sebelumnya kekamar dan memakai jaket panjang selutut berwarna abu-abu menerimanya dari kushina. Dia mengambil sepatu, membuka pintu, dan berlalu setelah mengucapkan...

"Aku berangkaat"..

.

.

.

# street#

**Kurama Pov**

Aku bersenandung riang sambil berjalan dan mengayun-ayunkan tas ditanganku.

Perlahan angin menerpa tubuhku.

'Brrr.. udara di bulan okktober benar-benar dingin.'

Aku pun melanjutkan jalanku. Sembari membalas sapaan ramah beberapa orang yang kutemui.

Yah, ini sudah kebiasaanku setiap kali jalan-jalan didesa. Orang-orang sudah banyak mengenalku selama 3 tahun ini.

Akupun sudah terbiasa dengan nama "uzumaki kurama" jadi kalau ada yg memanggil uzumaki, itu berarti adalah aku. Sebab, kushina. Ups kaa-san hanya dipanggil Mrs Namikaze, Mrs. Yondaime, atau Kushina(oleh beberapa org).

"Kuu.. chaaan!"

"Ku-kurama saan!"

Aku mendengar ada yg memangilku dari belakang, disertai langkah org mendekat. Aku pun berpaling dan membalasnya.

"Sakura, Hinata.. Apa yg kalian lakukan? Apakah kalian baru menyelesaikan misi bersama?" Tanyaku

"Yah, kebetuan kami baru selesai melapor dari kantor hokage. Sepertinya hanya bunshin Yondaime dan Kakashi saja yang menyambut kami. Hehe" cengir sakura.

"Ne.. apakah Yondaime latihan bersama Na-naruto kun?"

"Iyap" senyumku.

Dan kami pun berjalan bersama untuk beberapa waktu. Setelahnya, mereka bersikeras untuk membantuku berbelanja dengan dalih supaya cepat selesai. Tetapi, ujung-ujungnya mereka minta aku untuk menemani mereka makan Choco Pafrait sebagai upah membantuku belanja. Meskipun mereka yg mentraktir, aku tetap khawatir kalau kushina chan lama menungguku pulang.

Andai saja ada teknologi maju yg bisa mengirim berita dengan instan kapanpun kau mau.. sungguh beruntung kalau aku hidup diasana...hehe..

Hmmmm.., sudah jarang kami menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini. Wajar saja..., itu karena kebanyakan dari teman-temanku sudah chunin atau jounin. Dan mereka sering disibukkan oleh misi.

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya menjalani kehidupan layaknya gadis normal. Hmm.. kadang aku bertanya. Apakah bijuu memang boleh hidup seperti ini? Dari yang kudengar, mereka itu mosnter jahat yang menghancurkan apapun dihadapan mereka. Mereka sangat ditakuti oleh semua orang, apalagi seorang kyuubi. Yang katanya pernah menyerang Konoha.

Ketika aku bertanya dengan kushi-chan. Dia menjelaskan kepadaku bahwa saat itu aku dalam pengaruh Genjutsu jahat musuh. Dan itu bukan salahku. Lagipula, akupun tidak memiliki ingatan pada saat itu.

Dan, akupun senang dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Semoga saja kedamaian ini berlangsung selamanya.

**End Pov**

.

.

.

**Night, Naruto house**

"Hei, Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga mendapatkan "full cover" perban dibadanmu itu? Apa kau ingin pamer kostum mumi padaku? Atau kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Kuu-chan 'lagi'?"

(Karena sudah 3 tahun lebih berlalu, kurama tidak lagi memukul orang hanya karena di panggil namanya, sekarang dia sudah sedikit berpikiran dewasa. Dan bisa membedakan mana teman dan musuh)

Kata-kata dari sasuke barusan menghasilkan efek merona pada wajah Naruto dan Kurama. (Meskipun tidak terlihat dari balik perban naruto di wajahnya).

"Diam kau teme! Coba saja kau berada di posisiku!" Balas naruto.

"Ti-tidak kok! A-aku belum diapa-apakan oleh naruto-kun hari ini!" Sahut Kuu-refleks memalingkan wajahnya.

"Araaa...~ jadi rumor tentang naruto sering mengapa-apakanmu benar ya?" Tanya itachi dengan maksud menggoda, yg saat ini membantu kushina menyiapkan peralatan makan di atas meja

"Aaah..~ itachi nii jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh.. didepan semua orang..~" seru kurama sambil memukul-mukul kecil dada itachi. Sementara Naruto, sasuke, dan lainya terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

- pertama, kenapa itachi masih tersenyum, belum amruk atau kesakitan karena tulang dadanya patah? Meskipun terlihat lemah. Pukulan Kuu chan sama dengan pukulan gorila super. Jadi selemah-lemahnya pukulan, diperkirakan seperti pukulan gajah!

- kedua, ke-kenapa Kuu-chan terlihat lebih manis? Mana Kuu chan yang sadits, beringas, dan Tsundere biasanya?

Sementara itu dalam hatinya itachi berkata 'untung aku sudah memakai pelapis metal baja tebal didada dan punggungku! Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa tertawa sambil menggoda imouto-ku ini'

Buk buk buk bukk..

Tapi.., kalau dia terus memukulku begini. Tidak salah lagi, malam ini aku akan jadi salah satu penghuni rumah sakit!

"Hitach-chi nii~ ja-jaahat-hick!" Seru kurama yang masih memukul itachi.

"Hick!?" Seru mereka bersama.

"Anata.. apa yg kau berikan pada kuu chan? Hahh..?" Tanya kushina.

"Eh?" Minato segera mengambil gelas yang barusan Kuu minum dan mengendusnya "Sa-sake! Ma..maaf.. sebenarnya aku memberikan gelas sake itu ke Fugaku. Ma-maaf.. -benar tidak tahu kalau gelas itu tertukar. Maafkan akuu..~!" Bela Minato sambil sembah sujud ke Kushina.

Sementara sedari tadi itachi sudah menahan kedua tangan Kurama yang saat ini tersandar didada itachi seraya masih saja berbicara ngawur dan tidak jelas.

"Hahh" seraya kushina memijit kepalanya.

"Naruto, angkat Kuu kekamarnya!" Perintah kushina.

"Eh? Bukankah aku masih cidera? Lihat seluruh badanku" sergah naruto memperlihatkan badanya yang mirip seperti mumi.

"Ehem.. apakah kau masih mau melihat matahari esok yg indah, Na-ru-to-kun?" Sahut kushina dengan senyum andalanya.

Melihat itu, seluruh sendi dan tulang dengan hebat. Kalau dia menolaknya, kemungkinan besar dia harus terbaring di Rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Maaf, kushina san, biar saya saja yang menggendongnya dan naruto yang menunjukan kamarnya" sahut itachi.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal yang sama harus menahan diri. Karena saat ini dia sudah memiliki Sakura. Dan dia masih ingin hidup damai, tidak ingin perban melingkar menghiasi seluruh badanya seperti naruto.

"Tapi, kau adalah tamu itachi san, aku tidak bisa mau menyuruhmu melakukanya. Lagian, naruto sudah sering mendapatkan cedera yang lebih parah daripada yang dia dapat dari latihan bersama Minato-kun. Fufu.." senyum kushina tulus.

Sementara fugaku dan minato yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat. 'A-apa yang dilakukan naruto sehingga mendapat sesuatu yang lebih parah?' Batin keduanya.

Tentu itachi tahu dari cerita Naruto, sasuke yg pernah mengalaminya, kushina dan minato yang menontonya secara 'live' dan naruto yang menjadi korban utamanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau yang memaksa. Naru! Antarkan itachi-kun kekamar Kuu" perintah kushina.

"Roger Kaa-chan!" Sahut naruto, seraya berjalan mendahului itachi menuju kamar Kuu.

.

.

.

**Kuu's Room**

Interior kamar kuu tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kamar lainya. Yaitu terdapat langit-langit kamar berwarna biru, dinding orange dengan beberapa lambang spiral, lemari pakaian dan desk di sudut ruangan serta jendela yg menuju langsung ke pekarangan rumah, karena kamar Kuu tepat disebelah kamar Naruto dikamar dua.

(Narutooo! Author iri dengan muu!)

Yang berbeda, hanya warna sprei yg bercorak lavender, gorden yang bewarna pink, dua foto yang terpajang di meja desknya. Satu adalah foto Kuu, Karin, Hinata, Sakura saat dipantai. Satunya lagi adalah foto Kuu dan Naru sekeluarga. Dan terdapat beberapa buku-buku yang berjejer memenuhi rak buku.

Itachi pun merebahkan Kuu yang masih bergumam. Kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi dua pertiga badannya. Setelah itu, itachi berhenti sejenak memandang Kuu yang terbaring.

"Ada apa itachi nii?" Tanya naruto yang masih didekatnya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melihat wajah damai Kuu saat ini?" Tanya itachi tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuu.

Naruto pun memandang Kuu yang terlihat nyaman tidur dikasurnya. Memperhatikan mata Kurama yang terpejam dihiasi dengan bulu mata yang tidak terlalu lentik, pipinya yang merah merona, mulut kecilnya dihiasi bibir yang agak basah. Deru nafas yang stabil melantunkan suara merdu. Ah..~ paras mungil yang menggoda.

Kemudian naruto memandang seluruh tubuh Kuu, menscan lekuk bentuk tubuhnya. Dadanya yang sudah mulai tumbuh. Hmm.. B cup? Tebaknya. Kemudian dia mulai memandang kebawah... daan...

"Naruto? Apa kau melamun?" Tanya itachi. Yang kali ini berbalik mengadap naruto yg mimisan plus disudut bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan iler dan buru-buru menghapusnya.

"Ah..! Sepertinya aku tertidur berdiri. Aku baru saja mimpi bertemu malaikat." kilah Naruto.' Gawat! Bisa-bisanya aku terhipnotis oleh Kuu. Padahal setahuku dia tidak memiliki skill genjutsu apapun.

"Ma-maaf.. apa maksud pertanyaan nii san?" Tanya balik naruto dengan gelagapan. Wajar saja, dia adalah anak normal berumur 16 tahun, yang 10 oktober nanti adalah ultahnya ke 17.

"Ahaha... tidak apa, aku hanya akan bilang. Kalau aku melihat Kuu yg seperti ini. Aku ragu kalau dia adalah bukan manusia, apalagi seorang siluman rubah."

Deg! Saat itu juga Naruto 100% sudah kembali pulih dari Fantasi-fantasi gajenya terhadap Kuu-chan.

"I-itachi nii... da-dari ma-na-?" Tanya naruto tergagap.

"Ah, tenang saja. Mana mungkin aku tahu dia Kyuubi, kalau bukan ayahmu yang memberi tahu. Tenang saja, aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Aku bahkan akan berjanji kepadamu akan melindungi Kuu-chan, apapun yang terjadi. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya Imouto berharga-ku."

(Itachi sangat dipercayai minato. Dan minano yakin, cepat atau lambat Itachi akan mengetahui siapa Kuu yang sesungguhnya.(insting dari genius uchiha satu ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh). Dan dia tidak ingin merahasiakanya dari itachi terlalu lama. Takutnya, itachi yang mengetahui kebenaran dengan sendirinya akan berpikiran negatif terhadap Hokage, Konoha, maupun Kuu. Karena telah menipu dan membohonginya. Dan dengan itachi mengetahui siapa Kuu yang sebnarnya, akan berpengaruh besar dengan kebijakan itachi dalam proses perlindungan Kuu).

"..." naruto terdiam, masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan itachi.

"Dan sebagai gantinya, maukah kau melindunginya dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu? Bisakah aku mempercayakanya padamu?" Tanya itachi sekali lagi.

"Tentu! A-aku berjanji nii-san" sahut naruto dengan penuh keyakinan seraya tetsenyum.

'Tentu saja, Kuu-chan sangat berharga bagiku. Dan aku akan melindunginya' batinya.

"Niiii~ semua sudah siap! Kami menungu!" terdengar suara samar sasuke dibawah.

"Ayo, sepertinya mereka menunggu kita" kata itachi, seraya berpaling meninggalkan naruto.

Naruto yang sudah menuju pintu terhenti, segera dia memutar balik dan mencium Kuu didahinya. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan Kuu yg sudah terlelap.

'Aku hanya mencium dahinya, bukan bibir seperti yang dilakukanya kepadaku. Dan aku yakin itu tidak akan merugikan Kuu sedikit pun' seru naruto untuk meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, dengan damainya mereka makan malam. Tanpa tahu, bahwa ini adalah malam damai yang terakhir didunia ninja.

.

.

.

.

** Besok harinya/Morning/ 7 Okt xxx**

Iwagakure dan Kumogakure dikejutkan dengan serangan sejumlah 50.000 bayangan putih pada tiap desa. Dan beberapa bayangan yang memakai jubah bercorak awan merah.

Tidak sampai satu jam kedua desa yang berbeda tempat itu takluk.

Bayangkan saja, desa yang tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan serangan fajar oleh puluhan ribu tentara dan beberapa panglima musuh yang mengepung mereka dan memghancurkan rumah, dan membunuh siapa saja yang mencoba melawan. Benar-benar pembantaian masall yang tak berperikemanusiaan.

Sedangkan yang tidak melawan dan menyerah pun tidak luput dari kebengisan akatsuki. Mereka 'kehilangan' jati diri mereka sendiri.

Meskipun akatsuki sudah menutup jalur informasi, tetap saja yang namanya error terjadi. 1 tikus tanah, kuchiyose dari salah satu ninja iwa berhasil selamat dan menyampaikan berita itu ke desa besar terdekat. Yaitu kirigakure.

.

.

**Night/ 8 Okt xxx**

Meski begitu, di malam hari berikutnya kirigakure pun menjadi incaran Akatsuki! Kedatangan tikus tanah pembawa berita dari iwagakure pun tidak berperan besar bagi ninja kiri. Karena pesanya cuma berbunyi. "Desa kami diserang akatsuki!" Karena penulis berita tidak sempat menulis lebih banyak kalimat sebelum dia mati.

Kirigakure yang di dikepung dam diserang oleh sisa dari zetsu putih yaitu 78.754 dan beberapa anggota akatsuki hanya bisa bertahan sekitar satu jam. Bahkan dengan bantuan kabut dan keuntungan teritori air. Meskipun begitu, mereka sudah berhasil menyampaikan info yang lebih akurat dengan summon ikan. Yang dikirim kedesa aliansi kecil terdekat yang kemudian di over ke desa-desa lainya. Termasuk Konoha dan Suna.

Dengan hari ini, sudah 7 jinchuriki sudah berhasil mereka tangkap dan penjarakan. (Sebagian dari mereka menyerah dengan iming-iming, Akatsuki akan membebaskan warga desa mereka atau tidak akan menyerang lebih jauh, atau dengan iming-iming bahwa nanti desa mereka tidak akan diserang. Sungguh, itu semua hanya kebohongan, tipu muslihat yang keji dari madara. Adapun yang melawan, diringkus dengan paksa. Mereka yang terkejut dan tidak ada persiapan, bukanlah tandingan bagi akatsuki yang sudah siap dengan rencana matang.) Tinggal jinchuriki ekor satu dan ekor sembilan yang belum.

.

.

**Daylight/Suna 9 Okt xxx**

Menjelang malam ke 3, Konoha dan Suna sudah mengerahkan seluruh penjagaan hingga tingkat maksimum.

Suna yang saat ini memiliki keuntungan karena letaknya di tengah gurun pasir, sehingga musuh akan mudah dideteksi, dan karena permukaan terbuat dari hamparan pasir luas tersebut. Justu tanah tidak memungkinkan dilakukan untuk membuat terowongan bawah tanah.

Terlihat banyaknya shinobi yang mondar mandir di sekitar dinding desa Suna. Dipenuhi keseriusan dan was was pada wajah mereka dalam usaha mempertahan desa mereka.

.

.

*3 kilometer above suna desert*

"Nee.. obito, tidak bisakah kita menyerang Suna melalui rute yang 'nyaman' seperti biasanya? Maksudku, lihat dimana kita sekarang! Aku kepanasan! Aku berkeringat sekali Un! Sialan! angin disini bukan hangat, malahan panas sekali!" Seru deidara disamping obito, yang saat ini mereka memakai jubah kebanggan mereka menahan terik matahari yang menyengat.

Sudah sejauh berpuluh km mereka terbang dengan ketingian tersebut, dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam

"Apa boleh buat. Tekanan udara dan suhu di Suna memang seperti ini! Berhentilah mengoceh dan fokuskan perhatianmu pada mengendalikan hasil karya hebatmu ini!" Seru obito, sementara batinya mengatakan 'cih, aku terpaksa berbohong mengatakan tanah liat jelek ini sebuah karya. Dasar seniman bodoh!'

Mendengar pujian dari obito akan hasil seninya, membuat deidara lebih bersemangat. "Yossh! Kalau gitu kita ngebut. Berpeganganlah yang erat. Jangan sampai tergigit lidahmu sendiri obito!"

.

.

**Suna's Defence wall**

"Pengawas melapor pada pusat! Disini kami melihat ada burung besar yang dikendarai oleh 2 orang melesat dengan cepat menuju arah kita."

Kemudian dia menajamkan penglihatanya pada benda yang terbang mendekat melalui teleskop. "Dari ciri pakainya mereka adalah akasuki! Mereka musuh!"

Tidak lama setelahnya, para penjaga dinding ditugaskan untuk menyerang, ketika mereka sudah sampai pada jarak serang.

Meski begitu, burung dan pengendaranya hanya menghindar. Dan menghiraukan penyerangan menuju pusat desa.

Setelah akatsuki sampai didesa, mereka disambut oleh kepungan puluhan jounin dan Yondaime kazekage bersama keluarganya.

Awalnya kazekage melarang gaara untuk ikut. Tapi gaara bersikeras ikut. Dengan dalih, memperbesar persentase kemenangan. Yondaime pun akhirnya memperbolehkanya.

.

.

.

Akatsuki yang saat itu sudah berjumlah 3 orang, berdiri diatas burung yang megkepakkan sayapnya supaya tetap mengambang diudara sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah tanpa takut dan percaya diri.

Oh? Kalian bertanya bagaimana orang ketiga itu muncul? Dia disummon oleh mata obito, sesaat sebelum mereka sampai didalam desa.

"Apa tujuan kalian kemari dan menyetang 3 desa besar lainya?" Tanya yondaime kazekage.

"Hm.. anak berambut merah, dengan tato 'ai' didahinya. Sesuai dengan informasi sasori" jawab orang ke tiga berambut hitam panjang yg memakai armor merah kuno dibawah jubah akatsukinya.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaan Yondaime. Serta jelaskan hubungan kalian dengsn pengkhianat sasori!" Seru baki, yang saat ini berdiri didepan kazekage beserta beberapa jonin suna.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemani sesi tanya jawab kalian. Langsung saja. Namaku Madara Uchiha"

Tap. Sreek..

Beberapa orang mundur atau mengeser kakinya ketika mendengar nama madara uchiha.

"Dan aku hanya memerlukan apa yg ada didalam anak itu untuk memulai pernainanku." Sambung madara.

"Mustahil!"

"Madara sudah mati"

"Pasti dia berbohong"

"Tidak mungkin"

Banyak lagi ucapan penolakan yang terlontar dari mereka.

"Ahh.. mereka berisik sekali. Kalian berdua! bersiaplah! Kita akan pulang sebentar lagi" seru madara kepada obito dan deidara.

Kemudian deidara membentuk burung lain disamping mereka, setelah obito naik. Mereka mun terbang menjauh dari madara.

"Heh, untuk orang yang berpura-pura sebagai madara. Kau cukup sombong, ingin melawan kami seorang diri" cemooh kankuro.

"Hati-hatilah kankuro, dia terlihat kuat" sambung temari.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini" sahut gaara memasang kuda-kuda.

Hahh..

Madara mendesah kecil ketika melihat para shinobi bodoh dihadapanya hanya menunggu dia untuk melakukan gerakan terlebih dulu.

"Kalau kaliam tidak menyerang, aku yang akan duluan" seketika itu matanya berubah menjadi rinnegan yang membuat semua yang menatapnya terkejut, tak terkecuali gaara dan ayahnya. Kemudian mengangkat kedua tanganya.

SHINRA TENSEI!

Drakkkkkk!

Dalam sekejap terbentuk kawah sangat luas, menggantikan desa Suna yang berdiri sebelumnya. Madara hanya tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Seraya mencari targetnya yang ikut terkena dampak serangan.

BANSHO TENIN!

Tiba-tiba, gaara yang awalnya hanya setengah tubuhnya saja yang dipermukaan tertarik oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat kearah madara.

Grepp!

Gaara yang saat ini berada dalam cengkraman madara, hanya bisa menahan sakit di tenggorokanya dengan kedua tanganya mencoba melepaskan cekikan itu.

Namun nihil, semakin lama, chakranya terkuras, dan pegangan tanganya pun melemah.

"Heh, kau pintar juga. Berhasil melindungi mereka disaat terakhir." Tatap madara dengan pandangan yang merendahkan kepada gaara yang saat ini dihisap chakranya oleh madara.

Gaara pun terlihat sangat kelelahan. Chakra gaara sebelumnya sudah banyak digunakan untuk melindungi warga suna dengan menggunakan jutsu pasirnya untuk mengurangi hantaman dinding tak terlihat madara. Ini ia lakukan sesaat, sebelum seluruh desa tersapu jurus madara.

"Yah.. sudah lah. Dengan ini, pion sudah lengkap. Saatnya memulai permainan!" Seringai madara, sebelum pusaran di udara milik obito menghisap madara bersama gaara dan menghilang.

"Tugas kita disini selesai,Un! Ayo balik kemarkas. Aku ingin nyantai sebentar"

Seru deidara, seraya pergi bersama tobi. Terbang meninggalkan desa Suna yang sudah porak poranda.

.

.

**Konoha, beberapa jam kemudian/Morning/ 10 Okt xxx**

Terjadi hiruk pikuk di kantor hokage. Terlihat para petinggi konoha sedang mengadakan rapat. Mereka tidak merencanakan festifal hari pahlawan, tetapi mereka rapat untuk menghadapi bencana besar dunia Ninja.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Fugaku, dan ketua klan-klan lainya sudah berkumpul.

"Ini, sungguh gila! Hanya dalam tiga hari mereka dapat menaklukkan 4 desa terkuat! Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari sebelumnya?" Tanya ketua klan akamichi.

"Tenanglah akamichi, sebenarnya semua desa besar sudah diberi tahu akan desas desus keberadaan Akatsuki, dan kemungkinan mereka mengincar biijuu. Tetapi, mereka tidak mengira bahwa serangan mereka akan semengerikan ini." Sahut Tsunade sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Itu benar, menurut info yang sudah terkumpul dari jaringan mata-mata-ku yang tersebar di berpuluh desa kecil. Mereka menjelaskan bahwa salah satu dari mereka menyaksikan sekitar puluhan ribu bayangan putih yang mengepung Kumogakure pada pagi-7 oktober. Mata-mataku hanya bisa melihat dari jarak jauh. Sehingga tidak bisa mengetahui pasti berapa jumlah pasukan musuh." Jelas Jiraiya seraya membuka peta dunia shinobi.

"Dan info yang dikirim oleh Kirigakure menerangkan bahwa: mereka mendapatkan berita akatsuki menyerang Iwagakure pada saat malam. Jadi besar kemungkinan kejadian penyerangan di Iwa terjadi pada pagi harinya, pada tanggal yang sama dengan penyerangan desa kumo yakni 7-oktober!" Jelas jiraiya seraya mempresentasikan penjelasanya dengan peta besar diatas meja.

"Kemudian, pada malam-8 oktober, dijelaskan dari surat pemberitahuan darurat Kirigkure. Mereka diserang dengan pasukan musuh berjumlah sekitar 50.000 lebih! Sedangkan suna kemarin siang diserang oleh 3 orang Aktsuki. Secara detailnya, kita bisa minta penjelasan langsung dengan Kazekage sendiri." Jelas Jiraiya seraya mempersilakan kepada Kazekage.

"Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih, karena warga Konohagakure bersedia menampung kami, penduduk Sunagakure." Kazekage yang berdiri dari kursinya membungkuk sejenak kepada para tetua konoha. Kemudian dia menggangguk kepada Yondaime Hokage yang memberikan isyarat untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kazekagepun menjelaskan dengan rinci, apa yang terjadi pada kemarin siang.

.

.

(Ok, kalian bertanya kenapa warga suna berada dikonoha? Penjelasanya ialah:

Sekitar 10 jam yang lalu, Konoha mendapatkan surat darurat dari Suna melalui elang pembawa surat, disana dijelaskan bahwa desa mereka hancur dimusnahkan oleh akatsuki. Dan memohon kepada hokage untuk bersedia memberikan pertolongan kepada mereka.

Akhirnya Hokage mengambil keputusan, bukan hanya menolong, tetapi juga memberikan naungan untuk warga suna yang sudah tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi. Dan meminta suna untuk bergabung dengan Konoha untuk membuat aliansi, sehingga menambah kekuatan tempur. Karena akan lebih berbahaya, kalau 2 desa terakhir terpisah.

1 jam setelah penerimaan surat dari Suna, Konoha mengirim tim Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Sakura untuk menjemput warga suna. Dengan sekejap naruto berama tim-nya berteleport menuju segel yang sudah dipasang di dekat suna. Setelah itu, naruto berpindah kembali ke Konoha. Dengan membawa semua warga Suna yang masih hidup, meskipun terluka parah.)

.

.

**Kediaman Namikaze**

"Bagaimana keadaan naruto?" Tanya sasuke ke ibu naruto.

"Tenang saja sasuke, Naru chan bilang, dia cuma ingin istirahat sebentar di kamarnya. Dan kurama baru saja pergi menemaninya" jawab kushina sambil memperatikan wajah sasuke yang sedikit cemas.

"Apakah kau mengkhawatirkan Kuu? Kau tak perlu khawatir. Naru tidak akan berani berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan sengaja kok. Fufu..." senyum kushina.

Sementara sasuke hanya sweatdrop dan membalasnya dengan senyum kikuk.

"Ahaha...Baiklah, kalau Kushina-san yang mengatakanya. Semoga naruto baik-baik saja, aku pamit pulang dulu." seraya pamit menuju pintu.

.

.

Sasuke masih melamun ketika dijalan pulang, entah kenapa dia masih kepikiran tentang naruto.

'Setelah kepulangan tim dari suna, entah kenapa aku merasakan Naruto bersikap 'lebih' aneh dari biasanya. Dan ketika aku bertanya "Ada apa?" Dia hanya menjawab "Cuma kelelahan". Apakah sebegitu banyak, chakra yang digunakan untuk menteleport semua warga suna ke Konoha?

Karena aku khawatir, aku menawarkan untuk mengatarkan kerumahnya. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, setelah sampai rumah dia langsung pergi kekamarnya dengan pandangan tertunduk dan tidak semangat.'

"Ah.. mungkin aku hanya terlalu khawatir. Yap.. tentu saja menteleportasi seluruh desa pasti sangat melelahkan! Itu pasti!"

Sasuke diam

"... ... pasti yah?" Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan ragu.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, sasuke menghentikan jalanya dan mulai melompat dari atap ke atap. 'Mungkin aku akan mampir sebentar kerumah sakit, sekalian menemui sakura'

.

.

**Naruto's room**

Naruto terbaring di dikasurnya, seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Entah kenapa pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Sementara Kurama hanya duduk diam dikursi belajar naruto, sambil memperhatikan sepupunya yang bersikap aneh.

"Nee.. kuu-chan, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau hidup dimedan perang? Apakah kau masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan?" Tanya naruto datar, serasa tidak peduli dengan dunia disekitarnya

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kuu yang mendengar suara dingin naruto terkejut. 'Ini bukan naruto yang biasanya!' Batinya.

"Bagaimana menurut mu? Apakah kebahagiaan masih bisa didapatkan?" Tanya naruto kembali dengan dingin.

"U-um..entah lah, akupun tidak sanggup memikirkanya. Tapi, yang jelas aku akan sedih dan takut. Aku tidak tidak tahu kapan aku akan terpisah dari dunia ini, dari orang-orang yang kusayangi. Mu-mungkin..., kebahagian hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi indah dikala tidurku. A-aku...Hiks.. a-ku.. a-aku..."

"Eh?" Naru bergegas bangun menghilangkan semua yang ada dipikiranya dan mendekati kuu. "Ma-maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sediih kuu. A-aku hanya terbawa suasana, setelah menyaksikan sendiri apa yang namanya pembantaian saat pergi ke suna tadi. Ma-maaf. Jangan nangis yah..!" Pinta naruto yang suara dan wajanya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Dia berdiri disamping kurama, kemudian memegang tangan kuu.

"Entah kenapa..., tiba-tiba setelah mengatakanya air mataku ingin keluar. Ehehe.. A-ku sudah baikan..." Senyum kurama, sementara air mata masih mengalir deras dimatanya.

Sementara naruto yang menyaksikan senyuman kuu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengeratkan genggamanya terhadap tanganya Kuu. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa ada pasak yang besar menembus jantungnya.

"Kau ti-tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Meskipun perang terjadi? A-ku hanya ingin menanyakanya. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli dengan mu! Jadi berjanjilah! Ja-jangan pernah meninggalkan ku!" Seru kuu dengan suara yang tersendat diantara tangisnya seraya mengalihkan pandanganya kejendela disampingnya. Untuk menghindari pandangan Naruto.

"Hahh.. kau ini bodoh ya?" Desah naruto sambil mengacak rambut Kuu.

Deg!

Entah kenapa, rasa ingin melempar naruto dari jendela yang didepanya kini telah memenuhi dadanya.

Slip..!

Kurama menarik tangan dari genggaman naruto dengan paksa. Sontak naruto sadar akan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Apakah kau ingin merasakan apa yang namanya meninggalkan dunia ini na-ru-to-kuun~?" Tanya kurama yg sudah menghapus air matanya. 'Ternyata sia-sia saja menangisi keberadaan si Rambut Kuning jelek ini' batinya.

"Tu-tunggu..! Ma-maksudku bukan begitu." Kurama sudah mencengkram bagian dada jaket naruto, seraya menariknya mendekati jendela.

"Maksudku.. A-aku berjanji..! Aku berjanji untuk selalu bersama mu! Maksudku tadi, kau bodoh karena mengira aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu!"

Seru naruto dengan cepat, sebelum salah paham ini bertambah parah. Meskipun kesalah pahaman yang hampir mirip seperti ini sudah saaaaangat sering terjadi sebelumnya!

Kurama menghentikan gerakanya. Mukanya memerah. Dan detik itu pula dia mengambil ancang-ancang dengan naruto masih di tangan kirinya. Daaan...

"Aaaaaaaaaa...! "

Itu adalah teriakan naruto, yang dilemparkan kurama kearah patung pahatan wajah raksasa Hokage! Ini rekor baru bagi naruto. Dilempar oleh anak gadis dengan muka merona mengiasi wajahnya.

"Naruto bakaaaaaa!" Teriak Kurama sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

*sementara di rumah sakit*

Bummm!

Terdengar bunyi ledakan.

Sasuke menghentikan perbincanganya dengan sakura. Kemudian melihat ada kepulan debu diarah pahatan raksasa Hokage.

"Naruto bakaaaaaa!"

Terdengar teriakan kecil ditelingaya (karena jarak rumah naru dan Rumah sakit cukup jauh)

Kemudian, dia melanjutkan perbincanganya dengan sakura. 'Hmm.. sepertinya aku memang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan sibodoh itu' batinnya.

.

.

*Pahatan patung Para Hokage*

**Naruto Pov**

Saat ini aku terbaring terbalik di retakan dinding dipipi hokage ke 2 dengan rambut kuning lembutku menjuntai kebawah.

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku didada seraya memandang keadaan desa yang terlihat sangat ramai. Kulihat beberapa ninja berpakaian jounin Suna, tetapi mereka memakai protektor kepala lambang Konoha.

'Hm.. ini artinya konoha adalah desa besar terakhir yang belum diserang. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka menghancurkan desa-desa lain.

Yang jelas saat ini aku tahu, bahwa mereka memikiki pasukan tempur yang besar, dan pasti mereka akan menyerang Konoha dalam dekat ini. Tapi kapan? Malam ini? Besok? Lusa? Seberapa banyak jumlah mereka? Metode mereka? Apa tujuan mereka yang sesungguhnya? Arghh.. pertanyaan ini tidak ada habisnya.!'

'Aku mungkin harus meneliti dan mempelajari cara kerja mereka. Mungkin dengan mengunjungi desa-desa yang sudah diserang adalah langkah awal. Dan didesa ini hanya ada 2 orang yang bisa melakukan misi ini dengan cepat. Yossh.. saatnya beraksi!'

**End Pov**

.

.

**Elders meeting room**

Tok tok tok..

Tak lama kemudian, iruka datang dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Hokage sama.. ada berita penting!"

Deg!

Seluruh yang hadir terkejut dengan apa yang didengar mereka.

"Ada apa? Apakah akatsuki bergerak? Cepat jelaskan!" Tanya Minato.

"Bukan yondaime. Tapi naruto dan sasuke sepertinya pergi keluar desa. Juga, naruto menitipkan ini untuk anda." Iruka seraya menyerahkan gulungan kecil kepada hokage.

Hahhh...

Setelah membuka segel dan membacanya, Minato hanya mengehla nafas panjangnya.

"Apa yang direncanakan cucu nakal-mu itu Jiraiya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Hei! Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Bukankah minato ayahnya dan kau Neneknya?"Gerutu Jiraiya.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua. Dia hanya berpesan, bahwa dia akan mencari informasi secara langsung dengan melawan akatsuki." Lerai minato.

"Apa? Apakah itu terlalu ceroboh Namikaze san? Bukan kah, anakmu itu jinchuriki? Ada kemungkinan akatsuki mengincarnya!" Tanya kazekage dengan wajah terkejut.

Sementara kazekage bingung melihat ketua klan yang lain memamerkan bermacam-macam ekspresi. Ada yang hanya diam, geleng-geleng?, pasrah, bosan, datar, biasa-biasa saja?

'Apa yang ada dipikiran mereka?' Batin kazekage.

"Tenang lah sabaku san, ini sudah biasa terjadi. Meskipun jinchuuriki, tapi dia bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Dan Naruto sudah sering berbuat hal yang mengejutkan, sehingga membuat kami hampir berkali-kali terkena serangan jantung. Karena itu, kami sudah terbiasa denganya" sahut Inoichi.

"Itu benar, Naruto sudah sangat sering membuat kami terperanjat kaget. Mulai dari seringnya kami menemukan dia pingsan dengan badan babak belur ditengah jalan, dinding, atap, tiang listrik, jembatan, melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti mengecat patung wajah hokage, berpakaian aneh seperti perempuan, menjahili para tetua konoha, sampai menyerang markas musuh seorang diri, menghabisi para perompak dengan tatapan dingin, atau senyum mengerikan dan aksi-aksi heroik gila lainya. Hii..seandainya kau mengetahui dia lebih jauh. Kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan serangan jantung. Jinchuriki atau bukan, tidak ada bedanya. Dia adalah salah satu prodigy Konohagakure yang bisa diandalkan." Jelas shikaku dengan senyum hangat menghapus pandangan bosan yang dilakukanya sebelumnya.

"Yah, lebih baik kita percayakan saja dulu pada Naruto, benarkan Yondaime?" Tanya Hizashi yang diikuti oleh Hiyashi yang mangut-mangut.

"Hahhh... terserah kalian saja, mari kita percayakan masalah ini pada Naruto. Kuharap dia cukup pintar untuk melarikan diri kalau terjadi hal yang sangat buruk." Jawab Minato.

(Karena salah satu jurus terhebat naruto dan minato adalah 'jurus langkah kilat seribu')?

'Pasti naruto menyelinap diam-diam, dan kemungkinan besar kushina belum mengetahuinya. Akh.. sekarang aku yang dalam posisi terancam. Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan padanya?' Pikir Minato.

"Tenang saja, karena Sasuke ada bersamanya" Kata Fugaku mencoba menenangkan Minato.

"Baiklah, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kazekage tadi, tentang kemampuan Madara, mari kita persiapkan strategi kita berikutnya" seru Tsunade mencoba mengubah suasana meeting untuk kembali serius.

Setelah beberapa jam mengikuti pertemuan, dan mendengarkan penjelasan yang ada. Kazekage terkejut, dia seperti mendapati pengetahuan baru tentang kenapa Konoha disebut dengan desa terkuat diantara 5 desa besar. Dan itu benar-benar diluar dugaanya. Bahkan dia sempat berfikir, kenapa konoha tidak repot-repot untuk menguasai seluruh negara element saja?

.

.

Ok. Mungkin sudah saatnya menjelaskan sedikit. Kenapa Homura, Danzo, Hiruzen tidak ada dalam rapat? Karena mereka adalah veteran yang dianggap sudah saatnya mereka menikmati kehidupan senja mereka dengan tenang. Para pemimpin klan tidak ingin memberikan beban berlebih kepada mereka. Dan kalau bisa mereka tidak perlu bertempur, kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak.

Perlu kalian ingat! Kekuatan militer Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Yondaime saat ini telah mencapai salah salah satu puncaknya. (Hanya karena satu kejadian kecil sejarah yang berubah, membawa efek perubahan yang besar)

Banyak klan-klan terkenal yang tergabung didalamnya. Seperti Kejeniusan Klan Hatake (ayah kakashi yg jadi kakek-kakek bahkan masih hidup) dan Nara, Klan dojutsu Uchiha dan Hyuuga (serta klan uzugakure, yg tidak langsung bekerja sama dengan konoha. Karena pertalian ikatan antara pemimpin konoha dan Puteri klan Uzumaki (Minato dan Kushina), klan senju, sarutobi, inuzuka, yamanaka, aburame, akamichi, dan tidak lupa pula klan-klan lain yang tidak kalah hebat.

.

.

Dan pada generasi ini, terlahir tidak hanya satu, tetapi beberapa telur emas yang menjadi kebanggan Konoha.

Seperti julukan 'twin wheell', atau 'red uchiha brothers'. Sasuke dan itachi mendapatkanya karena mereka berdua adalah salah satu diantara klan uchiha yang berhasil membangkitkan eternal sharingan pada usia muda dan menempati peringkat teratas jenius uchiha. (disini dengan suka rela para uchiha yang memiliki saudara saling menukarkan matanya dengan persetujuan ketua klan dan Hokage untuk melakukan tranplantasi mata, dengan bantuan dokter super hebat Senjuu Tsunade. Meskipun sudah melakukan transplantasi mata, hanya sedikit uchiha yg bisa membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan. Lebih lagi eternal mangekyou sharingan yang 'rare of rares'. Dan keberhasilan ini bisa dicapai karena salah satu rahasia relik yang sudah terbongkar adalah tentang keberadaan eternal mangekyou sharingan.)

Juga julukan 'The Yellow storm' atau 'Kiiroi no Kamikaze' yang didapat naruto, karena prestasinya menyelasikan misi dengan akurasi diatas 90%. Dia mendapatkan nama itu karena ketika melawan musuh, dengan sekejap puluhan, bahkan ratusan musuh tumbang. Bagaikan badai yang menyapu bersih tanpa ampun apapun yang dilewatinya.

Banyak juga nama-nama ninja terkenal lain di generasi ini, yaitu: Green beast junior (Lee), The Titan (Sakura), Sleeping Shadow?(Shikamaru), Hyuuga prince and princess (Neji dan Hinata), dan lainya.

.

.

**Back to Naruto**

Saat ini naruto membawa tim 4 orang (Naruto sebagai ketua, diikuti oleh Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sakura.) Awalnya naruto mencari neji sebagai 'radar' untuk tim mereka. Tetapi karena neji sibuk membantu persiapan pertahanan konoha, maka hinatalah yang membantu mereka. Sedangkan sakura, adalah bonus yang naruto dapat ketika mengajak sasuke dirumah sakit.

Saat ini, Tim naruto sedang memeriksa desa Iwa. Sebelumnya mereka mampir terlebih dahulu didesa Kumo. Namun, hingga sekarang mereka tidak mendapati 'apapun'.

Pada pemeriksaan mereka dikedua desa, mereka tidak menemui mayat, potongan badan, survivor, maupun akatsuki. Yang mereka temui hanyalah bekas darah, dan puing-puing bangunan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?' Tanya naruto.

"Tidak ada" sahut sakura

"Hn." Sahut sasuke

"Ti-tidak" sahut Hinata.

"Tidak ada apapun. Hmph!" Sahut Kuu-chan.

"Yasudah, ayo kita kedesa selanjutnya" perintah naruto. Mereka pun saling berpegangan dan...

BOFFTT..

Mereka pun hilang.

Dan, kalau sakura adalah bonus yang naruto dapat ketika mengajak sasuke dirumah sakit. Maka Kuu-chan adalah bonus barang bawaan naruto. Yang naruto dapat, ketika pulang kekamarnya untuk membawa perlatan. Ringkasnya, Kuu-chan bersikeras untuk ikut bersama naruto setelah memergoki Naruto bersiap-siap dikamarnya. Dengan alasan seperti pada misi-misi sebelumnya. Yaitu, dia akan teriak kalau Naru menolak membawanya.

BOFTTT..

Mereka muncul di danau yang dangkal sekitar 2 kilometer sebelah barat desa Kiri, dimana batu-batu kerakal dam kerikil bisa terlihat di air yang jernih itu.

Begitu mereka memasuki desa, seperti sebelumnya naruto menancapkan satu kunainya sebelum berucap,

"Baik, ini adalah meeting point (lokasi bertemu) kita! Berpencar!"

Dengan anggukan, ketiga ninja lainya menyebar. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Kurama.

Boft!

Satu bunshin muncul disamping Naruto.

"Kuu-chan, jangan berpisah dengan klon ku! Karena kabut cukup tebal saat ini!" Seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat(alasan naruto menyerahkan Kuu-kepada bunshinya, ialah supaya ia bebas bergerak dengan cepat).

Tep.

Tetapi, naruto kini dikejutkan dengan Kuu yang memegang bagian bawah jaketnya.

"A-aku khawatir kau akan takut sendirian. Ja-jadi, aku akan membiarkanmu dekat denganku!" Seru Kurama.

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar penuturan kurama, tapi ia pun akhirnya memegang tangan kurama. Dan melakukan lebih banyak bunshin, kemudian memberikan isyarat untuk bubar.

"Apa kau takut, Kuu-hime?" Seringai Naruto.

"Ba-baka! Bukan begitu... Hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak, semenjak memasuki desa ini" jawab Kuu, sementara mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan. Menyusuri beberapa jalan yang sepertinya mengarah ke bagian timur desa.

.

.

.

Tidak lama, setelah berjalan. Mereka sampai didaerah yang diperkirakan adalah pasar sebelumnya. Disana keduanya disuguhi oleh pemandangan horor dihadapan mereka.

'Ap-apa yang terjadi?'

"..."

''Apa yang terjadi disini!'' Naruto berteriak keras.

Apa yang dihadapan naruto adalah bangunan-bangunan yang terbakar, dan disekitarnya banyak mayat, darah yang tergenang, puing-puing bangunan berserakan dan asap yang membumbung tinggi keudara.

Semuanya terlihat jelas, karena kabut yang mulai menipis. Mungkin dikarenakan hari sudah semakin siang.

Deg!

Satu persatu memori dari bunshin naruto memasuki kepalanya. (Tentu saja, memori para bunshin yang sudah selesai melakukan misi pengintaian keadaan desa Kiri).

Matanya terpejam, giginya begemeretak, bahkan naruto tidak sadar menggenggam keras tangan Kurama. Syok, yang diterimanya ketika misi ke Suna menghantuinya kembali.

Ugh.!

Naruto terduduk dengan kedua lutunya, kedua tanganya yang memegang kepalanya dengan keras. Air matapun mengalir dari matanya.

"Kenapa."

"Kenapa.."

"KENAAPAAAAA!"

Naruto meneriakan kemarahanya ke langit yang masih ditutupi sedikit kabut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaa?..."

"Kenapa ada yang sekejam ini?"

(Mungkin ini aneh bagi pembaca. Tapi kalau kita berada diposisi naruto, mungkin kita akan sedikit tidaknya, takut, jijik, ngeri, atau syok. Karena ini adalah pengalaman kedua naruto melihat anak-anak, orang tua, dan bayi yang tak berdosa dibunuh secara massal dan biarkan berhamburan begitu saja. Karena biasanya naruto selalu menyelesaikan misinya dengan cepat. Dan tidak pernah membuat warga tak berdaya ikut dalam pertarungan mereka. Wajar saja naruto bertanya, "siapa yang melakukan ini, dan kenapa?")

"HUAAAAAAA...!"

Teriak naruto sejadi-jadinya.

Sementara kurama yang kini memeluk naruto dari belakang hanya terdiam membenamkan wajahnya sembari terisak di belakang jaket naruto.

"O-onii chan"

Terdengar suara lembut dari balik tubuh naruto.

Deg!.. deg...deg..!

Entah kenapa, adrenalin ditubuh naruto dipompa dengan cepat, hingga membuat informasi yang diterima oleh panca indranya menjadi maksimal. Membuat apa yang disekitarnya seperti gerakan slowmotion.

'Suara ini, kata ini, wangi ini, kehangatan yang kurasakan dari balik tubuhku! INI NYATAAAA!' Batin Naruto

"HEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Kini bukan teriakan sedih dan pilu yang terdengar, namun teriakan penuh semangat dari Naruto!

Grep!

Dengan cepat Naruto berbalik dan meletakkan kedua tanganya dipundak Kuu.

"Kuu-chan! Katakan sekali lagi! Katakan sekali lagi!" Seru Naru dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan tatapan tajam penuh 'nafsu' ?membunuh? menuju Kuu.

"E-eh? Ap-ap-apa maksud mu?" Tanya Kuu dengan gugup. Entah kenapa, kali ini aura Naruto terlihat sangat mengerikan. Bulu kuduk Kuu menari pocong-pocong dengan semangat. Hell Yeaa!

"Panggil aku onii-chan! Panggil aku onii-chan sekal lagi! BUKAN! Maksudku, TERUS PANGGIL AKU SELAMANYA DENGAN "ONIII-CHAAAAAN!" Teriak naruto dengan letupan chakra pada tubuhnya(seperti saiyan yg memasuki mode super saiyanya).

Blushhh!

"O-o-onii..." entah kenapa warna merah dengan cepat menempati wajah mungil Kuu yg kaget dan malu-malu mengikuti perintah naruto.

"O-o-o-onii cha- ? Tidaaaakk! Mana mau aku mengatakanya lagi dasar MESUM!" Kuu tersadar dari apa yang hampir saja ia ucapkan.

Dengan refleks dewa, Kuu chan memukul naruto tepat diperut. Sehingga Naruto terpental ke bangunan dibelakangnya diikuti efek dentuman yang menyebabkan udara seperti terdorong kesegala arah. Bangunan itu hancur seketika akibat terkena benturan.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau memukul ku? Kuu-chan?"

Naruto yang bangkit dari reruntuhan berjalan sempoyongan menuju Kuu dengan tangan kananya memegang perutnya yang masih berdenyut dan tubuh yang bergetar.

"A-asal kau tahu yah.. A-aku terpaksa me-melakukanya. Karena Ka-kaa san bi-bilang, ka-kalau aku mengatakan kata itu. I-itu akan membuatmu lebih baikan dan bersemangat."

(A/N: Bukan hanya bersemangat Kuu chan, tapi juga Hyper!)

"A-aku mengatakanya.. Supaya kau tidak sedih lagi. A-asal kau tahu ya! I-itu karena anjuran Kaa-san saja! Hmph!" Seru Kuu dengan tergagap, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

Sementara itu tubuh naruto sudah membatu sempurna.

'Hiks, hilang sudah harapanku... Aku kira Kuu-chan akhirnya bersedia memanggil ku dengan 'onii-chan' Hiks..' batin naruto dengan tangisan deras dan air mengalir dihidungnya.

"Huaaaaaaaa..."

Tangis naruto dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

"Hei.. bisakah kau berhenti berteriak, kau menganggu tidurku" seorang yang berambut putih klimis turun dari salah satu atap bangunan. Seraya membawa sabit besar di bahunya yang memakai jubah awan merah dan dengan santai berjalan mengarah kepada naruto.

"Hee...akhirnya kutemukan juga salah satu akatsuki" Naruto yang baru saja kehilangan sifat tenangnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Serta memamerkan seringainya.

Trakkk

Naruto menjatuhkan salah satu kunainya tepat dibawahnya.

"Hei kalian berdua, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ini bukanlah tempat untuk bermesraan. Cih, sialan kau kakuzu, katamu disini sudah tidak ada yang hidup lagi." Celoteh pria berambut putih, yang seraya berhenti sekitar beberapa puluh meter didepan naruto.

"Hooii...Kakuzu.. kau dengar aku tid-"

Pluk!

Perkataan orang itu terhenti begitu ada benda yang jatuh tepat disamping kirinya.

"Berhentilah mengoceh Hidan. Aku lagi sibuk menghitung uang-KU! Lebih baik kau kembali tidur untuk menunggu pembawa mayat yang sebentar lagi sampai" seru Seorang yang bernama Kakuzu, meskipun naruto tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Karena dia berada didalam sebuah bangunan.

Naruto pun mendekati bangunan asal suara barusan dan berkata.

"Hei.. seseorang yang kau panggil Hidan itu sudah mati."

"Oh? Mati? Syukurlah. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan mengangguku lagi.. hahahaha.." Tawanya nyaring.

Naruto kembali tercengang dan sweatdrop 'Hei, apa mereka yang bodoh ini benar-benar akatsuki?' Tanya naruto dalam hati. Kemudian, ketika naruto membuka mulutnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kembali.

"Hooooooi! BRENGSEK KAU! Berani-beraninya kau memenggal kepalaku!" Teriak hidan yang kepalanya sudah terjatuh dilantai itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Selanjutnya mereka semua dikejutkan dengan lengkingan nyaring seorang gadis diiringi dengan..

Dhuarr! Crot! Jduk! Duk!

Terdengar seperti kecoak yang diinjak oleh kaki gajah dan diinjak berkali-kali!

Naruto terkejut!

Kurama lebih terkejut lagi!

Sementara kakuzu keluar dari bangunan dengan membawa dua koper ditanganya. Dia terdiam melihat kepala hidan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Sedangkan pelaku yang menghancurkanya masih menghentak-hentakkan tanah hingga retak dengan menutup mata.

"Ternyata kalian benar-benar membunuhnya yah? Hmm.. dengan begini, meskipun aku menyambung kepalanya. Akan susah mengumpulkan otak dan bagian kepala lainya. Menyusahkan saja!" Seru kakuzu.

"Heii! Kenapa temanmu tadi masih hidup? Kenapa dia bicara? Dan Kuramaa! Berhenti menginjak-injak dan cuci kakimu dengan kolam disana! Segera! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau menginjaknyaaa!?"

Kurama yang tersadar dari keterkejutanya berseru.

"Mana kutahu benda itu masih bisa berbicara! Huaaa! Sepatuku kotor! Iih... menjijikan!"

Byur, cpyuk..pyurr..

Bunyi Kurama yang menceburkan kedua kakinya yang tidak sengaja terinjak "kecoak".

(Ehem.. biar author perjelas kronologi kejadianya)

- ketika Hidan masijn ceramah dengan santai, naruto yang sudah meletakkan fuiin 'tajuu hiraishin no jutsu' melalui kunainya yang jatuh langsung menebas kepala hidan hingga copot.

- ketika naruto berbicara dengan Kakuzu, Kuu-chan yang berjalalan menuju Naruto dikejutkan dengan kepala yang masih berbicara.

- Dan karena kaget, akhirnya Kuu menginjak-injaknya dengan autopilot. Begitulah akhir hayat Hidan yang sesaat. Hahaha...

.

.

"Hei, bocah kuning! Sepertinya aku mengenalmu!" Seru kakuzu, seraya melepas koper di kedua tanganya ketanah, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku kecil di kantong bajunya yang berjudul "Bingo Book". Ketika dia baru membolak balik bukunya..

Deg!

Dengan gesit dia meloncat kedepan untuk menghindari tebasan Naruto yg diarahkan keleher Kakuzu dari belakang.

'Tetnyata begitu..., wajar saja hidan langsung mati dalam sekejap' batin kakuzu yang saat ini masih diudara belum menapakkan kakinya ketanah. Dengan segera dia melepas buku ditanganya keudara dan langsung merapal jutsu tanah.

Tap!

Begitu dia sudah menjejakkan kakinya ketanah, saat itu pula naruto yang sudah berada didepanya mengarahkan tusukan keperut Kakuzu.

'Doton: Kurogane Karada No jutsu' (Iron body tehnique)' seru Kakuzu dalam hati.

Drakkk!

"Ohok! Hueggh! Ba-bagaimana?" Kakuzu yang ulu hatinya tertusuk kunai, menembus hingga belakang tubuhnya.

Takk!

Disaat yang bersamaan buku yang tadinya terlempar diudara baru saja jatuh kepermukaan tanah. Menampilkan gambar potrait dan data Naruto:

...

.

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Age: 16

Alias: The Yellow Storm

Rank: S-Rank

Affinity: Angin

Jutsu: Fuin jutsu rank A, B, C, dan S. Fuuton jutsu rank A, B, S.

Aliansi: KonohaGakure

Bounty 15.000.000 ryo.

...

"Heh, kau pikir jurus ini mempan melawan kunai yang sudah dilapisi chakra anginku?" Seringai naruto, seraya mencabut kunainya yang membuat darah segar mengalir dari tubuh kakuzu.

Zrassshhh...

"Aku ingat, kau adalah 'Kiiroi no Kamikaze' Namikaze Naru-"

Brukk!

Dengan begitu, tubuh Kakuzu jatuh tak berdaya ketanah. Pertarungan ini hanya berlangsung dengan singkat.

"Hah..ternyata yang namanya akatsuki cuma segini..." seraya mengibaskan darah dikunainya. Dan berjalan menuju Kuu dengan senyum.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Narutooo!" Teriak Kuu seraya menunjuk ke belakangnya.

Naruto yang langsung mengerti, langsung berteleport kesamping kurama.

"Ha ha ha ha...! Akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan buruan yang besar. Hahahaha..." teriak kakuzu, sementara punggung terbelah. Memunculkan 5 monster hitam.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi hanya menyaksikan dengan penuh teliti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? 'Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah mati?' Batin naruto.

Kemudian salah satu monster yang topengnya hancur, jatuh ketanah. Sedangkan monster yang tersisa masuk kedalam tubuh orang yang baru dikenalnya bernama Kakuzu. Sekarang terdapat 3 topeng di belakang kepalanya dan satu didadanya.

"Hii.. dia juga menjijikkan" seru kurama.

'Jadi, sepertinya monster yang kubunuh barusan adalah monster yang topengnya rusak? Dan disana masih ada 4 monster? Hmm.. sepertinya dia memiliki beberapa nyawa cadangan. Tipikal Last Boss Monster yang kulawan di Game.'

"Heii.. apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura datang bersama dengan sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka berlari menuju naruto, sementara mata mereka mengekor kepada dua benda yang terlihat seperti tubuh.

"Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung. Tidak hanya Namikaze, tapi uchiha muda juga ada. Hahahaha..." tawa Kakuzu dengan pongahnya. Sementara terlihat diseberangya Naruto menjelaskan keadaan kepada ke tiga temanya yang baru datang.

"Heh, jadi yang perlu kita lakukan adalah membunuhnya 4 sisa nyawanya? Kenapa tidak sekakalian saja kita menghabisi semuanya sekaligus Dobe?"

"Hei, aku tidak ingin membunuh semua nyawanya. Aku ingin bertana padanya bebrerapa hal. Jadi, sisakan satu teme!"

"Terserah lah, ayo!".

Seru sasuke seraya berlari dan mencabut pedang kusanaginya mengarah Kakuzu.

Sedangkan naruto yang memegang dua kunai ditanganya sudah berada dibelakang kakuzu dan mencoba menikamnya.

Tap!

Kakuzu melompat tinggi keatas bangunan yang hampir ambruk.

"Heh, kalau kau menggunakan trik itu-itu saja, dengan mudah aku bisa membacanya bocah kuning!"

'Pertama aku harus mengetahui, sejauh mana batas fuinya yang digunakanya. Menurut informasi yang ada dulu, sekitar area berdiameter 250 m. Jadi? Apakah sekarang menjadi 500? 1000? Yaah.. aku sebenarnya tidak perlu memikirkanya. Asalkan aku menggunakan tehnik jarak jauhku' batin Kakuzu.

Fuuton: Atsugai.

Katon: Zukoku.

Dua topeng di pundak kakuzu menembakkan dua element yang bergabung menjadi nyala api yang besar.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Syannarooo!"

Bahkan 3 gadis cantik pun hampir terpanggang, seandainya sakura tidak membuat dinding tanah dengan pukulanya.

"Hei.. kalian tidak apa?" Tanya naruto.

"Ka-kami baik-baik saja!" Sahut Hinata.

'Sial, kalau tidak diatasi dengan segera. Bisa-bisa mereka akan terkena peluru nyasar. Baiklah, aku akan mulai serius' batin naruto.

"Sasuke, ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat".

"Terserahlah" Sahut sasuke malas.

Sementara Kakuzu terus berlompat menjauh dari area itu, seraya masih menembakkan petir, angin, serta api bergantian kearah sasuke dan naruto yang masih dengan gigihnya mengikuti Kakuzu.

'Disini sepertinya sudah cukup jauh. Bocah kuning itu sepertinya tidak akan muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangku lagi untuk sementara.'

.

.

Tap!

Mereka bertiga sudah berada ditengah desa Kiri.

"Hei, kakek monster, bersiaplah! Disini tidak akan ada yang menganggu! Aku akan memunuhmu segera" seru naruto dengan kesal.

"Hei, Naruto! Biarkan aku yang maju kali ini! Bukanya kamu sudah mengalahkan satu?"

"Bukan aku! Kuu-chan yang melakukanya!"

"Bukanya dia cuman menginjaknya?"

"Aku juga cuma menebas kepalanya saja! Tentu saja tidak puas. Aku masih marah dengan mereka!"

"Gantian dong! Nanti juga muncul anggota yang lainnya!"

Atsugai+Zukoku=Blarrrr!

Bangunan yang baru mereka pijak barusan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Beraninya kalian mengacuhkanku!" Teriak Kakuzu.

"Sial! Sudahlah, kau bisa duluan sasuke, kalau kau kelamaan. Aku juga akan bantu!"

"Jangan bercanda Dobe!"

Dengan cepat sasuke berlari menerjang kakuzu sudah bersiap.

Raiton: Gian

Kakuzu menembakkan petir kearah sasuke.

Raiton: Chidori

Sasuke mengalirkan listrik ke katananya dan menangkis serangan Kakuzu.

Kedua jurus mereka beradu dalam dekat.

Kemudian sasuke mundur dan melemparkan beberapa shuriken dan kunai, tetapi dihindari oleh kakuzu dengan menghindar kekananya.

Selagi menghindar, kakuzu meluncurkan beberapa tentakelnya menuju sasuke

Crass

Beberapa tentakel kecil itu berhasil menusuk pergelangan tanganya. Dan ketika kakuzu hendak menarik tubuh sasuke, dengan cepat sasuke memutusnya dengan kusanagi.

"Cih, sialan. Aku akan serius kali ini!"

"Heh, kau saja yang terlalu sombong uchiha! Kau mau tahu, bagai mana aku mendapatkan banyak jantung yang kumiliki?"

"Aku tidak tertarik!" Sahut sasuke dengan deathglarenya.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Aku mendapatkanya dari ninja-ninja ternama salah satunya adalah ketua takigakure yang terkenal. Sayang sekali afinity elementmu petir. Baiklah, mungkin aku akan mengunakanya sebagai cadangan"

Sementara itu sudah muncul perempatan didahi sasuke.

"Asal kau tau saja orang tua, seandainya kakakku tidak menyuruhku untuk menghormati yang lebih tua. Aku sudah dari tadi tidak menghiraukan dan mencincang-mu! Masa lalu ya masa lalu! Era kejayaanmu sudah berakhir! Dan terkhir kalinya, berhentilah mengoceh!"

"Dasar Uchiha tengik!" Kakuzu menembakkan beratus-ratus tentakelnya mengarah ke sasuke.

Raiton: Denki raitoningu (electric lightning)

Cahaya menyilaukan mengentikan serangan Kakuzu dan membutakan matanya sesaat.

Syuut!

Dengan mengandalkan indra pendengaranya Kakuzu berhasil menghindar dari serangan barusan.

Ngiiiiiinggg! Sriiiiiiingggg!

Tetapi, setelahnya terdengan bunyi seperti gergaji yang bertubrukan tepat dibelakanya.

"Kalian terlalu LAMAAAAA!"

Ketika masuknya teriakan itu ketelinga Kakuzu, saat itu pula punggungnya terkena hantaman keras dan terpental jauuuuh menuju sasuke.

"Bodooh! Kau mau membunuhku juga?" Teriak sasuke yang untung saja sempat melarikan diri dari serangan Naruto.

Kemudian terjadi ledakan besar, yang pusatnya adalah Kakuzu. Beribu-ribu pisau mikro memutus semua sel-selnya tanpa ampun.

"Hahh.. akhirnya aku merasa sedikit lega" seru Naruto seraya menepuk-nepukan kedua telapak tanganya.

"Kau hampir membunuh ku Baka!" Teriak sasuke ketika semua ledakan berhenti.

"Tenang saja.. Aku percaya kau akan selamat"

"Hahh...percuma adu mulut denganmu Dobe! Terus, apa yang akan kau tanyankan kepadanya?" Seraya sasuke berjalan mendekati mayat Kakuzu. "Hei..sepertiya kau membunuh semua nyawanya, Dobe!"

.

krik.

krik.

.

"Apaaa? Dia mati begitu saja? Tidak mungkin! Aku bahkan pernah kena rasenshuriken ayahku berkali-kali. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Teriak naruto histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Hahhh.. Aku sudah mengira akan hal ini." Seraya sasuke mendengus pasrah, membuka gulungan dan melakulan beberapa segel.

Boffft...

"Kita tinggal minta tim penyidik klan Yamanaka saja untuk membaca ingatan mayat yang kusegel ini."

"Temeee! Kau jeniuuus!" Seru Naruto mencoba memeluk sasuke, tetapi dihindari Sasuke dengan shunshin.

"Baikalah, kita pulang!" Sasuke melangkah menuju sakura, kurama dam hinata yang sudah dari tadi menonton dikejauhan.

Plok..plokk plokkk!

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Kalian ternyata hebat juga. Bisa mengalahkan dua anggota utama akatsuki. Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian." Dari balik bayangan gedung runtuh itu muncul seseorang berambut hitam panjang. Memakai armor merah dibalik jubah Akatsukinya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya sasuke dingin.

"Ah, cerobohnya aku. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Madara Uchiha, pemimpin akatsuki, orang yang akan menjadi dewa baru didunia ini." Sahut madara tenang.

"Madara? Sialan kau!" Seringai naruto. Seraya berpaling kearah madara.

Jrassssh!

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada disamping madara dan menusuknya di pelipis kepalanya dengan kunai.

Tubuh madara pun ambruk

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Yosh! Akhirnya long chap ini selesai juga.

Fyuhh..

Semoga dengan ini. Banyak menjawan pertanyaan-pertanyaan reader semua.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Minta kritik, review, dan saran.

Aoi out!

Terima kasih kepada:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'. Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, zukito, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, rifal. vengeance, ryuzan45, uchiha. izami, Nokia 7610, Yasashi-kun, Neko Twins Kagamine, Uzumaki 21, arramsye. rudyezavfiin, igniel. saikari, uchiha drac, altadinata, Namikaze Sholkhan, novalian. manzur, alvin. Wijaya. 984349, bohdong. palacio, MahardikaRBL, Rairyu no Ken,

Makasi buat reviewnya minna san.

Makasi juga buat silent readers yg sudi baca nih fic.

Uda ane coba panjangin nih..

Um. Klo mau nanya bisa lewat review ato PM.

Ja...~


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

.

The Cursed Secret!

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

.

.

.

Yeiiii jumpa lagi dengan aoi.

Sebelum memulai chap ini, aoi mau kasih tau beberapa info.

.

.

.

.

## Biografi Naruto,Sasuke dan Kurama setelah lewat 3 tahun##

...

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Tinggi: 166.8 cm

Age: 16

Alias: The Yellow Storm

Rank: S-Rank

Affinity: Angin

Jutsu: Fuin jutsu rank A, B, C, dan S. Fuuton jutsu rank A, B, C dan S.

Aliansi: KonohaGakure

Bounty 15.000.000 ryo.

...

.

...

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Tinggi: 168.4 cm

Age: 16

Alias: Twin wheel, Red Uchiha Brothers

Rank: S-Rank

Affinity: Api dan Petir

Jutsu: Fuin jutsu rank C dan D. Katon jutsu rank A, B, C dan S. Raiton justu rank B dan S.

Aliansi: KonohaGakure

Bounty 14.300.000 ryo.

...

.

...

Nama : Uzumaki Kurama

Tinggi: 150.3 cm

Age: 16

Alias: -

Rank: -

Affinity: -

Jutsu: -

Aliansi: KonohaGakure

Bounty : None (Not listed at Bingo Book)

...

...

.

Yosh, Mari kita mulai chap ini!

.

.

.

.

**Kirigakure no Sato**

*Madara Pov*

"Kalian ternyata hebat juga. Bisa mengalahkan dua anggota utama akatsuki. Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian." Seruku seraya melangkahkan kakiku santai dari tempat aku menonton pertarungan kecil mereka.

"Siapa kau?"

Kulihat seorang uchiha muda diseberang sana menatapku dengan tajam dan ekspresi wajah yang penuh intimidasi.

Tentu saja aku bisa mengetahu bahwa dia adalah uchiha, karena aura dan matanya yang begitu familiar bagiku.

"Ah, cerobohnya aku. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Madara Uchiha, pemimpin akatsuki, orang yang akan menjadi dewa baru didunia ini." Sahutku, sembari menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

Kuperhatikan bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah mendengar nama besarku dengan mengedarkan pandangan mata hitamku.

Syuu...

Angin lembut menggerakkan helaian rambutku.

'Meskipun didesa kabut, angin tetap berhembus lembut' batinku

"Madara? Sialan kau!"

Kualihkan pandanganku kepada pemuda berambut kuning, Namikaze Naruto yang entah kenapa menyeringai aneh kepadaku.

'Heh, ternyata ada juga yang berani menyeringai dihadapanku selain Hashirama. Apakah bocah ini terlalu percaya diri akan kemampuanya? Atau dia hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu, begitu rendah kedudukanya dihadapanku' batinku seraya membalas seringayanya.

Dan ketika aku mengkedipkan mataku, bocah itu sudah menghilang dari hadapanku!

'Keman-' belum sempat aku melanjutkan alur pikiranku. Aku dikejutkan dengan sensasi yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan, 'Sakit!'

Jrassssh!

'Yah, sudah lama tidak ada yang bisa melukai tubuhku seperti ini. Dan penglihatanku semakin mengabur. Permukaan tanah yang tergenang cairan merah adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat. Disertai rasa sakit yang sangat kurindukan.'

*End Pov*

.

.

"Narutooo!" Teriak Sasuke, Hinata, Kurama, Sakura yang juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Jrassh!

Naruto mencabut kunainya dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kananya, menghempaskan Rasengan sebesar bola sepak yang sudah dia buat ke tubuh madara.

'Oodama Rasengan!' Batin Naruto.

Blarrrrr!

Ledakan yang menghasilkan kawah kecil berdiameter 8 meter.

Kemudian, Naruto membentuk segel rumit ditanganya dengan cepat. Tapi..

Tap! Syyut!

Naruto langsung meloncat mundur menghentikan segel yang hampir selesai karena sesuatu yang berbentuk tanaman aneh menyerupai manusia berwarna hitam dan putih muncul dihadapanya.

"Heh.. ternyata kau benar-benar mengerikan bocah Namikaze!" Seru Tamanan aneh.

"Tanaman itu berbicara!" Terdengar teriakan kecil Kuu jauh dibelakang Naruto.

Krakk trakk trakk..

Sementara itu mulut madara terbuka lebar, dan memuntahkan Madara baru dengan tubuh berlendir yang bersih dari lecet dan luka disamping tubuh lamamya.

"Hiii... Mereka semua menjijikkan!" Kali ini, Kurama dan Sakura menyahut bersamaan. Sementara Hinata memuntahkan sarapanya tadi pagi.

"Dasar, bocah-bocah tak tahu sopan santun"

Kali ini muncul seorang bertopeng dari pusaran diudara tepat disamping tanaman aneh.

"Cih, meskipun tubuh ini sangat praktis digunakan. Aku masih memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang dilakukan Ular Gila itu untuk berganti kulit." Seru madara seraya mengerak-gerakan badanya, melakukan beberapa pemanasan.

'Sial, jumlah mereka bertambah, aku harus lebih berhati-hati, apalagi karena ada pengguna *jikukan no jutsu* (dimension technique) bersama mereka.' batin Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi? Bocah Kuning?" Tanya tanaman.

"Heh, apa pentingnya aku menjelaskan itu kepada tanaman jelek sepertimu" sahut naruto ketus.

"Hei! Namaku zetsu! Dan aku bukan tanaman!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Hei..Sasuke! Kemarilah!" Balas Naruto.

"Ya.. ya yaa.. aku akan kesana.." Sasuke melakukan shunsin, dan muncul disamping kiri Naruto.

"Yah.. aku tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukan bocah itu. Mungkin dia akan mensegel tubuh Madara" sahut orang bertopeng aneh.

"Mensegelku? Apa maksudmu Obito?"

Tanya madara santai, seraya berjalan menuju dua rekanya.

"Ooh, aku mengerti... Untung aku tiba tepat waktu, sebelum dia menyelesaikan segelnya. Ternyata kau tidak bodoh juga bocah" jawab Zetsu, yang kali ini Madara sudah berada didepanya bersama dengan Obito.

"Heh, tentu saja! Sesudah melawan 2 makhluk tidak jelas barusan, mana mungkin aku percaya kalau kalian akan mati dengan mudah." Sahut naruto.

'Setidaknya aku akan menghancurkan tubuh mereka hingga tak bersisa atau mensegelnya. Dan lebih lagi orang yang bernama Madara Uchiha, karena sudah jelas mereka punya jurus Izanagi dan izanami yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Hilang sudah kesempatanku untuk membunuhnya dengan serangan kejutan.' Batin Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto memasang kuda-kuda siap bertempur, yang diiringi oleh sasuke disampingnya.

"Hei..hei...hei... Kenapa kalian serius begitu? Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku datang karena untuk mengucapkan selamat" sahut madara dengan angkuhnya.

"Yah... terus saja kau berbicara omong kosong. Kau pikir kami percaya dengan omonganmu?" Seru sasuke seraya mengeratkan genggamanya pada pedang kusanaginya.

"Hei.. obito.!" tepuk madara dibahu obito.

Sedangkam obito hanya mengangguk dan memunculkan sesuatu dari puasaran dimensinya.

Dakk!

Tubuh gaara yang sudah tak bernyawa terjatuh di hadapan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Mau menggertak kami?"

Tanya naruto.

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku sudah melihat sedikit kemampuanmu dan kalian berhasil mengalahkan 2 anggotaku. Jadi, anggap saja itu hadiah kecil dariku. Hahahahaha..!" Tawa madara.

"Dan aku tidak berniat bertarung dengan kalian berdua saat ini, meskipun sepertinya akan sangat menarik setelah melihat kau membunuhku dengan sangat cepat. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bertarung tanpa persiapan."

Kemudian madara melalukan segel dengan cepat.

Sementara naruto dan sasuke sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan apa yang terjadi.

'Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko di hadapan musuh yang memiliki kemampuan jikukan yang belum kuketahui pastinya. Ada kemungkinan dia memanfaatkan Kuu dan lainya sebagai tameng untuk menghadapiku (mungkin siih). Seandainya cuma Madara dan tanamam aneh, sudah pasti aku akan menyerang habis-habisan. Kemungkinanku menang cuma 50% saat ini' batin Naruto.

Katon : Gokka Mekyaku no Jutsu (Great Fire Anhilation Tehnique)

Muncul lautan api yang yang semakin luas bagaikan gelombang dengan lebar sekitar 100m ditiupkan oleh madara kearah Naruto dan sasuke.

Dengan sekejap naruto sudah berada disamping Hinata, sementara sasuke disampingnya dan gaara dipundaknya.

"Sial, lain kali aku akan membunuhnya dengan pasti" seru naruto geram sambil menatap kearah Akatsuki dari tempat jauh.

Sementara Madara, obito, dan Zetsu mengilang dengan pusaran diudara.

'Cih, aku harus menahan emosiku. Sementara ini, aku harus membawa tubuh gaara dan Kakuzu untuk mengumpulkan informasi.' Pikir naruto.

"Hebat kau dobe! Tidak langsung mengejar dan mencincang mereka seperti biasanya"

"Heh, kau sendiri? Kenapa diam saja? Kau takut?"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku hanya memperhitungkan kemungkinan yang ada! Aku tidak mungkin bertindak gegabah seperti mu!"

"Hei! Aku juga penuh perhitungan Teme!"

"Tapi kau tiba-tiba menusuknya dikepala Dobe!"

"Itu karena aku memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada rambut bebek!"

"Duren jelek!"

"Kau..!

"Kauuuuu!"

DHUAAAK! DHUAARRR!

Sasuke naas mendapat benjolan dari jitakan sakura. Sedangkan naruto terkubur dibawah reruntuhan akibat jitakan Kuu-chan.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa akur yah?" Tanya sakura.

"DIA YANG MULAI!" Sasuke dan naruto saling menunjuk bersamaan.

"Diaaaaam! Sudah hentikaaan!" Teriak Kurama. Seraya mendekati Naruto dan mencengkram kerah naruto dengan kedua tanganya.

"Ayo kita pulang..! Aku ingin membersihkan diri.! Bajuku kotor!" Seru kurama menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh naruto bagaikan seonggok karung lusuh.

"I-iya.. aku juga mau pulang.. kita kan sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita cari" seru Hinata seraya masih merasa mual mengingat manusia berlendir tadi.

"Hahh...ahh.. baiklaaah.." Balas naruto malas, seraya menggendong tubuh gara dan menyuruh teman-temanya bepegangan kepadanya"

Bofttt!

Mereka pun menghilang menjadi asap.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

**Somewhere else**

Ditempat gelap, hanya ditemani oleh temaram cahaya lilin. Kamar luas kosong yang hanya terdapat satu singgasana dan karpet merah yang menjulur darinya menuju pintu masuk. Gorden-gorden lusuh yang tak terawat. Dihiasi oleh bulir-bulir melingkar didinding (seperti pada markas Orochimaru dibawah tanah). Ada dua siluet hitam saling berhadapan.

.

"Madara sama.. kenapa anda tidak sekalian menangkap jinchuriki kyuubi?" Tanya obito yang saat ini berdiri dihadapan madara.

"Apa maksudmu obito? Apa kau meragukan keputusanku?" Sahut Madara yang duduk santai disinggasananya.

"Bukan begitu Madara sama.. Hanya saja saya penasaran, kenapa anda tidak menangkapnya?"

"Oh, seandainya kamu yang kusuruh menangkapnya. Apakah kamu yang hanya memiliki 1 mata itu yakin 100% bisa menangkapnya?"

"Um..." Obito Hanya terdiam.

"Dia itu merupakan ancaman besar bagi organisasi kita dengan kemampuan jikukan fuinya. Cih.. aku pun baru saja sadar setelah kena tikam dikepala. Dia benar-benar seoarang assasin jenius." Sahut Madara, seraya mengusap-usap pelipis kirinya yang mulus tanpa lobang disana.

"Kenapa anda tidak menggunakan susanoo atau rinnegan anda?"

"Yah.. tentu saja aku akan melakukanya lain kali. Mungkin setelah mendapatkan kemampuan berganti kulit dengan tubuh baru ini membuatku lebih santai. Akupun sadar, bahwa saat itu aku terlalu ceroboh mendekatinya dengan tanpa persiapan. Siapa sangka dia langsung menusuk-ku, bahkan mau mensegelku! Benar-benar bocah mengerikan tanpa ampun!"

"Jangan lupa ada sasuke disana tuanku! Dia juga uchiha yang memiliki eternal sharingan sepertimu. Jadi kemungkinan besar, bocah kuning itu sudah terbiasa berlatih melawan Susanoo di Konoha" Sahut zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai.

"Hei.. kau berpihak pada siapa zetsu?" Tanya Obito dengan muka masam dibalik topengnya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku. Selama ini, aku belum mengetahui dan mendengar bahwa dua uchiha bersaudara itu menggunakan Susanoo mereka dalam pertarungan. Aku selalu memata-matai orang-orang yang memiliki potensi menghalangi jalan kita. Dan dari sana aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa mereka berdua selalu menyelesaikan misi mereka tanpa susanoo, berbeda dari uchiha lain yang memakai susanoo untuk bertarung. The red uchiha brothers itu benar-benar monster jenius yang patut diperhitungkan" jelas Zetsu panjang lebar.

(A/N : Zetsu cuma bisa memata-matai sampai batas desa Konoha. Karena terdapar segel yang membuat penyusup tidak bisa masuk. Seperti pada Naruto vs Pain arc di Kanon)

"Heh.. Jadi, meskipun tanpa susanoo mereka cukup hebat? Darah jenius uchiha yang kental benar-benar mengalir dikeduanya. Sayang sekali untuk menumpahkanya, hanya karena mereka dipihak musuh. Terimakasih atas infonya zetsu" jawab madara.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Madara sama, bagaimana keadaan tubuh yang mulia beberapa hari ini?" Orochumaru yang baru saja datang membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Yah, berkat tambahan DNA tubuhmu yang menjadi katalis, sharingan dan rinnegan menjadi lebih mudah menggunakanya. Meskipun tidak bisa mengurangi asupan chakra yang digunakan untuk rinnegan"

"Tentu saja yang mulia, kelebihan DNA tubuhku hanyalah melakukan jutsu pengganti kulit dan menstabilkan efek Joutai Lvl 3 yang anda pakai. Bagaimana? Bukankah jumlah chakra yang anda simpan bertambah pesat?"

"Hmm... memang benar kuantitas chakraku bertambah. Tapi.. sepertinya aku tidak akan perlu untuk menggunakan pelepasan segelnya. Karena dalam beberapa hari lagi aku akan selesai mengekstrak 8 biju yang ada serta Kinkaku dan Ginkaku yang kau hidupkan kembali. Kemudian setelah itu, Aku akan menjadi dewa baru yang menguasai dunia ini dengan menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi Hahahahahaha..."

"Kenapa kau malah memakai kinkaku dan ginkaku? Bukanya dengan begitu ritual men-summon juubi akan menjadi lebih lama?" Tanya obito dengan nada terkejut.

"Tentu saja ini akan lebih mudah menangkap Jinchuriki Kyuubi kalau musuh kita dikonoha hanya beberapa ninja lemah. Atau, seandainya yang menjadi Jinchuriki adalah bocah bodoh yang hanya bisa melakukan sedikit jutsu dan cuma bisa mengandalkan Kage bunshin. Apa kau lupa? Musuh kita adalah klan-klan hebat, termasuk klan uchiha dan bocah jenius bersama teman-teman monsternya!" Jelas madara.

"Maafkan pemikiran singkatku Madara sama" sahut obito.

"Tenang saja... dengan adanya Joutai Lvl 3 kalian akan mendapatkan chakra sebesar Biju. Karena Joutai Lvl 3 adalah jutsu terlarang yang memaksa penggunanya memakai energi alam. Atau yang kalian kenal dengan senjusu. Khukhukhu..." Tawa orochi memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hentikan tawa jelekmu itu Orochimaru! Sudah beratus-ratus kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama!" Sahut obito protes.

"Sudahlah.. ayo kita pergi ke ruang Gedo untuk melanjutkan pensegelan Nibi. Anggota yang lain sudah duluan" sahut zetsu pergi meningalkan Madara menuju tempat penyegelan bersama Obito.

"Bagaimana dengan cincin Kakuzu dan Hidan? Kita kekurangan 2 anggota untuk melanjutkan pensegelan dan itu akan memperlambat proses pengekstrakkan?" Tanya orochimaru.

"Ini adalah cincin yang Obito dapatkan dari mayat Hidan. Pilihlah anggota pengganti sesukamu."

Jawab Madara, seraya mendekati orochimaru dan memberikan sebuah cincin bertuliskan 三 ("Tiga").

(Setelah mereka sampai dimarkas, madara menyuruh Obito untuk kembali dan mengambilnya).

"Terima kasih, Madara sama" Sahut Orochimaru dengan girang seraya meninggalkan Madara.

Sementara itu madara masih duduk di singgasananya dengan bertopang dagu memakai tangan kirinya.

'Siapa uzumaki kecil yang mereka bawa? Apakah dia survivor desa Kiri? Atau Hanya orang yang kebetulan mereka temukan selama diperjalanan? Yah, aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang jelas aku sudah mengumpulkan seluruh pion yang kuperlukan. Tunggulah beberapa hari lagi Konoha, *permainan akan segera dimulai*. Khukhukhu'

.

.

.

.

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Somewhere filled with thick steam**

"Fuaaaah... Beginilah rasanya hiduup" seru sakura, seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sudah terendam di air panas.

"Hehe.. Kau seperti orang tua saja sakura-chan" sahut kurama yang sudah selonjoran dan menikmati air kolam bersama sakura.

Jessss..

"I-iya.. mandi air hangat setelah misi sangat menyegarkan" kata hinata yang sedang dibawah shower menggosok-gosok badanya dan kedua *ehem* dengan sabun.

(Yattaaaa...! ONSEN! Ini kesempatan author untuk mengintip! *PlakkBrakkKrakkDhuakk* langsung masuk rumah sakit!)

"Nee Kuu chan, Naruto hari ini keren juga yah? Bagaimana dia melakukanya?"

"Melakukan apa sakura-chan?"

"Umm...ituu.. dia langsung tiba-tiba muncul disamping orang yang bernama Mandra dan menusuknya!"

"Mandra?*sweatdrop* bukan sakura chan. Namanya Medaka!"

"Ma-madara.. Namanya Madara.. Dia adalah Legenda di zaman Shodai Hokage Hasirama. I-itukan ada di pelajaran sejarah?" Hinata yang dari tadi diam dan mendengarkan akhirnya ikut ambil suara.

"Ya.. .. terserah nona jenius saja lah. Aku terlalu malas mengingat nama orang yang menjijikan seperti dia.. Hmph!" Sahut Kuu.

"Ooh.. Madara yang itu? .. soalnya aku lebih memperhatikan sasuke daripada dia. Hehe..." cengir sakura.

'Kau bisa terbunuh kalau melamun di medan tempur sakura-chan!' Batin kedua sahabatnya sweatdrop.

"Yah...trus, bagaima pertanyaanku? Apa kau mengetahuinya?"Tanya sakura

"Umm.." Kuu-berpikir sejenak. 'Apakah Naru marah kalau aku menceritakanya? Hmm... Mungkin tidak apa. Toh, hanya trik kecil saja' Kuu membatin dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. akan kujelaskan!" Sahut Kuu.. sementara sakura mulai mendekat untuk dapat memperhatikan lebih jelas. Sedangkan Hinata juga menceburkan badanya disamping kiri Kuu yang kosong.

(Fyuuh.. untung author menahan dari nulis yang macem-macem.. Inget puasa woy!(Lagian fic ini rate T))

.

.

.

**Pemamdian air panas Pria**

"Hem.. Jadi, kau melemparkan salah satu kunai spesialmu keseseorang yang bernama Kakuzu untuk mensummon fuin Hiraishinmu. Kemudiam kau memukulkan *rasenshuriken* padanya dari belakang?" Tanya shikamaru.

"Begitulah, untung saja saat itu masih ada kabut dan tanah disekitar tergenang air becek. Sehingga fuin milikku tersamarkan." Sambung Naruto dari penjelasan sebelumnya.

"Dan dengan bodohnya, 3 orang akatsuki lain masuk area fuin-mu tanpa sadar?" Tanya kiba dengan antusias.

"Hei... itu bukan salah mereka yang terjebak tipuan Naruto! Selain bentuk kunainya mirip dengan kunai biasa lainya. Si Baka ini saja yang beruntung!" Sungut sasuke.

"Hei...kau iri dengan keberuntunganku Pantat Ayam?"

"Heh.. kalau kau selalu bergantung dengan keberuntungan. Kau akan mati muda Baka!"

"Pantat Bebek sok keren!"

"Dasar Kuning jelek!"

"Kau sudah bosan hidup Namikaze?" seru Sasuke seraya berdiri dari kolam.

"Coba saja Uchiha!" Naruto pun berdiri didepan Sasuke.

Duak! Duak!

Neji menjitak kepala mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kalian tenang di sini! Atau aku akan men-jyuuken tubuh kalian dan melemparkanya ke pemandian wanita"

Degg!

Tiba-tiba wajah naruto dan sasuke memutih seketika, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka dilemparkan ketempat Kuu dan Sakura.

"Ampuni kami Neji Nii-san!" Sahut mereka serentak dengan air mata mengalir deras.

Sementara itu Neji sweatdrop 'sebegitu takutnya kah mereka?'

.

.

.

"Hei... semuanya! Aku mendengarkan sesuatu!" Seru lee yang menempelkan telinganya didinding pembatas pria dan wanita sukses menghentikan pertikaian 3 orang tadi.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba kemudian terdiam. Setelah berfikir sejenak, mereka mendekati Lee dan menempelkan kuping mereka juga.

Sementara Sai masih dengan santainya berendam. Dan Chouji meneruskam makanya sambil berendam.

"Kuu~chaa~n.. sepertinya milikmu sudah lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Fu fu fu.." terdengar suara sakura dari sebelah.

"Ap-apa maks- Heii~! Dimana kau memegangku! Hentikan saku-! Kyaaah...ahh~"

"Oooh~, bentuk yang cantik dan juga lembut..fufufufu..."

"Kyaa...~h!"

Cess..

6 orang pengintip menahan setetes darah yang mulao keluar dari hidung mereka. 'God job sakura!' Batin mereka.

(A/N: mereka disini memang anak muda masih normal. Alasan Shikamaru dan Lee menguping cuma karena penasaran. Neji Hanya takut kenapa-kenapa dengan Hinata. Sasuke hanya khawatir dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba...hmm... Author bingung harus ngasih alasan palsu apa buat mereka. Ah! Naru dan kiba khawatir kalo punya Kuu membesar!*Plakk!)

"Heii... sa-sakura! Henti-kyaaah~! Ka-kalau begitu a-aku juga akan menyerang punya Hinata~h!"

"Ku-kuu-cha..~h! Ja-jangaan! Kyaaa...Akh..~!"

Jrasssh!

Darah mengalir deras dari hidung mereka dan membuat tepar dilantai seketika.

"Ugh..pertarungan disebelah benar-benar sengit" seru naruto seraya mengelap darah yang keluar, dan bangkit perlahan. 'A-aku tidak akan kalah!' Batinya dengan mata yang membara.

Para pejuang lain pun bangkit, mengikuti pemimpin mereka.

"Kita tidak akan menyerah!" Seru Naruto mengangkat tangan kananya yang terkepal.

"Heyaaaaaah!" Seru 5 teman lainya.

(Bagi reader yang lupa, Naruto 'hanya' jenius dalam pertarungan. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau bodoh dilain hal)

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

**Kantor Hokage**

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil autopsi dari mayat yang bernama Kakuzu?" Tanya Naruto bersama Sasuke yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Hmm..menurut hasil penelitian dari ketua divisi insvetigasi Yamanaka Inoichi, didalam kepala korban terdapat berlapis-lapis segel, juga genjutsu yang kuat. Berkat bantuan beberapa elit Uchiha yang diperintahkan oleh Fugaku sama, akhirnya mereka berhasil membukanya." Jelas Kakashi.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ada info yang penting?" Tanya sasuke.

"Untuk saat ini, info penting yang kami dapat adalah:

- Kakuzu bertugas sebagai kolektor bounty bersama partnernya hidan.

- Dia mengelola beberapa kasino besar.

- Para anggota akatsuki memiliki segel kutukan 'Joutai lvl 3' pada tubuh mereka.

- Tujuan Akatsuki adalah untuk menghancurkan dunia, dan membuat yang baru.

- Anggota akatsuki terdiri dari 10 orang Kriminal tingkat S dan SS.

- Dan mereka mengekstrak Bijuu dari Jinchurikinya untuk membangkitkan Juubi."

"Juubi?"

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut mendengar penjelasan Ayah shikmaru.

"Yah, itu benar. Menurut info yang kami dapat dari Kakuzu, pengekstrakkan biju dari jinchurikinya memakai gedo mazo berbeda-beda. Ada yg sehari, dua hari, dst. Tergantung banyaknya chakra dari tiap ekornya. Jadi untuk ekor 1 = 1 hari. Ekor 2 = 2 hari. Dan seterusnya.

Jadi untuk mengekstrak semua bijuu dari jinchuriki yang sudah mereka dapatkan memerlukan 1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8 =36 hari. Setelah itu yang mereka butuhkan adalah kyuubi." Kembali shikaku menjelaskan info yang didapat.

"Jadi, waktu kita 45 hari kalau mereka mendapatkan Kyuubi?" Tanya sasuke.

"Hmm..." sedangkan naruto hanya diam dan berpikir.

"Kalau menurut info yang kita dapat, memang demikian" sahut shikaku.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka tidak mencoba menculik jinchuriki kyubi dengan melawan kami pagi tadi? Bahkan mereka cuma membiarkan kami begitu saja"

"Itu benar sasuke, kemungkinan mereka memiliki alternatif lain untuk mendapatkan Kyuubi. Yang jelas kita masih memiliki tenggang waktu 36 hari untuk memastikan apa yang akan madara perbuat". Sahut Kakashi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naru-chan?" Tanya Minato yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan.

"Hmmm.. aku tidak yakin Tou san" jawabnya ragu.

"Tidak yakin apa?" Tanya minato kembali.

BRAKKK!

"Heiii! Aku ada info baru!" Tiba-tiba Jiraiya masuk diiringi itachi dibelakangnya.

"Ji-jiraiya sensei? Bisakah lain kali kau mengetuk pintu?" Tanya nagato setengah terkejut yang saat ini duduk santai disamping Kakashi dan Shikaku.

"Ahahaha... aku tergesa-gesa. Karena ada berita penting yang ingin kami sampaikan" sahut Jiraiya seraya menuju sofa. "Itachi bisa kau jelaskan kepada mereka?"

"Baik Jiraiya sama." Sahut itachi seraya berdiri di samping Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya, setelah kami diberi tahu yamanaka-san tentang informasi yang berhubungan dengan kebangkitan Juubi. Saya, Jiraiya-sama, Kaa san dan Kushina-san pergi keperpustakaan pusat untuk meneliti dan memastikan benerapa hal.

Pertama, ketika Jiraiya sensei yang mengetahui Orochimaru termasuk dalam anggota akatsuki dia langsung teringat akan percobaan-percobaan gila sannin ular tersebut. Salah satunya jurus terlarang edo tensei dari Nidaime Hokage.

Kedua, menurut info dan hipotesis Kushina-san yang expert masalah 'fuin'. Tentang pengunaan chakra kyuubi atau sebagiannya saja memungkinan bisa digunakan untuk syarat pensummonan.

Hal ini membuat saya teringat kepada salah satu relik dokumen yang pernah saya baca tentang bagaimana Nidaime Hokage bertarung melawan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku dari Kumogakure. Dikatakan mereka berdua sempat dimakan Kyuubi selama seminggu, tetapi berhasil keluar dan mendapatkan sebagian chakra Kyuubi.

Karena itulah, menurut saya dan Jiraiya-sama bahwa ada kemungkinan Orochimaru menghidupkan mereka berdua dengan edo tensei dan mengambil chakra kyuubi dari mereka untuk membangkitkan Juubi" terang itachi.

"Hmmmm..."

Untuk sementara semuanya kembali terdiam.

(Hei, ini mirip rapat gaje? Ane pengen buat ini gaje. Tapi, ini bener-bener serius. Jadi nga jadi bikin yang aneh-aneh dulu)

"Shikaku, ayo lanjutkan rincian info yang kau dapat!"

"Baik Yondaime-sama. Bla...blaa...blaaa..." sahut Shikaku seraya melanjutkan info apa saja yang didapat dari Kakuzu.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelasan Shikaku masih merasakan keganjilan tentang semua info yang didapat. Apakah Kakuzu bohong? Tentun bukan! Orang mati mana bisa berbohong dengan ingatan mereka. Apa yang membuat Naruto merasa ganjil adalah hal yang lebih simple dan mendasar dari info-info yang didapat.

'Kenapa Madara membiarkan kami membawa Kakuzu yang mengetahui rencana dan rahasianya?' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**19.00/Night at Uzumaki residence**

"Tadaima.."

Seru Naruto dan Kurama bersamaan ketika mau membuka pintu rumah mereka. Mereka berdua baru saja disuruh berbelanja banyak untuk makan malam yang berupa barbeque.

Sreekkk!

"Okaeri Naru-chan, Kuu-chan." Sahut ibu naruto

"Naru, letakkan bahan-bahan makan malamnya di kebun belakang. Ibu akan mengambil peralatanya. Dan sekalian bawa Kuu juga untuk memeriksa arangnya" perintah Kushina seraya menuju kedapur.

"Hahh..Baik kaa-san. Ayo kurama, kita kekebun" seru Naruto, sementara Kuu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti dibelakang.

Tap.

Tap.

Sreeek!

Naruto membuka pintu yang menghubungkan rumahnya dengan kebun yang biasanya dia lakukan untuk berlatih.

.

.

"Otanjoubi omedetooo.. !"

Suara gemuruh terdengar.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka berdua, ketika dihadapkan dengan begitu banyak orang yang hadir dan mengucapkan selamat untuk mereka.

Semua keluarganya berkumpul, ayahnya, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Sarutobi, dan Jounin lainya.

Ada juga Fugaku Dan keluarganya besarnya (bahkan sepupu itachi, shisui dan uchiha lainya juga hadir).

Ketua-Ketua Klan beserta anak-anak mereka, seperti Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan lainya.

Juga Paman Nagato beserta istrinya, temannya (Namikaze Yahiko), juga Murid-muridnya.

Gaara, ayahnya dan saudara saudarinya juga hadir.

Dan juga warga desa lainya yang ikut berhadir disana merayakan ulang tahun mereka berdua. Bahkan penduduk suna pun ikut berpartisipasi.

(A/N: Letak rumah Minato tidak terlalu jauh dengan patung pahat raksasa. Dibelakang rumah Naruto adalah kebun bunga dan tanaman hias ayah ibunya.

Tapi, hari ini pagar pembatas kebun dan pingiran sungai yang mengalir sekitar 50 meter dari belakang rumahnya itu dilepas atau dipindahkan. Jadi, terciptalah tanah yang cukup lapang untuk pesta kejutan.)

Naruto dan Kurama terkejut. Tentu saja, biasanya acara ini dilakukan pada siang hari. Berbarengan dengan festival Hari Pahlawan.

"Terima kasih semuanya.. terimakasiih.."

Sahut Naruto (yang terseyum) dan Kurama (yang hendak menangis terisak) bersamaan.

Setelah itu mereka mengadakan pesta. Mereka berbincang, bercanda ria, menyanyi (seperti Guy, Asuma, dan Kakasi) melakukan Atraksi, dan lainya.

Banyak juga penduduk yang membawakan makanan buatan mereka kesana. Ada kari, ramen, gado-gado, soto, pecel, gulai, sate, dan makanan yang membangkitkan selera lainya*Plakk!

.

.

.

.

**06.00/10 okt xxx/Morning/west Konoha**

Pagi-pagi benar di bagian barat Konoha tempat warga Suna bertempat tinggal (Yamato dan beberapa senju lain telah membangun beratus-ratus rumah dengan menggusur hutan bagian barat)

Warga suna sedang berkabung karena meninggalnya salah satu tetua mereka, Nenek chiyo yang meninggal kemaren sore karena beliau menyelamatkan Gaara. Yondaime Hokage dan Kazekage turut berhadir disana.

Tidak lama sesudah pemakaman, semuanya kembali normal. Hanya sebagian dari mereka yang berkabung. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk melakukan misi dan lainya.

Hasil rapat menjelaskan bahwa ada kemungkinan bahwa info yang disampaikan oleh kakuzu sengaja di manipulasi oleh Madara dengan menyampaikan kepada Anggotanya apa yang hanya perlu mereka dengar dan merahasiakan yang lainya.

Meskipun kemungkinan ini hanya berupa kekhawariran semata dan tidak memiliki landasan yang kuat. Maka Hokage dan Kazekage memerintahkan sebagian kecil Ninja mereka untuk melakukan pelacakan Akatsuki.

Sementara sebagian yang lain memperkuat pertahanan Desa. Karena sudah pasti tujuan mereka adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan menyerang Konoha.

.

.

.

.

**08.00/10 okt xxx/Morning/Training Area 44**

"Waah.. sudah lama aku tidak latihan disini. Gara-gara banyaknya misi didalam dan diluar desa aku sudah jarang mengunjunginya" seru Sakura.

"Ja-jadi, apa yang akan aku lakukan disini Kaa-chan? Tsunade baa-chan?" Tanya Kuu dengan tubuhnya yang dipeluk karin.

'Ughh.. apa yang kau lakukan pada kuu-chan-Ku/cucu-Ku!' Batin kushina dan tsunade bersamaan ketika melihat milik mereka dipeluk orang lain.

"Ehem.. karena kuu meminta pada kaa-san untuk diajarkan taijutsu, jadi kaa san minta tsunade untuk mengajari mu" seru Kushina.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin kaa-chan saja yang mengajarku seperti biasa" rengek kuu.

"Ah.. itu.. Kaa san memang bisa mengajarmu cara dasar pengendalian chakra dan contoh gerak taijutsu dasar, tapii..." Kushina berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "Tapi...kalau praktek langsung, Tsunade baa chan lebih cocok. Karena gaya bertarungmu lebih mirip dengan Tsunade." Jelas kushina.

"Hum..humm..." Kurama hanya mangut-mangut. Sementara karin sudah ditarik paksa oleh sakura dari tubuh Kuu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa belajar langsung dengan tsunde disini." Kushina seraya melakukan beberapa segel. Tidak lama setelahnya Kekkai sebesar 200x200x200m muncul.

"Nah.., Kuu-chan, tunjukan kepada Tsunade Baa-san hasil latihanmu selama ini!" Seru kushina.

Kurama hanya menggangguk dan menuju ke dalam Kekkai. Dimana tsunade sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

**Tsunade Pov**

"Kuu-chan, apakah kau sudah siap?"

Kulihat tanganya yang kecil itu menggenggam dan tubuhnya membentuk kuda-kuda

'Hmm, sepertinya kuda-kudanya cukup bagus untuk pemula'

"Ayo serang aku!"

Kulihat kuu berlari dengan cepat kearahku, dan melancarkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan, tapi dengan mudahnya bisa kubaca dan tangkis.

BukkDakkkTappDhuaakk!

Pukulan-pukulanya memang bahkan lebih kuat dari Jounin. Tapi, kalau seperti ini, dia tidak akan bisa mempertahankan dirinya dari Ninja tingkat chunin.

"Kuu-chan apa cuma segini yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau harus lebih cepat!"

"Baik baa san"

Kulihat tubuh ku yang mengabur dan-

Dhuak!

'Ap-apa? Kecepatanya bertambah sangat pesat bahkan menyamai bocah hijau beralis tebal yang tanpa membuka gerbang.

"Tsunade baa san apakah perutmu tidak apa?" Terlintas pandangan khawatir dimatanya.

"Hehe.. tidak apa, aku hanya kaget dengan kecepatanmu barusan" senyumku. 'Ugh.. pukukanya lumayan bertambah kuat'

"Um.. karena Baa-san menyuruh ku mempercepat gerakanku. Jadi aku memaksimalkan penendalian chakra kakiku. Hehe.." cengirnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

'Ughhh... bikin tambah gemes saja kau Kuu-chaan! Pantas saja kushina betah berlama-lama dirumah dan jarang mengunjungiku'

"Bagaimana dengan pukulan dan tendanganmu? Apakah sudah kau maksimalkan?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Umm..sebenarnya..."

Kulihat dia memaikan kedua jari telunjuk tanganya. Sepertinya dia ragu ingin mengatakanya.

"Tidak apa...katakan saja pada nenek" senyumku.

"I-itu... A-aku tidak memakai chakra enchance pada pukulan dan tendanganku. Ta-takutnya nanti baa-san akan terluka parah seperti Na-naruto." Kulihat dia tersenyum malu dan pipinya merona ketika mengatakan hal mengerikan itu.

'Tunggu..tunggu..tunggu...! Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu ketika memukul dan menendang cucuku yang satunya? Apakah benar? Ada orang yang bertipe 'Yandere', seperti yang ada di Novel sanin katak mesum itu?' Batinku cemas.

'Ah, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.'

"Kuu-chan bisakah nenek mencoba pukulan terbaikmu?" Tanyaku

"E-eeh? Tapi, nanti baa-chan terluka parah. Cukup naru saja yang merasakanya!" Sahut kuu dengan suara kecil.

Untung saja hanya kami berdua yang berada didalam Kekkai ini. Sedangkan kushina, karin dan sakura berada ditepi lapangan yang cukup jauh dari sini.

BRAKKKKK!

Kupukul tanah didepanku sehingga membuat retakan-retakan besar dikanan kiriku.

"Nah, kau lihat kan kuu chan? Kalau kau tidak melakukanya. Kemungkinan kau tidak akan bisa menahan seranganku. Kalau kau tidak ingin menderita, kau harus menyerangku dengan niat membunuh seakan-akan aku adalah musuhmu" sengaja aku menyeriangai untuk menakut-nakutinya.

"Ba-baik baa san."

Kulihat kuu chan mengambil pose menyerang dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya dia sedang berkonsentrasi.

Akhirnya, sepertinya dia akan sungguh-sungguh. Aku harus mempersiapkan yang terburuk.

'Byakugo!' (Strength of a hundred!)

**End Pov**

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja ada garis tanda menyebar dari dahi tsunade menuju tangan, badan, dan kakinya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Tsunade sama, Kushina sensei?" Tanya karin. Sementa sakura yang ada disampingnya sedang terdiam kaku.

"Itu adalah jurus terlarang yang membuat pengguna memiliki kekuatan sebanyak seratus orang! Aku hanya pernah mendengarnya. Belum pernah aku melihat beliau menggunakannya selama ini!" Sahut kushina seraya memperhatikan kedalam Kekkai.

'Semoga kekkainya bertahan' batinya.

.

.

.

**Kurama Pov**

Aku meningkatkan sirkulasi aliran cakra pada seluruh tubuhku. Sehingga rasanya badanku menjadi ringan. Dan meningkatkan fokus chakra pada tangan kananku.

Aku harus menyerang dengan niat membunuh musuhku.

Membunuh musuhku!

(Terbayang ketika jiraiya seringkali mengintipku mandi di rumah dan melarikan diri dengan cepatnya!)

Membunuh musuhku!

(Terbayang ketika Jiraiya jii-san mengajak naru mengintip kami dipemandian air panas tahun lalu!)

Membunuh musuhku!

(Ketika Jiraiya jii-chan memelukku dari belakang dengan alasan kangen dengan cucunya)

Membunuh musuhku!

(Ketika jiraiya jii san mengatakan aku adalah cucunya, sebagai alasan bisa masuk ke pemandian wanita sambil mengantarkan bra dan- Ughhh!)

Membunuh musuhku!

Membunuh musuhku!

"Heaaaaaa!" Ketika kurasakan puncak amarahku dan merasa cakra yang ada ditanganku sudah cukup banyak serta terkompress pada satu titik fokus.

Seolah-olah terhipnotis oleh pikiranku ketika didepanku adalah kakek mesum yang memamerkan senyumnya. Aku berteriak seraya maju menyerang kedepan.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIIII-CHAAAAANN!"

**End Pov**

.

.

Tanah, debu, dan udara terhempas ketika Kurama melesat maju kedepan. Bagaikan pesawat jet yang menimbulkan ledakan udara disekitar jalur lewatnya. Tanah bekas pijakan Kurama terhentak dan hancur berkeping-keping membuat retakan berdiameter 10 m.

Sementara Tsunade yang juga sudah berlari maju menghadang kurama dengan tangan yang tertenggam erat.

BLAAAARRRRRRTTT!

Ketika kedua kepalan tangan bertemu, kekuatan besar menghempas kesegala arah. Bagaikan gelombang udara yang menimbulkan arus angin yang kuat. Semua tanah di area yang ada dalam lingkup kekai terangkat dan hancur tak karuan. Suara gemuruh menyebar keseluruh Konoha, bagaikan auman guntur yang keras.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Terima kasih kepada:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'. Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, rifal. vengeance, ryuzan45, uchiha. izami, Nokia 7610, Yasashi-kun, Neko Twins Kagamine, Uzumaki 21, arramsye. rudyezavfiin, igniel. saikari, uchiha drac, altadinata, Namikaze Sholkhan, novalian. manzur, alvin. wijaya. 984349, bohdong. palacio, MahardikaRBL, Rairyu no Ken, igniel. saikari, binsar. hutajulu100492, rizkiirawan3, uzumakiseptian, Sarutobi RianMaru

Makasi buat reviewnya minna san.

Makasi juga buat silent readers yg sudi baca nih fic :)

Wew.. ini juga lumayan panjang..

Um. Klo mau nanya bisa lewat review ato PM.

Makasi...

Ja...~


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

.

The Cursed Encounter

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

.

.

.

**22 okt / morning**

**Hutan di bagian barat luar dinding Konoha**

"Nee.. Kuu-chan, apakah tidak apa meninggalkan latihanmu pagi hari ini?" Tanya sakura yang sedang berjongkok memetik bunga berkelopak biru bercampur putih dan meletakkanya dikeranjang disampingnya.

"Tidak apa sakura. Aku juga sudah minta izin sama Kaa san bahwa hari ini aku ikut kalian membantu ino memetik bunga dihutan." Senyum Kuu sambil memilih-milih bunga, sesekali dia menghirup wangi bunga yang dipetiknya.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Oh, iyah.., Kulihat perkembangan taijutsumu sangat bagus. Meskipun bentuk dan pose gerakanmu masih perlu banyak dilatih. Tapi, insting dan refleksmu sangat bagus" sahut sakura.

"Humph.. tentu saja. Aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian. Aku akan berlatih dengan keras, supaya aku bisa menghajar jiraia jii san seperti yang sering sunade baa chan lakukan...khukhukhuu..." seringai kuu sadis, sementara seekor tupai yang melihatnya dari atas pohon berlari ketakutan.

(Selama ini kuu gagal terus mau menghajar Jiraiya. Tehnik Stealth ninjanya tidak bisa dianggap remeh)

"Ku-kuu chan, apa tangan kananmu sudah baikan? Bu-bukankah baru 5 hari ini kau keluar dari rumah sakit?. Kukira kau masih akan dirawat lebih lama lagi" seru Hinata yang memasang raut khawatir seraya memetik bunga tidak jauh dari Kurama dan Sakura.

"Hmph.. tentu saja aku cepat sembuh. Regenarasi tubuhku lebih cepat dari orang lain loh, kata kaa-san aku memiliki kemampuan kecepatan penyembuhan mirip Naruto.

Tapiii...meskipun aku keluar rumah sakit setelah satu minggu, dari latihan pertamaku dengan tsunade baachan, aku masih memerlukan 2 hari lagi sampai tanganku bisa digerakkan kembali dengan bebas.

Tulang retak ternyata sangat sakit, aku menangis berjam-jam pada hari pertama.. Pengalaman yang sangat menyakitkan.. Hiiiii~" seru Kuu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan harapan ingatan akan hari mengerikan itu hilang.

(Kuu chan pingsan setelah latihan perdana dengan Tsunade. Tangan kanan Kuu luka parah, seperti saat Naruto terlalu banyak memakai Rasenshurikin di Canon)

"Tentu saja kecepatan sembuhmu cepat, hampir semua yang berdarah Uzumaki memikili ketahanan tubuh yang kuat. Tapi, tetap saja yang kau lakukan sangatlah hebat Kuu-chaaaaan..~" karin melepaskan keranjang bunga ditanganya seraya menghambur, memeluk kurama dari samping. "Kau, hampir menyeimbangi kekuatan Tsunade- sama. Bahkan Kushina sensei sempat khawatir, kalau-kalau kekkainya hancur. Fyuuh... untung itu tidak terjadi" Seru karin seraya mencubit pipi kuu.

"He-hentikan Karin nee.. A-aku geli.." Kurama yang saat ini menahan tawa, karena digerayangi oleh karin *smirk.

"Yah.. kalau saja kekkainya rusak, sudah jelas batu-batu dari sekitar arena latihan akan menghujani sebagian bangunan desa. Dan Karin! Hentikan kelakuan aneh-mu! Jangan seenaknya kau menyentuh tubuh Kuu-chan!" Seru sakura yang berdiri dengan muka marah.

"Heeee... kenapa tidak? Kami kan sesama perempuan, lagian dia juga Uzumaki yang memiliki rambut merah sepertiku. Sudah jelas dia menjadi Imouto-ku! Apa urusanmu jidat lebar! Wee..~" seru karin dengan seringai, kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya.

"Apa katamu gadis kacama mata mesum!" Sakura sudah menyingsingkan tangan kananya hendak memukul karin. Tetapi ditahan dengan susah payah oleh Hinata dari belakang.

Srakkk!

"Heiiii! Kaliaaan! Aku dan tenten sudah menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk istirahat! Ayo kita makan bekal siang kita!" Seru Ino tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak bersama tenten di samping sakura.

"Uuh.. sudah hampir siang, pantas saja perutku mulai memberikan sinyal untuk ku!" Nee chan bisakan kau melepaskan ku?" Tanya kuu dengan fox eyes no jutsunya.

"Kyaaa...~kuu chaaan~" Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat tatapanya malah melompat memeluk Kuu dengan gemas.

Sedangkan Karin yang melihat wajah Kuu dari dekat sudah melepaskan Kuu dan pingsan dengan darah mengalir deras dihidungnya.

.

.

**Tepi sungai**

Saat ini terlihat, 5 orang gadis duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon, (Cuman Lima yang duduk, Ingat!) menikmati teduhnya bayangan. Dahan-dahan kecilnya bergoyang terkena angin menimbulkan gerakan melambai. Tidak jauh dari pohon berada, sungai kecil dengan air jernih mengalir, mengalunkan suara gemercik yang damai.

"Hahhhh...Seandainya desa kita tidak dalam siaga penuh, tentu perasaan damai ini akan serasa lengkap"

"Meskipun begitu ino, keadaan desa tetap damai, tidak ada kepanikan dimana-mana."

"Benar juga kau tenten, aku lihat warga desa juga masih melakukan kegiatan normal seperti biasanya? Apakah mereka semua tidak merasa takut atau khawatir akan serangan musuh?"

"Hei jidat lebar, jangan remehkan klan Uzumaki yah! Dengan fuin kekkai yang melindungi desa ini. Serangan musuh seperti apapun akan ditahan dengan sempurna. Fufu"

"Hei! Namaku sakura! Apa kau mau kupanggil gadis mesum terus menerus?"

"Bukanya jidatmu memang lebar?"

"Apa katamu cewek mesum?"

"Pssst...bisakah kalian diam? Kuu sedang tertidur!" Seru Ino, yang saat ini pahanya menjadi bantal Kuu.

"Benar, bisakah kalian menghentikan keributan ini? Lihat, betapa damai wajah tidurnya itu" seru Tenten, memandang wajah kecil kuu yang terlelap.

"Sepertinya, kekenyangan membuatnya tertidur pulas" senyum sakura seraya menyisir rambut Kuu dengan tangannya. Sedangkan Kuu meresponya dengan senyum kecil dalam tidurnya.

"Fufufu.. Imouto ku memang sangat manis. Heii! Kenapa kau yang jadi bantalnya? Seharusnya itu Hak-ku sebagai Nee-sannya!" Seru Karin dengan suara yang cukup besar.

Tak. Tap. Tuk.. Brukk!

Karin langsung terbaring tak sadarkan diri ditempatnya seketika, setelah terkena Jyuuken dari belakang oleh hinata.

"Oooh~… Bukan kah sudah diperingatkan untuk diam.. Khukhu..?" Tanya Hinata dingin, yang matanya tertutup poni, menambah kesan angker yang ada. Kini Hinata sudah masuk mode mother compleks-nya dan mengeluarkan aura intimidasi terhadap sekitar.

Sementara Sakura dan Ino yang hendak membalas perkataan karin menjadi ketakutan. Keduanya diam dan menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan, tidak mau menjadi sasaran latihan jyuuken Hinata saat ini.

(Ok, perlu reader tahu. Memang banyak yang bilang kalau Hinata memiliki sifat keibuan. Tapi, dalam 3 tahun ini. Sifatnya berubah menjadi ibu yang over protektive dengan "anaknya"?)

"Kasihan sekali, Kuu yang bukan Ninja terlibat dalam perang ini. Aku harap, aku bisa melindunginya." seru Hinata, seraya memandang kelangit luas yang biru, menikmati kedamaian yang ada.

"Itu benar, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Dan mimpikankah hal yang indah. Kami disini ada untuk melindungimu." Seru Tenten, sambil mengelus rambut merah Kuu dengan perlahan. Kuu yang masih tetap dengan posisi nyamanya, sedikit menggeliat.

.

.

.

.

**Night/Hokage Office**

(Maaf, bagi yang kurang mengerti dengan permainan sejenis Yugi-oh, Elves realm, atau trading card battle lainya. Silakan baca percakapan pentingnya saja. Arigato)

"Bagaimana Hasil pengintaianya Kakashi?" Tanya minato sambil memperhatikan 5 kartu ditanganya.

"Maaf Minato-sensei, saya belum mendapatkan info baru saat ini. Tim kami sudah menyisir Negara Api dan Angin selama 8 hari, tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Seluruh kasino dan tempat mencurigakan yang ada sudah kami periksa. Tetapi nihil, mereka berkata bahwa sudah seminggu lebih bos mereka tidak kembali." Kakashi mengambil 1 card dari deck dan meletakkan 1 counter kemudian mensummon 1 kartu lvl 4. Menjadikan 2 kartu monster dilapangan. Menyisakan 4 kartu ditanganya

"Hmm... jadi memang hanya kakuzu dan hidan yang berhubungan dengan kasino. Dan tidak ada anggota akatsuki lain yang menggantikan posisinya. Bagaimana status pelacakan sekarang?" Seraya meletakkan card pada posisi tertutup di counter yg bertuliskan *Sworld of revealing cencored scene* serta mengorbankan 2 monster dilapangan dan memanggil monster bertuliskan *White nurse cosplay * Monster class G-cup lvl 10 dengan attack point 8.000 heart. Dan menghancurkan 1 monster kakashi.

"Saat ini kami sudah membagi tim kami untuk menyisir Negara Petir dan Air. Sudah dua hari, dan belum ada kabar" sahut kakashi sambil menggigit jari. 'Ughh... Minato sensei memang hebat. Dia menyerang *Dark gotchic loli*-ku terlebih dahulu! Sial aku tidak bisa mengaktifkan special efect cardnya pada putaran ini' Batin kakashi.

"Bagaimana dengan Negara tanah? Apakah tidak ada tim yang disebarkan kesana?" Sementara minato menyeringai melihat muridnya yang tertunduk dihadapanya.

"Maaf Sensei, seperti yang anda ketahui. Kita kekurangan tenaga ahli dalam tim pelacak. Yang berfungsi optimal hanya 100 tim (1 tim = 3 orang /300 orang). Dan untuk setiap negara, ditugaskan sebanyak 50 tim pengintai. Memang masih ada beberapa orang yang mampu ditempatkan dalam tim pengintai ke Negara Tanah, tapi kalau mereka ditugaskan keluar, itu akan mengurangi keamanan Desa kita." Kakashipun mulai mengambil 1 card dari decknya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau salah satu desa di Negri Tanah merupakan markas Akatsuki? Tidak bisakan kita mengirimkan tim tambahan? Karena semakin cepat kita mengetahui markas musuh, semakin besar kesempatan kita untuk melakukan serangan mendadak atau mempersiapkan formasi berdasarkan informasi yang didapat" Sementara minato membatin 'kau akan kalah pada putaran berikutnya! Bagaimanapun kau cuma punya 1 monster di field. Tidak ada yg bisa mengalahkan *White nurse cosplay* milikku! Bahkan aku masih memiliki 1 pembatal attack di counterku dan 1 pembatal trap. Fufu!"

"Baiklah sensei, akan saya usahakan." Senyum kakashi lebar, seraya langsung memasang kartu yang baru didapatnya. *Errect revived* kartu sihir yg menghidupkan 1 monster lvl 4 dari graveyard ke lapangan.

"Sebelumnya, mintalah rekomendasi dari shikaku sebelum menentukan tim yang akan kau buat seperti biasa" minato terkejut melihatnya. 'Sial dia mendapat kartu yang bagus. Ck.'

"Baik, sensei.. Umm... Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Shikaku san sekarang? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi" kakashi mensummon lvl 4 *Rainbow cute loly* dari graveyard, dengan ini ada 2 monster yg stanby di field kakashi. Dia pun mengambil 1 kartu ditanganya dan mengorbankan 2 monster dilapangan untuk mensummon *Hyper cute little dark magician* monster kelas AAA-cup lvl 11 yg memiliki attack point 8.200 heart. Kemudian menyerang monster minato.

"Ah, dia pulang kerumah dengan tergesa-gesa setelah menyelesakan arsip-arsip yang ada. Seperti biasa, hari ini adalah giliranya memasak makan malam dirumahnya.. Haha" Minato telah membuka card counternya *Invisible power/kemampuan tak terlihat*

"Ah, anda benar. Aku hampir melupakanya" Kakashi dengan muka masam mendeklarasikan bahwa -turn end- baginya.

"Hmmm.. bukan kah ini benar-benar aneh Kakashi. Apakah kau tidak merasa ini terlalu damai? Tidak ada serangan pada tim pelacak, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Akatsuki. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak." Minato mengambil 1 kartu, dan mensummon lvl 4 *Red succubus cosplay*(1600 heart) dan meletakkan magic *Bikini party* menambah semua attack monster di field sebanyak 500. Dan mengumumkan serangan kepada Kakashi.

"Mungkin mereka disibukkan dengan pengekstrakkan biju" Kakashi mengaktifkan trap *The light of god/cahaya dewa* untuk menangkis semua serangan Monster minato.

"Ah, itu benar. Kita harus segera menghentikanya sebelum semuanya terlambat! Berharap saja, dalam 24 hari yang tersisa kita akan menemukan dan mengagalkan rencana mereka!" Minato menyeringai, 'Heh, kena kau!' Minato membuka card counternya yg tertutup *Sworld of revealing cencored scene* kartu trap yg membatalkan efek trap lain akhirnya monster dilapangan Kakashi hancur. Dan serangan *Red succubus cosplay*, menghilangkan seluruh livepoint Kakashi.

"Aaaaaaaa! Deck Loli ku kalaahh!" Teriak Kakashi histreris.

"Hm..permainan yang menyenangkan Kakashi, tapi kau harus banyak latihan untuk mengalahkan Deck Cosplay milikku. Dengan ini aku bisa mengambil salah satu kartu milikmu. Hahaha.."

Cklek..

Terdengar pintu terbuka, menampilkan Jiraiya dan Shikaku yang menggenggam Deck mereka. Sepertinya permainan akan dilanjutkan untuk sementara waktu.

(Yosh! Adakah diantara reader yang familiar dan mengetahui card-card tersebut? Ah, tidak tahu juga nga masalak kok.

Ini adalah *trading card* yang lagi popular dikalangan remaja dan dewasa di Negara Elemental berjudul "Dimensional Jumper Ero-Kai". Menampilkan banyak CG dengan kualitas nomer wahid! Memiliki banyak variasi starter deck. Dari loli, megane, cosplay, sport, S&M, bishojo, yuri, *ehem* juga *ehem* dan genre-genre lain yang ada di otak kalian.

Disediakam pula untuk wanita dengan CG laki-laki yg tidak kalah imut dan keren!. Siapa yang mau pesan ke Author?*plakk!)

.

.

.

**02.15/Past Mid Night/23 okt/Bagian utara desa Konoha **

"Tajuu Shuriken no jutsu!" (1000 klon shuriken).

"Tajuu shuriken no jutsu!"

Naruto dan sasuke menghujani kumpulan zetsu putih dihadapan mereka dengan 2000 shuriken.

Jrassh...Srash..Trasskkh.. Srasshhh!

"Sial! Kenapa jadi begini?" Tanya naruto seraya menari dan menggunakan dua kunai berlapis angin miliknya menyatat Zetsu bagaikan tisu di jalur geraknya.

"Diam! Dan gerakan saja tanganmu untuk menebas musuh Naruto!" Sementara sasuke menebaskan katana listriknya dengan gerakan elegan.

"Tapi, ini tidak ada habis-habisnya! Berapa sih jumlah mereka?"

"Menurut berita dari tower pengawas, diperkitakan sekitar 20.000 lebih. Mereka terlihat seperti gerombolan semut kelaparan dari atas dinding. Haha"

"Hei! Sempat-sempatnya kau tertawa disituasi seperti ini!"

Jrasssh!

"Heh, mereka benar soal mengatakan mereka adalah semut, dan aku benci semut yang menganggu pemandangan seperti ini"

Sahut sasuke menebaskan pedangnya kepada 3 zetsu sekaligus kemudian melempar shuriken kelangit dan membentuk segel.

Tajuu shuriken no jutsu!

"Benar-benar merepotkan, aku sepertinya salah menilai madara. Apa dia berpikir jumlah sebanyak itu bisa meruntuhkan Konoha? Heh... jangan main-main dengan Ku!"

Naruto melemparkan shuriken dan membentuk segel pula.

Sanjuu shuriken no jutsu! (3000 klon shuriken)

"Oiii... Naruto! lihat ke atas sana!"

Seru sasuke tanpa menghentikan tebasanya.

Naruto pun menengok keatas dengan wajah terkejut, tentu tanpa menghentikan pembantaian yang dilakukanya.

"Oi..oi..oi..Sa-sasuke, ka-kau tidak bercanda kan?!"

Terlihat dilangit malam yang dingin. 3 bongkah batu raksasa berpijar sebesar gunung jatuh langsung menuju Konoha, seperti komet yang siap membuat kawah raksasa!

.

.

.

**Beberapa saat sebelumnya/20.17**

Terlihat 8 orang melompat dari pohon kepohon seperti monyet yang kelaparan.

*Muke gile lo author!*Treak madara.

Ehem, biarkan saja momyet itu lewat.

Mereka menuju Konoha dengan cepat dan menimbulkan sedikit suara.

"Nee.. Madara sama, kemapa kita harus berlari didarat? Kalau kita terbang, pasti akan lebih cepat sampai." Seru waria blonde?

"Pakailah sedikit otakmu deidara. Kalau kau terbang, musuh akan lebih mudah mengetahui keberadaanmu!" Seru Obito dengan marah.

"Terus? Kalau memang ingin datang secara sembunyi-sembunyi, kenapa tidak menyuruh Obito senpai saja pergi duluan ke tempat pasukan zetsu putih, di chekpoint lembah akhir? Lalu mensummon kita semua kesana?" Tanya Deidara tidak puas dengan penjelasan sebelumnya.

"Dengar deidara, Obito-san perlu menghemat chakranya untuk pertarungan yang akan datang!" Sahut kisame.

"Tapi, tubuhku masih capek, istirahat 2 hari tidak cukup untuk memulihkan keadaan tubuhku!" Rengek deidara.

"Kalau begitu, apakah tubuhmu ingin dijadikan kugutsu? Kau tidak akan capek selamanya" seringai sasori, sementara deidara diam tak berkutik.

'Mana mau aku jadi kugutsu, sama saja artinya itu membunuhku, lalu dijadikan boneka! Hiii~ sasori senpai memang menakutkan!' Batin deidara.

"Yah, ada benarnya juga apa kata deidara, menyegel 8 biju dengan joutai 3 memberikan sedikit efek tegang, pada otot-otot tubuh. Tapi, hasilnya kita bisa mempercepat 400% dari waktu yang harus diwaktu normalnya. Tidak kusangka kau begitu tak sabaran, madara sama. Khukhu..!" Seru orochimaru.

"Hm.. itulah tujuan awalku. Memang kalau kita hanya memakai chakra normal akan memerlukan waktu 36 hari, tapi dengan bantuan joutai 3 kita bisa mengutangi menjadi 1/4 nya saja (9 hari). Dan deidara, bukan kah chakramu sudah kembali normal dalam istirahat 2 hari ini?" Tanya Madara.

"Itu memang benar madara sama. Hanya saja badanku masih sedikit kaku, itu saja sih...hahh" jawab deidara pasrah.

"Berhentilah mengeluh deidara! Tetap fokus dengan tujuan kita untuk mengancurkan Konoh-"

Krek!

Dhuakkk!

Terdengar suara ranting patah dan wajah membentur pohon

"Ahaha.. seharusnya senpai lah yang harusnya lebih memfokuskan langkahnya dari pada yang lain." Seru deirara.

"Fhtt..." sementara Kisame dan Sasori menahan tawa.

"Haahh.. sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau melepas topengmu itu obito! Akan bahaya kalau kau terjatuh ke jebakan atau ranjau dimalam hari begini!" Seru madara geleng-geleng melihat tingkah anggotanya.

"Maaf madara sama! Ini semua gara-gara waria itu mengacaukan konsentrasi saya" jawab obito seraya menepuk-nepuk pakaiyanya dan kembali melompat kepohon.

"Apa kau bilang! Akan kuledakkan kau! Aku bukan waria! Aku laki!" Sungut deidara.

"Hahh... Kalian jangan membuat kepalaku sakit.. lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita madara sama. Dan deidara, kalau kau mau marah, lampiaskan saja pada Konoha sebentar lagi!" Seru orochi kembali meloncat dari pohon diiringin yang lain.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha/02.00**

**Konoha HQ Facility-Under Hokage Building**

Ditengah ruangan kontrol ini, terdapat sebuah bola air besar. Di keempat sisi bola tersebut. Ada 4 orang ninja yang memakai helm yang terhubung dengan bola ditengah.

Tidak lama kemudian, terbentuk riak air pada permukaan bola air tersebut.

"Darurat! Tolong sampaikan pada Hokage, bahwa ada musuh dalam jumlah sangat besar menuju konoha dari timur dengan jarak 10 kilometer! Diperkirakan sampai kesini dalam 10 menit." Sahut salah satu observer (ninja pelacak klan uzumaki yang bisa merasakan chakra dari jarak jauh).

"Mereka adalah segerombolan makhluk aneh, yang memikiki ciri-ciri seperti zetsu(mereka mengetahuinya dari informasi Kakuzu)" seru Ninja lain pengguna Byakugan.

Kemudian, salah satu anbu menghilang dan menuju luar ruangan. Dan beberapa ninja lain sibuk didepan monitor, menekan beberapa tombol.

Tidak lama setelahnya terdengar sirine mengema di seluruh desa. Lampu-lampu sorot dari dinding pengawas menyala.

Malam yang tenang pun berubah seketika menjadi gaduh dan ramai. Para genin konoha dan suna ditugaskan mengevakuasi warga menuju bunker dibawah patung pahatan wajah Hokage!

Para chunin dan genin yang sudah punya tugas berlari menuju postnya masing masing. Sementara sisanya berkumpul diluar gedung hokage membentuk barisannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pada saat yang sama, Hokage memberikan instruksi kepada ketua batalion yang sudah diatur sebelumnya jauh hari oleh shikaku, untuk menghdapi keadaan ini.

"Ketika musuh sudah sampai pada jarak tembak A, hujani mereka dengan shuriken. Setelah sampai pada jarak B hujani dengan kunai biasa. Kemudian kalau mereka sudah semakin dekat jarak C, gunakan kunai peledak.

(Jarak A sekitar 700-1000m (karena shuriken lebih ringan) dari dinding, B antara 400-700m (kunai lebih akurat pada jarak ini), C antara 100-400m (pakai peledak karena sudah masuk zona merah)

Dan regu petarung jarak dekat harus bersiap-siap pada jarak D (0-100m). Untuk menghabisi sisa musuh yang berhasil lewat.

Pasukan akan dibagi menjadi 4 bagian yang bertanggung jawab menjaga 4 post. Yaitu barat, yang dipimpin oleh Yondaime Kazekage, selatan dipimpin Sabaku Gaara, timur dipimpin oleh Yondaime Hokage, utara dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi. " Terang shikaku panjang lebar, menjelaskan strateginya kepada Yomdaime Hokage dan Kazekage beserta beberapa Jounin Elit lainya.

.

.

.

**02.10/Timur Konoha**

Meskipun beribu-ribu zetsu datang bergerombol menuju dinding konoha. Mereka hanya mendapat hujan beribu-ribu shuriken dari Ninja konoha yang menyebabkan mereka mati dengan mudah. Meskipun mereka memiliki keuntungan jumlah, tetap saja itu bukan lawan yang berarti bagi Ninja Konoha yang sudah siap dengan berbagai macam rencana dan taktik.

"Doton: Doruki Gaeshi - (Earth Land Flip)"

Dua lempengan tanah sepanjang 1km terjungkir miring saling berhadapan (yang satu menghadap kekanan dan yang satunya menghadap kekiri), membuat zetsu-zetsu yang saat itu berada pada area tanah terangkat itu jatuh tertumpuk ditengah.

"Makasih Yamanato san! Ayo sasuke!"

"Hn"

"Fuuton : Rasenshuriken no jutsu!"

"Katon: Rasenshuriken no jutsu!"

Naruto dan Sasuke melemparkan dua jurus berbeda element (Naruto dengan shuriken anginya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan shuriken apinya) Jutsu mreka menuju tumpukan zetsu putih yang berusaha bangkit dari efek jurus tanah sebelumnya.

BLARRRRTTT

Sebuah kubah api setengah lingkaran berwarna biru selebar 600 meter yang terbentuk akibat serangan Kombo NaruSasu melahap habis ratusan lebih zetsu tanpa sisa. Menyisakan permukaan tanah berlubang dibuatnya.

"Whoaaa...! Dilihat dari manapun, kerja sama kalian berdua sangatlah sempurna!" Seru Yamato seraya kembali membuat segel.

"Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu"

Yamato menyerang beberapa zetsu yang tersisa dengan mengubah tangannya menjadi puluhan kayu lancip yang bercabang-cabang menusuk tubuh beberapa zetsu sekaligus

"Ini bukan saatnya kagum, mereka masih sangat banyak! Ayo majuu!" Seru Itachi yang mengkomando bagian Vanguard, seraya memakai sebuah katana pendek di tangan kanan dan tangan lainya menggunakan kunai untuk menebas zetsu.

Sementara minato yang berada di atas dinding Pertahanan Raksasa melihat itachi memimpin beberapa jounin, seperti Genma, Idate, Shisui dan beberapa chunin membasmi para Zetsu satu persatu.

Disisi lain, sasuke dan naruto sudah maju nemenerjang zetsu disisi lain medan tempur diiringi Sai dan beberapa chunin lainnya.

Sementara Yamato, Iruka dan jounin lain juga ikut membantu diposisi lain. Diiringi dengan grup-grup lain menyerang diposisi yang sudah ditetapkan.

.

.

.

"Hmm...entah kenapa, perasaanku sangat tidak enak malam ini. Meskipun zetsu putih ini lemah, dan hanya memusatkan seranganya pada dinding timur. Aku yakin madara masih memiliki rencana tersembunyi lain."

"Tentu saja madara tidak bodoh Yondaime sama, bahkan dia sangat licik. Kemungkinan zetsu ini hanya umpan untuk melaksanakan rencananya."

"Apakah sisi lain desa masih aman?"

"Menurut yang dilaporkan tim pelacak di HQ, Madara dan beberapa Ninja yang memiliki chakra besar lain, memang terkumpul di daerah timur."

"Apakah artinya, madara memang bertujuan hanya memusatkan seranganya untuk meruntuhkan gerbang timur terlebih dulu?"

"Kemungkinan itu, juga bisa terjadi Hokage sama. Dengan memusatkan kekuatan serangan, maka persentasi kemenangan juga semakin besar. Perlukah kita meminta bantuan dari sisi lain desa?"

"Tidak perlu shikaku, aku masih takut kalau madara memiliki rencana lain. Selain itu, untuk sementara posisi kita masih unggul. Lihatlah, kita bahkan belum kehilangan satu ninja pun! Dengan adanya top 3 prodigi desa kita disini, kita memiliki kemungkinan untuk menang... Dan seandainya..."

"Seandainya apa Yondaime sama?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya kepikiran, kenapa Madara menyerang sekarang? Bukankah ini baru 12 hari sejak pertemuanya dengan Naruto? Apakah mungkin Madara sudah mengekstrak seluruh biju yang ada? Atau tujuanya memang untuk menangkap Naruto untuk diekstrak nantinya?"

"Menurut info dan kemungkinan yang masuk akal, tujuan Madara saat ini pasti untuk menangkap Kyuubi. Karena mengekstrak biju memerlukan chakra yang juga sangat besar. Tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan sesingkat ini."

"Hm...itu benar. Semoga saja, perkiraanmu tidak salah shikaku" Minato menatap intens kearah naruto dan sasuke yang berada di area paling depan. 'Aku harap, ini cuma kekhawatiran Aku dan Naruto saja'

.

.

**Flashback**

*Rapat pada malam 10 okt yang lalu*

Dimana Kakashi, Shikaku, Minato, Jiraiya, Itachi, Nagato, Sasuke dan Naruto mengadakan rapat di Kantor Hokage.

"Tou san, apakah tidak terlalu aneh Madara membiarkan kami membawa mayat Kakuzu bersama kami"

"Yahh.. itu juga mencurigakan" sahut minato.

"Kita tidak bisa mempercayai semua info yang kita dapat. Kemungkinan saja ada maksud yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Bukankah, jiji, tousan, dan kakashi sensei sering bilang padaku 'Untuk melihat didalam dari yang terdalam'?"

**Flashback off**

.

.

Zrhoooooooaaa...

Terdengar gemuruh diudara.

"Hokage sama! Lihat keatas.!"

Teriakan Shikaku, menyadarkan minato dari lamunanya.

"Apa itu!" Minato yang terkaget melihat 3 batu raksasa berapi yang jatuh itu, langsung memegang Kunai Hiraishinya dan hendak melemparkanya.

Tetapi, niat itu terhenti ketika Minato melihat senyum hangat dari anaknya yang saat ini tiba-tiba muncul diudara.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

"Oi..oi..oi..Sa-sasuke, ka-kau tidak bercanda kan?!" Sahutku setelah melihat apa yang membuat sasuke terkejut sebelumnya.

"Sasuke, katakan kepada itachi Nii untuk memerintahkan pasukan kita mundur mendekat kedinding! Aku ada ide gila yang menarik! Cepat!" Teriaku, kemudian melemparkan 3 kearah kegerombolan Zetsu dengan jarak terpisah jauh antar kunai tersebut.

Kemudian, dengan kekuatan penuh aku melemparkan kunaiku keudara dan muncul disampingnya, dan melemparkanya lagi menuju arah jatuhnya meteor.

**End Pov**

.

.

Sasuke sempat bingung mendengar aba-aba dari Naruto. Tetapi setelah melihat arah tujuan kunai naruto diudara, dia merasakan buku kuduknya merinding.

'Jangan-jangan yg dimaksudnya ide gila adalah... Shit! Aku harus segera memberitahu yang lain!' Batin sasuke seraya membentuk 3 bunshin dan menyebar untuk membertahukan pasukan lainya untuk mundur menuju tembok konoha, sementara menahan zetsu maju mendekat.

.

.

.

**With Naruto**

Zappp! Grebb!

Naruto yang tengah menangkap kunainya kini tepat berada di ketinggian 790 meter dari permukaan tanah dan 530 meter dari meteor terdekat.

"Baiklah, saatnya beraksi!" Naruto kemudian menangkupkan kedua tanganya, diikuti dengan pinggir mata yang berubah menjadi merah kekuningan. (Ringkasnya: Naru masuk sage Mode). Setelah itu naruto mengumpulkan jumlah chakra yang cukup besar dan melemparkan 3 kunai menuju tiap batu.

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Tepat ketika ketiga kunai menancap pada permukaan batu naruto merapal jutsunya

Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu (Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique)

Dalam sekejap 3 batu itu terpindah kepermukaan tanah yang sudah naruto tandai sebelumnya dengan kunai sebelumnya

Drrtttt Drtt..Dartttttr !

Bumi berguncang dan zetsu yang berada disekitar area kunai tergencet diakibatkan tubrukan tanah dan meteor tersebut!

Sasuke sedikit lega, karena berhasil memberitakukan kesemua ninja yang dekat dalam range damage teleportasi meteor untuk mundur.

'Fyuuh.. untung saja sempat. Kalau tidak, kami lah yang akan mengalami nasib seperti zetsu-zetsu putih itu' batin sasuke.

.

.

.

**Ditempat yang Agak jauh**

"Shit! Ternyata bocah itu bisa menteleport benda sebesar itu" seru madara geram.

"Yah..tidak masalah, zetsu pun hanya untuk pengalihan sementara saja. Saat ini orochimaru pasti sudah didalam Konoha. Kalian majulah terlebih dahulu." Perintah Madara, sementara para akatsuki lainya mengangguk dan maju menuju medan tempur.

"Kali ini aku akan meledakkan mereka semua!" Seru deidara, seketika tubuhnya dipenuhi segel hitam dan Aura hitam.

"Yah.. kali ini aku tidak ingin seperti Hidan dan Kakuzu yang tidak sempat memakai segel" sasori pun melepas segel Joutai 3 nya. Diiringi kisame dan Kabuto disampingnya.

"Kali ini, aku akan berguna untuk Orochimaru dan Madara sama" Kimimaro mengaktifkan segelnya joutainya.

Mereka berlima berlari menuju medan perang. Diikuti obito yang belum memakai segelnya.

"Khukhukhu... Saatnya permainan dimulai." Madara lalu membentuk segel.

Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo (Patung Raja Neraka)

.

.

**HQ Konoha**

"Gawatt! Kita mendapatkan respon dari 5 musuh yang memiliki chakra besar bergerak menuju arah Timur! Dan ada satu titik chakra yang beratus-ratus kali lebih besar dari 5 lainya. A-apakah itu biju?"

"Bukan! Benda itu berbentuk patung aksasa! Inoichi san, tolong segera sebarkan berita keseluruh Aliansi untuk waspada dan bersiap-siap menghadapinya!

Dan begitulan kepanikam dari ninja aliansi konoha dam suna berlangsung selama satu menit. Sebelum mereka dikejutkan kembali dengan ledakan besar didekat gedung HQ berada.

.

.

**Outside HQ/Main Konoha Village**

DHUAAAAAR!

Terdengar ledakan besar, menghancurkan beberapa bangunan sekaligus. Asap hitam mengepul diudara.

Dhuaar! Dhuaar!

Beberpa ledakan kembali terdengar. Dibeberapa titik desa Konoha.

"Khukhukhu..berkat kekacauan yang diperbuat zetsu, aku bisa membaur dikekacauan dan masuk ke terowongan rahasia-ku. Fufufu.. ada gunanya juga jadi Missing nin di Desa sendiri..khukhukhu..." tawa orochimaru kesetanan.

"Baiklah, Hokage pertama, kedua, mari kita lakukan penghancuran seperti para kage lain perbuat!" Perintah Orochimaru kepada dua mantan pemimpin Konoha.

"Aniki, tidak kusangka, kita dibangkitkan untuk menghancurkan desa yang kita lindungi" seru Nidaime seraya melakukan jutsu peluru air raksasa, meruntuhkan bangunan di hadapanya.

"Terkutuk kau, orochimaru! Madara!" Geram Shodaime seraya mensummon akar-akar menghancurkan bangunan. Dan melukai beberapa ANBU yang berusaha melawan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

.

.

.

.

Question & Answer... Start!

.

.

Q: Mau tahu rupa Kurama?

A: saya anjurkan anda untuk melihat cover ..

.

.

Q: Apa kekurangan dari Tajuu Hiraishin No jutsu?

A: Jurus ini memiliki metode seperti rasenshuriken (selain menjaga bentuk rasengan+mengalirkan chakra element(angin misalnya)). Jadi, Tajuu Hiraishin ini harus mengkontrol chakra untuk koordinat dan kecepatan teleport sekaligus. Bagaikan disuruh melihat kekanan ketika melihat kekiri. Naruto bisa melakukanya karena dia jenius yang mampu menyeimbangkan kerja otak kanan dan kiri secara bersamaan.

.

.

Q: Apakah Naruto disini jenius atau bodoh?

A: yaa.. jawabanya adalaaaah : bukanya jenius sama bodoh itu beda tipis?*plakk

.

.

Q: Kapan tamat?

A: Hm... rencananya bisa sampai chap 15? Ato lebih? Ntahlah.. kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

Q: Apakah naruto disini sebagai jounin atau chunin?

A: Hmm.. para rokie pada generasi ini yang menjadi Jounin cuman Neji, Naruto, Sasuke(+Anbu), Gaara, Temari. Sisanya masih chunin.

.

.

Q: apakah bentuk joutai lvl 3

A: joutai lvl 3 adalah kemampuan memakai senjutsu dengan paksa. Tidak seperti joutai 2 yang mengubah bentuk pemakainya. Joutai 3 lebih sempurna, sehingga tidak ada perubahan bentuk tubuh. Hanya kulit saja yang berubah menjadi kehitam-hitaman.

Kelebihanya bisa mendapatkan chakra besar 'hampir' menyamai Biiju ekor 1.

Kekuranganya adalah, terlalu lama memakai, bisa mengakibatkan tubuh menjadi Kaku seperti mayat (kurang lebih selama 3 jam) jadi, setelah pemakaian ada jeda 3 jam lagi untuk memakainya.

(Karena pada saat itu deidara dan akatsuki lainya terlalu sering memakainya secara terus menerus secara berantai (maksudnya berubah 3 jam dan itirahat 3 jam) tanpa henti. Memberikan efek stress tubuh yang kaku menjadi bertumpuk-tumpuk.)

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ehem.. karena ada yg nanya dengan penulisan justu pada origin chapter sebelumnya. Maka author akan Menjelaskanya sekali lagi dibawah ini:

- Katon: Chou Gokakyu no Jutsu (Ultra-Great Fireball Technique (jurus api yang lebih besar dari Gokakyu no Jutsu biasa)

- Katon : Gokka Mekyaku no Jutsu (Great Fire Anhilation Tehnique (ni jurus dah tampil di manga ketika madara vs aliansi shinobi)

.

.

.

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah review.

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'. Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, rifal. vengeance, ryuzan45, uchiha. izami, Nokia 7610, Yasashi-kun, Neko Twins Kagamine, Uzumaki 21, arramsye. rudyezavfiin, igniel. saikari, uchiha drac, altadinata, Namikaze Sholkhan, novalian. manzur, alvin. wijaya. 984349, , MahardikaRBL, Rairyu no Ken, binsar. hutajulu100492, rizkiirawan3, uzumakiseptian, Sarutobi RianMaru

Makasi buat reviewnya minna san.

Makasi juga buat silent readers yg sudah baca nih fic :)

.

.

Makasi buat bantuan teman-teman semua fic ini uda mencapai TRAFICC GRAFIC Hit yang ke 10.000 lebih pada chapter 6 tadi.

Makasih semuanya.. T_T..

.

.

Wew..

Jangan lupa, kalo mau nanya bisa lewat review ato PM.

Ja...~


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

.

The Cursed Night!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo.

.

.

.

.

.

**?Somewhere?**

*Kurama Pov*

"Kuu-chan.. kau tidak apa? Apa mereka melukai mu?"

Ku lihat naruto yang terengah-engah dihadapanku. Wajahnya dipenuhi bulir keringat, sementara pakaian yang ia kenakan penuh dengan noda darah.

"Na-naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ada banyak darah di pakaian mu" tanyaku takut.

"Fufu.. apa hime khawarir?" Kulihat dia tersenyum? Err.. seringai?

Blussssh!

Terasa wajahku menjadi panas, demikian tubuhku.

'Eh? Apakah ini benar-benar Naruto? Sejak kapan naruto jadi terlihat tampan? Um bukan?! Keren maksudku! Dia terlihat seperti pangeran yang ada didongeng-dongeng! Apa dia benar naruto? Ah! Gawat! Apakah dia menjadi sangat bodoh karena terlalu sering kupukul? Bagaimana ini? Kaa-san akan marah dengan ku? Hmmm...tidak! Sepertinya kaa-san juga bakal menghajar Naruto! Hmm.. pasti!' Pikirku.

"Hime...? Kuu hime? Kau melamun?" Tanyanya.

"A-ahh.. tidak... te-terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan ku lagi" sahutku tergagap.

Sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum memandangku.

"Oh, soal darah ini? Ini bukan milik ku. Ini milik mereka yang berani mencoba mencelakaimu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini, keadan saat ini sangat genting! Akatsuki menyerang Konoha!" Serunya seraya mengambil tanganku dan membawaku lari bersamanya.

"Se-serangan? Akatsuki? A-apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana dengan kaa-san, tousan dan yang lainya?"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi dengan mereka. Aku berjanji akan melindungi semuanya."

Akupun merasa lega setelah penuturan naruto.

"Terus? Kenapa kau disini bersama ku? A-aku akan baik-baik saja. Hmph... aku ini kuat!"

Sahutku, sementara perasaan hangat tetap menjalar ke hatiku. Genggaman tangan besar naruto, memberikan rasa keamanan dan kedamaian tersendiri bagiku.

"Ahahaha..Tentu saja, akupun akan melindungimu. Bukan kah aku sudah berjanji akan bersamamu"

"Bersamaku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu," dia memandangku dengan senyum mataharinya. "selamanya.." sambungnya yang sukses membuat ku merona kembali.

Tanpa kusadari, aku mengeratkan pegangan tanganku padanya. Sementara jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena efek berlari bersamanya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kami terus berlari dijalan desa yang sudah tak karuan, banyaknya api menerangi malam yang gelap dan bangunan hancur dimana-mana. Rasa sedih kurasakan ketika melihat pemandangan indah desa yang sering kulalui dulu berubah menjadi puing.

"Naruto, kita akan pergi keman..a?" Tanya ku menoleh ke Naruto

JRAASSSSSHHH!

Aku sudah tidak tahu, apa ekspresi yang kubuaat saat ini. Hanya saja..

JRASHH! SRAAKK!

Dihadapanku naruto mulai terjerembab, terjatuh dihadapanku dengan darah yang terpercik kemana-mana.

"NARUTOOO!"

Teriakku seketika, menyambar tubuh naruto yang terbaring mengadap jalan. Dengan tubuhnya ditembus oleh 3 batang besi hitam.

JRASSH! JRASSSH!

Dua batang lain, kembali menancap di punggungnya.

"Uhuk... ma..af..kan a..aku.. Kuu.. chan"

Naruto saat ini terbaring tak berdaya, semetara aku yang berlutut disampingnya bermandikan darah naruto.

"Na..Naruto! I..ini bohong kan.. Hiks..? Kau...berjanji...akan...melindungi ku kan?. Hiks... Naruto!"

Kupeluk tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan hangatnya. Sementara tanganku yang bergetar mencoba mencabut batang besi hitam, namun gagal, karena benda itu tertancap kuat ke jalan.

Tangan dan tubuhku gemetar, seakan akan seluruh persendianku meleleh. Mungkin diakibatkan oleh shock yang baru diterima oleh alam sadarku.

"Ma..af.. Kuu.. pa...paling ti...tidak kau selamat.. Syukur..la-"

Detik itu juga, matanya terpejam dengan senyum kearahku.

Deg!

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dadaku sangat sesak? Hanya airmata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir dipipiku.

Aku terdiam bersimpuh disamping Naruto, bingung, tidak apa yang harus ku perbuat? Apa yang harus kusuarakan untuk membangunkanya? Apa?

Tap!

Tiba-tiba terlihat olehku seseorang yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya dihadapan kami. Matanya yang merah dan rambut hitam panjang berkibar dibelakangnya. Entah kenapa, perasaan deja vu menyerangku.

"Oh, akhirnya dia mati juga?" Sosok itu berjalan perlahan kepada kami.

"Sekarang giliranmu" seraya membentuk batang hitam ditanganya dan mulai mengarahkan kepadaku.

Apa aku harus lari? Kakiku saja bergetar tidak bisa bergerak. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berteriak minta tolong atau tidak? Kenapa? Apakah ada, alasanku untuk selamat? Bahkan kebahagiaanku sudah pergi bersamaan perginya naruto dari sisiku.

Jleb!

*End Pov*

.

.

.

**Namikaze Residence**

Deg!

"Akh? Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Seru kurama ketika bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Samar-samar kudengar hiruk pikuk keramaian di luar rumah.

"Kuu..! Apa kau sudah bangun? Kuuu.. cepat bersiap! Kita akan pergi bersama dengan warga yang lain!" Terdengar suara kushina dari lantai bawah.

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

Sreeeekk!

Tiba-tiba kushina datang membuka pintu kamar Kuu.

"Sampai kapan kau tidur? Bersegeralah! Desa dalam keadaan siaga! Musuh mulai menyerang!" Seru kushina seraya mendatangi meja belajar kuu. Mengambil tas, dan memasukan beberapa peralatan didalamnya.

"Eh? Tidur? ...Eh? Ehhhhhh? Jadi dari tadi aku tidur?" Sahutku gelagapan.

"Aduhh...anak ini, apa kau kebanyakan makan kari pedas saat makan malam tadi? Hmm.. tapi, dari dulu makanmu memang banyak. Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu sampai berwajah aneh begini?" Tanya kushina seraya duduk disamping tempat tidur Kuu dan mengelus rambutnya.

"A-aku tidak apa kaa-san. Hanya saja tadi aku mimpi, seakan-akan itu sangat nyata. Jadi aku sedikit kaget. Tehehe.."

Sahut Kuu yang kini merasa lega.

'Fyuuh.. jadi, tadi itu cuman mimpi? Syukurlah! Mana mungkin naruto menjadi keren, gentleman, dan setampan itu! Pasti itu hanya efek mimpi! Dan, mustahil naruto bisa kalah dengan uchiha aneh itu. Saat di kirigakure saja, Naruto bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanya.. fufu..'

"Ooh, syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ayo, kita berangkat. Sudah sekitar 3 menit yang lalu sirene berhenti berbunyi" sahut Kushina seraya menyerahkan Kuu, tas miliknya.

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi keluar rumah, dan bersama penduduk yang lain mengungsi ke bunker yang dilindungi oleh kekkai.

"Nee~… kaa san, kenapa kita harus pergi ke bunker? Bukankah desa aman-aman saja dengan adanya kekkai?"

"Itu benar kuu chan, hanya saja tidak salahnya untuk lebih berhati-hati. Anak-anak, orang tua, dan ibu-ibu, diperintahkan oleh Hokage...Um...Tousan untuk berlindung. Sementara yang lelaki akan melindungi desa dari musuh."

Kushina dan kurama saat ini bersama dengan rombongan warga lainya berjalan menuju bukit pahatan wajah raksasa hokage.

"Apa naru dan tou san akan baik-baik saja? Ah, tentu aku hanya khawatir terhadap tousan saja. Aku tidak akan repot-repot memikirkan Naruto.. hmph"

"Apakah artinya kau sangat yakin? Bahwa naruto akan baik-baik saja? Fufu.." tanya kushina jahil.

"Te-tentu saja ti-tidak... A-aku tidak khawatir tentang dia"

Sahut kurama dengan sedikt rona merah diwajahnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap..

Terdengar beberapa suara langkah kecil menuju kami dari belakang.

"Namikaze sensei!" Suara seorang gadis kecil memakai topi ber tanduk dua? Hmm? Itu tanduk yah? Dikedua sisinya ada anak lelaki yang terlihat seumuran denganya.

"Ah, moegi chan, Konahamaru, Udon, Sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku kushina saja." Sahut kushina, seraya menepi dari rombongan penduduk, menyambut 3 anak yang datang berlari menuju kami.

"Maa-maaf kushina sensei... kami diberi misi mencari anda untuk menyampaikan ini" balas Konohamaru, seraya menyerahkan gulungan kecil yang diterima oleh kushina.

"Hmm. Hm. Hm... Ah, kuu chan, sepertinya kaa san tidak bisa ikut, shizune meminta kaa san untuk pergi kerumah sakit" sahut kushina seraya selesai membaca gulungan."bisaka kau pergi bersama yang lainya? Kaa san akan menyusul nanti"

"Ehh? kuu juga mau ikuuuut" seru kurama dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

Sementara itu, kushina sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Bisa bahaya kalau dia terkena jurus terkuat Kuu saat ini, sehingga membuatnya berubah fikiran dan memperbolehkan Kuu ikut kerumah sakit.

"Umm.. bisakah salah satu dari kalian mengantarkan Kuu-nee chan ke Bunker?" Tanya kushina kepada tiga anak dihadapanya

"Ah, Aku saja yang mengantarkan Kurama-nee Kushina sensei!" Sahut anak lelaki yang memakai syal hitam panjang dilehernya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Konohamaru-kun. Sensei, beserta Udon dan Moegi akan pergi kerumah sakit."

"Ah, tentu saja sensei, percayakan saja kepadaku. Ayo... ikut aku kuu-nee san" senyum konohamaru, seraya menarik paksa tanganku menuju arah yang belawaman.

"Eh? Tapi aku ingin ikut kaa-san!." Rengek Kurama yang saat ini pasrah dengan tarikan konohamaru. Toh, sebenarnya Kuu sadar. Kaa san sedang sibuk, Konoha sedang genting, kalau dia ikut kaa-san, mungkin dia hanya akan mengganggu.

'Hahh.. apa boleh buat, aku kan bukan ninja. Melakukan jutsu saja tidak bisa. Hahh...' batin-Kuu.

"Kuu-nee chan, kau tenang saja. Aku akan melindungi mu, tak akan kubiarkan hal buruk menimpamu!" Seru konohamaru yang saat ini memimpin jalan di depan Kurama.

"Heeee... Konohamaru-kun hebat yah! Kau benar-benar mirip dengan naruto-kun." balas kuu seraya mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru.

"Hei.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi Nee-chan! Aku-Konohamaru! Suatu saat nanti, aku akan melampaui Naruto sensei, dan menjadi hokage masa depan yang hebat untuk melindungi Desa!" Seru, Konohamaru seraya berusaha menghindarkan rambut kerenya dari jangkauan tangan kuu.

Sementara kuu hanya terdiam, menghentikan tanganya dari menganggu rambut konohamaru.

'Cita-cita yah? Saat ini aku tidak memilikinya... Apakah seorang Kyuubi sepertiku berhak memiliki cita-cita? Apakah ingin bersama Naruto selamanya termasuk sebuah cita-cita? Hmm... Ku anggap saja begitu.'

"Nee-chan? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya konohamaru seraya memperhatikan Kuu yang tidak bergerak dari tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalananya." Jawab kuu.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu diperjalanan mereka dengan berbincang-bincang. Dari hal-hal kecil seperti kegiatan Konohamaru, jurus-jurus yang sudah dipelajarinya, keadaan kakek sarutobi baru-baru ini, misi apa saja yang sudah mereka ambil bersama naruto.

(Ehem, seperti yang reader kira, Konohamaru, Udon, dan Moegi adalah murid Naruto saat ini).

DHUAAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan ledakan besar dari arah jalan yang mereka tuju.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi? Apakah musuh berhasil masuk desa?" Tanya Konohamaru.

'Mu-musuh berhasil masuk? Kalau begitu, Tousan dan Naruto...!' batin Kurama, seraya gelisah akan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Minato saat ini. 'Apakah mereka sudah kalah? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!'

"Kuu nee.. kemana?" Teriak konohamaru yang terkejut karena Kuu berlari lurus menujur arah ledakan.

Dhuaar! Dhuaar!

Terdengar ledakan besar, menghancurkan beberapa bangunan sekaligus. Asap hitam mengepul diudara

"Aku cuma mau melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan lama!" Seru kuu yang berlari...

Sreet!

Kurama kemudian berhenti di gang gelap, diseberang bangunan pertama yang meledak.

"Kuu-nee... ada apa?"

"Psssstt!"

Kuu meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir. Mengisyaratkan Konohamaru untuk diam.

Kemudian, mereka mengintip dari sisi gedung yang mereka tempati.

Mereka melihat seorang berkulit putih pucat, dan 2 orang memakai armor berdiri diatas gedung.

"I-itukan Shodaime dan Nidaime? Ap-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Konohamaru dengan pelan.

"Ini adalah jurus edo tensei yang pernah disebutkan oleh Naruto!"

"Edo tensei? Apa itu Kuu nee?"

"Itu adalah jurus terlarang yang digunakan untuk menghidupkan orang yang mati. Dan orang yang ditengah itu tidak salah lagi, dia adalah orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru? Sannin ular yang pernah menjadi murid jiji, benarkan nee-chan?"

"Itu benar. Baiklah, kita sementara diam disini"

"Eh? Kenapa kita tidak ke tempat perlindungan penduduk yang lain saja?"

"Umm.. sepertinya akan susah. Mereka tepat berada diarah kita menuju bunker. Dan kalau kita berkeliling. Kemungkinan kita akan bertemu dengan musuh yang lain."

"Musuh yang lain?"

Dhuaar..! Dhuaaarr! Dhuaar..! Dhuaarr!

Beberapa ledakan yang terjadi di tempat lain, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru.

Akhirnya Konohamaru pun diam, menggenggam etat tangan Kuu disampingnya.

.

.

**Kurama Pov**

'Ini aneh, kenapa Orochimaru tidak bergerak dari sana? Sepertinya dia menunggu sesuatu.'

'Tapi, ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi!'

Akupun memusatkan chakraku pada kedua telinga. Membuat mereka berkali-kali lebih sensitif dengan suara.

'Aku bisa mendengar beberapa suara metal saling beradu dari kejauhan. Beberapa lagkah kaki terdengar berlarian menuju kesini.

"Khukhukhu..berkat kekacauan yang diperbuat zetsu, aku bisa membaur dikekacauan dan masuk ke terowongan rahasia-ku. Fufufu.. ada gunanya juga jadi Missing nin di Desa sendiri..khukhukhu...Baiklah, Hokage pertama, kedua, mari kita lakukan penghancuran seperti para kage lain perbuat!" ku dengar suara orochimaru.

Tidaklama kemudian, beberapa ninja yang datang dan melakukan serangan terhadap mereka.

"Aniki, tidak kusangka, kita dibangkitkan untuk menghancurkan desa yang kita lindungi" kudengar Nidaime berkata, kemudian menembakkan peluru air raksasa kepada seorang ninja, dan meruntuhkan sebuah bangunan besertanya.

"Terkutuk kau, orochimaru! Madara!" Shodaime bersuara, kemudian mensummon akar-akar menghancurkan beberapa bangunan dan melukai beberapa ninja yang lain.

"Uh..! Konohamaru... sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Bahaya kalau tempat ini terkena serangan mereka." Seruku kepada konohamaru dan menggenggam tanganya.

"Ba-baik nee-chan"

"Aku akan mencari tempat yang aman untuk kita bersembunyi" seraya menajamkan pendengaranku. Untuk mencari tempat yang sepi dari musuh.

**End Pov**

.

.

.

**South Konoha/Konoha bagian selatan **

Dhuaar! Darrr!.Bummmm!

Terdengar ledakan demi ledakan.

"Hahh.. Aku mulai bosan menunggu... Yang kulakukan hanya menonton Shodaime dan Nidaime.. Apa aku perlu jalan-jalan didesa ini untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Seru orochimaru, seraya berdiri santai melihat pertarungan kedua Mantan Hokage melawan ninja dari desa mereka sendiri.

Pofft.!

Syuttt syut syuutt!

Tiba-tiba beberapa senjata muncul dari gulungan diudara, mengarah menuju orochimaru.

Tap!

Jlebb jlebb... jlebh..

Orochimaru menghindarinya dengan mudah dengan melompat keudara."heh, serangan kejutan yang cukup meriah"

"Gatsuugaa!"

Dua buah projektil mengarah menuju orochimaru

'Sanin tajasu!'

Beberapa ular muncul ditangan orochimaru menggigit tepi gedung yang lain. Kemudian menarik orochimaru dari sasaran Bor raksasa itu.

Tap!

Orochimaru mendengar sebuah suara tepat dibelakangnya. Kemudian memiringkan badanya untuk menghindari apapun yang akan dihadiahkan oleh orang itu.

SYANNNAAROOOOOOO!

DRAKK! KRAKK KRAKK KRAKK!

Orochimaru terkejut, merasakan badanya oleng kedepan. Dan rasa sakit yang teramat dari punggungnya.

Syuuut... Dhuaatrr!

Sanin ular itu terpental dan menubruk bangunan sampai hancur.

Klek..klakk..krak..

Kemudian muncul orochimaru baru yang berlendir dari mulutnya.

"Oya... oyaa... siapa ini? Seranganmu mirip sekali dengan orang yang kukenal...khu...khu...khuu..." Seru orochimaru seraya berjalan dengan santai keluar dari reruntuhan.

'Kenapa dua Edotenseiku tidak merespon dengan mereka?' Batin orochimaru seraya mengarahkan pandanganya menuju kedua summonya.

"Heh.. tenyata jurus ularmu itu tetap menjijikan seperti biasanya, kakek pedophile jelek?" Seru seorang wanita yang memiliki dua gunung super didadanya mendarat disamping gadis rambut pink yang baru saja memukulnya.

"HEII! APA MAKSUDMU NENEK KERIPUT" entah kenapa sifat cool orochumaru hilang begitu bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya.

"Fufu...benarkan sakura? Dia sangat tidak rela dipanggil pedo. Padahal dia 100% asli pedophile. Fufu.." seru tsunade yang didahinya dipenuhi oleh perempatan yang berdenyut. Kemudian tsunade menggenggam kunai dengan tanganya yang sudah dialiri chakra dan melemparkanya.

Syuuut... BLARRRTT!

Kunai yang seharusnya menancap ketanah sasaranya malah membuat kawah kecil sebesar setengah meter yang cukup dalam. Sementara, sisi tajam kunai yang dilemparkan tadi sudah penyok, dan sedikit melengkung. Ini terjadi karena kunai yang dilempar dengan kekuatan penuh oleh tsunade menghantam tanah dengan kasar.

"Coba kau katakan sekali lagi kakek pedo! Aku akan meremukkan dan melubangi tubuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" seringai tsunade yang sudah bersiap menyerang orochi kapan saja.

"Glek" sementara Orochi sedikit gentar. 'Seperti biasa, kekuatan super Tsunade Hime memang luar biasa. Pada mode seriusnya, hanya dengan lemparan kunai sudah membuat tanah berlubang'

"Khukhukhu...hahahaha...Aku terima tantangamu nenek keriput! Shodaime! Nidaime! Kemari!" Seru orochimaru lantang.

.. krik. krik. krikk..

"Ada apa dengan zombie Shodaime dan Nidaime Orochimaru sensei?" Terdengar suara lembut dari arah kedua mantan hokage yang baru disummonnya.

"Ku-kushina... Mikoto... kalian..!?"

Seru Orochi terbata.

Plak, orochi menepuk jidatnya sambil bergeleng.

'Ah, sial! Aku benar-benar lupa. Kalau di konoha saat ini ada Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Yah..aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Obito karena kegagalanya dalam menghasut Uchiha beberapa tahun lalu dan juga ketika gagal saat melepas Kyuubi untuk membunuh Yondaime dan istrinya beserta menghancurkan Konoha 17 tahun yang lalu' Batin Orochimaru.

"Pantas saja, sejak tadi aku merasakan ada kejanggalan. Ternyata aku sudah dijebak. Sementara aku disibukkan dengan serangan kejutan, kalian berdua mensegel gerakan kedua pion utamaku bukan?" Tanya orochimaru kepada dua wanita berbeda warna rambut yang berdiri bersampingan.

Saat ini kushina dan mikoto memakai pakaian jounin lengkap mereka. Kushina memegang beberapa kertas, yang terlihat banyak tulisan rumit diatasnya. Sedangkan kedua mata Mikoto memiliki bentuk tomoe yang sudah berevolusi menjadi mangekyou sharingan.

"Yah.. begitulah... Lebih jelasnya, Akulah yang menghentikan gerakan mereka untuk sementara dengan Genjutsu Mangekyo sharingaku. Sedangkan Kushina-chan lah yang mensegelnya" sahut Mikoto.

Orochimaru memicingkan matanya, dan melihat beberapa tulisan yang menyebar dari tubuh dua Zombienya yang tidak bergerak. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangaya ke beberapa arah mengetahui bahwa beberapa Kunoichi sedang memasang pose siaga mereka.

Saat ini yang mengepung orochi adalah Namikaze Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Senjuu Tsunade, Inuzuka Hana dan beberapa Anbu.

"Orochimaru, jangan harap Aku akan menanyakan 'Apakah kau akan menyerah?' Itu merupakan lelucoan terakhir yang akan kau dengar. Dan, AKU AKAN MEREMUKKANMU!" Seru Tsunade lantang, menatap orochimaru tajam.

"Yare. Yaree. Yare... apakah ini sejenis Harem? Lihat! Aku dikelilingi banyak Kunoichi cantik Konoha dari segala arah. Khukhukhukhu..." Sahut orochimaru mencoba mengejek dan menambah kemarahan Tsunade. Yang tentu saja.. berhasil! Tsunade sudah hendak meloncat dari gedung yang dipijaknya menuju orochimaru, tetapi dibatalkanya ketika mendengar suara cicitan kecil dari arah 50 meter sebelah kananya.

"Ta-tapi...O-oro sensei kan pedophile? Da-dan kami tidak mungkin tertarik dengan orang tidak waras se-seperti anda." Cicit seorang hyuuga seraya memainkan kedua telunjuk tanganya, dan dengan polosnya dia menjawab hinaan orochimaru yang tadi dilontarkan.

"Haha../Fufu../Khuku.." terdengar beberapa gelak tawa dari beberapa ninja wanita disana.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Kini amarah orochimaru sudah memuncak.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei"

Boftt..!

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul kabut tipis dan beberapa kotak kayu di depan orochimaru.

Dak dak dak dak..

Kemudian penutup kotak terbuka, dan memunculkan mayat-mayat mantan jinchuriki minus gaara, dan plus Kakuzu.

(Padahal orochimaru juga ingin membuat edo tensei gara, seandainya dia mati. Tetapi, perhitunganya salah. Gaara dihidupkan oleh nenek chiyo)

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku akan membungkam tawa kalian dengan membunuh kalian semua!" Seru orochi seraya menggunakan beberapa segel.

Ketujuh jinchuriki yang ada membuka matanya dan menyerang kunoichi yang ada disana. Pertarungan sengit pun, dimulai!

.

.

.

**North Konoha/ Konoha bagian Utara **

"Fuin: Kami Shibari no Jutsu!" (Segel paper binding tecnique)

Kemudian muncullah beratus kupu-kupu kertas menyerbu 6 mantan pemegang pedang legendaris kirigakure dari semua penjuru.

Dari serangan kejutan itu, 3 orang berhasil menghindar dengan justu mereka dan 3 orang lainya terperangkap karena panik. Yang selamat ialah : Zabuza momochi, menggunakan jutsu naga airnya. Mangetsu Hozuki, dengan kawarimi airnya. Ringo Ameyuri, dengam jutsu gelombang pasangnya.

"Ternyata, masih ada yang selamat Konan nee" seru Karin, dibelakang konan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita memang harus melemahkan mereka dulu sebelum menyegelnya, Konan senpai" seraya Kurenai membentuk segel, mencoba menghipnotis zabuza yang juga sedang merapal segel kabut kebangganya.

Sementara, beberapa buah jarum kecil melesat menuju zabuza dan ringgo. Zabuza yang mengira itu hanya jarum biasa seperti yang dilakukan Haku, dia menangkis dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb...

"Ukh! Racun! Sialan kau kunoichi konoha!" Teriak zabuza yang menatap horor tanganya yang mulai mengelupas. 'Apa-apaan ini? Kedua tanganku seperti terkena asam cair!'

"Kerja bagus shizune san!" Seru ino seraya menyelesaikan segelnya, sementara menatap ringgo yang baru saja selesai menghidari jarum beracun.

'Shintenshin no Jutsu' (Mind Transfer Technique)'

Dengan begitu, tubuhnya oleng ketanah. Tetapi, dengan sigap disambut oleh karin.

"Fuin: Kami Shibari no Jutsu!" (Segel paper binding tecnique)

Tanpa komando, konan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyegel 2 ninja barusan. (Zabuza terkena hipnotis, sedangkan ringgo terkena shintensin no justu ino.)

"Hee...ternyata para kunoichi Konoha memang hebat dan licik. Tiba-tiba saja menyerang kami yang sedang sibuk beradu pedang dengan beberapa kunoichi cantik lainya" Seru Mangetsu yang saat ini tidak memegang apapun.

(Kalian ingat apa yang dikatakan Kurama ketika mendengar suara metal beradu? Itu ialah pertarungan 7 swordaman Kirigakure vs Anbu. Sementara, saat ini Kubikiribocho tersegel bersama zabuza. Dan pedang lain seperti Nuibari, Shibuki, Kiba, tersegel beserta pemegangnya)

"Heii.. sekarang giliranmu!" Seru Karin, sementara orang yang diajak bicara hanya berjongkok menempel didinding dengan santai.

"Hahh.. seandainya saja aku memiliki satu pedang" keluh Mangetsu yang cuek dengan keadaanya yang memprihatinkan. "Hemm... tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian. Aku akan membunuh kalian dengan tehnik membunuh tanpa pedang ku." Serunya seraya mulai membentuk segel.

'Gawat! Bahaya jika dia berhasil menggunakan jutsu kabutnya' batin Konan, seraya menembakkan puluhan shuriken kertasnya. Tetapi Mangetsu melompat kedalam gedung untuk berlindung diri.

'Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist technique)' batin mangetsu.

Tiba-tiba area sekitar mereka dipenuhi oleh kabut tebal.

"Nah, gadis-gadis cantik, bagian mana yang akan kupegang lebih dulu? Dada? Pinggul? Tengkuk? Leher? Atau pantat? Kalian bebas memilihnya" Terdengar suara menggema dalam kabut.

Sementara para pendengarnya hanya sweatdrop. 'Apa dia memang memiliki niat membunuh?' Batin sebagian mereka. Sementara yang lainya 'apa dia berniat melemahkan kewaspadaan kita dengan lelucoan jeleknya?'

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya" Seru Mangetsu

'Fuuton: Chou Daitoppa no Jutsu (Ultra great breakthrough)' Batin Temari.

Mangetsu yang saat itu melompat menuju mangsanya hanya bisa pasrah, ketika kabut berserta dirinya terhempas acak. Semetara Konoichi yang lain sudah diberi tahu dengan serangan yang akan muncul melalui telepati, menguatkan cengkraman kaki mereka ketanah dengan bantuan chakra.

SPLATT!

Tubuh mangetsu berubah menjadi air, ketika terbentur dengan puing bangunan dibelakangnya.

'Ugh...ternyata ada pengguna element angin diantara mereka' batin Mangetsu seraya memijat bagian belakang kepalanya dan membuka mata yang saat ini betatapan dengan wanita cantik berambut ikal agak jauh dari tempatnya.

'Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)' batin Kurenai

"Ap? Hei! Shit! Aku terjebak oleh pesona matanya!" seru Mangetsu yang tidak bisa bergerak, terkena genjutsu kurenai.

"Hahh... si bodoh satu ini, mengingatkanku dengan Suigetsu yang selalu menggombal disetiap kesempatan" seru karin, mendekati korban tatapan Kurenai.

"Baikalah, dengan ini edo tensei sebelah Utara Konoha sudah diatasi. Aku akan menyegelnya" seru konan, seraya merapal jurusnya.

"Tunggu gadis kacamata! Suigetsu kau bilang? Benarkah?" Tanya Mangetsu antusias.

"Percuma saja kalau kau ingin melanjutkan gombalanmu itu! Kau sudah tidak berkutik lagi!" Sahut karin tanpa rasa takut.

"Bukan, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja aku malah bersyukur. Karena tadi, tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan tidak bisa kukendalikan."sahut mangetsu yang tubuhnya perlahan ditutupi oleh kertas segel. "Dan benarkah kau mengenal Suigetsu? Aku adalah kakaknya! Namaku Hozuki Mangetsu!" Seru Mangetsu.

"Hm.. pantas saja, rambut dan kebodohanmu mirip dengan anak itu" kali ini Konan yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Sementara Konan, Karin dan Mangetsu berbincang. Temari berbicara dengan sendirinya.

"Hei, kau dengar aku nanas? Kami sudah menjalankan misi dan strategi sesuai dengan perintahmu! Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Kemudian terdengar suara Shikamaru dari dalam kepala mereka yang berada dalam tim ini, yaitu Uzumaki Konan, Uzumaki Karin, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sabaku Temari, Shizune, Mitrashi Anko dan beberapa Anbu.

"Yah..., mungkin kalian bisa pergi ke timur untuk bersiaga, mungkin saja Gaara memerlukan kalian melawan para mantan kage" Jawab Shikamaru yang saat ini ada di HQ.

Tentu, kalian sudah tahu bahwa mereka berkomunikasi memakai jutsu telepati klan yamanaka

"Bagaimana dengan ayahku? Apakah dia baik-baik saja melawan para missing nin di Konoha bagian barat?"

"Yah, semua baik-baik saja. Ayahmu sangat bisa diandalkan dan Kankuro juga ANBU yang lain bersamanya. Jadi, Kau tidak perlu khawatir" jelas Shikamaru

(Ehem, mohon maaf, author akan menjelaskan sedikit. Ketika orochimaru memulai menyerang konoha dari dalam. Sebagian pasukan penjaga post diluar kembali kedalam desa untuk membantu. Jadi, Kazekage yang dijelaskan di chapter kemarin berada di dinding bagian barat, membantu Anbu melawan Nuke-Nin edo tensei Orochi yang mengamuk di sebelah barat Konoha. Sedangkan Gaara yang berada diselatan, membantu Anbu melawan edo tensei mantan Kage di bagian timur (karena, edo tensei di daerah selatan sudah diurus oleh Tsunade dan lainya) dan Dinding timur dalam keadaan rawan karena serangan madara dan akatsuki lain dari luar.)

Tidak lama setelah Mangetsu menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya, edotenseinya hancur begitu saja. Diiringi perasaan lega, karena adiknya tidak kesepian sepeninggalnya dari dunia ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa diantara kalian melihan Anko? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi" tanya Kurenai, yang hanya dijawab oleh gelengan dari ninja lainya.

KYAAAAAAAA!

ULAR MESUMMM!

Drhuaarr!

Terdengar teriakan panjang, beberapa blok dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Ah! Itu pasti dia!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

**With Kuu-chan**

*Shiver..Shiver* Kurama saat ini hanya meringkuk di pojok sebuah bangunan. Dia diingatkan kembali akan traumanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kejadian itu terjadi ketika baru beberapa minggu setelah dia datang ke Konoha, saat dia masih sangat imut-imutnya. Kurama memang menjauh dari semua anak laki-laki juga manusia jantan lainya dengan refleks, begitu pula instingnya yang sudah dilatih dan disugesti oleh Kushina. Meski Kuu bersikap kasar dengan Laki-laki, dengan yang namanya 'perempuan' dia baik-baik saja kala itu.

Sampai hari mengerikanya tiba, dihari pertama masuk Akademi, dia bertemu dengan Anko.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Anko tidak terlalu parah. Hanya saja, suara Anko ketika mengatakan Kuu itu 'Manis', dan perilakunya terhadap Kuu dengan menjilat leher, tangan, pipi, kaki, perut, dan beberapa tempat lainya dengan wajah yang 'mengerikan' menurut Kuu yang masih kecil, Hal itulah yang membuat Kuu takut dan Siluman Ular Betina itu.

"Ahhh..~… Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Kuu-chan.. pukulan dan tendanganya sangat kuat! Biarkan onee chan melatihmu... Khukhukhu..." seru Anko yang berdiri dengan badan yang agak linglung.

Yap, Alasan lain yg membuat Kuu trauma adalah Anko malah senang, ketika dipukul oleh kuu (kuu dilarang oleh Kushina untuk melakukan kekerasan terhadap wanita, jadi dia tidak memakai enchance chakra pada seranganya).

Dhuaaak!

"Kyaaaa...! Ja-jangan mendekat.. Konohamaru! Ayo kita lari!" Seru Kurama memukul Anko diperut, kemudian berlari kencang sembari menarik Konohamaru dengan paksa.

"Ukh.. A-aku tidak akan menyerah! Saat ini Itachi lagi sibuk di medan tempur. Tidak ada yang akan melindungimu dari ku. Fufufu.." seru Anko yang mulai mengeluarkan ilernya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Anko dikejutkan dengan Karin, Kurenai dan Shizune yang muncul di dekatnya.

"Disini kau ternyata? Kita mendapatkan misi ke Konoha bagian timur. Ayo berangkat!" Seru Shizune.

"Ah, selamat bertugas kalau begitu..." sahut Anko dengan senyum pura-pura tidak tahunya. Sementara kedua temanya sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak menghajar wanita ular ini.

"Tentu kau juga ikut! Ayo!" Seru Kurenai, seraya mengeluarkan tali kemudian mengikat Anko.

"Eh? Akhh..~ jangan terlalu kasar Kurenai chan. Kyaaaa...!" Seru Anko, yang kemudian ditarik paksa oleh kedua temanya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua duluan saja dengan Anko senpai. Aku akan mencari Kuu dengan Justu sensorku dan membawanya ke tempat perlindungan." Seru Karin seraya melompat menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

Sebenarnya Kurenai dan Shizune agak khawatir meninggalkan Kuu bersama Karin. Tapii, setelah dipikir-pikir. Mungkin Karin dengan sifat sisconya lebih baik dari Anko yang.. err... yah...begitulah.

.

.

**With Naruto and Konoha Army**

**Naruto Pov**

DHUAAAR!

'Cih, Sial sial siaallll!'

'Pantas saja, mereka dengan mudahnya mengalahkan beberapa Hidden Village dalam beberapa hari. Akatsuki benar-benar mengerikan.' Batinku selagi berlari dan melemparkan Kunai keudara menuju Naga Putih milik anggota akatsuki yang mirip wanita.

'Kagebunshin Kunai no Justu'.

Trak. Trak. Trak.

Tetapi, kunai-kunai itu ditangkis oleh dinding besi yang melayang membentuk penghalang persegi yang melindungi duo akatsuki.

Trang. Trang. Trank! Zapp!

Sementara aku menangkis beberapa serangan kunai dan jarum oleh beberapa kugutsu lain sebelum berteleport jauh ke salah satu kunaiku.

Blarrrr!

Tanah yang ku injak meledak. Menghempaskanku sejauh beberapa meter.

'Shit! Untunglah, aku menggunkan sage mode, bisa-bisa aku sudah mati beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena sudah berkali-kali aku menjadi korban ranjau sialan ini. Seandainya saja ada hyuuga atau uchiha yang membantuku, tentu aku bisa menghindari ranjau tanah ini."

'Tapi sialnya, semenjak madara mensummon patung raksasa itu. Para uchiha dengan susanoonya dan klan akamichi dengan tubuh raksasa sedang sibuk mengurusnya. Sementara Klan Hyuuga berada di post barat, berlawanan dengan posisiku yang di dinding timur. Sepertinya kata-kata sasuke benar. Aku tidak boleh hanya bergantung dengan keberuntunganku.'

'Sementara Sasuke dan itachi...' kualihkan pandanganku kesebelah kanan. Kulihat jauh disebelah sana, mereka berdua sedang melawan madara dengan sengit'

Syuut!

Seekor burung bersayap enam, dengan cepat terbang kearahku.

DHUAAARR!

Untung aku sempat menghindar.

Sial, Tajuu Hiraishin no jutsu ku hampir tidak bisa kupakai. Selalu saja rambut kuning bernama deidara dengan naga putih jeleknya itu membombardirku dengan bom. Sehingga segel yang ada diatas permukaan tanah, kacau dibuatnya.

"Heii.. Kuning! Berhenti menghindar! Atau aku akan memghancurkan tempat ini sekali lagi!" Serunya seraya memunculkan beberapa burung lain yang terbang kearahku.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya banci!" Seru ku tak kalah sebal, seraya melemparkan (kagebunshin shuriken) untuk meledakkan burung-burung itu, dan menghindari sisanya dengan melompat dan teleport.

Yah...tentu saja aku marah! Hampir radius diameter 5 Km dari tempatku berpijak, yang awalnya adalah hutan lebat dan tempat pertarungan antara white zetsu dan Shinobi aliansi. Sekarang hanya menyisakan 3 orang dan tanah tandus gembur dan ratusan kawah kecil disekelilingya.

Ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Berbarengan dengan munculnya Patung Raksasa, tiba-tiba saja kami dikejutkan oleh kemunculan ratusan burung bangau bersayap 4 dan membombardir area bertarung shinobi aliansi dan Zetsu putih. Hasilnya berpuluh-puluh Ninja mati begitu saja. Dan sebagian yang lain, sempat menghindar, atau meledakkan burung itu diudara dengan lemparan kunai atau shuriken.

Setelah itu, shinobi yang masih selamat diperintahkan mundur oleh Hokage untuk pengobatan dan mengatur ulang strategi.

Karena itulah sekarang, aku sendirian bertugas menahan mereka berdua untuk sementara waktu. Dengan alasan bahwa saat ini, hanya aku yang memiliki kecepatan dan kelincahan sebagai keuntungan dalam pertarungan jarak jauh. Tentu awalnya tousanku melarangnya, tapi akhirnya dia memperbolehkanku setelah aku bersikeras memintanya. Dan dengan syarat, bahwa aku akan pulang dengan selamat.

'Tentu saja aku akan selamat. Aku tidak akan kalah dan meninggalkan Kuu sendirian! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagianya!'

**End Pov**

.

.

.

"Aku akan benar-benar meledakkanmu kali ini. Akan ku summon masterpiece milikku, C-3!" Seru deidara yang membawa 4 tas besarnya berada diatas Naga.

"Hei! Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang dilakukanya terhadap jutsu madara sama? Bisa saja dia meteleportasikanya nanti! Ingat, kau harus menjalankan strategi yang sudah kita setujui sebelumnya" seru Sasori dengan deathglarenya kepada rekanya.

"Ah! Maaf sasori senpai! Habisnya aku benar-marah! Berani-beraninya dia menghinaku dengan sebutan 'Banci'!" Seru deidara, kudian meluncurkan 6 burung bersayap 4 menuju naruto. Sementara sasori, hanya mengamati.

'Seperti yang zetsu hitam bilang. Naruto hanya bisa berteleportasi memakai Kunai seperti yondaime. Asalkan aku bisa menjauhkan kunai itu dari kami, dia bukan masalah yang berarti. Dan tentu saja menghambat Naruto adalah hal yang mudah untuk batalion Kugutsuku dam Kugustu Kazekage ke 3' batin sasori, seraya menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

**Madara vs Sasuke and Itachi**

"Heh.. jii san, kenapa kau tidak serius saja. Kami sudah menunggu untuk bertarung serius." Seringai itachi.

"Benar kata nii san, dari tadi hanya jutsu api, dan jurus rumput-rumput raksasa yang kau pakai, apa tidak ada yang lebih menarik?" Seru sasuke, seraya menebas dan melompat dari lilitan kayu yang mendekatinya.

"Hahaha.. tak kusangka kau memiliki selera humor sebagai seorang uchiha, dengan mengatakan Mokuton jutsu adalah Rumput. Hahaha" tawa madara disela-sela kesibukanya meloncat mundur menghindari kombinasi serangan kenjutsu dua bersaudara.

Tap!

Itachi menghentikan seranganya.

"Yah, mungkin itu diakibatkan sasuke terlalu sering bersama dengan sahabatnya Naruto". Seru itachi seraya melemparkan shuriken dan memperbanyaknya.

'Kagebunshin shuriken no jutsu'

"Nii san! Kau dipihak siapa sih?" Sungut sasuke seraya menghindar dari jalur shuriken-shuriken itachi.

"Oooh, bocah kuning Namikaze itu? Tak kusangka dia memiliki sifat humor. Di pertemuan kami sebelumnya dia terlihat dingin dan serius untuk menghabisi ku" seraya membuat pelindung dari kayu (Mokuton: Mokujoheki) dan menembakkan puluhan shuriken kayu (Mokuton: shinbu shuriken) kepada dua beradik.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"

Kemudian, itachi dan sasuke mengunakan jutsu api mereka untuk menghanguskan semua shuriken yang ada.

"Hem, sayang sekali kalian berdua menolak tawaranku untuk bergabung. Sebagai kakek yang baik aku akan menghadiahkan hal yang paling istimewa sebagai uchiha! Hahaha!" Seru Madara seraya mensummon Perfect susanoo (Susanoo Sempurna) miliknya.

"Hadiahnya, tentu saja kalian akan kubunuh perlahan!" Seru madara, Seraya menebaskan salah satu pedang ditangan susanoonya secara vertikal kepada sasuke.

BLARRRRRTTT!

Dari serangan itu terbentuk retakan tanah besar di tanah sekitar sasaran pedangnya.

Sementara sasuke?

"Heh! Ini yang aku tunggu jii-chan!" Seringai sasuke, yang kini menahan pedang raksasa Madara hanya dengan tangan kanan. Sementara kedua matanya menampilkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang dibanggakanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Question and answer...

...

Q: Siapakah jounin lain yang menjadi korban Kuu?

A: Jawabanya sudah disebutkan di fic ini.

.

.

Q: Kurama disini jadi ahli Taijutsu ya? Naruto itu nyawanya ada 9 ya, masa dibuat sekarat mulu?

A: Tidak, Kurama cuma bisa dasar pengendalian chakra sama dasar taijutsu saja. Kalau ninja tingkat chunin serius, bisa ngalahin Kurama kok. Naru dkk saja yang mengalah sama Kurama.

Dan Naruto nga punaya 9 nyawa. Dia sudah sering Koma, dan masuk rumah sakit (kalau kurama sedang serius menghajar naruto) karena jarang-jarang kurama make enchance chakra,(kecuali, kalau naru keterlaluan, baru pake enchance dan membuat naruto hampir mati.)

Dan perlu diingat, karena kebiasaan ini sudah berlaku sehari-hari. Mau tidak mau, ketahanan tubuh naru juga meningkat. Tul, ngaa?

.

.

Q: Apakah kurama cinta sama naruto dan sebaliknya?

A: Iyap, dari awal memang sudah memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, cuman belum menyadarin. Sekarangpun mereka masih saling mencintai juga, cuma masih pada malu-malu kucing. Beda sama sasusaku yang sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka

.

.

Q: umm... soal Katon: Rasenshuriken sasuke

A: Ah, kalo soal itu. Sasuke memang belajarnya sama itachi. Meskipun para uchiha yang lain juga ngerti sama dasar rasengan. Mereka memang saaaaaaangat jarang memakainya.

Nah, di chap sebelumnya, sasuke make rasenshuriken versi katon karena 'diminta' tolong oleh naruto. Tujuanya untuk melakukan serangan kejutan dengan memperbesar lingkup damagenya. Otomatis, dengan ada 2 rasenshuriken, area damage lebih besar. Rasenshurikenya juga nga gede-gede banget. Naruto nyesuian jumlah chakranya dengan Sasuke.

Kalau dikanon, pas naruto sama sasuke gabungin rasenshuriken, sasuke cuman menyelimuti rasengan naruto sama jurus amaterasunya saja kan?

Nah, itu memang menghasilkan daya hancur yang lebih kuat dari rasenshuriken biasa naru, 'tapi' tidak lebih lebar!

Dengan kata lain, kalau sasuke cuma ngemasukkan unsur api pada rasenshuriken naruto, 'kualitas' dan damage lebih besar.

Sedangkan dengan adanya kombo dari 2 jurus, 'kuantitas' dan area damage lebih luas.

Ane terinspirasi dua rasengan dari tipe yang beda ini dari movie naruto shippuden 1.

Dimana jurus angin dan api digabungkan membuat area damage lebih luas!

Oh, iya.. perlu reader tahu. Naruto bukannya tidak bisa melakukan banyak rasenshuriken karena tidak cukup chakra. Tapi, kalau memakai lebih dari 2 kali pada mode biasa, akan mencederai tanganya dengan permanen. Seperti penjelasan tsunade ketika pemeriksaan cedera naruto sehabis pertarungan melawan Kakuzu di Canon. Coba aja baca apa yang dikatakan tsunade saat itu.

Kalo masih kurang yakin baca aja di wiki soal rasengan. Disana dikatakan rasenshuriken sudah dikategorikan 'kinjutsu'/forbidden tehnique'. Karena, menimbulkan cedera bagi penggunanya.

Dan kalo soal di fic ini, jumlah chakra sasuke sedikit lebih besar, nga seperti waktu chunin exam yang cuman bisa beberapa kali memakai chidori sudah habis.

Wajar lah, kan umur sasuke sudah lebih dari 17 tahun. Sasuke lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Naruto yg baru pada 10 oktober barusan berumur 17 tahun (itu looh, yang mereka habis pulang dari mengalahkan Kakuzu dan Hidan).

Jadi, ringkasnya rasengan 'bukan hanya' untuk ninja yang memiliki chakra besar saja. Buktinya, kalau yondaime dan jiraiya yang bukan UZUMAKI saja bisa make rasengan, kenapa UCHIHA ngga? Kan aneh? Yah...paling tidak, orang-orang jenius seperti Kakashi, Itachi, dan sasuke kan bisa (meskipun buat pamer saja. Fufufufu)

.

.

**Special Thanks To:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, ryuzan45, uchiha. izami, Nokia 7610, Yasashi-kun, Neko Twins Kagamine, Uzumaki 21, arramsye. rudyezavfiin, igniel. saikari, uchiha drac, Namikaze Sholkhan, novalian. manzur, alvin. wijaya. 984349, bohdong. palacio, MahardikaRBL, Rairyu no Ken, 100492, rizkiirawan3, uzumakiseptian, Sarutobi RianMaru,bentara malam sunyi,YamiNoMadara226,iib. junior,NamiKaZe MaDarA,

RIFAL. Chivass. Namikaze,

Makasi buat reviewnya minna san.

Makasi juga buat silent readers yg sudah baca nih fic.

.

.

.

Makasih buat reader yang nga login, yang telah menanyakanya. Soalnya, sebenarnya ane males ngetik penjelasanya dan lansung pengen Action-nya aja.. yaaa.. tapi, syukurlah ada yang tertarik dengan minta penjelasan.

Um sekali lagi makasih, (Mungkin sebagian besar teman yg nanya langsung ane jawab di PM.) Soalnya, takutnya nanti kebanyakan penjelasan di fanfic. Dan membuat pembaca lain bosan.

Sekali lagi maaaf, karena ngejelasinya ke sebagian reader saja. Dan maaf karena nga jelasin dari awal buat yang nga login. Maaaaf.

Oh, iya. Sebenarnya ada beberapa reader lain sudah banyak dapet spoiler loh.. khukhuku... Um.. makaasii.. :)

Dan tunggu saja kejutan-kejutan lainya...

Jangan bunuh author yahh...hahahaha..

.

.

.

.

Thanks buat reader n' silen reader.

Silakan review ato nge-flame juga nga masalah!**Author dah siapin tabung pemadam kebakaran!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

.

The Cursed Choice!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Kyu/Naru dan Saku/Sasu

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

**02.28/23 Okt/Konoha bagian timur, lebih mengarah pada selatan desa**

**Madara vs Uchiha Brothers**

Angin malam dingin menerpa tubuh sasuke, menghembuskan debu-debu disekitarnya menampakkan tubuhnya yang masih berdiri tegap, bahkan setelah menahan serangan dari Madara.

"Heh! Ini yang aku tunggu jii-chan!" Seringai sasuke, yang memakai full armor berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan, dihiasi sedikit aura merah yang keluar darinya. (Seperti armor samurai Kuno, dengan warna seperti Berseker di Fate/Zero). Sasuke kini menahan pedang raksasa Madara yang lebih mirip dengan keris raksasa itu hanya dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara kedua matanya menampilkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang dibanggakanya.

Ini adalah perubahan susanoo yang diajarkan oleh itachi, yaitu "Susanoo Armored Form". Cara kerjanya ialah dengan memadatkan chakra susanoo yang besar, menjadi lebih padat dan kecil. Sasuke memerlukan 1 tahun mempelajarinya (bahkan belum sempurna seperti milik itachi). Dengan mode ini, Defense mereka meningkat 2 sampai 3 kali lipat dari susanoo bentuk biasa. Keuntungan lainya ialah, pengguna bisa lebih leluasa bermanuver dan menghindar serangan musuh. Ini dikarenakan bentuknya yang lebih elegan dan kecil, menyesuaikan dengan bentuk tubuh pengguna.

'Cih, bagaimana bisa dia menahan serangan Susanoo milikku hanya dengan satu tangan? Apa-apaan baju zirah yang dipakainya itu? Atau jangan-jangan ini adalah genjutsu?' Batin madara, seraya pandanganya mulai ditutupi dengan kabut tebal yang menjalar membatalkan asumsinya tentang Genjutsu.

"Oi, oi, oi,... apa maksud kalian dengan jutsu kabut murahan ini? Kalian kira ini cukup untuk mengalahkanku? Atau, kalian ingin mengajak kakek tampan ini main petak umpet?" Tanya madara penuh dengan nada sarkartis. 'Aku masih penasaran dengan zirah aneh tadi' batin madara.

Trang! Dhuaaak!

'Ugh..ini bukan saatnya aku melamun' Madara tersentak ketika bagian kaki kiri susanoonya berbenturan dengan benda keras. Yang hampir membuatnya oleng.

"Heh, Kami tidak tertarik dengan bermain petak umpet denganmu! Kakek sok keren jelek! Rasakan ini!"

Tap!

Dhuar! Dhuarr! Krakk!

Armor milik madara mulai retak, diakibatkan serangan bertubi-tubi milik sasuke!

"Benar apa kata adikku jii-chan! Kami tidak punya waktu untuk bermain saat ini. " seru Itachi dari dalam kabut yang sudah mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Madara.

"Sasuke! Sekarang!" Seru itachi.

Tap! Tap!

Mereka berdua melompat bersamaan dan mengarahkan tebasan menuju serangan sebelumya.

Srakkkkkk! Dhuarrr! Krakkk!

Serangan combo dari Sasuke dan Itachi hampir mengenai tubuh asli Madara. Perfect Susanoo milik madara terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang, sedangkan Armor didepan wajah madara memiliki retakan besar.

"Sialan kalian cucu durhaka!" Seru madara, mengayunkan ke-4 pedangnya secara acak. Menimbulkan hembusan Angin yang deras, menyibakkan sedikit kabut.'Apa yang mereka lakukan barusan? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas gara-gara kabut ini!' Batin madara.

"Nii-chan, ini mengingatkanku akan perburuan kita melawan babi liar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Fufu."

"Yah, melihat bagaimana reaksinya benar-benar menarik. Tidak kusangka Legenda Uchiha bisa kita buat kewalahan. Baiklah, kita akan menghancurkan pertahananya dengan serangan berikutnya!"

"Baik.. Nii-san"

Sasuke dan Itachi yang sudah kembali mudur untuk menghindari serangan acak Madara, menghentikan bisik-bisik mereka. Kemudian berlari dengan cepat, mengarahkan senjata mereka menuju koordinat yang sudah ditentukan.

(Mereka berdua sudah sering berlatih memakai jurus kabut Itachi. Jadi dengan hanya mendeteksi suara, mereka mengincar musuh mereka).

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

ZRAAKKKK!

Seru Madara, seketika setelahnya kabut dan duo Uchiha terpental akibat dinding tak terlihat yang mengembang dari posisi Madara berada.

.

.

**Itachi Pov**

'Argh.. kepalaku sedikit pusing, gara-gara hantaman dan terpental jauh dari jurus barusan. Untung saja kami berdua memakai susanoo kami, sehingga tidak ada cedera maupun lecet.' Batin ku.

Saat ini, akupun memakai Zirah, atau Full armor yang mirip dengan sasuke, hanya saja berwarna hitam kelam dan tidak mengeluarkan aura apapun darinya. Berbeda dari Nodachi hitam kemerahan milik Sasuke, dikedua tanganku terdapat Katana kembar berwarna hitam.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. Kau tidak apa sasuke?" Tanyaku seraya mengibaskan tangan untuk menepis kepulan debu dihadapanku.

'Aaa...ah~, strategi kabut gagal! Padahal aku tidak ingin Kakek Madara mengetahui kemampuan kami' batinku geram.

"Uhuk.. Hoekk! Tidak apa nii chan... cuman mulutku kemasukan tanah. Blegh hoekk..!" Seru Sasuke mengeluarkan serpihan tanah dari mulutnya. Karena terkejut dan tidak sempat menutup mulutnya ketika serangan mendadak dari Madara. Sementara aku yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa didalam hati, melihat wajah imut Sasuke yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Nah, begini lebih baik!" Seru madara dari pusat kawah besar yang baru dia ciptakan, seraya memicingkan matanya menuju kami yang mulai berdiri dari kepulan debu yang dihasilkan dari jurus Shinra Tenseinya.

"Nah, sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa kalian bisa selamat tanpa cedera dari seranganku barusan. Dan kenapa Susanooku bisa mengalami kerusakan." Seringai Madara yang sudah memperbaiki Susanoonya.

'Ck! serangan kami barusan menjadi sia-sia. Sepertinya memang harus melakukan serangan beruntun untuk melukai tubuhnya yang didalam susanoo.' Batinku.

"Yah, semuanya masuk akal sekarang. Untuk melukai susanoo, memerlukan serangan yang sangat kuat atau susanoo lain. Tapi, lebih dari itu, kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Aku tidak meragukan kejeniusan kalian sekarang. Hahaha..." Tawa Madara seraya mengarahkan ke empat pedangnya kearah kami, tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk istirahat.

Trang! Drakk!

Ku gunakan dua Katana hitam-ku untuk menangkis semua Keris raksasa Madara dan menghasilkan retakan besar disekitar-ku berdiri.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa?" Tanya ku khawatir, yang saat ini berdiri membelakangi sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja nii" Sahut sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita akan mengubah taktik sasuke. Tidak ku sangka dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan paman Nagato" seruku seraya melemparkan 4 keris raksasa kearah kananku.

"Hn.. kalau dia memiliki mata rinnegan, artinya dia juga memilki jurus gravitasi dan kemampuan lainya Nii-san" sahut sasuke, seraya berdiri dan mengubah Nodachi menjadi busur panah hitam, kemerah-merahan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke rencana B!" Seruku seraya melihat anggukan dari sasuke. Kemudian aku maju menyerang, melompat, dan menyabetkan kedua Katana-ku.

Syatt! Trakk!

Dengan bantuan sharingan, aku menghindari atau membelokkan serangan 4 Keris Madara yang ditujukanya kearahku. Kami pun kembali beradu pedang.

Dari jauh terlihat seperti seorang manusia super yang sedang melawan raksasa.

**End Pov**

.

.

Sementara Madara disibukkan oleh Itachi dalam pertarungan jarak dekat mereka.

Syuuut!

Sebuah anak panah melesat cepat menuju kepala Susanoo, dimana Madara berada, sebelum menembus lengan susanoo yang kebetulan digerakkan Madara untuk menyerang Itachi.

BLARRRR!

Madara terkejut, ketika anak panah itu menembus armor Susanoo. Pipi kanan madara kini mengalirkan darah segar, akibat tergores panah tadi.

'Apa itu, sekilas aku melihat ada arus listrik pada anak panah barusan. Seandainya aku tidak memakai armor susanoo, sudah pasti kepalaku ditembusnya. Bahkan, meskipun memakai sharingan, tubuhku tidak memiliki reflex yang cukup untuk bisa menghindarinya.' Batin madara, seraya memperbaiki lubang yang dihasilkan anak panah barusan, dan melompat mudur untuk menjaga jarak. Kemudian mengubah Kerisnya menjadi tombak panjang yang memiliki mata tajam diujungnya.

'Dengan tombak ini, setidaknya aku akan bisa menjangkau sasuke, selagi menjaga jarak' batin madara, seraya menyabetkan tombaknya kearah sasuke.

Trangg!

"Ada apa kakek? Apakah tubuh tuamu membuat gerakanmu sangat lambat. Haha" seru itachi, seraya menangkis tombak madara. Sementara Madara hanya memasang wajah suuper marah setelahnya.

Dzinggg! Syutt!

Satu anak panah mengarah tepat menuju kepala Madara.

SHINRA TENSEI!

Anak panah itu terpental, bersama itachi yang masih dalam area serangan. 'Untunglah aku memiliki Mata ini' Batin Madara pada detik yang sama.

Dzinggg!

Dengan cepat, anak panah berikutnya menargetkan kepala Madara.

"Argggghh!"

Teriak madara, seraya menahan busur itu dengan tangan kananya, untuk mengalihkan jalur anak panah kedua ini, yang awalnya menuju kepala, berubah menjadi bahu kananya yang saat ini berlubang. Sementara tangan kananya terkulai lemas disampingnya dengan darah yang tak hentinya mengalir.

'Ugh. Aku terpaksa menggunakan tangan kananku. Sepertinya mereka mengetahui kelemahan mata rinnegan. Bahwa ada jeda waktu dalam pengaktifan jurus shinra tensei. Ugh, aku harus melakukan rencana berikutnya' batin madara Seraya menghilangkan Susanoonya dan melakukan segel dengan sisa tanganya.

Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Teknik Rahasia Elemen Kayu: Kelahiran Dunia Pohon)

Munculah ribuan akar yang berubah menjadi pohon dengan cepat disekitar mereka. Dalam sekejap, area beberapa Kilometer berubah menjadi hutan lebat. 'Ugh. Aku akan menggunakan ini untuk menahan mereka, sementara aku akan mengganti kulit.' Batin madara. (Kenapa Madara lebih memakai jurus orochimaru daripada kemampuan menghidupkan kembali milik rinnegan? Tentu karena jurus orochi lebih hemat chakra).

.

.

"Hah..hahh..." seru sasuke seraya memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara aura merah di sekitar armor sasuke, membesar dan mengecil, seolah mengikuti alur nafas sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Teriak itachi seraya melompat menuju sasuke.

"A-aku baik-baik saja nii-chan! Menembakkan chakra susanoo padat yang dilapisi element petir secara beruntun membuatku sedikit kewalahan." Jawab sasuke terengah, seraya mulai menormalkan pernafasanya.

'Sepertinya sasuke terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Memadatkan susanoo saja sudah memerlukan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi. Apalagi menambah perubahan element alam petir untuk menambah daya tembusnya merupakan tugas yang sangat berat untuknya saat ini.' Batin itachi, seraya menatap sasuke dengan pandangan penuh khawatir.

"Ugh! Ini bukan apa-apa Nii-chan. Asalakan nii chan ada di depanku. Aku bisa memfokuskan seranganku tanpa khawatir akan serangan balik musuh" sahut sasuke dengan senyum.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita segera mencarinya! Sebelum dia melakukan hal yang lebih merepotkan lagi!" Seru itachi, seraya menebaskan pedangnya kehutan didepanya.

'Amaterasu' batin itachi.

Blarrr!

Hutan pun terbakar oleh api hitam milik itachi. Kobaran api semakin membesar, dan merayap tanpa ampun.

.

.

**02.30/23 Okt/Timur Konoha-lebih mengarah sedikit keutara/beberapa menit sebelumnya**

**Kabuto/Kimimaro Vs ? ? ?**

Beberapa saat, setelah tiga meteor raksasa mengarah pada ninja aliansi dan zetsu putih. Zetsu putih, Kabuto dan Kimimaro membantai beberapa puluh Ninja Konoha, dan berhasil melukai beratus ninja konoha lainya.

Berkat jurus tarian kelima Kimimaro (Sawarabi no Mai) diawal pertarungan, beribu-ribu batang tulang muncul dari dalam tanah melukai dan mengejutkan Ninja-ninja Konoha. Sedangkan Kabuto menyerang beberapa ninja yang masih terkejut, menggunakan Pisau Chakra (chakura no Mesu). Dengan tak berperikemanusian mereka menyerang Konoha habis-habisan.

Tetapi, keadaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Saat ini keadaan sudah berbalik, setelah pertolongan dari arah dinding Utara datang. Mereka berdua hanya bisa bertahan untuk tidak terbunuh.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" (Exploding Water Colliding Wave)

Sebuah semburan gelombang menyerupai air terjun menabrak kedua anggota muda Akatsuki itu, bersama dengan beratus-ratus zetsu yang masih terus bermunculan. Air terus saja mengalir dari dalam tanah, membuat area sekitar menjadi Danau yang cukup luas.

"Uh! Sepertinya kita tidak beruntung saat ini" seru kabuto, berusaha bertahan dari tekanan air yang masih menyeretnya.

"Psstt, kecilkan suaramu! Dan perhatikan saja sekelilingmu! Pengguna jurus ini masih belum terlihat!" Seru Kimimaro, berusaha bangkit dari air.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kabut tebal segera menyelimuti pemandangan mereka.

"Hei! Kimimaro! Dimana kau?"

"Pssst! Diamlah, Ini adalah jurus Ninja Kirigakure! Mereka mengincar musuh dari dalam kabut mengandalkan suara!" Sahut Kimimaro seraya menyeimbangkan chakra dikakinya untuk menghilangkan suara diatas air.

'Khh... Ini benar-benar gawat! Jurus ini sangat berlawanan dengan kemampuan tulangku. Saat ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan jurus andalan tarian ke-limaku gara-gara air terkutuk ini.' Batin Kimimaro. (Kimimaro hanya bisa menggunakan Sawarabi no Mai-nya dipermukaan tanah)

... Hening ...

'Benar-benar hening. Sepertinya, pengguna jutsu ini adalah salah satu ninja pembunuh Kirigakure Profesional. Apakah Konoha menyewa mereka?' Batin Kabuto, seraya menajamkan pendengaranya dan mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Cpluk! Cpluk!

Tiba-tiba ada yang mucul dari sebelah kanan Kabuto! Dan beberapa tempat yang lain. Kabuto pun sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya dengan pisau chakranya.

Jrash! Jrashh! Arghh! Ahhh.! Zbyuur!

Terdengar beberapa teriakan zetsu bermunculan semakin dekat kearah mereka, disertai dengan terdengarnya suara beberapa benda tercebur (pastinya itu adalah tubuh zetsu yang tak bernyawa). Dan kabuto semakin waspada karena merasakan ada yang bergerak didalam air.

Jrasssh! Jrasss!

Meskipun kabuto berhasil mengalahkan beberapa benda tak jelas menyerangnya barusan. Salah satu tanganya menjadi harga yang harus dibayarnya.

"Arghhhh! Tangankuuu!" Teriak Kabuto, kesakitan setelah kehilangan tangan kananya. Darah terus mengalir, sementara kabuto berusaha mengehentikanya dengan jutsu pengobatanya.

.

.

**Kimimaro Pov**

'Cih! Sepertinya musuh mengetahui keberadaan Kabuto. Bagaimana caranya? Kami bahkan tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati. Khukhu..tapi, aku berbeda dengan Kabuto. Akulah yang akan mengejutkan musuhku dengan tarian tulangku!' Batin ku, seraya menyeringai.

Tap!

Terdengar sebuah langkah dari belakang ku.

'Cih, tipe pembunuh klasik Kirigakure, pasti akan menyerang dari belakang musuhnya! Hah, bersiaplah terkejut!

**End Pov**

.

.

'Karamatsu no Mai' batin Kimimato, seraya melebarkan seringainya dan memunculkan puluhan tulang panjang di sekitar tubuhnya, seperti dada, bahu, punggung, siku, bahkan pergelanganya.

Drakk! KRAK! KRAKKK!

Berbeda dari harapan Kimimaro, tulang-tulang yang seharusnya melukai tangan atau kaki musuh yang menyerangnya malah patah. Diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang terpental tepat menuju kabuto.

Dhuaak!

Kabuto pun terkejut, ketika punggung kirinya berbenturan dengan tubuh kimimaro.

Jleb jleb jleb..

"Sialan kau kimimaro! Lihat, dimana tulangmu menusuk-ku!" Teriak Kabuto yang marah, sembari meringis karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya tertusuk tulang Kimimaro. Kemudian Kabuto mengalirkan chakranya lebih banyak, untuk meregenerasi tanganya dan beberapa luka ditubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Wah, ternyata musuh kita yang ini memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang hebat, mirip Tsunade Baa-san Nagato. Hahahaha!"

"Hei, hentikan tawa bodoh-mu! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bercanda. Ayo kita selesaikan dua ikan kecil yang tersisa ini, sekarang. Aku tidak mau Konan-hime menunggu-ku."

"Ya...yaa..yaa...terserah kau saja Nagato-kun. Konan-hime yang paling utama...bahkan kau memilih kencan dengannya daripada hari ulang tahunku. Nagato-kyun jahaaaat!"

"Heii! Apa maksudmu Yahiko! Kau membuat orang mendengar kita seperti pasaangan Abnormal! Bodoh!"

Seru Nagato kesal dengan tingkah temanya.

Sementara, Kimimaro dan Kabuto hanya sweatdrop mendengar ocehan mereka berdua dari jauh.

"Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah mendengar dua mana itu. Nagato? Dan Yahiko?" Seru Kimimaro.

"A-aku mengingatnya! Me-mereka adalah "Duo Akuma no Hauntō" (dua pemburu iblis) Uzumaki Nagato dan Namikaze Yahiko!" Seru Kabuto dengan wajah pucat.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Nama itu?" Tanya Kimimaro. Tetapi, tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kabuto yang saat ini pasrah gemetar ditengah kabut dan gemuruh suara air. 'Ada apa denganya?' Batin Kimimaro.

'Suiton: Senjikizame (Ribuan Hiu)' bisik Yahiko, dengan mata biru yang dikelilingi celak Biru kehitaman dan iris mata katak.

"Arghhhhhh!"

Terdengar teriakan nyaring ditengah kabut tebal.

"Phew, seperti biasa Nagato, terimakasih dengan jurus Bakusui Shoha, dan Kirigakure no jutsu milikmu. Dua ikan teri seperti mereka bukan apa-apanya. Haha.."

"Tapi, kenapa hanya aku yang memakai jurus dengan chakra besar? Sementara kamu hanya mensummon hiu-hiu kecil setelahnya?" (Goshukuzame-5 hiu pembunuh- adalah jutsu yang digunakan Yahiko untuk melukai tangan Kabuto serta mencabik-cabik beberapa Zetsu dan Senjikizame sesudahnya untuk membasmi zetsu yang mulai berdatangan kembali serta menyudahi nyawa dua ninja berjubah).

"Hei, apa maksudmu Nagato? Bukanya kalian para Uzumaki memang memiliki chakra yang banyak? Bahkan setelah kau memakai sage mode. Chakramu menjadi sangaaaat banyak! Jadi jangan pelit dong!" (Yang memukul pungung Kimimaro adalah Nagato yang sudah masuk sage mode. Sehingga tulang-tulang kimimaro jelas kalah melawan tubuh keras Nagato yang sudah masuk Sage mode)

"Hei! Kau juga mengunakan sage mode! Tetapi, kau selalu main-main?"

"Hei! Aku tidak main-main! Aku cuma menghemat chakraku kalau-kalau ada kejadian tak terduga!"

"Yahikooo!"

"Nagatooo!"

Kedua sejoli itu tetap bersikeras dalam menyalahkan satu sama lain.

'Cih, kenapa mereka malah saling mengejek? apa mereka terlalu percaya diri setelah mensummon ribuan Hiu? Jangan meremehkan kemampuan Klan Kaguya!' Batin Kimimaro seraya berdiri diatas air, tubuhnya mulai meregenerasi menutupi tulang tubuhnya. Saat ini, dia berdiri disekitar sisa potongan tubuh kabuto. Sementara kabut sudah mulai menipis, membuat pandangan sekitar menjadi lebih jelas.

"Hei! Kalian kira aku suda mati? Jangan harap! Aku akan mewujudkan impian tuan Madara dan Orochimaru! Heaa!" Seru Kimimaro, seraya berlari dan memadatkan seluruh tulang tubuhnya. Sehingga terlihat dia memakai armor putih. Sedangkan ditangan kananya terdapat benda seperti bor besar.

'Tessenka no Mai: Hana!' Batinnya.

Muncullah beberapa perempatan didahi Nagato yang mendengar teriakan Kimimaro.

"Kau jangan ikut campur! Bocah tulang!"

Teriak Nagato seraya mengarahkan tangan kirinya kearah Kimimaro.

'Bansho Ten'in' batinya.

"Ap-?" Kimimaro terkejut ketika merasa tubuhnya tertarik kedepan. Dia pun hendak mengarahkan bor ditanganya menuju Nagato. Tetapi, tubuhnya bergerak diluar kehendaknya sehingga sangat sulit menyeimbangkan momentum tubuhnya.

Jleb!

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kimimaro lah yang tertembus oleh batang hitam dilapisi chakra angin yang mencuat dari tangan kanan Nagato, tepat di jantungnya.

"Si-sialan ka-" belum sempat Kimimaro menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tubuhnya dilontarkan ke udara.

'Ashura path: Shura no Kō'

Tangan kiri Nagato berubah menjadi meriam canon dan menembakkanya menuju tubuh Kimimaro.

BLARRRRRTT!

Serangan seperti laser canon itu menghancurkan tubuh kimimaro dan apa saja yang dilewatinya tanpa sisa, sementara di danau yang tepat berada dibawah serangan tadi menyisakan gelombang dan uap panas akibat dari radiasi panas canon.

"Heh.. aku tidak butuh pengganggu, ketika aku sedang berbicara" seru Nagato dingin.

"Hei, bukankah tadi kau mengeluarkan cukup banyak chakra untuk jurus barusan?" Tanya yahiko.

"Aku cuma memakai chakra sage Mode-ku kok! Sudahlah, lihat hutan yang muncul disana." Tunjuk Nagato yang kebetulan melihatnya, ketika melemparkan tubuh kimimaro tadi.

"Whoaaa... Hutan yang lebat! Bahkan lebih lebat dari jurus Mokuton para senju yang kulihat selama ini! Siapa yang membuatnya?" Tanya Yahiko, entah pada siapa.

Mereka berdua merasa takjub, melihat hutan yang semakin melebar dan melebar, tetapi...

"HEII! HUTANYA MULAI TERBAKAR!" Teriak mereka berdua berbarengan, dengan mata melotot dan wajah yang terkejut melihat api hitam yang mulai melahap habis apa yang disentuhnya.

.

.

**02.31/23 Okt/Tidak jauh dari sasuke bertarung**

**Naruto vs SasoDei**

'Hahhh.. sampai kapan aku harus bertahan? Bukanya semua Ninja sudah mundur?' Batin naruto, seraya menghela nafas dan beteleport ketempat lain. 'Untunglah aku menggunakan bunshinku untuk mengumpulkan chakra untuk Sage mode. Sehingga, aku bisa kembali menggunakanya tanpa jeda' batin Naruto, seraya melempar shuriken keudara.

"Senpo: Kyuujuu Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" (9000 klon shuriken)

Setelah naruto meneriakkanya. Munculah hujan shuriken yang lebat memenuhi arena pertempuran mereka.

DHUAR! DHUARR! DHUAARR!

Diikuti rentetan ledakan ranjau tanah yang terkena shuriken diseluruh arena!

"Fyuuh.. seharusnya aku melakukannya dari awal" seru naruto menghapus keringat di dahinya. Sementara matanya kembali normal menandakan chakra sage modenya habis.

"Dasar bocah kuning jelek! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Seni ku?" Seru Deidara yang saat ini berada dalam naungan jutsu pasir besi Hokage ke-3.

"Seni? Bukanya yang kau lakukan dari awal hanyalah meledakkan apapun dengan tanah jelek-mu?" Ejek naruto seraya mendispel salah satu bunshin yang menyamar (Henge) menjadi bebatuan untuk mengumpulkan chakra alam, yang sempat dibuatnya ketika mengalihkan perhatian musuh. Membuat matanya kembali seperti katak.

"Hei! Aku tidak ingin mendengar ejekan dari ninja yang dari tadi melarikan diri saja!" Teriak deidara geram. Sedangkan sasori hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar keributan ini.

"Kalian sendiri? Kenapa malah melawanku? Dan tidak menyerang dinding Konoha secara langsung? Bukanya kalian menyia-nyiakan waktu kalian? Atau, kalian memang sengaja mengulur waktu?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada bosan.

Kedua akatsuki yang mendengar pernyataan ini sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

'Ternyata intuisi bocah ini tajam juga.' Batin sasori.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu banci? Seperti melihat alien saja" seru Naruto seraya melihat wajah deidara yang mulanya menampakkan keterkejutan berubah jadi amarah.

"Rasakan ini!" Deidara yang marah, melemparkan tanah liat yang membentuk patung-patung tanah peledak yang berusaha menyerang Naruto.

"Cih, kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengalahkanku, kenapa tidak memakai jutsu yang lebih kuat?" Tanya Naruto yang dengan lihainya menghindari serangan puluhan Kugutsu dan boneka tanah peledak deidara. 'Sepertinya memang dari awal mereka hanya ingin mengulur waktu' batinya.

Tap! Tap!

"Naruto! Kami datang untuk membantumu!"

Seru Yamato, Shisui dan Sai yang ada disampingnya.

"Ah, syukurlah! Sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri ini! Yamato, Sai! Tolong lindungi aku, sementara Shisui nii bisakah kau mengalihkan perhatian mereka?" Seru Naruto memberi komando.

"Hee.. kenapa kau tidak melakukanya dengan bunshinmu saja?!" Tanya Shisui malas

"Bukan itu maksudku! Ah, sudahlah lakukan saja permintaanku! Aku memerlukan fokus sekarang!" Sungut Naruto. Seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Shisui.

"Aku akan melakukan 'itu'. Sedangkan, memakai banyak kage bunshin sangat boros chakra. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau membuang-buangya begitu saja." Jelas Naruto seraya menutup matanya mengumpulkan energi alam sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Itu? Yang mana maksudmu?" Tanya sai bingung. Seraya mensummon (Choju Giga! Kongo Rikisihi!) di gulungan tangan kananya, memunculkan dua makluk raksasa yang berdiri didepan Naruto menahan beberapa Kugutsu yang menyerang mereka. Dan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan berpuluh burung kecil (Choju Giga! Baku Tori!/Explosive Bird!) yang menyerang burung-burung milik deidara.

DHUAR! DHUARR! BUMM!

Terdengar ledakan yang silih berganti diudara. Membuat malam gelap seperti pesta kembang api.

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau inginkan! Menahan semua kugutsu ini bukanlah hal yang mudah!" Seru Yamato seraya memanjangkan batang pohon untuk mengikat Kugutsu lain. Dan membuat benteng kayu didepan mereka, untuk menghindari beberapa jarum dan Kunai yang ditembakkan puluhan Kugutsu.

Sememtara shisui, yang sudah mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharinganya memunculkan sebagian kerangka susanoo dan dua tangan yang masing-masing memegang pisau dan katana pendek.

Srakk! Drakkk!

Shisui menebas beberapa kugutsu dan terus berlari mengarah kepada Naga deidara.

"Yamatoo! Disini!" Seru Shisui.

Yamato hanya mengangguk dan membentuk segel. Kemudian munculah kayu yang menjalar naik dari bawah kaki Shisui.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Seru sasori.

Sasori kemudian mengambil dua gulungan di belakangnya, mengarahkan kedua tanganya kepada shisui.

Klak, klak! ZROAAAAAARR!

Munculah api dan angin dari kedua tanganya, mengarah kepada shisui.

'Sial! Aku yang memakai susanoo saja sangat susah mendekatinya' batin Shisui seraya terlempar, terkena serangan Sasori.

Dari kepulan asap shisui terjatuh meluncur beberapa kunai dan shuriken mengarah kepada Sasori. Tapi, lagi-lagi dihadang oleh pasir besi milik Kazekage ke-3.

Sekementa itu, naruto yang sudah mensummon 3 bunshin dihadapanya menatap kesal dengan pasir hitam itu.

'Pasir hitam itu mengingatkanku akan pasir Gaara! Aku sudah mencoba menyerang dengan rasengan dan rasenshuriken! Yang ada pasir itu hanya hancur sementara dan mengeras kembali, di waktu berikutnya. Benar-benar mengesalkan!' Batin Naruto, sementara membuat rasengan berwarna putih yang intinya berwarna hitam.

Zuuungggg...!

Mendengar suara itu, Sai dan Yamato yang masih sibuk melawan Kugutsu menolehkan kepala mereka kearah Naruto yang memegang rasengan baru.

"Naruto, apa itu?" Tanya sai.

"Ah, ini adalah rasengan yang kukembangkan khusus untuk mengalahkan susanoo sasuke. Karena, RasenShuriken tidak bisa menembus armor Sasuke" sahut naruto, seraya menitikkan keringat di pelipisnya. 'Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahanya lebih dari 2 menit. Aku harus melemparkanya segera' Seraya salah satu bunshinya melemparkan kunai hiraishin menuju Naga.

Tlankk! Zapp!

Ketika kunai itu bertabrakan dengan dinding, Naruto dengan sekejap berteleport kepadanya.

'Rasakan ini! Fuuton: Rasengan Kōkan!' (Spiral sphere Void)

batin Naruto seraya menghempaskan rasenganya dengan dinding pasir besi.

BLAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

Terdengar ledakan nyaring yang menggema kesegala penjuru.

.

.

**Dinding Raksasa Timur/02.39/23 Okt/beberapa menit sebelum pertarungan Naruto**

"Bagaimana keadaan ninja kita Shikaku? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin membantu mereka! Aku tidak sanggup melihat lebih banyak lagi Ninja kita yang jatuh!" Seru Minato yang saat ini menatap pertarungan Naruto didepanya. 'Hm.. anakku memang luar biasa. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu bantuan ku'

"Bersabarlah Hokage sama, biarkan mereka melakukan tugas mereka. Dan tugas anda lah untuk bersabar disini dan memimpin mereka menuju kemenangan!" Sahut Shukaku berada disebelah kanan Hokage.

"Benar Hokage sama! Tugas anda sangatlah besar! Yaitu untuk memastikan kemenangan dengan kebijaksanaan anda dan membangkitkan semangat tempur Aliansi! Apa anda pikir Ninja kita terdiri dari orang-orang lemah?" Seru Kakashi yang Saat ini dia berada disebekah kiri Yondaime.

"Ah,..! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Tapi bukankah kazekage dan anaknya ikut bertempur? Aku juga ingin membantu!"

"Bersabarlah Hokage sama, Akan ada saatnya anda maju kemedan tempur. Hanya saja bukan sekarang!, berdasarkan info yang saya dapat. Tim Uchiha dan Akamichi sudah berhasil mendesak musuh, beberapa saat lagi mereka akan berhasil mengalahkannya. 'Dua Akuma no Hauntō' sudah berhasil mengeleminasi 2 orang musuh. Sekarang tinggal 6 Anggota akatsuki utama yang masih bertahan dan ribuan zetsu putih juga mulai bermunculan di barat, selatan, dan utara" jelas Shikaku.

"Ternyata benar, seperti dugaanku! Masih banyak zetsu yang bersembunyi dan baru saja muncul. Setelah bagian timur menjadi arena pertarungan Akatsuki peledak dan Madara, mereka mengalihkan serangan menuju dinding desa yang lain. Hmm.. perhitungan yang teliti, seandainya mereka memaksakan zetsu untuk menyerang dari timur, maka semuanya hanya akan menjadi korban dan penghalang pertarungan mereka." Sahut minato.

"Bagaimana status dalam desa?" Tanya minato kembali seraya berjalan menuju pinggiran dinding yang menghadap desa. Dari sana Minato bisa melihat beberapa asap masih mengepul akibat pertarungan Gaara dan beberapa mantan Kage.

"Sepertinya tim Gaara perlu bantuan menghadapi Edotensei mantan Kage, Yondaime sama! Dan Aku mendapat berita bahwa, salah satu tim Ninja kita menemukan Kuu yang masih belum masuk tempat perlindungan. Dan sementara itu- E-ehh?!" Seru Shikaku, terperanjat melihat ulah Hokagenya yang melompat dari dinding raksasa itu bersama dengan Kakashi yang ditarik paksa dengan tangan kanan Minato.

"Sensei ap-! Kyaaaaaaaaaa...~!" Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa terperanjat ketika bagian leher rompi jouninya ditarik paksa, dan berteriak layaknya cewek ketika merasakan dirinya terjun bebas dari dinding setinggi 100 Meter dengan badan menghadap langit dan bagian kepala terlebih dulu (seperti dinding Maria SNK dan keadaan zoro ketika ditarik paksa oleh Luffy).

"Tenang! Aku akan segera kembali!" Seru Minato di udara, yang ditanggapi dengan tepukan didahi oleh shikaku.

'Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah dalam desa dengan cepat. Sebelum keadaan diluar semakin menggila. Aku yakin, Madara masih belum bersungguh-sungguh dengan perang ini' batin Minato sebelum berteleport ke salah satu bangunan yang agak jauh dari sana.

BLAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

Terdengar ledakan nyaring dan panjang dari arah pertempuran Naruto.

.

.

**Kisame dan Obito/02.40/jauh di sebelah timur Konoha**

'Sepertinya, para uchiha dan Akamichi ini benar-benar gigih. Bahkan Patung Gedo pun mengalami banyak goresan disana sini. Para Uchiha benar-benar luar biasa! Mungkin sudah saatnya aku melanjutkan ketahap berikutnya' batin Obito yang saat ini berada di atas kepala Gedo Mazo. 'Sepertinya ledakan barusan berasal dari arah deidara dan sasori, apa banci itu memakai C4 nya? Masa bodoh ah!' Batin obito.

"Hahh...Bahkan Samehadaku sudah bosan memakan chakra orang-orang gendut ini. Sedangakan susanoo uchiha tidak bisa diserap! Cih." Celoteh kisame, yang kedua matanya tertutup rapat dan bergabung dengan samehada membentuk tubuh setengah hiu, seraya menceburkan dirinya kedalam danau luas yang diciptakanya dengan bantuan chakra samehada. (Menurut wiki, armor Susanoo tidak bisa diserap oleh jurus pengisap chakra)

'Ribuan hiu-hiu kecilku sudah kewalahan melawan Susanoo dan Akamichi! Yang bisa kulakukan disini sekarang hanya menahan serangan musuh, sementara tobi melakukan serangan balasan dengan bantuan Gedo. Saat ini...kita benar-benar terdesak!' Batin Kisame sementara menghindari serangan-serangan dari Akamichi dan susanoo. 'Heh, meskipun aku tidak melihat. Aku bisa merasakan keadaan sekitar air melalui kulit tahu. Bahkan, tanpa melihat, suara yang baru kudengar tadi pasti berasal dari blonde pecinta petasan itu' batin Kisame, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Blarr!

Tiba-tiba Kisame dikejutkan dengan dinding berbentuk dome tak terlihat yang berpusat di Gedo Mazo. Memaksa air, susanoo, badan raksasa Akamichi dan Kisame sendiri tepental menjauh.

"Sialan kau Obito! Seharusnya kau bilang-bilang dong kalau mau menggusur orang!" Teriak Kisame yang luka-lukanya mulai sembuh.

"Apa masalahmu? Bukanya badanmu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Obito santai yang sudah melepas Topengnya dari awal pertarungan (dia terpaksa mengikuti petuah dari kakek Madara. Karena tidak ingin gagal dalam misi pentingnya kali ini.) 'Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan memakai topeng? Padahal kan keren!' batin Obito seraya menyibakkan poninya menampilkan dua mata yang berbeda warna Sharinggan dan Rinnegan.

Tap!

Tiba-tiba muncul Madara disamping Obito.

"Phew, Hampir saja aku terkena seranganmu Obito!" Seru Madara.

"Maafkan hamba Madara sama!" Sahut Obito seraya menundukkan badanya kearah Madara.

"Hei! Tadi kau tidak bersikap seperti itu padaku! Bahkan kau tidak meminta maaf!" Teriak Kisame dari jauh.

Jleb jleb jleb!

Hanya beberapa kunai melesat menuju Kisame sebagai jawaban dari Obito.

'Fyuh.. untung aku sempat menghindar' batin Kisame.

Sementara itu, para uchiha dan Akamichi sudah mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Obito, sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum rencana ketiga. Tapi karena perhitunganku salah, kita akan mempercepat rencana ke dua!" Seru Madara yang mengamati para Uchiha dan Akamichi yang bersiap menyerang.

"Baik Madara sama, sepertinya kita memang terlalu meremehkan Konoha sebelumnya" jawab Obito, seraya membentuk segel.

Madara pun membentuk kombinasi segel yang berbeda dari Obito.

"Kuchiyose!"

Seru mereka berdua serempak.

.

.

.

**02.35/Desa Konoha bagian timur**

Dhuaar!

Ukh! Ini bukan dari rencanaku! Padahal aku hanya ingin membalas dendam kepada Jiraiya dan Sandaime Mesum karena telah mengeluarkanku dari desa! Tapi, kenapa jadi beginii!

Dhuaar!

Uh, hampir saja. Tapi, asalkan aku dalam mode sage-ku. Serangan mereka akan bisa kuhindari dengan mudah. Khukhukhu..

Tap!

Ketika aku mendarat, Aku melihat ada gadis kecil yang terluka didekat puing-puing bangunan tepat di samping bangunan tempat aku mendarat. Fufu... Badan mungil, chek! Dada mungil, chek! Wajah imut, chek! Khukhukhu... (jiwa pedophile Oro bangkit 1000%!)

Orochimaru pun melompat kearah gadis tak berdaya itu. Sementara dia mendengar Tsunade dan kunoichi lain berteriak dibelakangya.

"Khukhu! Sekarang nyawa gadis ini ditanganku! Dan jangan harap kalian bisa mengambilnya. Hahahaha!" Seru Orochimaru seraya menjilat pipi gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu..

'Paling tidak, aku mendapatkan koleksi baru untuk bahan percobaanku. Khukhukhu.' Seringai orochimaru seraya membawa gadis kecil itu layaknya karung beras di tangan kananya dan melompat dengan lihainya menghindari serangan dari belakangnya. Kini Orochi mengarah dinding Konoha bagian timur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc. . . .Mwahahaha!*plak!

.

.

.

.

**Special Thanks To:

Blue-Temple Of The King,

altadinata,

Tragger,

Drak Yagami,

zhoe. sangmaeztro,

Fellix henzstall ker,

Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates,

Kuroki Kaze-san ,

Nanase Akira,

HarisHeavenStar,

triexs. alazka,

Silent reader tobat,

syafria meily,

Ae Hatake,

Tobi No Kami,

ryuzan45,

uchiha. izami,

Nokia 7610,

Yasashi-kun,

Neko Twins Kagamine,

Uzumaki 21,

arramsye. rudyezavfiin,

igniel. saikari,

uchiha drac,

altadinata,

Namikaze Sholkhan,

novalian. manzur,

alvin. wijaya. 984349,

bohdong. palacio,

MahardikaRBL,

Rairyu no Ken,

100492,

rizkiirawan3,

uzumakiseptian,

Sarutobi RianMaru,

bentara malam sunyi,

YamiNoMadara226,

iib. junior,

NamiKaZe MaDarA,

RIFAL. Chivass. Namikaze,

juan matheus asarya,

.

.

.

IT'S-SBS-TIME!

...

Akhirnya diresmikan pada chap 9 ini, Kolum SBS dibuka! (Silakan Bertanya Sepuasnya) Terima kasih atas dukunganya selama ini.

Di kolom ini Author akan menjawab 'beberapa' pertayaan dari reader secara ACAK!

Jadi, silakan saja bertanya dari hal sepele, (seperti warna 'apa' yang dipakai Heroine ini?*plak) Sampe Hal yang penting.

.

.

.

.

...

SBS, START!

...

.

.

Q: Mimpi Kuu jadi kenyataan ngga?

A: Fufu.. ternyata banyak reader yang mau tau. Jawabanya tunggu aja di beberapa chapter depan. Yang jelas, seandainya Naruto mati, kematianya nga sia-sia! Author yang akan menjaga Kuu!*kidding*. Just be patient for answer, kay?

.

.

Q: Apakah semua uchiha bisa menggunakan rasengan?

A: Hmm.. Entah kenapa pertanyaan ini sering ditanyakan kembali. Maka author akan menjelaskan.

Alasan yang paling mendasar adalah pada masa ini, Yondaime Hokage masih hidup, sehingga terjadi peningkatan skill ninja Konoha. Jadi, bukan hanya uchiha, atau uzumaki saja yang bisa bahkan klan lain juga. (Paling tidak rasengan Normal, yang Rank A).

Alasanya simple: Dalam tehnik Rasengan, tidak ada syarat khusus memiliki BLOODLINE tertentu. Asalkan usernya memiliki daya konsentrasi tinggi, kreatifitas, bakat, dan punya kemauan untuk belajar.

Rasengan bukanlah jutsu yang hanya bisa dikakukan oleh BLOODLINE khusus saja. Buktinya banyak user lain yang mengetahui dasarnya atau memakainya selain Naruto di versi canon : Konohamaru, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sandaime, Minato, Bee.

Tetapi, evolusi dari rasengan normal (Rank A) yakni rasengan Rank S, akan menghasilkan rasengan yang berbeda bagi tiap user.

Dan, karena Rasengan termasuk Jutsu rank A. Maka Hokage hanya memperbolehkan ninja level Chunnin keatas yang mempelajarinya. Karena alasan resiko, ditakutkan kalau Usernya belum mature, akan membahayakan bagi orang lain dengan menyalah gunakan jutsu.

.

.

Q: Apa ngga kecepetan ceritanya?

A: Ngga kok. Normal aja, malahan jauh lebih lambat dari perkiraan Author*plak!

.

.

Q: Penelitian Joutai lvl 3 dari mana?

A: Fufufu.. soal ini masih di rahasiakan. Bahkan Orochimaru aja belum dikasi tau. Ahaha..

.

.

Q: Apa Musuhnya nga terlalu lemah?

A: Engga kok, disini Konoha cuma menang dalam hal "Strategi". Kan battlenya ada di kandang/lingkungan Konoha. Selain sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari oleh Jenius strategi Konoha, disini juga ada Klan Yamanaka yang membantu dalam update keaadan terkini dalam perang. Sehingga sedikit banyaknya bisa memprediksi keadaan.

Jadi, masih dalam hal yang wajar kalau musuh kalah ketika di 'Ambush', atau di Kepung karena masuk dalam jebakan.

Oh, mungkin saya perlu ingatkan lagi sama reader. Bahwa desa konoha dan kualitas tempur ninjanya memang lebih hebat dari yang di Canon. Bahkan banyak yg setara kage (SS). Jadi wajar saja mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal yang lebih hebat. Juga muncul jurus-jurus yang sangat hebat.

.

.

Q: Kenapa obito terpeleset pisang diawal chapter?

A: sebenarnya di chapter awal sudah ada yang nanya lewat PM. Tapi author kelupaan terus mau kasi tau ke publik.

Jadi, ini disebabkan oleh '2 hal', yaitu:

Pertama, karena tobi memakai topeng yang memakai 1 lubang saja. Kalian tahu kan, kalau pandangan mata kita ketika memakai dan tidak memakai topeng berbeda? Nah, karena tobi/obito saat itu baru saja memakai topeng sebelum melakukan penyerangan juga belum terbiasa dengan topeng itu, jadi dia salah menperkirakan jarak kulit pisang dan dirinya. (Trik ini pernah dilakukan oleh pembunuh di komik -Detective Conan-. Selain itu dikanon tidak disebutkan kapan tepatnya obito mulai memakai topeng. Yang jelas, ketika bersama madara, dia belum memakai topeng)

Kedua, ini akan disebutkan di beberapa chapter kedepan, silakan tunggu kejutanya. Fufu.

.

.

Q: Kapan tamatnya?

A: Hem, nga tau berapa. Kemungkinan15 chap lebih. Kan ini baru akatsuki arc, nanti ada after war arc, dan pra-ending arc.

Yang jelas, pas diending. Semua misteri di chap pertama akan terungkap(Author dah netapin Ending dari chap 1. Fufufu)

.

.

.

(A/N: info jutsu Armored Form ialah:

Name: Susanoo Armored Form

Level: SS

Type: Bloodline Limit

Element: Netral

User: Uchiha sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi

Info: Evolusi dari Perfect Susanoo. Hanya yang memiliki Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan Kontrol chakra yang luar biasa yang bisa mendapatkanya.

Kelebihan dari Susanoo biasa:

- Memiliki defense yang lebih kuat, karena kulitnya lebih padat.

- Lebih leluasa dalam bermanuver, karena menyesuaikan bentuk dengan tubuh pengguna.

Kekuranganya ialah:

- Area damage yang relatif kecil, karena bentuknya yang kecil.

- Memerlukan Kontrol chakra dan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi. Sehingga beban mental lebih banyak dari Susanoo biasa.

.

.

.

Reader dipersilakan bertanya kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, dari chapter 1 sampe terupdate. Author akan menjawab dengan tanpa mengurangi SUPRISE effect yang ada. Fufu.. JADI JANGAN LUPA PERIKSA -INBOX- PM ANDA!

.

.

.

.

.

Um sekali lagi makasih, dan tunggu saja kejutan-kejutan lainya...

Bersiaplah untuk terkejut! Khukhukhu!

.

.

And please don't ruin my little happiness. I made this fic based on my fantasy, (Plus Wikia-to make this fic thinkable) so, there is much different than original Anime . But, thanks for advice.

.

N' Thanks buat reader n' silen reader.

Silakan review, buat ngasih ide, saran, kritik, pertanyaan ato nge-flame juga nga masalah!**Author dah siapin tabung pemadam kebakaran!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

.

The Cursed... err, who? That shitty overgrow snake!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Kyu/Naru dan Saku/Sasu

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Somewhere at Konoha Village**

"Fyuuh, untuk sementara disini aman! Uhhhh... mengesalkan sekali! Apalagi, setelah persembunyian kita yang sebelumnya terbongkar gara-gara ular betina bodoh itu. Hisssss!" Kuu yang mengingat wajah Anko langsung meng-hiss dan menggerakkan bahunya seperti kucing yang bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutanya.

Konohamaru, hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan milik Nee chanya.

"Kuu nee, kenapa kita bersembunyi kembali? Bukankah lebih aman kalau kita berjalan sedikit demi sedikit menuju Bunker? Tetap diluar begini sangat berbahaya" seru Konohamaru.

"Justru kalau kita bergerak saat ini akan sangat berbahaya! Dimana-mana terdengar suara ledakan! Pilihan terbaik saat ini, hanyalah menunggu bantuan datang, yang bisa melindungi kita atau mengantarkan ke Bunker. Kau tidak mau kan, terjebak dalam pertarungan yang mengerikan?" Jawab Kuu, seraya menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding dan menghela nafas.

"Hahh... padahal tadi itu kesempatan kita untuk selamat. Seandainya yang datang bukanlah ular betina itu, tentu aku akan sangat senang" Sambung Kuu.

(Saat itu Kuu langsung melarikan diri dari Anko, sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengan Karin dan Kurenai, dan Kunoichi lainya)

"Ah, Seandainya saja ji-san atau Naruto sensei yang datang tentu kita akan selamat... tapi saat ini... Jii chan juga...Tapi, kalau yang... Yondaime akan mengalahkan..." Konohamaru terus berceloteh dengan lancarnya, sementara Kuu sudah kehilangan fokusnya. Sejak dia mendengar nama "Naruto" disebutkan Konohamaru.

.

.

**Kuu Pov**

'Naruto? Naruto yah? Apa yang dilakukanya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka? Apa dia bersama ekor ayam lagi? Apakah dia tidak lapar pada saat bertarung?

Hmm.. mungkin aku akan memasakkan Miso Ramen kesukaanya nanti. Fufu.. akan kupastikan dia makan banyak. Aku kan, sudah susah payah berlatih cara memasaknya dari Kaa-chan. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto setelah memakanya yah?'

"Kuu, ramen buatanmu sangat enak, bisakah aku memakanya lagi? Tentu, rasanya akan lebih nikmat kalau kau yang menyuapinya" Seru Naruto dengan wajah tampan nan berseri.

"Ja-jangan salah sangka ya! Mana mau aku akan menyuapimu," kemudian, bukanya aku mengambil sumpit untuk menyuapinya, yang kulakukan malah memasukkan sebagaian ramen dengan sumpit kedalam mulutku, seraya kuarahkan wajahku kewajahnya.

Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan bibirku yang ada ujung ramen menempel padanya.

Perlahan bibir kami saling mendekat.

Pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Kuamati mata birunya yang tajam, seakan menembus jiwaku.

Perlahan aroma maskulin tubuhnya memasuki inderaku.

Kemudian aku memejamkan mataku.

Menunggu sensasi yang sangat ku impikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dann...

Nee chan?

**End Pov**

.

.

"Nee chan? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kuu nee?" Tanya Konohamaru seraya menggoyangkan sedikit badan Kuu.

Blusshhh!

Dengan sukses, warna merah merambat dengan cepat diwajah Kuu, berikut asap yang mengepul di kepalanya. Diikuti detakan jantung yang awalnya berdetak cepat menjadi tak karuan. Sepertinya Kuu mengalami Overheat.

"E-ehh? Eehh? A-ada apa Ko-konohamaru? Ne-nee chan ba-baaik-baik sa-saja!" Sahut Kuu terbata, sementara dia mengutuk dalam hatinya 'Terkutuklah kau Masa Mudaaa! Meski aku pernah dengar dengan yang namanya Pubertas dari Kaa-san dan pernah bilang tidak mempercayainya! Tetapi, sekarang aku harus memakan kata-kataku lagi! Ternyata efeknya sangat buruk! Kenapa aku harus selalu memikirkan Naruto?Kenapa wajahnya semakin sering muncul dimimpiku akhir-akhir ini! Sialnya lagi, kenapa aku memikirkanya sekaraaaang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padakuuu!?'

"Nee chan, kenapa diam saja tadi? Apa nee chan sakit?" Tanya Konohamaru yang menatap Kuu dengan bingung karena yang awalnya dia senyum senyum sendiri, sekarang malah gugup tidak jelas.

"Ah? Ti-tidak Kok.. Nee chan baik-baik saja...ahahaha.." bela Kuu dengan gelagapan, karena bingung harus mengatakan apa pada anak didepanya. Tidak mungkin kan, mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya tadi melamun tentang Naruto.

'Melamun? Ah! Aku tahu sekarang! Pasti karena terlalu sering bermain dengan Sakura, sehingga membuatku ketularan penyakitnya yang suka melamunkan Sasuke! Bahkan dimedan perang! Aku harus segera menyembuhkanya!' Batin Kuu, seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan harap, wajah naruto menghilang dari pikiranya yang tentu tidak membuahkan hasil. Sementara Konohamaru semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kurama onee-cha-." belum sempat Konohamaru menyelesaikan perkataanya, dia dikejutkan dengan tangan Kuu yang menggenggam pergelanganya.

"Sepertinya, kita harus pindah tempat. Ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih bagus dan aman untuk bersembunyi!" Seru Kuu seraya mengajak Konohamaru keluar dari Kedai itu, sembari berjalan cepat, Kuu menajamkan telinganya dengan harapan menemukan mencari tempat persembunyian lain. Mungkin saja dengan suasana baru, dia bisa menenangkan perasaanya yang tak karuan.

Syuuuuuuuuuuut!

BLAARR!

Tiba-tiba, Kuu dan Konohamaru terkaget, sekaget kagetnya. Keduanya dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka menghadap asal ledakan tepat dibelakang mereka. Karena baru saja mereka meihat sebuah cacing raksasa hitam ke abu-abuan yang terbang dan menabrak tempat persembunyian mereka barusan dan menghembuskan angin dan debu disekitarnya.

Cacing itu memiliki lidah yang bercabang, kulit yang bersisik, rahang yang keras disertai dua taring yang tajam yang mencuat keluar. Tubuh yang panjang dan besar menindih beberapa bangunan yang lain. Dan ada sedikir goresan di pipinya, seperti bekas pukulan benda tumpul.

Ok, ralat! Dia bukan cacing! Dia adalah ular terbesar yang pernah mereka berdua lihat.

'Untung kami sudah berpindah dari tempat bersembunyi barusan' batin keduanya, melihat keadaan kedai yang sudah tak berbentuk ditindih ular raksasa.

"Ugghh... sial! Ternyata pukulan Tsunade Hime, sangat kuat dan menyakitkan seperti dulu." seru ular yang mulai membuka matanya dengan malas. Mirip seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh! Ular yang berbica-"

Belum sempat keduanya menyelesaikan teriakannya, kedua makhluk kecil didekat ular raksasa itu saling menutup mulut dengan tangan mereka, satu sama lain.

"Hoh,... apa yang kulihat disini? Kukira sudah tidak ada lagi cemilan yang bisa kudapat disini. Fufu... daging muda yang terlihat enak" seru ular tersebut, memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam.

.

.

**Skip time**

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Terdengar dua suara teriakan.

Dhuaaaar!

Kemudian dentuman, akibat ular raksasa yang menabrak bangunan, sementara dua makhluk kecil yang dikejarnya melakukan tikungan dengan tajam dan terus berlari sekuat yang mereka bisa.

"Hah..hahh...hahh..! Nee chan, kemana? Dan sampai kapan kita berlari?" Tanya Konohamaru yang merasa kakinya sangat penat. Karena berlari kesana kemari dengan full power.

"Hahh.. hah.. kemana saja! Asalkan kita jauh dari ular raksasa ini!" Seru Kuu, yang masih berusaha menyeimbangkan nafasnya yang tersengal. Meskipun dia tidak capek, tapi dia perlu menyesuaikan ritme nafasnya karena jarang berlari.

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bertemu ular yang berusaha memakan mereka. Dan saat ini keduanya berlari di jalan besar desa dengan sekuat tenaga. Seandainya mereka tidak mengkonsentrasikan chakra mereka pada kaki untuk berlari, tentu sudah sejak tadi mereka jadi santapan ular.

"Konohamaru kun, bisakah kau membuat rasengan dan mengalihkan perhatianya sebentar?" Seru kuu seraya yang masih berlari disamping Konohamaru.

Konohamaru awalnya berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, tapi aku hanya bisa menahanya sebentar". Diapun mulai melakukan segel dan membentuk rasengan ditanganya.

"Haha..., apa kau pikir jurus sanin katak mesum sekecil itu bisa mengalahkan ku? Bahkan tidak akan membuatku gatal! Hahahahaha.. bersiaplah jadi santapanku!" Seru Manda yang bangkit dari reruntuhan bangunan yang barusan ditabraknya. Kemudian dia kembali mengejar dengan ganas tidak mempedulikan bola kecil yang dibuat Konohamaru. Toh, dia yakin bahwa rasengan sekecil itu bahkan tidak dapat menggores sisiknya.

Konohamaru pun berlari menyongsong ular raksasa yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Rasengan!"

Dhuar!

Ternyata, Konohamaru tidak menyerang ular raksasa, tetapi malah meledakkan tanah dibawahnya. Sehingga kabut debu tebal terbentuk didepan ular raksasa.

"Hehe.. percuma! Kau tidak bisa lari dariku!" Seru Manda seraya membuka rahangnya dan menyambar kepulan debu. Dengan harapan, dua bocah itu tidak sempat berlari.

Brakkkkkk!

Kepala Manda kembali membentur bangunan dengan keras.

Konohamaru yang sempat melompat dari kepulan debu, kembali berlari menyerang ular raksasa itu. Dengan rasengan baru yang ada ditanganya.

"Heaaaaaa!" Serunya

"Haha! Bodoh!" Seru Manda, seraya mengkibaskan ekornya dan menghantam tubuh Konohamaru.

Boff!

Tiba-tiba tubuh yang ditabrak ekor Manda berubah menjadi asap.

"Kage Bunshin!?" Seru Manda terkejut.

"Hah..hah... Haha... Kau yang bodoh ular jelek! Bisa-bisanya kau tertipu begitu saja! Hahh... Hah.." seru Konohamaru yang masih tersengal muncul dari kabut dan debu yang mulai menipis. Wajar saja, setelah berlari cukup lama, melakukan dua rasengan dan bunshin dalam waktu yang pendek, tentu membuat tubuh Konohamaru lelah.

(Oh, kalo reader bertanya, kenapa Konohamaru diperbolehkan memakai rasengan, meskipun belum chunin. Jawabanya adalah, karena dia cucu Sandaime. Yaah.. anggap saja dia punya izin khusus, begitulah. Hal ini berlaku kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, pada saat genin dulu.)

"Hmm.. Apakah itu kata-kata terakhirmu? Setelah usaha sia-siamu tadi?" Seru Manda, seraya menjulurkan lidahnya menatap lapar Konohamaru yang kelelahan.'Heh, membuang-buang waktuku saja. Selain itu, mana gadis uzumaki yang bersamanya? Apakah dia melarikan diri?' Batin Manda.

"Tenang, aku bukan tipe ular jahat yang meracuni mangsa, kemudian memakanya. AKU AKAN LANGSUNG MENELANMU!" Seru Manda yang dengan cepat membuka mulutnya dan menerkam Konohamaru.

KRAKKKKK! DHUARRRRRR! SYYYUUUU...*cling

Sebelum sempat mulut ular raksasa itu mendekati mangsanya, tiba-tiba rahangnya dikejutkan dengan pukulan yang sangat kuat dari sebuah tangan kecil. Sehingga menimbulkan efek dentuman yang cukup keras dan menerbangkan ular itu, entah kemana.*cling*

"Hah.. hahh.. hahh.. rencana berhasil Konohamaru-kun" seru Kuu dengan tubuh yang agak lunglai, serta keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sementara mata Konohamaru dipenuhi bling-bling yang gemerlap.

"Woaaah! Nee chan kerreeen!" Serunya seraya melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Kuu hanya tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan kedua tanganya dipinggang. Memasang pose layaknya pemenang seraya sedikit meringis.

Nyut!

'Uh, meskipun serangan tadi tidak sebesar saat latihan pertama dengan Tsunade baachan. Tetap saja sakiit, sepertinya tulang tanganku ada yang retak, mungkin inilah akibat aku sangat jarang melatih tubuhku'

Krek,

Tiba-tiba, bangunan yang disamping Konohamaru berdiri sedikit bergetar. Tetapi, sedikit demi sedikit mulai runtuh kearahnya. Sepertinya efek tubrukan Ular raksasa mulai ber-efek pada bangunan disekitarnya.

"Menjauhlah dari sana!"

Kuu yang menyaksikanya berseru, tersentak kaget dan berlari kearah Konoha dengan cepat. Sementara Konohamaru masih kebingungan dengan reaksi Kuu yang berubah drastis.

Zruaarr!

Kepulan debu tipis, memenuhi tempat runtuhnya bangunan.

Disana terlihat seorang anak gadis berambut merah yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan darah disana sini sementara banyak puing-puing berserakan disampingya.

Sekitar 5 meter dari lokasi kejadian, seorang anak laki-laki dengan luka ringan tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin dia pingsan karena sedikit benturan yang diterimanya. Sepertinya Kurama sempat mendorong Konohamaru disaat-saat terakhir.

.

.

**With Orochimaru**

Saat ini Orochiamaru dan tentara Edo tenseinya sedang berhadapan dengan banyak kunoichi Konoha (Ughh! Beruntung sekali kau Orocchi! I'm jealous!).

Ada yang memakai sejenis tubuh transaparan raksasa warna merah kebiru-biruan (susanoo) dengan cambuk api-Mikoto-, Rambut merah panjang dengan banyak rantai yang keluar dari tubuhnya-Kushina-, gadis indigo yang mengeluarkan aura ungu dengan mata putihnya-Hinata-, gadis bercepol yang memegang gulungan besar ditanganya-Tenten-, gadis berponi yang duduk diatas anjingnya-Hana-, gadis kipas raksasa-Temari-, wanita kertas-Konan-, gadis bubble gum-Sakura-, gadis ular dan teman berambut ikalnya-Anko dan Kurenai-, tidak lupa wanita nenek jadi-jadian yang memiliki Oppai super*plak!. Dan juga beberapa Kunoichi lainya.

Tidak jauh disekitarnya juga ada Anak kazekage, beserta beberapa pasukan elit suna lainya melawan para mantan Kage. Karena, Orochimaru menyeret pertarunganya menuju arah Timur Konoha. (Orochi yang mulanya bertarung di Bagian selatan Konoha, melarikan diri dari menuju Timur Konoha ditengah pertarunganya. Dan disaat itulah Manda diterbangkan oleh pukukan Tsunade)

"Uhhh! Mereka kuat! Kerjasama tim mereka juga baik! Sangat berbeda dengan Edotensei yang kita lawan sebelumnya!" Seru temari, seraya menahan serangan air Yagura dengan jurus anginya.

"Khukhukhu... tentu saja! Yang kalian lawan sebelumnya adalah edo tensei yang kuperintahkan secara autopilot. Sedangkan saat ini, semua edo tensei yang berada dalam jarak pandangku, telah kukendalikan secara manual! Tentu saja sangat jauh berbeda. Hahaha!" Seru orochimaru dengan congkaknya berdiri dibelakang Bee dan Roushi.

Meskipun semua jinchuriki yang disummon tidak memakai chakra bijuu. Mereka adalah ninja Rank S atau A yang memiliki skill unik.

'Pantas saja, para Zombie Kage menjadi lebih hebat dari saat sebelum Orochimaru datang' batin Gaara, seraya melindungi beberapa ninja suna dengan pasirnya dari serangan tanah runcing yang berasal dari Muu. Muu atau Tsuchikage kedua kemudian menggunakan jurus tak terlihat, tetapi para uchiha tetap bisa melihatnya dan mengejarnya.

"Kalian juga Munduur!" Seru Baki, ketika melihat edo-Oonoki yang melayang dengan gravitasi mengeluarkan dust releasenya.

Dhuar!

Fuin: Shōheki Keisei (Barrier Formation Seal)

Tetapi, salah satu rantai kushina yang terdapat segel rumit diujungnya membentuk barier transparan raksasa yang mengurung Oonoki bersama dengan serangannya.

"Termakasih Namikaze sama. Sebelumnya saya hanya berhasil membelokkanya dengan menarik kakinya dengan pasir yang kubuat." Seru Gaara.

Yah, saat ini hampir sebagian besar Konoha timur tertutup pasir Gaara dan puing-puing bangunan. Karena sekitar 30 buah bangunan hancur akibat serangan edo Oonoki sebelumnya dan berpuluh-puluh bangunan lainya Hancur berantakan akibat Serangan Kage lainya (Muu, dan dua Raikage)

"Syukurlah masih sempat, Tsucikage memang terkenal karena memiliki serangan jarak luas, sesuai seperti yang suamiku pernah ceritakan akan betapa hebat daya rusaknya." balas Kushina dengan senyumnya. Seraya kembali maju ketengah pertempuran, membantu Mikoto dengan susanoonya dan beberapa ninja lain yang kewalahan melawan Dua edo Raikage (Raikage ketiga dan keempat dengan keduanya memakai jutsu armor listriknya).

Sementara Oonoki yang sebagian tubuhnya hancur berhasil disegel oleh beberapa ninja Suna dengan kain penyegel.

Berkali-kali para Uchiha, menggenjutsu para Edo tensei. Tetapi gagal, karena saat ini semua edotensei yang ada menutup matanya. Harapan untuk menang adalah menggenjutsu Orochimaru yang mengendalikan mereka dari jauh. Karena Orochi memiliki sharingan, jadi hanya bisa di hipnotis dengan Genjutsu tingkat tinggi atau Mangekyou sharingan. Sayangya, saat ini hanya Mikoto yang memilikinya. Dan dia bersama Kushina sedang sibuk melawan Sandaime Raikage dan Yuugito. Karena Uchiha elit lainya ada di Front .

Saat ini sudah 3 Kage yang berhasil disegel. Yaitu Oonoki (yang baru saja) dan sebelum Orochimaru dan Kunoichi lainya datang di pertarungan bagian Timur Konoha. Gaara dan timnya berhasil mensegel dua Mizukage. Yaitu Mei Terumi yang menjadi korban pertama pasir segelnya. Dan Nidaime Mizukage yang dapat dikalahkan oleh beberapa Uchiha dengan Genjutsunya (Mata Uchiha bisa dengan jelas melihat Genjutsu yang dibuat oleh hewan summon /kerang milik Nidaime Mizukage).

Pertarunganpun berlanjut menjadi sangat sengit. Dua Raikage yang tak terhentikan! Hanya para Uchiha (karena bisa sedikit memprediksi alur lintasnya) dan beberapa ninja yang dapat menahanya. Sementara mantan jinchuriki lainya juga mengamuk. Yuugito nii yang menyemburkan jurus apinya, Yagura dengan jutsu airnya, Roushi tehnik lavanya, Han dengan elemen tanahnya, Fuu dengan pedang anginya. Dan Utakata... hmm.. sepertinya dari tadi dia hanya bermain dengan gelembungnya seperti Sponge***.

.

.

Sedangkan Orochimaru yang berada diatas ular berkepala dua raksasa melawan Tsunade dan Sakura bersama Katsuyu (siput raksasa).

"Orochimaru! Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki?" Seru Tsunade seraya melemparkan sebongkah tanah yang baru dicongkelnya kearah Orochimaru. Sedangkan Sakura kini sibuk bermain 'tali lompat' dengan ekor ular Oroci (lebih tepatnya Sakura berusa menghindar dari kibasanya).

"Tenang dulu Hime chan! Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa begitu.. khukhukhu.." seraya Melakukan segel tanah, dan membentuk tubunya menjadi Hitam.

Drakk! Tanah, yang dilempar Tsunade hancur berkeping-keping ketika menabrak tubuh besi Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja itu karena rasa haus akan keingintahuanku Hime. Aku bertujuan untuk mengungkap rahasia dunia ini! Menuju ketingkat evolusi yang lebih tinggi! Khukhukhu..!" Seru Orochi, seraya mengunyah tanah yang ada digenggamanya. Tanah itu berasal dari bongkahan yang baru saja tsunade lemparkan kepadanya. Dia membentuk seekor angsa bersayap 6 yang mengepak, kemudian bertengger di bahunya.

"Lihat, alangkah indahnya tubuhku ini Hime. Aku mendapat beberapa DNA dari anggota Akatsuki, dengan menukarkan sedikit kekuatan pada mereka. Kemudian aku menggabungkanya kedalam tubuhku, dan berkat mata ini! Aku menjadi lebih mudah mempelajari jutsu. Hahahahaha!" Tawa orochimaru santai. Dengan bacground ledakan terjadi dimana-mana.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'menukarkan kekuatan' peneliti gila!" Dengus Tsunade kesal, dia menahan amarahnya demi mendapatkan lebih banyak jawaban dari Orochi.

"Sabar Hime... tentu aku akan memberitahukanya padamu. Toh, setelah ini aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan rahasia apapun. Karena aku akan mengungkap semua rahasia Dunia ini! Hahaha.." Seraya menyuruh angsanya terbang menuju Tsunade. 'Dan kemungkinan kaian semua akan menjadi tumbalnya' batin orochi

Blarr!

Sebuah kunai dari Sakura mengenai burung itu dan meledak. Kemudian sakura memposisikan dirinya didepan Tsunade.

'Menurut info dari Shikamaru, ini mirip dengan burung-burung peledak yang dihadapai oleh 'Front liner/Garis Depan' beberapa saat yang lalu. Kenapa orochimaru juga bisa menggunakanya?)

Sementara Tsunade hanya memijit keningnya dan berucap.

"Oro-kun, (panggilan biasa Tsunade kepada orochi). Bisakah kau mengurangi tawamu itu? Karena kepalaku terasa pusing mendengarnya" senyum tsunade tulus.

Deg!

'Sial! Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggoda Tsunade, bisa-bisa dia akan mengamuk nantinya. Apalagi senyum lembut yang menandakan dia sudah sampai pada batas kemarahanya merupakan hal yang sangat buruk. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, ketika dia meluluh lantakkan sebuah desa dengan amukanya'

"Ba-baik hime.. aku akan menjelaskanya dan mengurangi tawaku." Seru Orochimaru, seraya melirik sekilas edo tenseinya. 'Ah, sekarang hanya tersisa 3 kage (Sandaime Raikage, Yondaime Raikage dan Muu-Shodai Tsuchikage). Sepertinya aku tidak akan menang kalau tidak menghilangkan limiter pada tenaga mereka. Hm..sedangkan koleksi Jinchurikiku masih lengkap. Fufu'

"Baiklah, yang kumaksud dengan menukar kekuatan adalah menukarkan sebagian sample Senjutsu modeku yang kusegel pada segel kutukan pada mereka. Dan.."

'Orochimaru, dimana kau? Aku akan memulai fase kedua. Bersiaplah! Ugh.. dasar cucu durhaka!' Terdengar suara Madara dikepala orochimaru, yah, meskipun kalimat akhir terdengar sangat kecil dan samar.

(Saat ini, madara yang diluar dinding, baru saja melakukan jurus Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan. Dan jurus telepati ini adalah jurus yang sama yang dilakukan oleh Pain Nagato ketika memanggil Hidan dan Kakuzu kembali kemarkas di cerita aslinya. Author pun masih belum tahu, apakah itu melaui cincin atau Jurus Rinnegan)

"Maaf Hime, sepertinya aku tidak sempat untuk menjelaskan seluruhnya padamu." Seru Orochimaru membentuk segel.

Boft! Boft! Boft!

Terdengar beberapa letupan asap kecil, sebagai ganti Edo tensei yang masih tersisa di sana. Yang membuat semua ninja yang hadir terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tsunade. Kemudian dia melihat ada sedikit perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh teman lamamya. "Orochii! Tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos!" Seru Tsunade, seraya melompat menerjang Orochimaru. Tetapi, gerakan orochimaru lebih gesit, karena dia sudah masuk Mode sanninya/Sage Mode.

.

.

*Oro-Jacson Pov#plakk!*

Maksudnya**Orochimaru Pov**

Dhuaar!

Tanah, yang ku pijak sebelumnya hancur berantakan karena pukulan Tsunade yang juga sudah masuk mode sanninya.

'Ukh! Ini bukan dari rencanaku! Padahal aku ingin menunggu kedatangan Jiraiya dan Sarutobi sensei lebih lama. Tujuanku memporak-porandakan Desa adalah hanya ingin membalas dendam kepada Jiraiya dan Sandaime Mesum karena telah mengeluarkanku dari desa! Kalau bisa, mereka juga ikut menyaksikanya kehancuranya..fufufu... Tapi, kenapa jadi beginii!' Batin Orochi seraya melompat dari atap bangunan ke atap yang lain dengan cepat.

Kemudian, bepuluh kunai peledak yang dihembuskan dengan jutsu angin mengarah kepadaku dengan cepat.

(Combo jutsu angin Temari dan Tenten)

Dhuaar!

Uh, hampir saja. Tapi, asalkan aku dalam mode sage-ku. Serangan mereka akan bisa kuhindari dengan mudah. Khukhukhu.. Aku pun mempercepat lari ku.

Tap!

Ketika aku mendarat, Aku melihat ada gadis kecil berambut merah tergerai yang terluka didekat puing-puing bangunan tepat di samping bangunan tempat aku mendarat. Fufu... Badan mungil, chek! Dada mungil, chek! Wajah imut, chek! Khukhukhu... (jiwa pedophile Oro bangkit menjadi Max!)

Aku pun melompat kearah gadis tak berdaya itu.

"Heii! Lepaskan Anak itu Kakek Pedo!"

"Berhenti, pedo!"

"Pedo jelek!"

"Pedo mesum!"

"Pedoophile akut!"

"Pedo cacingan!" ?

Teriakan Tsunade dan beberapa Kunoichi barusan, hampir membuatku murka dan berpaling untuk melawanya. Tapi, niat itu kuhentikan karena helaian rambut merah lembut menerpa wajahku. 'Ahh... Rambut anak gadis muda memang lembut. Khikhikhikhi...'

"Khukhu! Sekarang nyawa gadis ini ditanganku! Dan jangan harap kalian bisa mengambilnya. Hahahaha!" Seruku seraya menjilat pipi gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu. Dan menambah cepat lariku, menghindari ledakan-ledakan dari benda-benda yang dilemparkan padaku.

'Hoh, begini yah, rasanya dikejar warga sekampung gara-gara mencuri panci bekas? Fufu...Paling tidak, aku mendapatkan koleksi baru untuk bahan percobaanku. Khukhukhu.' Seringai orochimaru seraya membawa gadis kecil itu layaknya karung beras di tangan kananya (dengan kepala dan tangan gadis menjuntai kearah depan tubuh Orochi) dan melompat dengan lihainya menghindari serangan dari belakangnya. Kini Orochi mengarah dinding Konoha bagian timur.

**End Pov**

.

.

Tidak lama setelah pelarianya menuju dinding Konoha bagian timur dari kejauhan terlihat sekelebat rambut kuning dan silver? Atau putih? Atau ubanan? (Ah..sudahlah) menuju Orochimaru.

.

.

**Kakashi Pov**

'Sepertinya, tadi ada yang menghina warna rambutku. Tak akan kumaafkan!'

"Kakashi! Bersiaplah kita kedatangan musuh!" Sensei membuyarkan lamunanku. Seraya mempercepat larinya.

Akupun mengangguk dan mempercepat lariku serta memicingkan mataku. Sepertinya aku kenal dengan wajah orang yang senyum-senyum mesum itu. Hmm.. apa yang dipundaknya? Merah?

Kami pun terus mendekat, menuju sasaran kami.

Syut!

Aku sedikit kaget, ketika Minato sensei langsung melemparkan 2 kunainya kearah orang mesum itu dengan wajah serius.

'Ah? Bukankah itu adalah Orochimaru sensei. Dan dipundaknya... Kuu Hime!'

Zap!

Dengan sekejap sensei, sudah berada dihadapan Orochimaru. Dan menyabetkan kunai dengan aura membunuh yang kuat, tepat kearah wajahnya.

**End Pov**

.

.

Trang!

Dua logam beradu, menimbulkan percikan api.

Tetapi, Orochimaru dengan mudah menangkis dan mendorong serangan Minato!

Zap!

Minato muncul di kunai lain sekitar 10 meter dari punggung Orochi, kemudian melemparkan 3 kunai kearah Orochimaru.

'Uh! Ini tak ada habisnya. Yondaime benar-benar cepat, bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membentuk segel' batin orochi seraya memuntahkan ratusan ular dari mulutnya untuk membuat dinding untuk menangkis kunai barusan.

Sriinggg!

Orochimaru dikagetkan dengan bunyi dengungan dari sebelah kiri telinganya.

(Saat Minato bertarung melawan Orochi, diam-diam Kakashi kebelakang Orochi dan melemparkan Kunai special Minato tepat dititik butanya)

'Apa? Sejak kapan?' Orochimaru dengan horor melihat rasengan yang sudah hampir mengenai wajahnya.

Boffft!

Tiba-tiba, Orochimaru menghilang menjadi asap. Padahal tinggal tersisa 1 cm, dan Blaarr! Orochi terkena hempasan Rasenshuriken Mini milik Yondaime Hokage.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi sensei? Kemana Kuu-chan dan Orochi sensei?" Tanya kakashi bingung.

"Hm.. yang tadi bukanlah Kagebunshin, dan Kuu ikut hilang bersamanya. Hmm.. jadi itu adalah.." perkataan Minato dipotong oleh sesorang berambut merah.

"..Reverse summon! Anata kita harus segera mengambil Kuu kembali!" Seru Kushina dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan penuh kekhawatiran. Dia baru saja tiba bersama dengan Kunoichi lainya.

"Tenanglah Kushina! Aku dan Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Kuu! Aku berjanji!" Seru Minato berusaha menenangkan Istrinya.

Minato kemudian menatap, semua Konoichi yang mukai berdatangan. Kemudian mengatakan.

"Serahkan keselamatan Kurama padaku! Dan ada tugas untuk kalian semua!"

.

.

**With Naruto**

BLAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

Dalam sekejap, element angin yang terkompres sangat padat itu meledak seperti tekanan gelombang kejut. Dari hasil ledakan Rasengan Naruto terbentuk kawah berdiameter 1,98 km (1982 meter)

Zap

Naruto yang memegang Sai di tangan kananya dan Yamato di tangan kirinya tiba-tiba muncul di bagian atas dinding Timur Konoha, tepat ditempat Minato berada sebelumnya. Sedangkan matanya kembai berwarna Biru, menandakan efek Sannin Modenya selesai.

"Yosh, kita sampai!" Seru Naruto seraya melepas keduanya.

Sementara Shisui yang juga muncul di samping mereka dengan bunshin naruto yang kemudian mengepul menjadi asap.

"Sampai gundulmu! Kukira aku hampir mati tadi!" Sungut Shisui berikutnya.

"Ah, yang penting kita selamat kan Nii san? Lho, dimana Tou san Shikaku sensei?"tanya Naruto seraya dijawab oleh Shikaku dengan gesture tubuh 'dia didalam desa'.

"Hei! Lain kali sebelum melakukan jurus memgerikan itu, kau harus memberi tahu kami! Kali ini Yamato yang teriak.

"Oh, jadi yang kau maksud 'itu', adalah jurus mengeikan yang kau latih akhir-akhir ini? Whoaaa... area damagenya lumayan besar juga." Sementara Sai menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah medan tempur.

"Ah, lihat! Ada sesuatu yang besar muncul disana!" Seru Sai, membuat yang lain ikut mengedarkan pandangan padanya.

.

.

**With Madara**

Boftt!

BOFTT!

Madara berhasil mensummon Jyuubi, sedangkan Obito menreverse summon anggota Akatsuki lainya.

Asap tebal muncul disekitar area Madara dan Obito berdiri.

GROAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Terdengar suara erangan Juubi yang memenuhi angkasa.

Sementara itu, tampak beberapa bayangan kecil dan asap tipis dipuncak kepalanya.

"Mana Kabuto dan Kimimaro Un? Ugh.. badanku sakit semua gara-gara ledakan yang dibuat bocah Namikaze barusan. Dan lihat! Tangan kananku patah!" Seru blonde yang memperagakan tanganya yang lunglai sementara wajah feminimnya mulai terlihat jelas dari kepulan asap.

" Mereka berdua mati Dei." jawab Obito datar.

"Bersyukurlah kau kuselamatkan saat itu Dei, dan hanya tanganmu yang cedera. Sedangkan aku, gara-gara serangan bocah itu, seluruh batalion Kugutsu dan HitoKugutsu milikku hancur tak bersisa! Hahhh..." protes sasori yang mencoba mengerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya yang rusak dan patah disana sini.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Bisakah kau mengurangi asap ketika me-reverse summon Obito? Aku adalah mahluk setengah ikan yang cinta akan udara bersih dari polusi!" Seru kisame seraya mengkibas-kibaskan tanganya.

"Hei! Berhentilah mengeluh! Mahluk biru!" Sungut obito.

"Hm.. sepertinya aku perlu mengganti bagian tubuh boneka ku dengan yang baru! Deidara! Kemarikan gulungan punya ku" seru sasori.

"Ini un!" Seraya Deidara menyerahkan gulungan Sasori.

Bla.. blaaa... blaaa...

Berlanjutlah percakapan gaje mereka sesaat.

Sementara itu, perempatan mulai bermuncukan didahi madara.

"Bisakah kalian lebih serius! Kita masih dimedan perang tolol!" Teriak Madara dengan tangan yang mengepal keras. Hal ini langsung membuat keributan anak TK itu berhenti.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Seharunya kalian mencontoh Orochimaru dan Zetsu yang bisa diam dengan tenang" seru Madara, seraya mangut-mangut.

"Ah, kalau Zetsu hitam, dia tadi langsung loncat kebawah setelah disummon, un" sahut deidara santai, seraya membentuk beberapa tanah liat berbentuk naga dengan tangan kirinya.

Madara menepuk jidat

"Dan kalau Orochi, dia sedang mengelus-elus anak gadis rambut merah itu dengan senyum aneh dan iler yang hendak menitik" seru Kisame dengan suara baritonya.

Madarapun, mulai menjambak rambutnya.

"Aaakhhhhhh! Mana wibawa kalian?! Apakah ini benar-benar kelompok Akatsuki, yang terkenal ditakuti diseluruh negara Elemantal? Kenapa isinya hanya orang-orang aneh?" Teriak Madara entah pada siapa.

"Benar!" Sahut yang lain serempak.

'Ughhhh... Aku tidak peduli lagi!' batin Madara.

"SHINRA TENSEIIIIII!" Seru Madara, seraya menangkis ribuan shuriken, kunai, dan kertas peledak, yang dilemparkan kepada mereka oleh Ninja Aliansi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai serius. Kalian, bersiaplah dengan tabrakkan!" Seringai Madara

"Eh? Tabrakkan?" Seru yang lain dengan wajah bingung. Seraya Madara membentuk segel.

Bofft!

Tiba-tiba, benda super besar (Jyuubi) yang dipijak mereka menghilang!

Duk! Djak! Dup! Trak!

Terdengar beberapa tubuh manusia aneh jatuh dengan tak elitnya.

"Aw, sakin un!" Seru Deidara. Diikuti dengan sumpah serapah dari teman-temanya yang lain.

Tep!

Madara, menepuk punggung Deidara. Seketika, chakra merah merasuk dan menyembuhkan luka-luka tubuh Deidara.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhh!.., sensasi ini sangat nikmattt-!*Dhuakk!*" erangan Deidara terhenti ketika Sasori memukul wajahnya.

"Bisa kau hentikan kelakuan bodoh mu itu!" Seru Sasori dengan wajah horor, seraya menarik kerah baju deidara.

"Ma-maaf un! Aku cuma bercanda! Ta-tapi lihat! Tubuhku sudah sembuh kembali! Tidak ada patah, lecet dan memar! Bahkan efek dari Jotai lvl 3 juga hilang. Dan lihat-lihat! Aku punya ekor! Yahh.. walau transparan siih..." seru Deidara yang kegirangan. Sasori pun menghela nafasnya seraya melepaskan cengkramanya.

Tep, tep, tep.

Madara pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada anggotanya yang lain. Dengan menepuk pundak, atau sebagian tubuh lainya dia menyalurkan ilmu kanuraganya (link chakra) sehingga anggota lainya memperoleh chakra yang luar biasa.

.

.

Jreng...jreng.. jreengg...

Kini berdiri 7 kesatria kegelapan yang akan menghancurkan Dunia!.

Madara, yang memiliki 9 Goudoudama (Truth Ball) dibelakang tubuhnya berdiri ditengah. Sedangkan seluruh anggota Akatsuki lainya (minus Zetsu) diselimuti oleh chakra Jyuubi sehingga menghasilkan ekor dan telinga yang transparan.

"Baiklah, untuk sejam kedepan kita akan bersenang membasmi seluruh Ninja Konoha (dan Suna)!" Seru Madara.

"Yeaahhhh!" Seru mereka semangat.

"Untuk memulainya, aku akan memberikan sapaan hangat pada mereka"

Seru Madara, seraya membentuk sekitar 99 Bijudama Ukuran bola sepak yang melayang disekitarnya.

.

.

Sementara para shinobi Aliansi yang semenjak tadi terdiam dan shock akan kemunculan Jyuubi. Kini menjadi cemas akan apa yang mereka dengar dari info HQ.

"Kepada seluruh Ninja Aliansi. Menurut pengamatan para Uchiha, Madara telah menjadi Jinchyriki Jyuubi dan bersiap menembakkan puluhan Biijudama. Siapkan jurus bertahan terkuat kalian! Dia akan menembakkanya!" Tidak lama setelah pemberitahuan. Madarapun menembakkan 99 Biijudama milikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

**Special Thanks To:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, ryuzan45, uchiha. izami, Nokia 7610, Yasashi-kun, Neko Twins Kagamine, Uzumaki 21, arramsye. rudyezavfiin, igniel. saikari, uchiha drac, altadinata, Namikaze Sholkhan, novalian. manzur, alvin. wijaya. 984349, bohdong. palacio, MahardikaRBL, Rairyu no Ken, 100492, rizkiirawan3, uzumakiseptian, Sarutobi RianMaru,bentara malam sunyi, YamiNoMadara226,iib. junior,NamiKaZe MaDarA, RIFAL. Chivass. Namikaze, juan matheus asarya, monkey D nico, CorePride 666, two-one kf, dan lainya yang belum disebutkan.

.

.

.

.

IT'S-SBS-TIME!

...

Yeiiii... Kolum SBS dibuka! (Silakan Bertanya Sepuasnya) Terima kasih atas dukunganya selama ini.

Seperti biasa, di kolom ini Aoi-san akan menjawab 'beberapa' pertayaan reader-kun.

Dan jangan malu untuk bertanya, dari hal sepele, (seperti ukuran '****' yang dimiliki Heroine ini?*Dhuak) Sampe Hal yang penting.

Hm... dan kali ini, Author dapet 'baaaanyak' pertanyaan dari readers kun. Baik itu lewat PM ato reviews. Baiklah, semoga jawaban author berkenan kali ini.

.

.

.

.

...

SBS, START!

...

.

.

Q: Etto, Apakah Madara ato Gedo Mazo nantinya kepleset juga?

A: Hmmmm... Pertanyaan sulit bagi auhtor. Sepenarnya pengen sii*plakk.

Ah, bcanda kok. Nga bakalan deh! Um, kan alasan Obito itu rasional (masuk akal). Dan beneran deh! Sebenarnya uda ada yg nanya di jauh-jauh hari (setelah author publish chap 1 ato chap 2 kalo ngga salah). Dan saya ngejelasinya yaaa kayak di chapter kemaren. Emang gara-gara topeng! Dan dikomik Detektive Conan beneran ada pembunuhan yang pake trik itu. Kalo ngga salah pembunuhan pegulat, yang pelakunya adalah pegulat lain yang memakai topeng. Hmmm... ane lupa vol berapa. Haha*ngorekidung* (Btw, saya ngoleksi Komik Conan, Naruto, One Piece, Fairy tail, dll juga loh...)

.

.

Q: Kenapa semua Heroine di fic ini terlihat err penyuka sesama (yuri)?

A: Eh? Kata siapa? Ngga kok! Yg dilakukan sakura dan gadis-gadis di onsen, cuman 'skinship' aja, kayak dianime-anime gitu. Cuman bercanda ria. Paling-paling, cuman mengganggap kuu sebagai teman, adik, anak, cucu, kemenakan, dll. Kalau, karin cuman Siscon aja sii. Hmmmm... yang sedikit abnormal itu, paling cuman Anko.

Saya bikin pair Straight aja! Jadi nga da yaoi ato yuri. Maaf deh.. (Tapi, kalo reader yg membayangkan adegan yg ada sebagai yuri ato yaoi, bukan salah aye...Muehehe.)

.

.

Q: Kenapa fic ini tidak dijadiin Rate M aja?

A: E-ehem ehem... uhuk... uhukkk...! ka-ka-alo bisa, A-author nga bikin rate M deh, pa-paling ja-jauh cuman ciuman biasa (Jadi sampe akhir 'kalo bisa' cuman Rate T+). A-ahaha...Go-gomen...he..he.. *Tahaan Kishiii! Jangan sampe readers tahu niat kau yg mau bikin fic ini ke MA! Tahaaaaan!*Hiraukan saja Author aneh ini.

.

.

Q: Kenapa Naruto terlihat lemah dan apakah Naruto bisa Mode Kyuubi?

A: Yaa.. emang beginilah keadaan Naruto sekarang. Kan di warningnya naruto biasa-biasa aja (NotGodLike). Dia cuman ninja biasa yang memiliki chakra terbatas. Paling ngga, kurang lebih seperti Uzumaki lainya (ex: Kushina, Nagato, Karin). Mangkanya itu dia musti ngehemat chakra, jurus kage bunshin cuman efektif ketika latihan ato memata-matain. Jadi dia nga banyak menggunakanya di real battle (boros chakra). Tapi, betkat kejeniusan dan SageModenya dia berhasil bertahan hidup di dunia Ninja yang Kejam ini.

Dan kalo soal Mode Kyuubii? Yaa.. begitulah.. kalau kita melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini, kemungkinan membangkitkanya adalah (0.001%). Cuman segitu kemungkinanya.*smirk*

Alasanya simple... seperti yang sudah lamaa saya jelaskan pada chap 2. Kuu yang merupakan MEDIUM (yang harfiahnya berarti media/perantara) muncul didunia ini, menyebabkan hilangnya perantara yang menghubungkan antara tubuh Naruto dan Chakra Kyuubi

Kan sudah jelas seperti pada pelajaran Fisika, bahwa cahaya, atau suara cuma bisa kita tangkap dengan adanya MEDIUM sebagai perantaranya.

Jadi, begitu pula keadaan Naruto sekarang. Dengan hilangnya medium, tentu chakra tidak bisa masuk ketubuh nya. Layaknya suara yang tidak bisa kita tangkap dengan tidak ada MEDIUM rambatnya.

.

.

Q: Apakah Hanzo masih hidup?

A: Ah, tentu sudah mati ditangan Kagura dan Obito. Karena yang jadi akatsuki disini adalah Madara, tentu reader bisa mengira, apa yang akan dilakukanya ketika ada kelompok ninja kecil lain yang berani melawanya. Sementara Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan yang saat itu dapat misi untuk membunuh Hanzo dari desa Uzu dan Kiri hanya mendapati sisa pertarungan dari Hanzo vs dua Akatsuki.

.

.

Q: Bukanya fic ini ada romancenya?

A: Um, kalo boleh jujur. Awal cerita ini emang didesain/dirancang/ditujukan untuk AdventureRomanceFantasy (bahkan sampe akhir ada masi banyak adegan Romancenya). Tapi, entah kenapa ketika proses pengetikan, adegan-adegan gaje muncul diotak author. Yaaa... beginilah akhirnya.. tanpa babibu langsung author tulis. Yah, meski ada yg bilang Humornya ngehancurin alur cerita bagusnya. Kishi emang nga bakat nulis romance yg seriuuuuuus mulu, soalnya susah dapetin feelnya. Apa bole buat, toh uda ketulis kan? Hehe.

Nah, yang jadi masalah, adalah ngenetapin genrenya. Kemaren sempat ganti-ganti. Antara genre Romance-Humor-Fantasy beberapa hari/seminggu sekali. Tapii, entah kenapa rasanya janggal. Apa sekalian nga dikasi genre aja yah?(Curhat)

.

.

Q: 'Ne' ato 'Root' ada ngga di fic ini?

A: Wew, terima kasih sudah bertanya ini. Karena saja juga pengen reader lain juga tau. Hm, jawabanya ialah: tentu saja tidak ada.

Semenjak Minato yang menjabat sebagai Hokage diKonoha masih idup, banyaaaaaaak perkembangan yang sudah dicapai. Sebagian kecilnya ialah pembubaran Ne, dan penyebabnya adalah:

Pertama, generasi lama yang memimpin bayang-bayang Konoha uda dipensiunin (Danzo, Homura, dan Ninja tua lainya yg layak memdapatkan hari tua). Nah, karena Danzo uda pensiun otomatis NE dibubarkan. Dan diserahkan ke Hokage baru.

Kedua, Yondaime sadar perlunya pengembangan kualitas skill ninja konoha kedepanya. Sehingga para elit, dan ninja-ninja top yang awalnya di NE ditugaskan sebagai pengajar atau peneliti. Kan rugi, daripada para jenius dan elit dibiarkan mati dalam menjalankan misi yang gaje. Mendingan mengajarkanya pada generasi berikutnya, yang otomatis akan menjadi bibit pemimpin dan tiang-tiang negri ini dimasa depanya. Author kembali mengingatkan akan perkataan Soekarno, Hokage pertama Indonesia*Plak!

"Beri aku 10 pemuda, nistjaja akan kugontjangkan dunia!

Nah, inilah salah satu pondasi dasar berubahnya alur cerita di fic ini.

.

.

.

Maaf, segini saja pada chap ini. Jadi, pertanyaan lainya saya tampung dulu, dan akan dijawab pada SBS berikutnya. Takutnya nanti, kalian bosan bacanya kebanyakan. Thanks..

.

.

(A/N: info jutsu rasengan baru Naru ialah:

Name: Fuuton, Rasengan Kōkan (Wind release, Spiral Sphere Void)

Level: S+

Type: Senjutsu

Element: Wind

User: Namikaze Naruto

Info: Variasi Rasengan yang Naruto buat, dengan memadatkan chakra angin dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak menjadi ukuran berkali-kali lebih kecil.

.

.

.

.

Reader dipersilakan bertanya kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, dari chapter 1 sampe terupdate. Author akan menjawab dengan tanpa mengurangi SUPRISE effect yang ada. Fufu.. JADI JANGAN LUPA PERIKSA -INBOX- PM ANDA!

Um sekali lagi makasih, dan tunggu saja kejutan-kejutan lainya!

Dan, maaf jika di chap berikutnya akan terlambat. Karena author sudah mulai sibuk di Dunia Nyata.. hiks..

N' Thanks buat reader n' silen reader.

Silakan review, buat ngasih ide, saran, kritik, pertanyaan ato nge-flame juga nga masalah!**Author dah siapin tabung pemadam kebakaran! Fufufu...**


End file.
